


Run Like the Devil

by vikasemenova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikasemenova/pseuds/vikasemenova
Summary: Сверхъестественное AU. Луи охотится на демонов; Гарри - самый необычный демон, который встречался ему на пути, и продолжает, черт возьми, встречаться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Like the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625750) by [benzos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzos/pseuds/benzos). 



— Так, — произносит Луи, не вынимая изо рта соломинку. Краем глаза он замечает, как Лиам слегка вздергивает бровь, поэтому он назло шумно втягивает напиток и продолжает: — Напомни-ка еще раз, зачем мы здесь?

Лиам закатывает глаза.

— Луи. Я тебе, наверное, раз шесть уже повторил. Тебе набодяжили коктейль?

— Если бы, — печально отвечает Луи, так сильно прикусив соломинку, что она трескается. Молочный коктейль неплох, но бывало и вкуснее; он бы поставил его на середину своей воображаемой шкалы оценки коктейлей. И ему уж точно не тягаться с клубничным милкшейком «Salʼs». Так, а где они вообще? Луи выглядывает из окна — ах да, Калифорния. Пало-Альто, точнее. Он был слишком занят цитированием диалогов из «Социальной сети», чтобы удостоить вниманием Лиама, который тыкал пальцем в ноутбук, приговаривая: «эй, зацени-ка». Он задумчиво потягивает напиток. Капелька молочного коктейля просачивается сквозь треснутую соломинку и капает на большой палец.

— Луи!

— Я весь внимание, — отвечает парень, вынимая палец изо рта. — Порази меня. Что-то необычное, небось? Что там? Подозрительные смерти?

— Вроде того, — гримасничает Лиам. — Поступило несколько сообщений про огромных собак, рыскающих в округе. А в местных новостях ребенок вообще утверждает, что видел оборотней.

— Оборотней? — Луи терпеть не может оборотней. Из кожи вон нужно вылезти, чтобы поймать и прикончить этих тварей. Загвоздка в том, что половину времени они пребывают в человеческом обличии, но, как ни крути, — все равно остаются монстрами. У Зейна было какое-то странное к ним отношение, но по неизвестной доселе причине он отказывался объяснять Луи, почему.

— Сомневаюсь, — нахмурив брови и сосредоточенно поджав губы, Лиам вытаскивает из сумки стопку бумаг. Благослови его Господь за перфекционизм и за способность Луи отвлечь сотрудников «Staples»[1]. Следует признать, они неплохо сработались. — Вот, взгляни-ка на этот некролог, — он подсовывает листок прямо Луи под нос. Оттуда ему улыбается худощавый и подозрительный на вид мужчина. Луи пробегается взглядом по статье: уважаемый член общества, родился в Уиде, Калифорния — он фыркает[2], — всю жизнь проработал в мотеле, пока в тридцать не стал успешным программистом. Внезапно поперло в Кремниевой Долине[3]. Умер в сорок. Затем Лиам показывает ему отчет из полиции, где говорится, что его в собственной гостиной до смерти растерзало какое-то животное. Никаких следов взлома обнаружено не было.

— Значит, Церберы, — бесцельно говорит Луи. — Ладно, выходит, что этот парень заключил сделку. Думаешь, в здешних краях промышляет демон перекрестка[4]? — он жестом указывает в сторону окна. Кремниевая долина его разочаровала: местность, которая по идее является сосредоточием высоких технологий и богатства, оказалась типичной богом забытой дырой. — Погоди, неподалеку ведь находится Стэнфордский университет, да?

— Лет десять назад точно промышлял. Но я не знаю, отвечают ли они, за, ну знаешь, определенные места. Я звонил Найлу, но он тоже не в курсе. И, да, есть такой. На другом конце города.

— Ладно, — говорит Луи, макая картошку в кетчуп. Он немного пачкает подбородок, но не вытирает только чтобы позлить парня. — Значит, даже не смотря на то, что «как-его-там» угодил в нашу ловушку, Церберы все еще здесь. Думаешь, кто-то другой заключил сделку?

— Эван угодил в ловушку. А Зейн ведь в Стэнфорде учился, да? — участливо спрашивает Лиам, черты его лица заостряются от беспокойства. Не стоило Луи поднимать эту тему.

— Да, учился. Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отрезает он и затем громко отхлебывает молочный коктейль, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

Лиам на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд.

— Да, я тоже думаю, что кто-то другой заключил сделку; ну не может ни с того ни с сего привалить столько бабла, если только ты не продал за него душу, правда? — он строит гримасу. — Вопрос скорее в том, кто не заключил. Нужно выяснить.

— Ты-

— Да, собираюсь заскочить в библиотеку, а затем, наверное, еще и в полицейский участок. Вернее, в несколько участков, — Лиам с отвращением отодвигает салат из увядших листьев. — Я так понимаю, ты со мной не идешь.

Парень прав, но Луи все равно считает своим долгом поиграть у него на нервах:

— Я пас, — говорит он. — Наверное, завалюсь в мотель смотреть «Дни нашей жизни». Хотя нет, стой, сейчас же идет «Доктор Секси», да?

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, Луи.

— Да шучу я! Боже! — Луи вскидывает руки в защитном жесте, отчего Лиам хмурится еще сильнее. — Вижу, кто-то встал не с той ноги. Я тоже не буду сидеть без дела. Пойду поброжу по окрестностям, порасспрашиваю местных, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Увидимся позже, — он бросает двадцатку на стол, улыбается на выходе официантке и поднимает ворот пиджака, даже несмотря на солнце, обжигающее кожу.

Он подвозит Лиама к библиотеке, затем включает стерео и опускает окна, подставляя лицо навстречу ветру.

 

***

 

К полудню Луи успел обгореть, истратить половину нервных клеток в дорожных пробках, но расследование так ни к чему не привело. Он уверен, что Лиам сможет найти зацепку — естественно, он не собирается в этом сознаваться, но навыки Лиама как бывшего детектива гораздо полезнее, чем склонность Зейна копаться в книгах; результаты его исследований всегда приводили к «вот я тут нашел рисунок монстра 15-го века с зашифрованным стихом на латыни, значит, его можно прикончить отлитым из бронзы кинжалом», а не к «я знаю, куда идти» (что гораздо практичнее), — но город-то весьма размашист, поэтому будет довольно проблематично выследить родителей этого парня. Черт возьми этих богачей с их чертовыми огражденными особняками и круглосуточной охраной. Им повезло, что демонов он ненавидит еще сильнее, а то, в противном случае, пальцем о палец бы не ударил.

Возле его бедра вибрирует телефон: он уверен, что это Лиам просит его забрать. Ни у кого больше нет его номера, кроме, пожалуй, Найла. Круг общения Луи довольно скудный; он привык, в основном, но иногда осознание выбивает у него почву из-под ног.

— Привет, Ли, — протягивает он, отгоняя мысль. Ни к чему хорошему она никогда не приводила. — Удалось что-то нарыть?

— Возможно, — отвечает парень. Судя по голосу, он устал и пребывает не в лучшем расположении духа. Луи интересно, можно ли где-нибудь в Пало-Альто сыграть в бильярд? Можно ведь, да? Непродуктивный день вкрай его вымотал, выбил из колеи, а полуденное раскаленное добела солнце слепит глаза. Блядская Калифорния. Когда они здесь закончат, он уломает Лиама поехать в Вашингтон или туда, где прохладно и сыро, а солнце не столь беспощадное.

— Что значит «возможно»? — уточняет Луи, сворачивая направо и облегченно вздыхая, когда солнце скрывается за рамой «Камаро».

— То и значит, — отвечает Лиам. — Может, сам Марк чертов Цукерберг заключил сделку, кто его, блять, знает.

— Он разводил кур, на том и разбогател.

Лиам смеется. В динамике раздается треск.

— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты скоро?

— Наверное, минут через пять буду. Хочешь перекусить?

 

***

 

Они в полном пролете; вокруг столько богатства и успеха, что черт его знает, кем именно руководят Церберы. Приехав в мотель, Лиам тут же садится за компьютер. По его напряженным плечам видно, что он собирается просидеть так всю ночь, без сна, а утром будет вести себя, как мудак. Раз пять пролистав блокнот Троя, Луи не находит ничего полезного (не особо-то и надеялся, он его наизусть знает) и злобно захлопывает книжку, а затем подбирает ключи с прикроватного столика.

Хорошо, что совсем недавно они запаслись необходимыми примочками у Найла — Луи еще не до конца уверен, как извлечь из черного кота кость, да и сама мысль доводит его до исступления. Найл его уверяет, что он их добывает «этическим путем», что бы это, черт возьми, ни значило. Так, тысячелистник, земля из могилы, собственное фото — и менее чем за пять минут коробочка готова. Он немного нервничает, но решения не меняет.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — бросает он Лиаму, который в три погибели согнулся над трухлявым столом, не отрываясь от монитора и потирая глаза каждые пять минут. Он что-то ворчит в ответ, и для их расследования тут одно из двух: это или хороший знак, или плохой. Но, в любом случае, Луи не собирается сидеть сложа руки.

За пределами города находится подходящий перекресток: пересекаются две главные магистрали, а вокруг — ни души. Еще не совсем стемнело, он как раз вовремя. Луи открывает багажник «Шевроле», железо протестующе скрипит. Надо будет позже глянуть. А сейчас он достает баллончик с краской и приступает к работе.

Когда он заканчивает рисовать Дьявольскую ловушку, на город опускаются сумерки. Если честно, то лучше дождаться полной темноты, тогда демонам будет труднее разглядеть краску. Лиам ему не писал, и слава богу. Может, стоит созвониться с Найлом, узнать как дела. Хотя, идея не самая удачная — от одной мысли у него что-то сжимается в груди, так сильно он за ним соскучился. Что очень глупо — они же виделись меньше двух недель назад.

Спустя какое-то время Луи решает подождать в машине. Он роется в бардачке, перебирает свои старые CD-диски — и Лиам может пойти нахрен, CD-диски совсем не отстой, и, нет, ему не нужно освежить коллекцию или купить чертову док-станцию для iPodʼa — и выбирает один наугад. «So Much For The Afterglow», сойдет. После пары песен он входит во вкус, подпевая все громче, но вскоре осознает, что снаружи совсем стемнело.

Он выходит из машины, не глушит ее и оставляет фары включенными. Они не освещают ловушку, но света достаточно, чтобы сориентироваться в потемках. Земля сухая, крошится в руках. Он вспоминает, что Калифорния, по большему счету, — пустыня. В багажнике лежит лопата, можно воспользоваться ей, но даже голыми руками довольно легко вырыть яму, чтобы положить туда коробочку, а потом закопать.

Так. С этим закончили. Теперь нужно только ждать. Он вытирает руки о футболку (которая, кстати, принадлежит Лиаму) и выпрямляется, приготовившись ждать сколько нужно. Он мечтательно раздумывает над чизбургером, за которым они заедут, когда закончат охоту, и запускает «змейку» на старом телефоне-«раскладушке». Может, ему даже удастся побить собственный рекорд.

— Привееет, — позади него раздается глубокий и медленный голос. Боже, он не должен так легко пугаться. Раздосадованно закатив глаза и расправив плечи, он оборачивается.

Луи повстречал много демонов. Каждый из них принимал обличье какой-нибудь молоденькой, высокой и красивой девушки. На таких клюет много клиентов (людей, напоминает он себе, люди продают свои души), но Луи всегда являлся исключением. Но от этого — от этого каким-то образом хрупкого, долговязого, неуклюжего юноши (пока еще не мужчины, еще нет, отрешенно думает он) со странной осанкой и широкой улыбкой с ямочками — у него пересыхает в горле.

Он кашляет, шагает назад, спотыкается о камень и плашмя падает на землю.

— Упс, — ошарашенно говорит он. Да что с ним такое? Незнакомец протягивает ему руку с гладкой широкой ладонью и длинными пальцами, и, после секундного колебания (он здесь как бы роль играет, напоминает себе Луи), охотник принимает предложенную помощь. Рука теплая и сухая, прикосновение обжигает ладонь, посылает вниз по спине незнакомый и горячий импульс, разносится по всему телу. Кажется, он покраснел. Да блять. Он знает, что эти демоны — искусные манипуляторы, но большинство обольщают словами. А здесь что-то иное, что-то гораздо опаснее.

— Ты там в порядке? — демон — да, демон, хотя у него глаза и не красные, прячутся за ясно-зелеными радужками, но это не значит, что они не покажутся — растягивает слова, и Луи, даже не успев до конца осознать, оказывается в вертикальном положении.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

— Без проблем, милый, — чувствуется британский акцент, голос глубокий, медленный и ясный. У него розовые губы. Луи мимоходом интересуется, как бы они выглядели от поцелуев, или обернутыми вокруг — нет, одергивает он себя, он может читать твои мысли. Он же демон, НЕ начинай с сексуальных фантазий. А он может быть еще и инкубом? Такое вообще возможно? Это бы объяснило, почему Луи вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал на работе думать членом. — Вот, постой, сейчас я… — блять. Одна большая ладонь демона касается его задницы, стряхивая грязь.

Луи умрет. Он уверен, что его мозг вытек через уши, и он начинает трясти головой, почти ожидая, что оттуда полетит кровавое месиво.

Так. Демон. Ловушка для демона.

— Я слышал, что тебя можно найти здесь, — говорит он своим самым убедительным голосом неискушенного новичка. Кажется, получается очень даже неплохо. — То есть, ты же, э-э, ты же тот, о ком… — он на секунду напрягает мозг, — …говорил Эван?

Улыбка демона немного угасает, а глаза на секунду вспыхивают красным. Ах, ну да. Это отрезвляет Луи. Видимо, его временное помешательство возникло из-за месяцев сексуального воздержания, только и всего. После того, как здесь закончат, они поедут в Сан-Франциско, и Луи разберется со своей проблемкой. И, желательно, поскорее. Ведь с этим опасным и злобным дьявольским созданием, чьей целью является сбор человеческих душ и обречение их на вечные муки, нельзя терять бдительности. Плюс, он еще вселился в тело какого-то беззащитного человека, о котором Луи придется позаботиться, как только он отправит этого урода обратно в Ад.

— Эван, — говорит демон. — Я помню Эвана.

Луи приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не бросить язвительное «да уж конечно помнишь».

— Да, мы немного работали вместе. Хотя, больше не общаемся. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, — демон хмурится еще сильнее, и это не — это не нормально, да? Его же должно распирать от самодовольства. — Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Луи.

Демон моргает.

— Гарри, — он не спрашивает имя Луи, поэтому он ему и не скажет.

Луи прокашливается.

— Ну, так…

— Ах, ну да, — спохватывается демон (теперь уже Гарри, но все равно демон). — Чем могу помочь? Проси, что угодно, милый, — снова вернулся тот мурлычущий обольстительный тон, от которого Луи бросает в дрожь. — Хочешь богатства? Славы? Хочешь… — он приближается к нему на шаг, одновременно соблазнительно и неуклюже, — …быть желанным? Хочешь, чтобы тебя любили? Хочешь, чтобы тебя все любили? Только скажи, малыш.

Луи сглатывает, по горлу словно прошлись наждачной бумагой.

— Э-э. Я всегда… знаешь, я всегда хотел стать актером, — лучше придерживаться правды, поскольку его могут видеть насквозь и все такое.

— Хм-м, — тянет Гарри. — Могу устроить. Но… — он склоняет голову, волосы спадают набок, обнажая сережку, — …я чую сильное одиночество. Ты уверен, что хочешь только этого?

Будто передумал, Луи хмурится и отворачивается, уходит прочь от Гарри, ближе к Дьявольской ловушке.

— Эй, стой, — зовет демон, его голос — испуганный? Другой. Юный. Когда Луи оглядывается через плечо, он замечает его странную поступь, словно собственные конечности ему велики. Чужие конечности, напоминает он себе. — Извини. Не хотел тебя напугать.

Он — у Луи кружится голова. Он смущается? Демоны не смущаются. Но вот он смущенно стоит, скосив стопы, обутые в коричневые сапоги. Так Луи видно его лучше, полуосвещенного фарами машины: волосы спадают на плечи, блестящие и шоколадные, а его глаза — чужие глаза — яркие, ясно-зеленые, миндалевидные и просто огромные. На лице виднеется несколько прыщиков, кожа по-детски гладкая, ни следа щетины. Одет он в чудаковатую рубашку, с голубой полупрозрачной ткани, расстегнутой до середины груди и украшенной двумя большими-

— Это попугаи? — внезапно спрашивает Луи. — На рубашке?

Лицо Гарри (чужое лицо, напоминает он себе, чужое) на секунду хмурится, а затем озаряется улыбкой, показываются ямочки. Отлично. Демон с чертовыми ямочками. Или, точнее, демон с чужими ямочками.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Это Gucci.

— Ладно, — произносит Луи. Так. Вернемся к делу. Он идет дальше, Гарри следом, следит за ним пристальным немигающим взглядом, что слегка нервирует, даже когда так делают люди. Кожа Луи покрывается мурашками. — Я… тебе нужна моя душа, да?

Гарри покусывает губу.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он с таким видом, будто взвешивает каждое свое слово на ладони. — Чего ты хочешь?

На мгновение в голове Луи мелькает «вернуть свою семью». Но это слишком… слишком личное, что-то, от чего он вряд ли сможет отказаться, если предложат. Особенно если предложит этот неловко-очаровательно-сексуальный демон, которого он призвал. Демон, которого он подвергнет обряду экзорцизма, как только тот угодит в ловушку. Это уловка, напоминает он себе, никак иначе. Единственный способ победить — придумать уловку похитрей.

Он снова возобновляет шаг, и демон следует за ним, все еще в нескольких шагах от пентаграммы. Еще чуть-чуть. Гарри все так же на него пялится, не моргая. Между нахмуренными бровями залегает глубокая складочка.

— Я спросил, чего ты хочешь, — он… недоволен. Луи совсем не привык ожидать такого от демонов. Гарри на самом деле, кажется, обиделся из-за недостатка его манер. Луи почти хихикает. Да что это, блять, такое?

— Я хочу, — выбалтывает он, прежде чем может остановиться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — он продолжает идти, по крайней мере, его тело все еще подчиняется инструкциям.

Брови Гарри хмурятся еще больше.

— Ну да, именно так скрепляются сделки, — медленно выговаривает он. — Но мы еще не заключили сделку. Ты не сказал, чего хочешь.

— Ты тоже, — подмечает Луи. Давай же. Еще ближе.

— Ты меня вызвал, — огрызается Гарри.

— Ты что… дуешься?

— Нет, — отвечает юноша, но его розовая и блестящая нижняя губа отчетливо выступает над верхней.

— Я отвлек тебя от важного занятия? — фыркает Луи.

— Я почти дошел до самого интересного места в книге, — ворчит Гарри. Демоны читают книги? Луи понимает, что должны же они чем-то заниматься в свободное от убийства невинных людей время, но такого он не ожидал. Ему казалось, они занимаются какими-то злобными штучками. Ну там, зависают с дружками-демонами, пытают мелкую живность или что-то в таком же роде.

Господи, да какая разница, он на работе. Он прокашливается и нервно смеется, осознавая, что обнажает слишком искренние эмоции.

— Так, значит, я хочу богатства и славы, кучу Оскаров, ну знаешь, полный набор, — еще чуть-чуть, давай же. Гарри прекращает дуться, но его лицо по-прежнему искажает недовольное выражение.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он. — На кону твоя душа.

У него грустный голос? Луи не ослышался? Нет, это неправильно, но тем не менее.

Боже. Луи еще никогда в жизни не встречал настолько некомпетентного демона. Как он вообще получил работу, если даже не пытается уговорить Луи заключить сделку? Или это еще одна уловка? Типа добиться своего состраданием?

— Уверен, — отвечает Луи. — А теперь иди сюда и поцелуй меня.

Замешкавшись, Гарри, тем не менее, совершает несколько длинных шагов. То, что нужно.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он, приблизившись почти вплотную, горячее дыхание сдувает несколько прядей в лицо Луи. Он склоняется, закрыв глаза, ведет себя слишком деликатно, вовсе не так, как должен. Луи видно венки на его веках и светло-фиолетовые круги под глазами. Он тоже начинает склоняться, хочет узнать, каковы губы Гарри на вкус. Душа — единственное, что придает оболочке человеческий облик, проносится в его мозгу, и он, спотыкаясь, подается назад, уходит от демона.

Гарри хочет последовать за ним, но его отбрасывает назад, он не может выйти за пределы круга. Его лицо озаряется пониманием, губы поджимаются в тонкую линию, а глаза сужаются.

— Это правда было необходимо? — его голос звенит от раздражения.

— Извини, — говорит Луи и глубоко вдыхает. — Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…

— Это же… — Гарри беспомощно вскидывает руки. Луи продолжает причитать, но мгновенного эффекта слова не оказывают: могущественные демоны всегда хуже поддаются. Нужно было взять святую воду. Или Лиама. Гарри снова говорит: — Это же попросту грубо. Ты меня подставил.

Луи приостанавливается, не в силах сдержаться.

— Это я тебя подставил? Приятель, ты тут мою душу купить собирался.

— Не факт, — громко отвечает юноша, перекрикивая ритуальные песнопения Луи, а затем: — Это моя работа, — будто он какой-то чертов сотрудник в бухгалтерии, а Луи жалуется на слишком изнуряющую бумажную волокиту.

Это выводит парня из себя настолько, что он даже прерывает заклинание. У него волосы дыбом встают от такого отношения Гарри. Проклятые демоны. Он их ненавидит.

— Твоя работа, это ссылать невинных людей в Ад, — выплевывает он. Гарри не должен был так легко его завести, не должен был отвлечь от задания. Наверное, придется заткнуть ему кляпом рот.

— Я никого не принуждаю заключать сделки, — говорит Гарри, явно начиная злиться. Хорошо. Процесс экзорцизма идет быстрее, если демон не в себе. — Они меня вызывают. Ты меня вызвал. Я же не выхожу в город поохотиться на души, — он кривит рот. — Хотя, наверное, мой босс именно этого и хочет, — он издает раздосадованный смешок.

Луи внезапно чувствует прилив сочувствия и забывает, что собирался сказать. Какого черта, думает он, а затем решает, что это точно какая-то сверхъестественная способность. Это беспокоит. Позже он спросит Найла, не слышал ли он чего-нибудь о способности демонов создавать эмоции.

Он отмахивается от мысли, как от назойливой мухи.

— Извини, приятель. Слабая отмазка.

— Ты же знаешь, что, подвергая меня экзорцизму, ты никого не освободишь от контракта, правда? — Ох. Вот и оно.

— Знаю, — говорит Луи. — Но кажется мне, что тебе не слишком хочется обратно в преисподнюю… — глаза Гарри на секунду вспыхивают красным, — …чтобы сообщить боссу, что твою задницу умудрился поджарить жалкий маленький охотник.

— Ты маленький, — бесцельно вторит Гарри. — Мне совсем не хочется обратно в Ад, и тебе, поверь, тоже. Ты вообще там бывал? — он кроток и спокоен. Луи знает, что его сдерживает Дьявольская ловушка, но до него внезапно доходит, с каким невообразимо могущественным созданием он сейчас разговаривает. И еще поцеловать собирался. Потому что хотел.

— Нет, — Луи вполне уверен, что однажды он точно туда отправится, когда в следующий раз снова попытается учудить что-то настолько же глупое и рисковое, и ему не повезет в последнюю секунду увильнуть. Но, конечно же, он не собирается этого говорить гребаному демону.

— Не ходи, — говорит Гарри. — Там паршиво.

— Спасибо за дружеский совет, — огрызается Луи. Ему действительно нужно было принести святую воду. Чуть боли не помешало бы. — А теперь заткнись нахрен.

Гарри вздыхает, в поражении вскидывает руки.

— Так, — начинает он. — Что тебе вообще от меня нужно?

— Я хочу освободить всех, кого завлекли в сделку твои шавки, — Луи закатывает глаза. Это же очевидно.

Гарри склоняет голову, хмурится.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, о ком говоришь? Почему тебя это волнует?

Подождал бы денек, думает Луи, то они с Лиамом наверняка успели бы выяснить. Ах, ну да. Сейчас-то он здесь. К тому же, нет никакой гарантии, что Церберы не успели бы затащить еще кого-нибудь в Ад, если бы он подождал.

— Не важно. Я знаю, что кто-то точно есть, и знаю, что ты можешь.

— Я мог бы, но на работе на меня будут странно смотреть, — Луи кажется, что он замечает какое-то изменение в зеленых глазах, но все происходит настолько быстро, что трудно сказать, а Гарри отступает в тень, его лицо скрывается во мраке.

— Ох, боже упаси, — Луи закатывает глаза. Он стоит на свету, и для Гарри каждая его эмоция — как на ладони. Это ставит Луи в невыгодное положение — ему всегда с трудом удавалось их маскировать.

— Эй, — огрызается Гарри. — Не веди себя так, будто ты знаешь, что это значит.

Луи глубоко вдыхает и придает лицу бесстрастное выражение.

— Но, видимо, ты знаешь. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te…

Заклинание знакомое — не расслабляющее, но доведенное до автоматизма, не позволяющее думать — и Луи намерен сосредоточиться только на нем, не давая адскому созданию возможности выбить его из колеи еще больше.

На третьем круге Гарри начинает дергаться и хмуриться, словно от боли. Все еще не дымится, но у Луи вся ночь впереди.

Именно об этом он ему и говорит после седьмого круга, когда юноша начинает морщиться, ерзать и кашлять, выпуская крошечные облачка дыма.

Луи начинает восьмой.

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…

— Ладно, ладно, — сквозь сжатые зубы процеживает Гарри, согнувшись пополам и тяжело дыша. На длинной серебряной цепочке красуется крестик. Хм. Это что-то новенькое. Луи вроде как думал, что демоны по умолчанию избегают крестов. — Ладно. Сделка аннулируется, как только ты выпустишь меня из этой чертовой штуковины.

— Идет, — говорит Луи, его голос слегка дрожит.

Он ждет. Но как он сможет понять, что сделка расторгнута? Такие демоны никогда прежде не шли ему на уступки, от них оставалась лишь выжженная земля, да кучка дымящейся гари, вот и все. Иногда даже выживали оккупированные ими тела. Но, к сожалению, не всегда. Он ждет еще немного. Сейчас он не собирается уступать. Если Гарри не пристанет на его условия, он снова начнет заклинание.

Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу, неловко топчется на месте.

— Еще не все, — бормочет он, когда Луи уже было собрался возобновить обряд. — Ты еще должен меня поцеловать.

— Ох, правда что ли? — Луи просто не верится. Наверное, следует ожидать подвоха. Демон не может использовать свои силы внутри круга, но это не значит, что у него не припрятано какое-нибудь оружие. Было бы глупо к нему приближаться.

Ему не видно лица Гарри, но, кажется, он снова дуется.

— Таковы правила, — говорит он, горбя плечи, словно пытаясь казаться меньше. — Без этого сделки не будет, — его голос тихий.

— Но я не собираюсь продавать тебе свою душу, — уточняет Луи.

— Не важно, — пожимает плечами юноша. — Это же контракт. Поцелуй равносилен рукопожатию или подписи. По сути, одно и то же.

— Правда? — В этом есть смысл, допускает он мысль. Но все равно, наверное, какая-то ловушка.

Гарри вздыхает.

— К сожалению, бюрократия не ограничивается одной формой существования. Я не хочу тебя надурить, клянусь. Я просто хочу пойти домой.

Это лишь смешит Луи.

— Грандиозные планы? На свиданку торопишься?

— Не твое дело, — ворчит Гарри.

— Демонские делишки?

— Нет.

— А что тогда?

Гарри стонет.

— Мы можем уже с этим покончить?

— Да ладно, что ты там надумал? Я не могу тебя выпустить, если ты собираешься полакомиться детишками, или чем вы там еще занимаетесь.

Гарри награждает его смертельно злобным взглядом, и Луи мысленно похлопывает себя по спине за то, что добился эмоциональной вспышки от этого исчадия ада (которым он и является, если не учитывать внешность и странно уязвимое поведение).

— Я бы никогда такого не сделал, — говорит он. Его низкий голос серьезен и опасен, посылает по спине Луи непреднамеренную дрожь. — Я не причиняю вред детям.

Конечно, блять, не причиняешь.

— Ну ладно. Боже, какие мы чувствительные.

Гарри изучает его долгим и внимательным взглядом.

— Чтоб ты знал, я собирался включить кондиционер и почитать книгу. Может, еще сделаю маску для лица, — он растопыривает большой и указательный пальцы и очерчивает ими воображаемый билборд. — Демоны: мы, как вы.

— Только злее, — добавляет Луи, закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, когда уголок губ дергается в улыбке.

На долю секунды Гарри съеживается, а затем заметно расслабляется.

— Серьезно. Я хочу домой. Давай уже закругляться.

Он жестом подзывает охотника к себе. У Луи тут же пересыхает во рту, а язык словно превращается в ватный шарик. Ему приходится специально собирать слюну, чтобы ответить. Естественно, он не проверяет, как пахнет у него изо рта (мятной жвачкой).

— Ладно. Я тебе верю. Наверное. Ты уберешь своих шавок?

— Богом клянусь, — отвечает Гарри, а затем его губы изгибаются в кривой усмешке. — Ах, ну да. Нужно же еще на чем-то поклясться. Как насчет моей могилы?

Оу. Иногда Луи забывает, что однажды демоны были людьми. Он мимоходом интересуется, как выглядел Гарри, когда был человеком — где жил? Когда? Была ли у него семья? Их тоже отправили в Ад? — а затем качает головой. Глупо. С какого это перепуга он собрался сочувствовать демону?

Почувствовав новый прилив уверенности, пиная камушки, он подходит к Гарри, который стоит, оттопырив бедро. Задержав дыхание, он осторожно, чтобы не задеть краску, заходит в круг. Если подумать, то парню негде спрятать пистолет или нож в своем чудном облегающем наряде, но всегда лучше перестраховаться.

Гарри подступает к нему на несколько дюймов ближе. Луи это не нравится. Он перехватывает инициативу, дернув его за рубашку — наверное, отвратительно дорогую — и соединяя их губы в болезненном и сухом поцелуе, не давая демону и шанса заговорить или пошевелиться. Он издает удивленный возглас, когда периферийным зрением видит, как Гарри поднимает руки, словно собираясь обнять его за шею. Луи отпрыгивает назад, прежде чем руки находят свою цель, и начинает сильно, до онемения, тереть губы.

Он шагает далеко за пределы круга и на секунду задумывается над возможностью просто оставить Гарри здесь — он его смущает, пробирается под кожу, продирается, жжет, как толпа огненных муравьев, но не так болезненно, а Луи хочется что-то предпринять, чтобы вновь почувствовать твердую почву под ногами. Но даже если ему и не знакомы все нюансы демонских сделок, он все же сомневается, что Гарри выполнит условия, если он запрыгнет в машину и уедет, оставив того узником в Дьявольской ловушке. Сочувствие Луи здесь ни при чем. На кону жизнь. Душа.

http://68.media.tumblr.com/2fcea3da459e075067a690be901bfe44/tumblr_oep9ckF9131qbrlkpo2_r1_500.jpg

Он быстро опускается на колени, выуживает из ботинка нож и начинает отскребать краску, пока в кругу не остается брешь, тем самым разрывая его. Затем он вскакивает на ноги, до побеления в костяшках сжимая нож, на случай если Гарри попытается [скорее всего] применить свои демонские силы — еще одна причина, почему ему стоило подождать Лиама, хотя он испытывает странное чувство облегчения от того, что никто не видел их разговора, — но даже когда он моргает раз, дважды, трижды, два раза обводит взглядом местность, никого нет. Гарри просто исчез.

Наверное, ему следует замести следы — а то столько потом мороки будет отчитываться за сатанинские граффити, — но ему аж зудит, так сильно хочется поскорее отсюда убраться и вернуться в мотель. Может, он даже попытается уговорить Лиама уехать сегодня на север, туда, где он сможет затусить и нажраться. И потрахаться.

Видимо, сегодня удача на его стороне, когда на обратной дороге в город его не штрафуют за превышение скорости, даже если он разгоняет машину на добрых двадцать километров больше положенного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Staples - американская сеть магазинов, торгующих канцтоварами.
> 
> [2]Видимо, название города рассмешило.   
> Weed (Уид) - травка, дурь. 
> 
> [3]Кремниевая Долина - центр микроэлектронной промышленности США.
> 
> [4]демоны перекрёстка — уникальный вид демонов, которые способны исполнить любое желание человека за его душу. Также их называют красноглазыми демонами.   
> Цвет глаз этих демонов — красный. Они исполняют желания человека взамен на его душу, давая ему определенный срок жизни. По его истечению (обычно через десять лет), за жертвой посылают адских псов, которые забирают обещанную цену прямиком в Ад. Демоны очень трепетно относятся к процессу заключения сделки, учитывая малейшую деталь в договоре, который обычно закрепляют поцелуем. 
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/2/5/7/1257417/46651327.jpg
> 
> Демоны перекрёстков опытные манипуляторы и психологи, которые любят играть на эмоциях и чувствах людей, особенно на негативных, вроде жадности, страха, чувства вины. Это получается у них особенно хорошо.
> 
> http://www.liveexpert.ru/public/uploads/2014/07/14/b1f8ea3aa6cb918b9a93bd393db1c74c.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

— Работа выполнена, — говорит Луи, как только возвращается в мотель и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

В течение минуты Лиам не отвечает — он в зоне, как он сам это называет, и за что Луи стебает его по сей день. Луи ждет, пока не слышит щелчка закрывающегося ноутбука и звука хруста костей, когда парень начинает потягиваться.

Как и ожидалось:

— Что? — спрашивает Лиам, все еще разминая шею и разрабатывая затекшие плечи. — Извини, не расслышал.

— Я сказал, что работа выполнена, — на пол с глухим стуком падает сумка. Включенный кондиционер начинает хрипеть, как на последнем издыхании. Луи дрожит и расшнуровывает ботинки, бросая их туда, где утром через них точно навернется Лиам.

— Э-э, — протягивает он. — А точнее?

Матрас неудобный, слишком громкий и комковатый, но Луи благодарен и за это. Он падает на спину, закрыв глаза, не потрудившись даже раздеться.

— Я обо всем позаботился. Это был демон перекрестка, как мы и думали.

— Луи-

— У меня сейчас нет настроения для лекций, Ли. У тебя, думаю, тоже. Я все решил, ладно? Он отменил сделку.

— Он?

— Демон.

— Демон, который «он».

— Да, Лиам, — Луи закатывает глаза. — Все верно.

— Так ты просто… пошел за ним в одиночку. Без поддержки.

— Я в порядке.

— Да не в этом дело; мы должны прикрывать друг другу спины, именно поэтому у тебя есть напарник-

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — выплевывает Луи, внезапно чувствуя жар во всем теле. — Мне и без тебя было нормально. Ты мне, блять, не телохранитель, понял?

Лиам замолкает.

— Ладно. Если я тебе не нужен-

— Лиам, — стонет Луи, — я не это хотел сказать, извини. Я просто… устал как собака. Ты мне нужен. Я просто… я знал, что у меня получится, поэтому и поехал, конец истории. А сейчас я хочу поспать.

Какое-то время между двумя двуспальными кроватями царит тишина, затем слышится тихий вздох.

— У меня всегда был напарник. Но я не знаю, как дать тебе понять, что мое нежелание отпускать тебя одного на дело не означает, что я, ну, считаю тебя беспомощным ребенком. Просто из-за этого мне кажется, что ты мне не доверяешь.

Не доверяю, думает Луи и сильно сжимает губы, чтобы не ляпнуть вслух.

— Ладно, — говорит он, когда мысль уходит. — Извини. Больше так не сделаю.

— Хорошо. А что там, кстати, случилось?

Луи не открывает глаза в попытке убедиться, что Лиам увидел, как он неопределенно пожал плечами и выдохнул.

— Сделал вид, что хочу заключить сделку, поймал его в ловушку. Подвергал экзорцизму, пока он не согласился расторгнуть сделку.

— Но не сжег?

— А смысл, — говорит Луи. — Тогда он просто отправится в преисподнюю и возобновит уговор.

Какое-то мгновение Лиам молчит.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить «он».

— Да, — отвечает Луи, пытаясь удержать ровный тон, хотя ему очень хочется, чтобы Лиам оставил тему и дал ему поспать. — Просто как-то не привык к парням-демонам.

— Я ничего и не говорю. Просто заметил. Обычно, мы всегда говорим «оно».

— Ну да.

Лиам, должно быть — хоть раз, благослови его Господь, — смог уловить нежелание Луи продолжать разговор.

— Спокойной ночи, Лу. Хорошая работа.

Луи сглатывает.

— Спокойной.

Он волновался, что не сможет заснуть; обычно ему не удается поспать больше четырех часов, да и те беспокойные. Он ожидал, что еще около часа будет пялиться в потолок, но, как ни странно, стоило ему только закрыть глаза, как густая тишина поглотила его за считанные минуты. Он спит без сновидений.

 

***

 

Они с Лиамом напарники уже около года, но знакомы гораздо дольше. Иногда Луи диву дается ироничности ситуации: детектив, который годами гонялся за их с Зейном задницами и неоднократно упекал Луи за решетку (у Зейна был — есть? — способ выпутываться из подобных переделок. Вероятно, тем же самым набором навыков он позже выручал из тюрьмы и Луи, поэтому тот никогда не таил на него обиду, не серьезную, тогда еще нет), в итоге стал его напарником по охоте в следствии цепочки передряг, в которые они попадали вместе. Луи даже становилось интересно, существовали ли на той стороне иные силы, помимо всепоглощающего зла, в бескомпромиссную борьбу с которым он ввязался. Впрочем, не долго интересовался: довольно скоро он убедился, что нет там ничего. Только дерьмо, которое жаждет тебя прикончить или чего похуже.

Но, тем не менее, Лиам, который сейчас барабанит по стеклу «Камаро» — несмотря на угрозу Луи шкуру с него спустить, — оказался единственным, чего он год назад вообразить себе не мог. Тогда он оказался один за решеткой, без Зейна, который мог его вызволить, один на один с самодовольным молодым детективом, которого в итоге пришлось заслонять собственным телом от призрака-убийцы, которого вышеупомянутый незадачливый детектив случайно призвал с помощью одержимого злым духом амулета. А под рукой не было ничего, кроме куска трухлявой оконной рамы. Спасибо богу за упадок инфраструктуры.

Сколько себя помнит, Луи всегда отталкивал Лиама, относился к нему, как к слишком навязчивой и переполненной энтузиазмом собачонке (когда-то Зейн даже нарисовал на него карикатуру на салфетке, которую Луи долгое время хранил, пока во время охоты бумага насквозь не пропиталась его собственной кровью, которая из него так и хлыстала). К такому раскладу он привык, но вот что делать с Лиамом, который хочет ему помочь, а не с привычным Лиамом, который желает до гниения упечь его за решетку, он не знал.

— Я хочу помогать людям, — сказал тогда детектив, широко распахнув глаза, преисполненные искренности, взгляд метался то к Луи, то к погребальному костру, что они разожгли. Соль и огонь — стандартная схема. Это же как дважды два. Луи даже не пришлось долго ломать голову. Призрак еще убить никого не успел, а тут Лиам под боком — умоляет Луи позволить ему пустить жизнь под откос ради того, чтобы стать охотником. — Я считал, что именно это я и делал — то есть, я и делал, — но все то время, что я за вами гонялся, вы помогали людям.

— Пытались, — сказал Луи, упрямо продолжая смотреть на огонь, даже если глаза жгло. — У нас не всегда получается.

— Иногда так бывает. У всех иногда что-то идет наперекосяк.

— Наверное, — согласился Луи. Быстрая мысленная оценка своей жизни, совершенных хороших и плохих дел, всегда приводила к одному-единственному заключению: плохих и хороших деяний было поровну. Последние несколько месяцев от него не было никакого толку, он провалил гораздо больше заданий, чем в том хотелось сознаваться, а его зависимость от Зейна внезапно свалилась на осознание тяжелым грузом. Он ненавидел это и ненавидел то, что сама мысль о ненависти не умаляла правдивости ситуации: он позволил себе нуждаться в ком-то. Стал беспечным, позволив убаюкать себя мыслью, что этот человек никуда не денется. Как глупо и самонадеянно, но больше он никогда не наступит на те же грабли.

Наблюдение за огнем дало ему время, чтобы подумать и поиграться имеющимися на руках фактами. Будто он бы получил другой результат. Будто если бы он взглянул на блядский огромный и колючий клубок, свитый из обиды, стыда и ненависти, под другим углом, другим освещением, то смог бы увидеть способ, как его распутать. Он представил, как швыряет его в огонь, а призрак искрится, поскольку клубок потянул его за собой в пламя.

— Томлинсон? — позвал Лиам, вырывая Луи из дурманящих мыслей, отчего тот внезапно осознал, как сильно жгло лицо, особенно глаза.

— Луи, — рявкнул он. — Если мы на это пойдем, то обращайся по имени, понял?

— Хорошо. Луи.

Луи бросил хворостину в угли, тлеющие по краям костра, посильнее укутался в пиджак и решил:

— Ну, по крайней мере, я знаю, что ты умеешь обращаться с пистолетом. Для начала уже неплохо.

 

***

 

В защиту Лиама стоит сказать, что он довольно охотно таскается по всем гей-барам, которые посещает Луи — изредка, это все-таки роскошь больших городов, — даже если и краснеет, как школьница, и запинается каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь парень пытается к нему подкатить, всегда выдает что-то вроде: «нет, я здесь со своим партнером, ой, нет, не в этом смысле, со своим партнером по работе! Не то чтобы это было неправильно, если бы мы были партнерами в другом смысле, то есть, мы таковыми не являемся». И даже на предложения угостить его выпивкой, он отвечает отмазкой (правдивой, к слову), что он сегодня за рулем, которая получается торопливой, взахлеб.

По идее, это не должно так сильно забавлять Луи. Вот с Зейном было по-другому: они всегда развлекались, делая ставки на то, скольких парней им удастся подцепить. К слову, Зейн чаще всего выигрывал спор, припрятав в рукаве пару козырей, одним из которых были его ресницы. Стоило ему только ими похлопать — и все лежали у его ног. Гребаная несправедливость.

Но сегодня вечером он чувствует зуд под кожей, глубокий и сводящий с ума. Зуд, из-за которого он вынужден оставить Лиама без присмотра. Последний раз, когда он его видел, парень, активно жестикулируя и улыбаясь, увлеченно о чем-то болтал с типичным папочкой в кожаном одеянии, который, наверное, раза в два его старше. Обычно, Луи бы ни за что не пропустил такого зрелища. Он способен сосредоточивать внимание только на чем-то одном, прямо как при туннельном зрении[1] (частично из-за этого Луи стал хорошим охотником, но еще это здорово усложнило ему жизнь). Вот и сегодня он может сосредоточиться только на том, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто может его оттрахать, грубо, на грани с насилием, заставить его принять так много, что он не сможет думать ни о чем другом. На него время от времени накатывает подобное настроение. Захлестывает и не покидает до тех пор, пока он не уступит и не даст ему желаемого, что слегка более требовательное и изнуряющее, чем для него является обычный секс, но вместе с этим оно удовлетворяет, унимает зуд, который пульсирует в каждой клеточке, пробирается в костный мозг.

Он облизывает губы — потрескавшиеся, с привкусом виски — и концентрируется на ощущении прижатого к нему сзади тела, на горячих, больших руках, проскальзывающих под футболку. Луи что-то говорит по поводу огромных рук мужчины, отчего тот смеется, а по телам проходится вибрация; да, думает он. (Лиаму придется переночевать где-нибудь в другом месте, Луи даже заплатит за ночлег.) Его пересохший рот наполняется слюной, когда перед глазами ярким калейдоскопом проносятся чувственные картинки предстоящей ночи, когда он скорее чувствует, а не слышит, что ему шепчут на ухо, и он понимает, хочет этого всем своим естеством, хотя не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как обличить желания в слова.

Наверное, ему все же каким-то образом удается поведать о своих намерениях, потому что он чувствует кивок у шеи и внезапную вспышку холода там, где раньше прижималось горячее тело. Он машинально надавливает пальцем на местечко на шее, покалывающее и влажное от слюны. Наверное, будет болеть, когда он протрезвеет. Офигенное ощущение. Мужчина позволяет Луи опереться на него, пока они поднимаются со своих мест и направляются к выходу. Чужие руки исследуют все тело Луи, а возбужденный член горячо и настоятельно утыкается в поясницу. Все просто офигенно.

Но что совсем не офигенно, так это то, что мужчина внезапно отлипает от Луи и начинает болтать с кем-то за барной стойкой. Не отпускает — наоборот, сжимает еще крепче — его запястье, которое парень отдергивает, медленнее и слабее, чем хотелось бы. Болезненная хватка и инстинкт самосохранения активизируют мышечную память — рука машинально тянется к карману. Тело Луи жаждет совершить следующий логический шаг, но он слишком неустойчиво стоит на ногах и ему приходится остановиться, чтобы перестало кружиться в голове. Какого черта.

— Какого черта? — он слышит собственные слова, перекрикивающие галдеж и музыку, что долбит по барабанным перепонкам.

Парень — Дэниел? Дэвид? Что-то на «Д» — поворачивается к нему, вздернув брови и хватая ртом воздух, как рыбина. Он выглядит потрясенным и на свету далеко не так привлекателен: неаккуратно выбрит, а губы слишком узкие.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Одну секунду, ладно?

— Можешь уделить нам минутку? — лениво протягивает незнакомец. Луи хмурится: низкий бархатный голос больно знакомый. Такой вряд ли забудешь, но парень слишком нетрезв, чтобы понять, где он его слышал. Да он свои собственные мысли едва слышит, поэтому ему не удается отговорить себя не пинать незнакомца локтем в спину.

Тот резко оглядывается. По спине Луи проносится ледяная вспышка, из-за чего он частично трезвеет — достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до ножа и крепко обхватить рукоять, но недостаточно, чтобы не глупить и не злить чертового демона с перекрестка, который только что обломал ему всю малину.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — произносит Луи, краем ока выхватывая направленные на них взгляды, поэтому он немного смещается, чтобы скрыть лезвие в тени барной стойки. — Мне казалось, что подобное времяпрепровождение не в твоем вкусе.

— Мне нравятся коктейли, — беззаботно отвечает Гарри, и отпивает свой: в огромном бокале болтается что-то кислотно-розовое. — А с Дэвидом мы просто болтали.

— Торговались душами?

— Я не на работе, — отвечает Гарри, его взгляд устремляется к ножу в руке Луи. Кажется, его нисколечко не беспокоит, что ему срывают дело.

Луи презрительно усмехается.

— Ну да, конечно же, ты не пытаешься подбить Дэниэла на сделку.

— Его зовут Дэвид, — поправляет юноша. — И, нет, не пытаюсь.

Дэвид не произносит ни слова. Кажется, что он сейчас или отключится, или его вырвет. Щеки Луи краснеют от ярости. Одно дело — работать с людьми, которые идут к тебе добровольно, но завлекать пьяных парней — совсем, блять, другая история.

— Ну да, потому что демоны ведь никого не принуждают, или как там у вас. Я и забыл, насколько высокоморально ваше чертово отродье, дико извиняюсь.

— Говори тише, — шипит Гарри, нервно оглядываясь. Ему, кажется, впервые за вечер некомфортно. — Я не сотрудничаю с ужратыми в хлам экземплярами. Я не на работе.

— Ну, а что ты тогда здесь делаешь?

Гарри потягивает напиток, черты лица разглаживаются обратно в маску беспечности.

— Общаюсь.

Луи еще раз смотрит на Дэвида, который, широко разинув рот, уже дрыхнет на столешнице.

— Отличная компания, — говорит он, слегка кивая в его сторону. — Захватывающий разговор, как вижу.

— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, — бормочет юноша. Луи кажется, что его щеки слегка порозовели, но, наверное, это всего лишь игра света.

— Это не твое гребаное дело, понял?

Какое-то время Гарри молчит.

— Нет, — наконец, говорит он. — Наверное, не мое.

— Тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты не сказал своего имени.

— С чего это я, черт возьми, должен говорить тебе свое имя?

Гарри дуется.

— Мое ведь ты знаешь. Я же не могу обращаться к тебе «жалкий маленький охотник», пока рассказываю историю.

— Отличная история.

— Так и есть, — говорит Гарри. — Постоянно рассказываю ее на корпоративах.

— Стоя у демонического кулера?

— Именно, — и бровью не ведя, отвечает Гарри, на его щеке появляется ямочка. Луи следует уйти. Ситуация бесит. Гарри бесит. Луи не может прекратить пялиться на его пухлые и розовые губы, которые стали еще ярче от розовой штуковины в бокале.

— Я еще не встречал настолько странного демона, как ты, — внезапно выбалтывает он.

Брови Гарри ползут вверх.

— Много повстречал, значит? — на (длинных) пальцах, сомкнувшихся на ножке бокала, сверкают кольца. Луи пытается не пялиться. С трудом отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Немало, да. И так занозы в заднице, а когда пытаются пошутить, так вообще убиться хочется.

— Боже, — стонет Гарри. — А мне, наоборот, попадается столько зануд. Просто кошмар.

— Ага, ты ведь у нас такой интригующий. Пленяющий, я бы сказал. Просто прелесть.

— Я очаровательный, — говорит Гарри, слегка надувшись. Он облизывает губы. Глаза Луи прослеживают движение. — Странноватый.

— Еще какой, — соглашается Луи. Разум его затуманен достаточно, чтобы поддразнивание получалось естественным, чтобы он постоянно забывал, что Гарри — демон, и тем самым является воплощением всего, что Луи ненавидит. А еще он помнит, что наглец обломал ему ночку. Он незамедлительно ему об этом напоминает, и Гарри — совестно, можно так сказать? — опускает голову, густая копна локонов на секунду скрывает его лицо, прежде чем он снова отбрасывает волосы назад, пробегается по ним рукой. Луи затрудняется сказать, то ли от нервов, то ли от бесконечного притворства он обзавелся такой привычкой, не может сказать, принадлежит ли она Гарри или телу, в которое он вселился. Ну да, точно. Он ведь сейчас строит глазки какому-то бедолаге, которому не посчастливилось стать жертвой дьявольского создания. Его челюсть рефлекторно сжимается, до скрипа зубов.

Мысль отняла всего лишь секунду. Гарри так ничего не произнес, он просто всматривается в Луи, слегка округлив глаза и ни разу не моргнув.

— Что? — огрызается Луи, ощущая тяжесть ножа в руке. Он боялся, что выронил его, пока, по всей видимости, пытался склеить демона.

— Ничего, — просто отвечает Гарри. — Извини, что испортил свидание. — Дэвид уже успел проснуться и сейчас сидит за столиком с каким-то парнем с косой стрижкой и очень квадратной челюстью. — Да не особо он и привлекательный, — простая констатация факта.

Луи моментально поднимает голову, внезапно ощущая зуд, который, казалось, усилился в стократ с тех пор, как он сюда пришел.

Господи. Ночка просто паршивая. Ему нужно срочно найти Лиама и поскорее завалиться спать, а не болтать у барной стойки с дьявольскым отродьем, которое расстроило его грандиозные планы.

— Отъебись, — говорит он. — Ты пришел отомстить? Говори прямо.

Уголок губ Гарри кривится, скорее всего, в подобии зловещей усмешки. Раз так, то ему не особо удалось.

— Боюсь, что не могу, — надменно произносит он. — Быть с тобой напрямую, — взгляд мечется от глаз Луи к его губам, и обратно.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Я случайно на него наткнулся, — ворчит он. — Но, честно, зачем пришел?

— Я уже сказал, — отвечает Гарри. — Мне нравятся коктейли[2], — он вытягивает последнее слово, ставя ударение на первый слог. Это не должно было заинтересовать член Луи. Правда, правда не должно, но он и так утрачивает последние крупицы самообладания, да и член его думает сам по себе. К счастью, Гарри, кажется, не замечает.

— Пофиг, — говорит парень, поморщившись от скрипа, который издает табурет, когда он резко отодвигается, не сводя с Гарри пристального взгляда. Он еще не совсем отупел — он ожидает выпада и сам готовится нанести ответный удар.

Но Гарри всего лишь пожимает плечами.

— Как хочешь. Увидимся… — он умолкает и хмурит брови, неоконченная фраза висит в воздухе. Ах. Луи не назвал своего имени. Ладно.

Наверное, он окончательно рехнулся, потому что произносит:

— Луи, — и затем: — Да, увидимся.

Как только Лиам усаживает его в машину, он прикидывается спящим — только после того, как напоминает парню, что он пожалеет, что на свет родился, если испортит его малышку. Не то чтобы Лиам собирался причинять ей вред. Луи иногда кажется, что он даже с большим трепетом относится к машине, чем сам он. И, к счастью, Лиам не пытается заговорить, а просто что-то напевает себе под нос. Слышится шум машин, перемежающийся с пронзительными автомобильными гудками.

Луи идет в душ — уставший, разочарованный и неудовлетворенный, — а затем падает плашмя на кровать, испуская громкий стон в подушку, что побуждает Лиама, наконец, поинтересоваться, что стряслось. Он лишь злобно отмахивается и выключает свет, а парень только мягко и сочувственно вздыхает и поворачивается к нему спиной. Луи незамедлительно чувствует скручивающие внутренности чувство вины. Теперь он не может спать, часами беспокойно ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а утром его с распростертыми объятиями приветствует ужаснейшее похмелье.

Ебаные демоны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]туннельное зрение - при таком заболевании пациенту кажется, что он видит мир через туннель. Человеку эта проблема причиняет серьезный дискомфорт - при ее наличии управлять транспортным средством он просто не сможет, ему трудно перемещаться даже в одном помещении, не говоря уже об улице. Человек ощущает, что у него резко сужаются поля зрения. Если людям с нормальным зрительным аппаратом свойственно видеть, как говорится, боковым зрением, то есть краем глаза, то у больных такая возможность отсутствует.
> 
> [2]cocktails - коктейли  
> cock - член


	3. Chapter 3

В южном Орегоне находится вампирское логово. Ничего особенного, но Лиаму впервые придется иметь дело с более чем одним вампиром за раз, поэтому Луи слегка нервничает. Несколько часов он сидит на капоте машины и затачивает мачете, пока случайно не рассекает палец от малейшего прикосновения лезвия. Пару минут ему приходится посасывать рану, чтобы перестала кровоточить. Они запаслись пакетами с кровью из больницы, но хватит только для двоих вампиров. Для троих максимум. Все указывает на то, что вампиров довольно много, хотя все и новички; наверное, иссушили прежнее место обитания, или же их оттуда изгнали.

Луи аккуратно вкладывает мачете обратно в ножны и бросает в багажник. Время близится к обеду, и по его телу скатываются капли пота, впитываются в футболку. Жара выводит Луи из себя.

По большому счету, сейчас ему особо не чем заняться, кроме как подождать наступления ночи и обезглавить пару-тройку кровопийц. Не самое любимое занятие Луи — будто одного их надменного отношения недостаточно, так еще и руки марать приходится.

Он покупает упаковку пива на заправке, находящейся недалеко от их мотеля. Жарит беспощадно, и раздражение Луи повышается прямо пропорционально столбцу градусника. К тому времени, как он добирается до комнаты, его настроение хуже некуда, и он готов впиться зубами в первое, что выбесит.

Лиам молча принимает предложенную ему бутылку пива, и в течение блаженного момента они сидят в тишине, а затем парень прекращает хмуриться и спрашивает:

— Который час?

Лиам носит наручные часы. Смехотворно дорогие часы, которые Луи не раз думал стырить, заложить в какой-нибудь ломбард и обвинить во всем работников мотеля. Вот только Лиам не тупой, да и Луи не стал бы такого делать, правда.

Хотя он все еще изредка на них заглядывается. Пафосная штуковина, даже если и прибавляет правдоподобности, когда Лиаму приходится строить из себя федерала. Не учитывая того, что это и так правда. Луи всегда осознанно избегал мыслей о том, что Лиам — коп в отставке. Коп, который в прошлом году вбил себе в голову засадить его за решетку. Ну, короче. Суть в том, что у Лиама есть часы, надежные такие, не ломающиеся, потому что дорогие. А цена, как известно, — гарант надежности. Поэтому у него нет никакой причины спрашивать время, потому что оно ему известно гораздо лучше, чем Луи, учитывая то, что на его запястье тикают чертовы часы.

Обводя губами горлышко бутылки, Луи пару мгновений размышляет над ответом, прежде чем отдается на милость настроению и в сердцах отвечает:

— Да откуда ж я, блять, знаю? Не подумал, а? Если ты собираешься ебать мне мозг из-за того, что я пью, так не волнуйся — протрезвею, когда выходить будет пора.

Лиам немного сдувается.

— Я знаю. Просто время ранее, вот и всего.

Луи закатывает глаза и свободной рукой машет в сторону раздвинутых штор.

— Исключительно наблюдательные навыки. Такого в Куантико учат?[1]

Луи готов поставить все деньги до единого цента на то, что у Лиама сейчас лицо, как у брошенного щеночка. Но он не смотрит на парня, вместо этого его взгляд прикован к виду, открывающемуся из окна, — к полу-пустой парковке. Он сейчас не в настроении для Расстроенного Лиама. Он не без горечи думает о том, что Зейн, по крайней мере, никогда не доставал меня из-за питья.

— Ладно, — произносит парень этим своим притворно-извиняющимся тоном, который означает, что он по-прежнему считает Луи неправым, и от этого последний злится еще сильнее. — Извини, что пекусь о твоем здоровье.

— Ты не моя мамочка, — огрызается Луи, осознавая, что его голос становится все пронзительней. Еще чуть-чуть, и его смогут услышать только летучие мыши.

— Нет, не она, — медленно и осторожно соглашается Лиам. Но тон у него точно такой же, как и у мамы Луи, когда та уговаривала его съесть морковку или надеть велосипедный шлем и ездить только по обочине. Воспоминания мгновенно пробираются внутрь, кромсают кожу, как скальпель, молниеносно, в агонии. — Я твой… Я пытаюсь быть тебе хорошим другом.

— Мы не друзья, — немедленно отвечает Луи, хоть это и неправда. — Мы просто напарники по охоте. Если тема не касается охоты, то это не твое гребаное дело, усек?

— Ты в порядке? — с нажимом спрашивает Лиам, его голос взволнованный и немного раненный. — Ну, еще спасибо за приятные слова, чувствуя себя просто прекрасно. Уверен, ты этого и добивался, да не в этом суть. Но если серьезно?

— Я в порядке, — огрызается Луи, затем глубоко вдыхает, на пять счетов задерживает дыхание и выдыхает через десять секунд, представляя, как гнев вырывается изо рта дымовым облаком. — Я веду себя как мудак, — вскоре произносит.

— Да, — соглашается Лиам. Болит, хоть и не должно. Везде болит — он чувствует себя оголенным нервом, жжет, только дотронься. Чувство знакомое — летом всегда так, в основном, — но давно оно не было настолько интенсивным, не после двух первых летних сезонов с отцом. Очередной глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Перестань быть чертовой размазней.

— Извини, — тихо отвечает он спустя несколько раундов дыхательных упражнений и визуализации. — Просто жарко, пиздец.

— Знаю, — стонет Лиам. — Кошмар какой-то.

— Как такое пекло вообще возможно?

— Именно. Наверное, стоит пойти к автомату со льдом. Да вот только кажется мне, что это именно то место, где можно найти, ну там, знаешь, замерзшую ногу например.

Луи фыркает.

— А много ног находил в автоматах мотелей?

— Нет, просто нутром чую.

— Оу. Ну, тогда вперед. Доверяй своему нутру и так далее. Тебя такому не учили?

— Да нет.

— Чему вас там вообще учили?

— А ты, значит, часто прислушиваешься к своему нутру?

— Частенько. В основном, что касается еды. Я ведь тогда говорил тебе не есть те подозрительные тако.

Лиам стонет.

— Пожалуйста, только не напоминай.

— Твое нутро чуть наизнанку не вывернулось.

— Луи.

— Ты не прекращал извиняться перед домовладелицей.

— Луи.

— Чуть на банши не наблевал.

— Луи, богом клянусь-

— Ладно, ладно. Больше ни слова.

— Спасибо. Так вот, я тут почитал про вампиров-

— «Сумерки»?

— Заткнись.

Луи пытается скрутить ему сосок. Почти получается. Черт бы побрал Лиама с его проклятыми рефлексами и невъебенной физической подготовкой. Он пробует еще раз, как только парень теряет бдительность. Удача. Луи дерется не по-честному, всегда так было и всегда будет.

 

***

 

Что ж, видимо, Луи несколько недооценил размах этого логова. Здесь сыро, да, а вампиры смахивают на подростков, что и сбило его с толку. Он совсем не ожидал, что тощий как шпала прыщавый тинейджер, который выглядит так, словно должен работать в закусочной, и которого, следственно, можно было бы свалить одним пальцем, уложит его. А задумывалось-то все наоборот. И сейчас Луи клянет себя на чем свет стоит.

Он снова дергает веревки, которыми опутаны запястья: без толку. Вампир, который его связал — Джерри, кажется — явно не новичок, а юный Луи, который часами учился, как завязывать и развязывать каждый существующий вид узлов, сейчас абсо-блять-лютно бесполезен. Но он все равно не оставляет попыток освободиться. В его планы не входит быть иссушенным до смерти, особенно если процесс протекает так же медленно, как и у остальных вампиров. Садистские ублюдки. У Луи зла на них не хватает.

Одна из кровопийц подобрала валявшиеся на полу мачете и положила на стол, крохотный и расшатанный, находящийся в футах двадцати от Луи, и в тридцати — от Лиама. У того, видимо, тоже нелады с веревками, насколько может разглядеть Луи в приглушенном дрожащем освещении.

Он слизывает слюну, что начала собираться у уголка рта и, задумчиво покусывая кляп, пытается придумать план. В его ботинке все еще хранится небольшой пакетик с кровью, а кровопийцам, скорее всего, придется его отвязать, чтоб было легче присосаться к его шее. Шансов мало, но у него может получиться обездвижить одного и быстрее смерча умчаться за ножом. План хреновый, но вариантов в обрез. Должно сработать.

Веревки настолько сильно затянуты, что начинают неметь руки. Плохо для подвижности, поэтому он снова ерзает, пытаясь активизировать кровообращение. Блять, снова корит себя Луи. Эта херня — удел любителей. С десятилетним опытом за плечами, он не должен совершать подобных оплошностей.

Его руки и задница полностью затекли к тому времени, когда два вампира — твою мать, удача не на его стороне — входят в гараж: Джерри и еще одна, имя которой Луи не расслышал. Крошечная и милая на вид блондинка. Не всматривайся он так пристально в черты ее лица, то ни за что бы не поверил, что она — одна из них.

— Ну, ну, — протягивает Джерри. Ага, ясно: эти двое любят почесать языками. Если Луи удастся избавиться от кляпа, то он вполне вероятно сможет их уболтать на какое-то время. — Сорвала джек-пот, да, Амелия?

Вампирша ярко улыбается. Луи не замечает клыков, но это не значит, что их там нет.

— Какие милашки, — говорит она. Высокий голос сквозит холодом. — Мы хорошо потрудились. Может, придержу их на какое-то время.

— Пошла нахуй, — пытается сказать Луи через кляп. Слова искажаются, но смысл предельно ясен.

Оба вампира разражаются смехом.

— Темпераментный, — говорит Амелия, приближаясь к Луи. Подцепляет его за подбородок одним пальцем — он отворачивает голову, что забавляет ее еще больше. Ебаные вампиры. Она с неожиданной силой хватает его за челюсть. Не сворачивает шею (не вариант, если захочет его кровушкой поживиться), но при желании могла бы. Хорошо, что Луи знает, что это всего лишь запугивающая тактика, а то пришлось бы штаны менять.

Он не может двигать головой, поэтому устремляет на вампиршу взгляд.

— Как для такого крохи, — добавляет она. Забавно такое слышать от создания на пять дюймов ниже него и которому на вид не больше восемнадцати. Она склоняется ближе, ледяное дыхание опаляет его ухо. — Мы с тобой повеселимся, сладкий.

Боже, вампиры просто невыносимые.

— Пошла нахуй, — повторяет Луи, на этот раз громче.

Она ухмыляется.

— Можно убрать кляп, Джер?

— Валяй, — протягивает Джерри.

Только чуть-чуть промазывая мимо ботинка Амелии, Луи сплевывает на пол, когда изо рта вытаскивают грязную ткань.

— Пошла нахуй. — Бог любит троицу.

— Оу, милый, ну не будь таким, — жеманно протягивает она, а затем плюет прямо ему в глаз. — Нельзя так обращаться с леди.

Он яростно моргает, а когда перестает жечь, закатывает глаза.

— Буду иметь в виду, когда встречу леди. Но для паршивой кровопийцы обращение в самый раз, — если они не смогут выбраться, то вот такое будет длиться две-три недели, и то если повезет. Вампирские стаи славятся тем, что любят месяцами играться с едой.

Луи совсем не удивляется, когда она залепляет ему звонкую пощечину. От этого слезятся глаза, что она явно замечает, а он отчаянно пытается сморгнуть слезы.

— Каков умный чертов ротик, — говорит вампирша, зажимая его нижнюю губу двумя пальцами. — Ты же понимаешь, что я могу живьем отрезать тебе язык, да?

Его сердцебиение против воли начинает учащаться. Он знает, что оба создания это слышат, видит, как ухмыляется Амелия, а ее ноздри раздуваются.

— Перестань меня нюхать, — огрызается Луи. — Это грубо.

От внезапной рваной болевой вспышки у основания горла он испускает резкий вскрик, высокий и слишком похожий на стон, что мало его тешит. Ледяной язык скользит по ранке, а затем Амелия отступает и широко ему улыбается, обнажив покрытые тонким слоем крови клыки. Облизывает губы, устроив целое представление. Тошнотворное зрелище. Он кривится, прикусывая изнутри щеку в попытке отвлечься от ноющей раны на шее.

— Вкусно, — беззаботно говорит девушка, переводя взгляд обратно на Джерри, который обхаживает Лиама. Ничего хорошего это не сулит. — Иди сюда, попробуй.

— Не откажусь, — Джерри чуть ли не парит над полом. Вкрадчивая походка совсем не похожа на те неуклюжие телодвижения, которые в мгновение ока вытеснила кошачья ловкость, с которой он сначала обезоружил, а потом и вовсе обездвижил Луи. Блять. Луи снова поражается своей тупости, а Джерри уже в нескольких шагах от него. Может, если попытается, то сможет лягнуть его коленкой в пах или куда-нибудь еще, возможно, застанет врасплох-

Внезапно вампир замирает, стоит как вкопанный с расширенными глазами, и затем, словно невидимой рукой, поднимается над полом и отлетает к противоположной стене. Должно быть, галлюцинация. Луи никогда прежде не кусали. В вампирской слюне галлюциногены? Он напрягает мозг, возвращается к заученным наизусть страницам дневника Троя, попутно наблюдая за тем, как Амелия вскакивает на ноги, обнажает клыки и рычит на него, но затем ее вслед за Джерри швыряет о стену. Она шипит, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но оказывается неспособной отлепиться от стены, к которой ее присобачило невидимой силой.

Галлюцинация или нет, Луи, не мешкая и прикидывая варианты, опирается о стену, чтобы встать на ноги. Лиам на противоположной стороне комнаты делает то же самое. Ноги Луи ослабели, но ему удается подобраться к столу и кое-как выставить нож под нужным углом, чтобы торопливо и без лишних церемоний перерезать веревки на запястьях. Его правая рука случайно соскальзывает и проходится прямо по заточенному лезвию. Он игнорирует боль — едва чувствует, даже — и быстро опускается на колени перед Лиамом, чтобы вызволить и его тоже, только на этот раз намного осторожнее. Затем вытаскивает кляп у него изо рта и вкладывает в руку второй нож.

— Что, блять, происходит? — шипит Лиам, стоя бок-о-бок с Луи, его взгляд бегает от двери к обездвиженным на полу вампирам, которые, судя по их видку, еще и онемели.

— Хер его знает, — бормочет Луи. — Пора отрезать головы пиявкам.

Полчаса спустя они с головы до ног покрыты густой и липкой кровью — зато уцелели, — а паршивый душ, хоть и без горячей воды, смывает все следы.

— Вот честно, — дрожа, выговаривает Лиам, врубая печку «Шевроле» на всю мощность, хотя «мощность» — это сильно сказано. Луи уже собирается отчитать парня за неоправданный расход бензина, но у самого ведь тоже зуб на зуб не попадает. — Какого хера только что произошло?

Луи закусывает губу, борясь с желанием оторвать руку от руля и прижать к ноющей ране на шее, которая продолжает инертно кровоточить.

— Не имею ни малейшего, мать его, понятия, — признается он. — Ну, не то чтобы мы не должны смотреть дареному коню в зубы, было бы чертовски тупо в этом не разобраться, но я искренне рад, что мне не пришлось быть коробочкой с соком для вампиров. Сейчас мы в относительной безопасности — амулеты должны отвадить всякую дрянь от преследования, — хотелось бы надеяться.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Лиам. — Ты же не… Ну… она ведь тебя укусила. Мне есть о чем волноваться?

— От укуса в вампира не превратишься, — Луи немного резко сворачивает налево. — Спасибо, блять, большое. Вот если выпьешь их кровь — вот тогда пиши пропало. Я же вроде тебе говорил.

Лиам качает головой.

— Верно. Да. Говорил. Я знаю, черт, извини…

— Да все нормально, — перебивает его Луи. — Это ты меня извини. Из-за меня нас чуть не грохнули.

— Да, — бормочет Лиам, пока они заезжают на парковочное место напротив «6Б». — Но не убили же. Это считается, да?

— Наверное, — Луи давит на тормоза, сильнее, чем нужно. — Как себя чувствуешь? В смысле, физически.

— Нормально. Кажется, ушиб ребро и плечи чертовски ноют, но ничего смертельного. Но швы все же наложить придется, — он указывает на глубокий порез на руке Луи; когда парень на него смотрит, до него внезапно доходит, что рана-то и вправду довольно глубокая и болезненно пульсирует.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Тащи зубную нить и виски, буду ждать тебя внутри. По крайней мере, обошлись без вывихнутых суставов.

Лиам морщится от отвращения, четко припоминая тот раз, когда Луи пришлось вправлять ему плечо.

— И на том спасибо, — говорит он. — Нужно запастись бинтами.

Луи кивает.

— Завтра. Подожди меня секунду — нужно сложить все обратно в багажник.

— Но тебе правда нужно-

— Да брось. Не подохну же от обескровливания.

Лиам раздраженно фыркает и толкает дверь, оставляя Луи одного. Тот облокачивается на машину и, пару раз глубоко вдохнув, оглядывает окрестность. Ничего необычного: вокруг фонарной лампочки жужжат насекомые, над землей поднимается удушливый пар, небо почти безоблачное. Он с минуту наблюдает за облаками, пока со всей отчетливостью не чувствует рассеченную кожу и острую боль в локте, которой до этого не замечал. Краем ока он продолжает улавливать какое-то движение, но когда оглядывается — там ничего нет, лишь пустынная дорога и асфальт. Он заходит внутрь.

 

***

 

В тринадцать лет Луи убил своего первого вампира. Случилось это во время его первой настоящей охоты. Трой тогда вручил ему клинок со словами: «Ты знаешь, что делать». Луи недоставало твердости обращения с холодным оружием, он меткий стрелок, но жуткое орудие весило с тонну, поэтому ему пришлось обхватить рукоять обеими руками. Оттягиваемый к земле тяжелым весом, Луи немного потерял равновесие и промахнулся мимо вампирской шеи порядка на целый фут, и вместо плоти лезвие вонзилось в гипсокартон. Он начал яростно дергать рукоять, замешкался и предоставил вампиру преимущество: тот вскочил на ноги и свалил мальчика на пол. Он упал лицом вниз, инстинктивно вытянув перед собой руки, чтобы смягчить падение, и сломал правое запястье.

С громким воплем он отпустил оружие и вместо этого прижал руку к груди, будучи не в состоянии сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, только на жгучей боли: друг друга задевали раздробленные кости. Даже издавали характерные противные звуки, от которых скулы сводило.

Рядом раздался звук рассеченной плоти, а затем к нему по полу подкатилась голова вампира. Оттуда тонкими мощными струйками брызгала кровь, попадая ему на лицо. Мальчик зажмурил глаза и в отвращении пискнул.

— Прикрой рот, — выплюнул Трой, вытирая лезвие о рубашку вампира, — а то превратишься в одного из них.

Луи повиновался, пытаясь не смотреть на отрубленную голову, валяющуюся в нескольких шагах от него и повернутую к нему исказившимся в оскале лицом.

— Есть еще один, — продолжил его отец. — Я приманил ее кровью из пакета. Она на полу вон там, — указал он. — Убей ее.

— Не могу, — робко сказал Луи, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул, когда боль начала волнами омывать его прижатую к груди руку, пока он оседал на пол. — Кажется, я сломал запястье.

Трой измерил его лишенным эмоций взглядом.

— Так использую другую руку, — бесстрастно сказал он и ногой подтолкнул к Луи валяющееся на полу мачете. — Охота не прекращается из-за того, что тебе больно. Сломанное запястье тебя не убьет, но если ты замешкаешься из-за травмы, то можешь прощаться с жизнью.

Луи шатко поднялся на ноги, вздрагивая и до крови закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, лишь бы отвлечься от свежей пульсирующей боли, которая, казалось, разливалась по плечу, вдоль груди и продолжала охватывать новые участки. Он чуть не упал, когда попытался поднять оружие, но ему удалось устоять на ногах. Он осторожно пересек комнату, туда, где неподвижно лежал находящийся без сознания вампир.

Ее лицо смотрело в потолок. Это была красивая женщина средних лет, и если бы не ее обнаженные клыки, Луи бы ни за что в жизни не догадался, что она вампир.

— Вперед, — подбодрил его отец.

Луи сглотнул и ногой перевернул ее на другую сторону, лицом от себя.

Сперва он промахнулся, попав лезвием по плечу, почти отняв руку. Сильнее закусил щеку и попытался снова. Он был худеньким ребенком, даже несмотря на тренировки, и ему попросту недоставало силы в корпусе, чтобы искусно обращаться со средневековым на вид оружием. Плюс, еще и не ведущей рукой, поскольку другая сломана. Наконец, спустя десять взмахов, лезвие прошлось по бетонному полу, отрубив голову, а Луи чуть не стошнило.

— Ладно, — сказал Трой, когда мальчик закончил. — Уберись, и бегом в машину.

— Да, сэр.

Дорога обратно в мотель была безмолвной — разочарование его отца обволакивало и утяжеляло воздух.

— А мы поедем в больницу? — робко спросил мальчик, когда они припарковались возле комнаты их мотеля.

— Нет, — ответил Трой, хоть и без злобы. — Я и сам могу тебя подлатать. Охота с отставным военным врачом имеет свои преимущества, — с этими словами уголок его рта приподнялся, а тон смягчился. — В следующий раз у тебя получится лучше.

Луи чуть губу не откусил, пытаясь не дергаться, пока возились с его запястьем: вправляли кость, накладывали шину и перевязывали. Руки его отца управлялись быстро, но движения были не грубыми, а заботливыми даже — странно, но Луи был даже несколько разочарован, когда все закончилось и его руку отпустили, но послушно проглотил две предложенные таблетки, запивая глотком джина и пытаясь не кривиться, когда обжигающая жидкость скользнула вниз по горлу.

На следующий день они продолжили охоту: где-то преуспели (по большей части заслуга не Луи, а его отца), где-то — нет. Раз на раз не приходится. Трой отвел его поужинать, купил молочный коктейль и чизбургер, чтобы не принимать болеутоляющее на голодный желудок. Затем они отправились в «Salvation Army»[2], потому что джинсы Луи стали ему малы, и в «Army Surplus», после чего сложили все вещи в машину и тронулись в путь. Трой позволил Луи контролировать радио всю дорогу по пути в Грейт-Фолс, который, по словам его отца, просто кишел вурдалаками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Куантико (штат Виргиния, США) - город, в котором располагается главный учебный центр ФБР.  
> [2]"Salvation Army" (Армия Спасения) - международная религиозная и благотворительная организация, основанная в 1865 году в Великобритании для оказания помощи нуждающимся. Армия Спасения имеет свои приюты для бездомных, столовые, центры для пожилых, детские лагеря и многие другие учреждения, которые оказывают помощь различным слоям населения.


	4. Chapter 4

В Портленде находится забегаловка под названием «Трактир». Владелец — Ник. Заведение досталось ему от отца и с тех пор обзавелось гораздо более претенциозным названием. Луи абсолютно уверен, что Ник никогда прежде не бывал в настоящих трактирах, в которых сам он чуть ли не полдетства провел, но которых умышленно избегал в более сознательном возрасте. А еще Луи бы ни за что в жизни не догадался, что парень был охотником, если бы только не видел его в действии. Мало того что у Ника глаз алмаз, так еще во время охоты его привычная веселая натура и саркастическое чувство юмора расступаются перед неожиданной безжалостностью. Иногда он помогал Зейну и Луи поймать оборотня или терроризирующего больницу призрака, но по большей части торчал в своем горячо лелеемом баре, постоянно крутил дебильную хипстерскую музыку и расточал искрометные шутки, которые были гораздо смешнее, чем Луи хотелось бы признать.

Дело в том, что ему нравится Ник, а он нравится Нику, но оба молчат, предпочитая оставаться в комфортной зоне колких перебранок, которые — Луи признает — со стороны могут показаться враждебными.

Например, вот сейчас Лиам, кажется, не на шутку начинает волноваться, когда их спор становится все ожесточенней, а Луи это в равной степени забавляет и побуждает кричать с удвоенной силой. Ник ошибается насчет "Нирваны", а кто Луи такой, чтобы просто так спустить ему это с рук.

— Я всего лишь говорю, — произносит Ник, протирая стакан, — что иногда полезно признать свою неправоту. И все будут счастливы.

— А я говорю, — парирует Луи, — что иногда полезно вытащить голову из задницы. Погодка снаружи просто отличная.

Ник широко ухмыляется; его рот просто огромен. Луи даже не знает, что сказать по этому поводу. Они ни разу об этом не говорили. (Вообще-то, говорили трижды, как вспомогательно заметил Ник, а Луи сказал ему захлопнуть варежку.)

— Мне и здесь неплохо, вообще-то, — надменно произносит парень. Ник тоже англичанин, поэтому уже сам акцент по умолчанию придает ему на двадцать процентов больше претенциозности, — и если я уйду отсюда, то только ногами вперед. А кто этот симпатичный молодой человек? — он указывает стаканом на Лиама.

— Это Лиам, — отвечает Луи. — Помнишь того федерала, который целую, мать его, вечность гонялся за мной и Зи по всей стране? — он аккуратно придерживается нейтрального тона.

— Да ладно! — Ник восхищен. — Молодчина, Томмо. Приятно познакомиться, Лиам.

— Взаимно, — неизменно искренне отвечает парень и с улыбкой протягивает Нику ладонь для рукопожатия. — Луи много о тебе рассказывал.

Луи вскрикивает и шлепает Лиама по руке, хотя избегает участка, где, как он знает, растеклась огромная гематома.

— Заткнись, Пейн.

Улыбка Ника становится до невозможности широкой.

— Оу, малыш, — сюсюкает он и посылает ему воздушный причмокивающий поцелуй, а Луи подумывает запустить в него стаканом. — Ты же мог просто позвонить и сказать, что соскучился.

— Соскучился как по дырке в голове, — ворчит Луи. — Я всего лишь рассказывал ему, что в твоем блядском баре тусуется много охотников, я не хотел… Не знаю, целовать тебе ноги или на чем еще ты там повернут.

Ник поигрывает бровями.

— Я был бы не против.

Луи снова подумывает запустить в него чем-то тяжелым.

— Заткнись нахрен.

Ник вздыхает.

— Ты меня без ножа режешь. А что, кстати, с твоим личиком?

Луи хмурится. Прошлая облава на вампиров оставила ему на память огромный фингал, наполовину распухшее и испещренное царапинами, как засохший персик морщинами, лицо.

— Вампирское логово, — коротко бросает он и делает глоток по-идиотски дорогущего фирменного пива Ника.

— А-а, — понимающе кивает парень. — Это объясняет хрень на твой шее. А то я боялся, что ты мне изменяешь.

Лиам легко толкает Луи в бок и наклоняется, понизив голос:

— Вы двое-

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Луи. — Ник просто… такой.

— Такой, — соглашается Ник. — Но они твари конченные, вампиры-то. Ублюдки.

— Скажи! — с энтузиазмом поддакивает Лиам. — Это была моя первая вампирская вылазка… То есть, я с ними и раньше встречался, мы с Лу прикончили одного в Западном Техасе в прошлом году, но логово — это совсем новый уровень, понимаешь?

— «Лу»? — беззвучно спрашивает Ник. Луи отвечает ему средним пальцем.

— Но вообще это было странно, — продолжает Лиам. — Ну, они связали нас в гараже, двое из них были с нами, а девчонка укусила Луи и все такое, а потом ни с того ни с сего какая-то невидимая сила просто приподняла их над землей и швырнула через комнату. Они даже пошевелиться не могли, поэтому нам удалось их прикончить и сбежать.

— Хм, — парень задумчиво вздергивает бровь и наклоняется над барной стойкой. — Ты сказал, что ничего не видел?

— Нет.

Затем он переводит взгляд на Луи:

— Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть, Томмо?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Может, призрак. Я, конечно, понятия не имею, с чего бы он стал такое делать, но на ум больше ничего не приходит. — У него есть еще одна, странная, теория, но он ни с кем ей не делится. И не хочет о ней думать, ограничившись лишь удвоением количества амулетов и дополнительными рунами, которые нарисовал мелками внутри машины и их комнаты в мотеле. Теория очень странная, должен он признаться хотя бы самому себе.

— Дружелюбный призрак? — шутит Ник. — Каспер?

— Возможно.

— Хм. Ну, думаю, нужно во всем искать плюсы? У тебя например осталась симпатичная мордашка.

Луи стонет.

— Да заткнись ты, боже. Теперь я вспомнил, почему обходил тебя десятой дорогой.

— Потому что я очаровательный и против меня невозможно устоять, — это очень смутно напоминает Луи об одном подзабытом разговоре. Тогда было слишком шумно и перед глазами плыло, поэтому он едва помнит, о чем шла речь, да и вообще он сомневается (потому что это просто смешно), что наткнулся тогда на того самого демона, которого неделю назад поймал в ловушку. С которым потом столкнулся еще и в баре в Фолсоме, где они мило поболтали, даже не попытавшись друг друга прикончить.

Такое просто невозможно, и Луи минимум на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что ему это все приснилось, или, в противном случае, чувак, с которым он собирался переспать, подсыпал ему в пойло галлюциногены. Вот тут Луи внезапно обрадовался, что все-таки не пошел тогда с ним домой.

— Почаще себе это повторяй, — очерчивая пальцем края стакана, фыркает Луи, когда понимает, что вырубился на минуту. — Не такой ты уж и аппетитный кусочек, знаешь ли.

— Боюсь с тобой не согласиться. К тому же, говорят «лакомый».

— Ты сколько здесь живешь, лет десять?

— Четырнадцать, вообще-то, — гордо отвечает Ник и снова наполняет стакан Луи. — И, в отличии от некоторых, я знаю свои истоки.

Луи невольно содрогается, а затем заставляет себя закатить глаза.

— Да, да.

Кажется, Ник какое-то мгновение внимательно к нему присматривается, прежде чем спрашивает деланно беззаботным голосом:

— Как поживает Зейн?

Луи уверен, что слишком очевидно замер, но Ник, хоть и то еще трепло, не должен — надеется Луи — об этом упомянуть.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он нарочито спокойно и прохладно. — Если честно, я думал, что ты знаешь.

Ник пожимает плечами.

— Да так, говорят кое-что. Сомневаюсь, что все правда.

— Кое-что?

Луи не нравится взгляд, которым его сейчас одаривает Ник: серьезным и слегка настороженным.

— Да все это слухи. Но я его не видел.

— А что ты слышал?

— Не много. Некоторые говорили, что наткнулись на него. Сказали, что видели его с кем-то, но я не знаю, стоит ли этому верить. А еще у него странное имя, что-то вроде, не знаю… Плохиша или как-то так. Думаю, они мне просто лапшу на уши вешали. Или им навешали.

Луи покусывает губу, срывая омертвевшую кожу — последствия вчерашней переделки.

— Круто, — говорит он, пресекая дальнейшее развитие темы. — Никаких интересных новостей?

— Да ничего такого, — Ник пожимает плечами и снова принимается за бокалы. Луи вдруг осознает, что бар почти пустой. Наверное, совершенно нормально для понедельника, но ему все равно как-то слегка не по себе. — Демонская активность там и сям на побережье, но ничего необычного. Э-э, а ты помнишь Эверхартов, мать и дочь?

Луи кивает, потому что помнит. Он не виделся с ними вот уже несколько лет, но его отец знал Рейчел, а ее дочь, Джеки, была где-то на пару лет старше Луи. Однажды их родители охотились вместе и оставили детей в «Трактире» (который теперь называется «У Гримшоу») на несколько дней, пока сами прочесывали лес в поисках криптида [1]; Луи не помнит, что это такое. Но было весело. Он помогал отцу Ника готовить и пару раз они охотились на дичь. Все было просто, и ему это нравилось.

Лицо Ника темнее тучи, поэтому Луи знает, что плохо дело.

— В общем, их убили, примерно месяц назад. Непонятно, кто или что. Может быть все что угодно.

Луи сглатывает и заталкивает в укромный уголок разговор с Джеки, который грозится всплыть в мозгу.

— Это ужасно, — безжизненно произносит он и слышит, как Лиам сочувствующе хмыкает.

— Да, — вздыхает Ник. У него есть эта способность в мгновение ока переходить от взбалмошного мальчугана до человека, познавшего всю тяжесть мира, и обратно. Даже укачивает немного. — Хорошие были люди.

— Угу, — Луи допивает последние капли пива. — Думаешь, демоны?

— Не исключено, — пожимает плечами Ник. — Как я и говорил: никаких улик.

Лиам вскоре извиняется и направляется в уборную, а Луи, пользуясь шансом, тихо спрашивает:

— А ты ничего не слышал про?..

— Нет, — отрезает Ник, и Луи благодарен, что он не дает ему закончить предложение. — Ничего нового. Я держу ухо востром. Как только что-нибудь услышу, обещаю, — ты узнаешь первым.

— Спасибо, Ник.

— Не стоит, — отмахивается парень. — Пойди включи песню что ли.

Луи жалобно выпячивает губу.

— А четвертаков не одолжишь?

— Боже, — стонет Ник. — Кое-что никогда не меняется. Вот, держи, паршивец, — он выуживает три монеты из кармана и показывает Луи средний палец. Луи отвечает тем же и, хихикая, торопится в сторону музыкального автомата, где выбирает первые пять песен из альбома «In Utero»[2] из-за которого, кстати, и разгорелся спор.

 

***

 

— Только постарайся ни во что не вляпаться, хорошо? — серьезно сказал Трой, наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть Луи в глаза. — Береги себя и делай то, что тебе скажет мистер Гримшоу, а я вернусь через пару дней. Понял?

— Да, сэр, — сглатывая, кивнул Луи, пытаясь не ерзать. Отец не уставал его поучать, что дисциплина, это то, что каждый уважающий себя охотник должен беспрестанно развивать. Но Луи не мог не суетиться, не мог не запинаться на словах, которые из него лились бесконечным потоком — в его теле попросту не было свободного места, чтобы удержать неиссякаемую бьющую ключом энергию. Недосып и голод, которые были неотъемлемыми спутниками в дороге, только усугубили ситуацию, и мальчик стал еще более нервным и раздражающим, и сводил отца с ума.

— Я напал на след демона, который убил твою маму, — безэмоционально сказал Трой. Ему вовсе не нужно было прибавлять: «Демона, который убил твою маму, пока пребывал в твоем теле». Луи и так это знал, а отец лишний раз не напоминал, разве только когда был очень зол, когда Луи по-крупному лажал. Он обмолвился про Джей только однажды, когда к нему отправили сына и пришлось вкратце объяснять ситуацию. А так он постоянно отмахивался от вопросов об их отношениях, почему демон пришел именно за его мамой и Марком, и почему использовал для этого тело мальчика. Никаких ответов Луи не получил, но продолжал настаивать, с напором, но не перегибая палку, чтобы рот не заткнули. Грань была слишком тонкой, и у него уходили все силы на ее соблюдение.

Невозможность повидаться с сестрами вызвала вторую волну неприязни к отцу, который признал существование сына только когда мальчику было некуда идти (хотя, если бы Луи знал, что произойдет — если бы смог узнать, — он бы сам ушел из дома без оглядки).

Но с сестрами он действительно не виделся. Им довольно быстро подыскали новую семью. Особых проблем с этим не возникло: девочки были очень милыми, а еще слишком маленькими, поэтому им было легче забыть настоящих родителей. Технически, Луи мог их навещать под присмотром опекуна, который, ну… Он не просил, а Трой не предлагал. Девочки жили в хорошей и обеспеченной семье около Принстона, в безопасности, и им было лучше без напоминаний о прошлой жизни, о нем и о том, что он сделал.

— Луи, ты слушаешь? — резко спросил Трой, возвращая Луи к реальности.

— Да, сэр, — ответил он, пытаясь унять дрожание в голосе. — Какой след?

Трой внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Убийство, — наконец сказал он. — Тройное. Ребенок убил родителей и брата. Сжег заживо. Говорят, малышка была не в состоянии остановиться.

У Луи померкло перед глазами, а отголоски фантомного дыма начали жечь глаза.

— Оу, — произнес он.

Отец приподнял брови и положил руку Луи на плечо, отчего мальчик против своей воли вздрогнул, яростно моргая и пытаясь побороть желание раскашляться.

— Эй, — сказал Трой, почти нежно. — Это была не твоя вина, ясно? Мы найдем эту нечисть и придумаем способ ее прикончить. Помнишь?

Луи кивнул: он помнил. Они друг другу пообещали.

— Хорошо, — отец взъерошил его волосы, а Луи удалось на этот раз не вздрогнуть. — Будь тише воды ниже травы и не доставляй проблем. Здесь постоянно крутятся охотники, поэтому никакая гадость сюда не проберется, но все же не стоит им всецело доверять. Я позвоню через несколько дней, — с этими словами, он еще раз сжал плечо Луи и ушел.

Он не позвонил, но вернулся неделю спустя. Луи сразу стало ясно, что отец пребывает в отвратительном настроении, тихий и угрюмый, а плечи ссутулились в злую линию. Не в силах себя остановить, мальчик спросил, не вышел ли он на след демона, но прикусил язык, когда Трой закричал: «О чем ты, блять, вообще думаешь, Луи? Пошевели своими извилинами. Я иду в бар. Ложись спать».

Поэтому Луи свернулся на надувном матрасе в гостиной Гримшоу, которая находилась аккурат над баром, и начал разглядывать уродливые обои, мелькающий на стенах свет от автомобильных фар и серебристые отблески луны, создававшие иногда иллюзию, словно комнату облизывало пламя, заключало его в огненную клетку, кралось на цыпочках, все ближе и ближе.

 

***

 

От «Трактира» до жилища Найла, что находится у подножия Каскад[3], всего лишь четыре часа езды. Если опустить маршрут, пролегающий в Сноквалми или в любой гористой местности, то получится несколько дольше. Небольшие горы еще ничего, но устрашающие склоны Западных хребтов слегка нервируют Луи, поэтому он всегда говорит Лиаму, что просто хочет избежать пробок — что отчасти правда, — и они выбирают путь подлиннее, прибывая к Найлу только когда огненно-красный солнечный диск начинает прятаться за горными вершинами.

У подъездной аллеи имеется свободное местечко, но он паркуется на газоне рядом с голубым пикапом Найла. Рядом стоит еще один автомобиль: серебристый «Приус» — источник нескончаемых издевок Луи над парнем. Вот Найл всегда придирается к их «Камаро» из-за того, что она жрет слишком много топлива; он не совсем неправ, но по крайней мере их тачка не выглядит, как машина для прилежных мамочек-домохозяек. Да, было бы неплохо, если бы не уходило столько бензина, но, как говорится, что имеем.

— ЛУИ! — кричит с порога Найл. Когда они подходят к дому, Луи замечает, что тот опирается на трость слегка подрагивающей рукой. Но как только они ступают на крыльцо, это не мешает ему стиснуть Луи в медвежьих объятиях, а отброшенная трость с глухим стуком падает на пол. — Рад тебя видеть, — прямо в ухо говорит Найл. Парни не выпускают друг друга из объятий, слегка покачиваются из стороны в сторону. У Луи немного сбивается дыхание, но он не жалуется.

Как только Найл начинает пошатываться, они отпускают друг друга, а Лиам подлетает к ним прежде, чем они успевают пошевелиться, поднимает трость и вручает Найлу, который, широко ухмыляясь, выговаривает:

— Здорово, агент Пейн.

Лиам краснеет и бормочет что-то о том, что он больше не агент, а Луи взъерошивает пушистые волосы Найла.

— Отросли, — замечает он.

— Да, — вздыхает парень. — Скоро придется красить корни. Или отращу натуральный коричневый. Еще не решил.

— Может, покрась в оранжевый или красный. Ты мог бы тогда называться Горячий Скряга.

Найл дергает его за ухо, а Луи хихикает, пытаясь увильнуть.

— Хватит уже, — ворчит он, а затем тянет Луи в еще одно объятие. — Не строй из себя чужака, ладно? Не умер бы, если бы хоть раз позвонил.

— Позвоню, — обещает Луи. — Связь была паршивой, — это вранье и довольно очевидное, но Найл не докапывается, вместо этого приглашает парней в дом. Там пахнет чем-то подозрительно похожим на чили. Найл готовит отменный чили. От одного запаха желудок Луи издает звук похожий на вой китов, и он внезапно понимает, как же он проголодался; в дороге у него получается абстрагироваться от всего на свете.

Они с Лиамом накрывают на стол, пока Найл приглядывает за чили и кукурузным хлебом, для которого нужно время от времени открывать духовку и слушать кудахтанье Лиама: «ты же оттуда весь горячий воздух выпустишь». Луи замечает, как кривится от боли лицо Найла каждый раз, когда он делает шаг, и как напрягается правое плечо из-за необходимости опираться на трость, но он ничего не говорит.

Только лишившись обоих коленных чашечек, Найл решил частично отказаться от охоты. Луи все еще пытается придумать способ предложить парню обзавестись ортопедическими костылями, но осторожно, чтобы избежать ругани. А упоминать про инвалидную коляску он даже и не думает. Найл дружелюбный и жизнерадостный и обладает способностью поднимать настроение кому-угодно, но еще он упрямый как черт, особенно когда речь заходит об уходе за собственным здоровьем. Уж Луи-то знает.

Вообще, у них вполне себе гармоничные отношения: Найл выносит ему мозг из-за питья, а Луи ругает его за то, что он редко использует трость, без которой явно не может обходиться. Но совершенно ясно, что никто из них не собирается менять свои взгляды, вне зависимости от того, как сильно этого хочет другой. Странные отношения, но в сравнении с остальным… Да и у Луи не возникает нужды что-либо менять.

Они ужинают, торопливо и шумно, а затем Лиам настаивает на мытье посуды, и парни без возражений ретируются в гостиную, где стоит огромный клетчатый диван, на который тут же падает Луи.

— Обожаю этот диван, — стонет он, закрывая глаза. — Я хочу провести на этом диване целую вечность.

— Да, хороший, — откуда-то слева соглашается Найл. — Что хочешь выпить?

— Виски, — на автомате выговаривает Луи. — Да вообще все сойдет.

Он слышит тихий музыкальный перезвон стаканов, знакомый и расслабляющий.

— Знаешь, я тут думал открыть собственную небольшую винокурню. Здесь вокруг полно таких, и люди с ума сходят по, ну знаешь, всякому органическому дерьму, — за ужином Найл выпил пива; с каждым глотком его акцент становился все гуще и неразборчивее, да так, что иногда Луи не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что он говорил. Обычно, к этому времени Луи тоже в стельку, поэтому невелика проблема.

Услышав мягкий звук стакана, поставленного на край стола, Луи открывает глаза и сдвигается на диване, чтобы его забрать.

Рядом с ним Найл удобно устроился в глубоком кресле с идентичным стаканом в руке, который приподнял:

— Будем.

— Будем, — вторит Луи. — Стой, а за что пьем?

— За твое здоровье, — предлагает Найл. — Не знаю.

— За твое здоровье, — поправляет Луи, и они подносят стаканы к губам и пьют.

Луи долго привыкал к крепкому спиртному — его вкус все еще отдает воспоминаниями о боли, бесконечных растяжениях, переломах и вправленных суставах. А еще он напоминает ему об отце, и все это вместе взятое настолько банально, что он напрочь отказывается признавать существование подобных мыслей. В лучшем случае, он мог отпустить пару шуток о «проблемах с отцом», посмеяться и сменить тему. Зейн всегда поджимал губы, предпочитая промолчать, а до Лиама, к счастью, кажется дошло, что в эти дебри ему влезать не стоит.

Не считая отца, Найл стал его первым напарником по охоте, а у Луи тогда выдался не самый лучший период в жизни. Найл был с ним целый год после смерти Троя, и он мало чего помнит из того времени, но знает, что был тогда бесноватой, озлобленной, разрушительной и объятой паникой вперемешку с саморазрушением массой. Хватался за все, что было ему не по силам в одиночку, необоснованно геройствовал, за что Найл — Найл-то — неоднократно его ругал.

«Ты себя угробишь», — злобно бросал он и выворачивал ему руку, пока плечо не вставало на место. — «Ты нас угробишь».

Больше они не вспоминают о том времени. Они правда, правда не упоминают о том, что в конце того года, Луи в одиночку попытался поймать, допросить и сжечь троих демонов. Он почти не спал, сидел на кофеине вперемешку с алкоголем. Найл выяснил, куда он направился, и последовал за ним, нашел его. А главарь демонов — который, в добавок ко всему, ничего не рассказал о нечисти, убившей родителей Луи, — воспользовался удивлением Луи и свалил его на пол ударом ноги, прижав лицом к бетонному полу. Краем глаза Луи видел, как два других демона, сдерживая заклинание, схватили Найла, который пытался брызнуть в них святой водой.

Демон, удерживающий Луи, сказал что-то своим лакеям — один из них поднял бейсбольную биту и, пока другой сидел у парня на груди и безудержно хохотал, начал бить прямо по коленям Найла. Луи потребовалась всего минута, чтобы понять, что другой кричащий голос принадлежал ему.

Он потерял сознание — к тому времени, и Найл — а когда они несколько часов спустя проснулись на полу, демоны исчезли, не оставив по себе ни следа, кроме стойкого запаха серы. Луи до сих пор не может понять, почему они тогда просто их не убили.

— Лу! — толкает его Найл, и он возвращается в настоящее: к пятому стакану виски и потрясному дивану ирландца. — Ты же ни слова не слышал из того, что я только что сказал, да?

— Боюсь, что нет, — слегка заплетающимся языком отвечает Луи. — Мне всегда трудно удерживать внимание, — последнее слово прозвучало скорее как «внманье», но Найл, наверное, понял.

— Отстойно, чувак, — оу, Луи, видимо, произнес последнюю фразу вслух. У него онемели губы. Наверное, он озвучил еще и это, потому что Найл вздыхает и говорит:

— Ладно, пойдем тогда в кроватку.

Если бы Луи допился до счастливого состояния, то сейчас он бы хихикал, пытался подражать джерсийскому акценту и нес бы дичайшую околесицу про «Клан Сопрано», отчего Найл бы согнулся пополам от хохота. Но он допился до прямо противоположного состояния и, к своему ужасу, осознал, что у него жгут глаза, словно он плачет. Черт, у него мокрые щеки.

Он поднимается, игнорируя попытки Найла помочь ему — парень и сам не в лучшем состоянии, — и начинает идти, но перед глазами все плывет и ему внезапно хочется свернуться калачиком и разрыдаться. Он ненавидит так делать, а из-за ненависти ему еще больше этого хочется, и он спотыкается о книгу и падает, несильно, но достаточно, чтобы утром боль дала о себе знать.

Пошло оно все, думает он. Посплю на полу, но Найл наконец каким-то образом поднимает его на ноги и оттаскивает к дивану, к чудесному дивану, затем исчезает из поля зрения, а Луи вздыхает и пытается обнять диван. У него течет из носа. Он любит диван, совсем не хочет его испачкать, поэтому перекатывается на спину и сон накрывает его, как только он смыкает болезненные потяжелевшие веки.

Его сны наполнены размытыми образами, цветами и отголосками звуков, которых он не может разобрать, но уверен, что знает их, потому что один из них наполняет его теплом, другой сковывает внутренности леденящим страхом, а другой — необъятным пламенем. Пламенем настолько болезненным, что он не способен очнуться, выпить воды или закричать о помощи, не может никуда деться, ходит кругами, не в состоянии уйти от себя, от жжения. Пытается найти безопасный и прохладный уголок, но ничего нет. А если бы и было, то огонь сжигает все, стоит ему лишь дотянуться рукой.

Утром у Найла ни следа похмелья, и это пиздецки несправедливо. Когда Луи его об этом информирует, парень лишь пожимает плечами и говорит: «Я ирландец», а Луи показывает ему средний палец.

Найл жарит колбаски, вкусные, но от которых можно впасть в холестериновую кому (если такое понятие вообще существует). К полудню Луи чувствует себя гораздо лучше, настолько, что решается выйти наружу и залезть под капот «шевроле». Ей в самый раз сменить масло, а рутина, включающая в себя проверку всевозможных неисправностей, успокаивает. Он оглянуться не успевает, как заходит солнце, отбрасывая теплые оранжевые блики на только что вымытый глянцево-красный капот.

 

***

 

— Думаю, у меня кое-что для тебя есть, — говорит Найл. Его привычный жизнерадостный голос подернут пеленой угрюмости, и Луи чувствует, как на шее волосы встают дыбом. — В доме дотла сгорела квартира, но остальная часть здания не пострадала. И средний этаж тоже.

Луи сглатывает.

— Жертвы? — спрашивает он.

— Семья с четырех, — хмурится Найл.

— Выжившие?

— Пожарным удалось спасти троих. Но ни следа старшей дочери.

Луи не смотрит на Найла, но знает, что на лице у парня вырисовано сочувствие.

— Дай угадаю: причину пожара не установили.

— Нет.

— Не обнаружили на месте происшествия запаха серы?

— Кэл сказал, чтобы обнаружили.

Луи резко поднимает голову.

— Пришел Кэл?

— Он был в округе.

— Зачем?

— Выслеживал демонов.

— А-а, — говорит Луи. — Думаешь, нам стоит перепроверить?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— Кэл очень дотошный. Я ему доверяю. Если честно, я думаю, что тебе лучше заняться поиском девочки.

— Сколько ей?

— Тринадцать.

— Блять, — ругается Луи себе под нос и на пару секунд сильно зажмуривает глаза. — Да, хорошо.

— Вот фото, — Найл поворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Луи мог получше разглядеть.

Он не узнает девочку. Он и не должен по идее, просто невозможность понять, почему демон всегда вселяется именно в старшего ребенка в семье, выводит его из равновесия. И между семьями никаких связей. Совершенно случайные места и время — целый год затишье, а затем чуть ли не по три жертвы в месяц. Демон действует хаотично и непредсказуемо, и это вводит его в ступор.

— Сташа Веб, — читает он, переводя взгляд на снимок. — 157,5 см, коричневые глаза, черные волосы. Никакого возможного похитителя на примете, — ну, уже что-то. — Никаких новостей?

— Пока нет. Я держу ухо востром.

— Прошло три дня. За это время она может быть уже где-то на середине страны, — Луи не хочет злиться, но он не может перестать смотреть на широкую солнечную улыбку Сташи, на темно синий фон позади ее. Похоже на школьную фотографию.

Найл только вздыхает и тихо говорит:

— Я знаю. Ситуация пиздецки ужасная.

— У нас есть хоть какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Ничего такого. Извини.

Луи злобно выдыхает через нос, чувствуя, как в груди камнем оседает ужас. Ему нужно выпить или что-нибудь ударить. Может, и то и другое.

— Так мы просто будем сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока она где-нибудь не объявится?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— Ничего страшного не случится, если какое-то время ничего не предпринимать, — беззаботно говорит он, наблюдая за Луи краем ока. — У Барбары что-то шасси барахлит, а я не могу нагнуться и посмотреть, что там. Может, поможешь, а?

— Ладно, — соглашается Луи. Чинить машины он умеет, наверное, именно поэтому Найл обращается именно к нему. Он обладает особенностью просить Луи оказать ему какую-нибудь услугу таким образом, что при этом парень не чувствует себя так, словно его опекают или снизошли до просьбы. — Посмотрю после обеда.

— Не торопись, — говорит Найл. — Перед этим поможешь мне расставить книги обратно по полкам. Сходи за стремянкой, хорошо?

Луи фыркает.

— Я тебе нужен только в качестве мальчика на побегушках, — ворчит он, направляясь по коридору к кладовке, чтобы достать стремянку, которая больше смахивает на табурет. — Это эксплуатация в чистом виде. Я позвоню в охрану защиты труда.

— Валяй, — смеясь, кричит в ответ Найл. — Эй, и метлу захвати. А то паутина скоро на голову падать будет. Ты же знаешь, как убивать коричневых пауков-отшельников[4], правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Крипти́д — животное или растение, существование которых не доказано академической наукой. Криптидом может быть существо, которое считается вымершим или которое описывается в легендах. Криптиды являются объектом изучения криптозоологии и криптоботаники. Обычно под криптидами понимаются животные.
> 
> [2]In Utero (с лат. — «В утробе») — третий и последний студийный альбом американской гранж-группы Nirvana, выпущенный 13 сентября 1993 года на лейбле DGC Records.
> 
> [3]Каскадные горы - горный хребет, простирающийся на 1100 км от южной части канадской провинции Британская Колумбия через американские штаты Вашингтон и Орегон до северной Калифорнии. Хребет, расположенный примерно на сто километров от Тихого океана вглубь континента, большей частью сложен лавой и другими вулканическими породами.
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pasek_boris/43748860/65115/65115_1000.jpg  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pasek_boris/43748860/9243/9243_1000.jpg  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pasek_boris/43748860/65604/65604_1000.jpg
> 
> [4]Коричневый паук-отшельник (Loxosceles reclusa (лат.)) — вид аранеоморфных пауков из семейства Sicariidae. Распространён на востоке США. Яд опасен для здоровья человека, вызывая локсосцелизм.
> 
> http://stopvreditel.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/korichnevyj-pauk-otshelnik.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Woodkid «Iron»  
Devlin «Our Father»

Луи целую неделю пробыл в приюте вместе с сестрами, пока социальному работнику не удалось связаться с его биологическим отцом. Все это время Лотти ни разу с ним не заговорила. Луи очень сильно пытался не расстраиваться, постоянно напоминая себе, что он этого заслужил. Именно он это сделал, даже если и не мог себя контролировать, что было силы бился о стенки собственной черепной коробки и кричал, не в состоянии отвести взгляд, пока что-то чужеродное выжигало его изнутри — он не мог убежать, оно было повсюду, — разливало бензин его собственными руками, поджигало спички и запирало дом. А затем подперло чем-то дверь и слушало крики его родителей и звуки ударов о деревянную дверь. Позади него кричала Лотти, просила помочь вытащить сестер, в панике спрашивала, почему он не двигался. Он не ответил, просто стоял, застыв, как оловянный солдатик, блокируя дверь и наблюдая, как в коридор клубами простирается сизый дым. А когда крики прекратились, что-то внутри него оборвалось, оставив по себе раскаленную добела боль, обожженное горло и черноту, что поглотила его за считанные секунды.

Полицейские не спрашивали, устроил ли он поджег, а он был не уверен, что бы сказал, если бы спросили. К слову, он вообще едва произнес хоть слово. У него болело горло и он бесцельно дергал рваные края больничного одеяла, вслушиваясь в шипение кислорода, циркулирующего в его кислородной маске. Она предоставила ему возможность не говорить, лишь кивать головой и пожимать плечами, хотя каждое движение отдавало адской болью.

Копы вскоре ушли — он мало что запомнил с их внешности или голосов, но у него было ощущение, что с ним обращались весьма настороженно, — а соцработники, один за другим, то входили то выходили из комнаты, и никто из них так и не позволил ему увидеться с сестрами. Они уверяли, что девочки были в безопасности, что он сможет их увидеть, как только поправится. А у него недоставало слов и крепости голоса, чтобы сказать, что они не в безопасности, но опять же, он не был уверен, что рядом с ним было безопаснее, поэтому безропотно ждал. Было чертовски скучно; он то и дело переключал одни и те же телевизионные каналы, смотрел какие-то ток-шоу, пытался не доставлять хлопот медсестрам, даже не смотря на то, что при виде входящей в палату медсестры, его сердце словно тисками сжималось настолько сильно, что ему приходилось сдавливать грудь, чтобы вдохнуть и заставить себя посмотреть в лицо женщины, напоминая себе, что она не была, и никогда не будет его мамой. От мысли было больно, но далеко не так, как от оголтелой надежды, которую каждый раз распаляли фигуры в стерильных халатах. К тому же, он заслуживал боли. Он сжег родителей заживо, и не знал, почему, да никто не знал, судя по всему. Кажется, никто и не догадывался, что это его рук дело, а на него иногда накатывало желание сорвать маску и закричать: «Это я сделал пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста заставьте меня за это заплатить можете даже убить если хотите я заслужил», но он всегда проглатывал слова, кривясь от болезненного ощущения в горле, в которое словно затолкали битое стекло (доктор сказал, что это последствия отравления дымом и его бесконечных криков в машине скорой помощи, хотя он этого не помнит).

Спустя неопределенное количество времени — он долго спал — ему позволили покинуть палату на инвалидной коляске в сопровождении его личного социального работника, высокой женщины по имени Дженнифер. Она проинформировала мальчика, что ему вместе с сестрами придется какое-то время побыть в детском доме, пока они будут пытаться придумать, куда их пристроить. И прибавила, что он мог рассказать ей обо всем, сказала, что она пришла ему помочь, спрашивала, исправно ли работала его кислородная маска, предупреждала, чтобы он как можно реже ее снимал, и убеждала, что он привыкнет к ощущению катетера настолько, что даже перестанет замечать, а затем поинтересовалась, не голоден ли он? Он только пожал плечами и ничего не сказал, просто позволял ей говорить, пока в поле его зрения мелькали деревья, ограждения и видневшаяся за ними проездная дорога.

Детский дом он тоже не помнит, ни капли, если честно. Помнит только, что там было тесно и шумно, и что большую часть времени он не вылезал из кровати, монотонно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, которым его обеспечивал кислородный баллон, стоящий у кровати. Помнит, что к нему часто наведывалась Дженнифер, помнит, что Лотти отказывалась с ним видеться, и, даже если сестры были рядом, он мог думать только об этом.

Близняшки не отходили от него ни на шаг, а Физзи чуть ли не в фурию превращалась, когда ей отказывали спать в кровати Луи и заставляли возвращаться в комнату девочек, но он мог думать лишь о том, что Лотти не было рядом. Он помнит пустоту, помнит доводящее до исступления ощущение, что чего-то не хватает. Он знал, чего именно, но от этого не становилось легче, потому что причиной тому стал он. Поэтому он не добивался встреч с сестрой, просто изредка ловил на себе ее взгляды с другого конца коридора или на кухне, а затем девочка убегала, как только его видела.

Он знает, что ему следовало чуть ли не зубами выгрызать право остаться с ними. Когда чувство безразличия ко всему поутихло, он возненавидел себя за бездействие, за то, что не спорил с Дженнифер, когда она объясняла, что поскольку его биологический отец был жив и согласился его забрать, то, значит, он был обязан пойти к нему и оставить сестер в приюте. Она уверяла, что им подыщут семью, а ее коллеги позаботятся о том, чтобы их не разделили, особенно близняшек. Она сказала ему не волноваться, а он кивнул и спросил, где вообще жил его отец.

Дженнифер сказала, что он много путешествовал, но жил в Вирджиния-Бич[1], и именно туда отправляли Луи. Она сказала, что там было много молодежи, несколько отличных школ и куча занятий на любой вкус. Он мог например научиться кататься на водных лыжах или поучиться рыболовству. Она объясняла, что в сопровождении опекуна и при наличии справки он мог видеться с девочками, пока те были в приюте. А если их удочерят, то приемные родители, возможно, с пониманием отнесутся к его желанию навещать сестер. Она сказала, что сейчас все больше семей практикуют открытые усыновления[2]. Но даже если ему откажут, то с ним все равно все будет порядке, он ведь сильный, столько всего пережил. Она гордилась его прогрессом, сказала, что он начал больше говорить, а его легкие становились сильнее с каждым днем. Он ничего такого не заметил, но раз Дженнифер сказала, то, значит, так оно и было. Женщина затем объяснила, что, как только ему по состоянию здоровья позволят путешествовать, его заберет отец, и он вернется к нормальной жизни. «К новой нормальной жизни», — уточнила она. Затем прибавила, что, конечно же, она не надеялась, что он тут же приспособится и забудет о родителях или о пожаре. Но надежное крыло родителя, немного стабильности и смена обстановки значительно ускорят процесс и, к тому же, она будет его навещать, и у него есть ее визитка, поэтому он может звонить ей в любое время. Затем она обняла мальчика, а он замер и неловко похлопал ее по спине.

Близняшки были слишком маленькими, чтобы понять, что к чему, но старшие девочки в общих чертах поняли ситуацию, и Физзи разразилась слезами, запрыгнула ему на руки и рыдала целую вечность, пока Луи пытался ее успокоить. Лотти стояла в уголке, смотрела на них и, яростно моргая, гладила волосы близняшек. Тогда сбитые с толку и эмоционально перегруженные малышки тоже начали плакать.

Затем спустя какое-то время пришла миссис Томпсон, чтобы исследовать причину шума. В итоге, она великодушно разрешила детям переночевать всем вместе, и поздравила Луи с новой семьей, а Лотти огрызнулась, сказав, что они были его семьей, а застигнутый врасплох Луи успел лишь моргнуть, перед тем, как девочка бросилась к нему, до боли и, вероятно, до синяков сжимая его в объятиях и сильно встряхивая.

Два дня спустя приехал Трой, и этого Луи тоже не помнит. И из-за этого он понимает, что все прошло ужасно.

Он смутно помнит дорогу или возню с бумагами. Его память возвращается только в Виргинии (он не знает после скольких дней), и он вспоминает, как по несколько десятков раз на дню брал в руки телефон и всматривался в обрывок бумажки с написанным номером детского дома и на визитку Дженнифер, и, замерев, прислушивался к вызовам, после чего сбрасывал. А затем — он не знает, сколько времени он так стоял — отбрасывал трубку, запихивал бумажки обратно в карман и поднимался вверх по лестнице. Сначала ему удавалось поспать, а затем он спустя какое-то время что есть силы начинал выкрикивать ругательства в пустоту и, словно раненое животное, разбивал, крушил все, что попадалось под руку.

Спустя неделю новой, суровой и рутинной жизни, Трой чуть ли не силой усадил его за стол — Луи даже в этом не хотел подчиняться без боя, но проиграл — и (он прекрасно помнит, каким тембром, тоном и словами) произнес:

— Ты не задумывался о мести?

— Что? — спросил Луи после секундной паузы.

— Что если, — начал Трой, внимательно изучая мальчика, словно он был крошечным, загнанным в угол и озлобленным зверьком, — что если я тебе скажу, что штука, убившая твою маму и отчима, все еще на свободе, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог мне ее найти и надрать этому существу задницу, Луи?

— «Существу»? — тупо повторил он.

Трой одарил его очередным долгим и испытующим взглядом.

— Демону.

— Демону?

— Да, демону. Они существуют. Как и все остальное, но именно демон убил твоих родителей, использовав твое тело, — голос мужчины был ровным и спокойным.

— Что-

— Ты был одержим. Спорим, тебе казалось, что ты не мог контролировать свое собственное тело, словно кто-то другой отдавал команды, а ты не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Он кивнул.

Трой продолжил:

— А ты не заметил часом черного дыма или запаха тухлых яиц?

— В холодильнике были пропавшие яйца, — сказал Луи. — Я их выбросил тем утром, — это впервые за целую неделю мальчик произнес так много, и от этого начало першить в горле. Он закашлялся и глубоко вдохнул через нос.

Мужчина, который, по всей видимости, был его отцом, покачал головой.

— Ты чувствовал запах серы, это вроде как их телесный запах, — он сделал паузу, словно оставляя место для смеха, а затем вздохнул. — Ладно. Так, слушай, что если я скажу, что ты не виноват, — было видно, что он пытался вести себя деликатно, но был явно мало знаком с принципом.

Луи снова почувствовал, как сжимается горло, а язык немеет. Виноват, думает он. Я виноват.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спросил мальчик.

— Ты не виноват, — повторил Трой. — Демоны реальны. Один из них в тебя вселился. Тот самый, за которым я давно гоняюсь.

— Ты…?

— Я охочусь на демонов, — сказал его отец, — и за другой нечистью, ну там, за призраками, вампирами и так далее. Но, в основном, за демонами. Знаешь… — он прервался, уставившись на стену позади Луи, поигрывая желваками, а затем вздохнул. — Твоя мама, — начал он, а затем снова умолк.

Луи прикусил язык, пытаясь удержать поток взявшихся из неоткуда вопросов. Он не чувствовал такого со времен пожара — любопытства, бурлящей энергии, — но не собирался перебивать отца. Отца, о котором Луи интересовался годами, выдумывал всякие истории, которые могли бы объяснить, почему он бросил семью, когда Луи был еще младенцем. В его голове крутились сотни сценариев: может, отец был космонавтом, которого отправили на важную миссию на Марс, может, секретным агентом, который работал под прикрытием, чтобы свергнуть где-нибудь диктаторский режим. А, может, он покорил Эверест и спуск был очень трудным, но когда он его преодолеет, то обязательно вернется домой.

В один момент все это прекратилось, отец превратился в отголосок из прошлого, в их жизни появился Марк, а у Луи родились сестры, и он готовился примерить на себя роль старшего брата. О его биологическом отце больше не говорили. А сам он думал о нем все меньше, но со все возрастающей горечью, и к тому моменту, когда это произошло, мальчик больше не пытался выяснить, почему отец его бросил.

Но сейчас, кажется, дело шло к объяснению, к такому же фантастическому, что он сам себе когда-то выдумал: отец охотился на монстров. Он не понимал, почему из-за этого ему пришлось уйти, оставив маму без денег и с младенцем на руках, но у него, наверное, была серьезная причина. В его груди зарождалась яростная надежда, пока он ждал, когда же Трой подыщет слова.

Наконец, наконец, мужчина снова посмотрел на Луи и начал говорить:

— Я правда любил твою маму. Правда. У нас было не все гладко, но я любил ее и хотел быть рядом. Но этот демон, тот, который вселился в тебя… Затаил ненависть на меня и на мою семью. Да вообще на всех охотников, я не знаю, почему оно вызверилось именно на нас, но так получилось, и… — он нахмурился и сжал переносицу. — Когда Джо рассказала мне о беременности, я был так счастлив и в тоже время новость меня пиздец как напугала. Извини, извини.

— Ничего, — говорит Луи. — Мама постоянно мыла мне рот с мылом.

Трой улыбнулся.

— Не женщина — кремень. Всегда была такой, — он надолго замолчал, поспешно моргая. — С течением времени я становился все более нервным. Что-то… что-то постоянно случалось, какие-то мелочи, трудно объяснить, почему меня это пугало, но все произошедшее указывало на то, что демон знал, где и с кем я жил.

— Оно, э… — он прочистил горло. — Сразу после того, как родился ты, оно объявилось, во плоти. Ну. В чье-то плоти. Э-э, если точнее, то во плоти твоей бабушки. Матери Джей.

Луи сглотнул.

— Она… Но мама сказала, что она погибла в автокатастрофе.

Мужчина медленно покачал головой.

— Именно так она и думала. Она тебе не лгала.

— Та что с ней произошло на самом деле?

Трой вздохнул.

— Процесс вселения демона в человека… сложный. Тело может столкнуться с последствиями. А этот демон оказался той еще заразой.

— Что произошло?

— Твоя бабушка приехала помочь, потому что мы с ног валились. Особенно твоя мама. Она ни на шаг от тебя не отходила, но ее мать — ну, демон, который притворялся ее матерью — убедила ее пойти вздремнуть, а она присмотрит за тобой пару часиков, пока мы поспим.

— И следующее, что мне известно, это то, что оно было в спальне и… держало тебя, а ты был крошечный, и оно могло… — он прервался, слова явно давались ему с трудом. — Я чуть не опоздал. Но мне удалось от него избавиться, — внезапно его голос лишился любых эмоций, а лицо снова превратилось в черствую маску. — Рядом со мной ты был в опасности. Все вы. Поэтому я ушел, и оно угналось за мной.

— Оу, — произнес Луи.

— У меня не было особого выбора, — это мало походило на «извини», но Луи понимал, что это максимум, на что он способен. — Я подумал, что без меня на горизонте вы с мамой будете в безопасности, — сказал он тем же самым безэмоциональным голосом, глядя на стену. — И очевидно, что я ошибся.

Он фыркнул, а Луи вдруг захотелось расплакаться или закричать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, что смогло бы выпустить на волю скопившуюся ярость, скорбь, растерянность и ужас. Его мама и отец умерли, его лишили сестер, этот человек теперь был его отцом, а теперь еще оказалось, что в него вселился демон, который и стал всему причиной.

— Эй, — резко сказал Трой и крепко схватил Луи за плечи. — Эй. Слушай сюда. Кричать и биться головой о стену погоды не сделает. Бросай это дело, — Луи пытался вырваться, но хватка отца усилилась. — Ты хочешь, черт возьми, помочь мне убить эту штуку или нет? — рявкнул он.

Луи замер, одной рукой ухватив предплечье Троя. Спустя какое-то мгновение кивнул. Он хотел.

— Ладно, — сказал Трой, немного тише, и отпустил Луи; места, которые он сжимал, немного болели. — Тогда приступим к делу. Завтра утром, чтобы ровно в 5:30 был на ногах.

— Зачем-

— В 5:30 как штык, Луи. Вопрос не подлежит обсуждению, — его тон был непреклонен, поэтому, не смея спорить, Луи только кивнул. — Вот и славно. Хочешь, закажем пиццу? — скорее приказал, а не спросил мужчина. Луи снова кивнул, и Трой скупо улыбнулся и пробежался рукой по волосам. — Я закажу. Какую хочешь?

— Пепперони, — тихо ответил Луи. — Если можно, — мальчик не понимал, откуда вдруг взялась эта покладистая и напуганная версия самого себя, но он вдруг осознал, что не хочет спорить.

— Конечно, — сказал отец. — Я закажу. Иди уберись в комнате.

— Ладно.

Казалось, Трой хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал, и направился вместо этого на кухню. Луи с минуту, словно приросший к месту, наблюдал за удаляющейся спиной Троя, но когда тот повернул слегка голову, словно собирался оглянуться на него через плечо, мальчик пулей метнулся наверх по лестнице и начал приводить комнату в порядок.

 

***

 

Kasabian «Eez-eh»  
Kasabian «Cutt Off»  
The Neighbourhood «Cry Baby»

 

Спустя три дня пребывания в доме Найла, парни узнают, что Сташу заметили возле заправки в паре миль от Споканы. Найл не возражает, когда Луи немедленно начинает паковать вещи в машину — он вообще редко изначально их распаковывает, так что процесс не отнимает больше часа, — и снабжает их святой водой, солью и защитными амулетами, которые вряд ли им пригодятся.

— На всякий случай, — говорит он. — Мне как-то не хочется потом отскребать ваши тушки с асфальта.

— Сделаем все, что в наших силах, — сухо отвечает Луи, три раза перепроверяя, все ли на месте: да, все в порядке. Он захлопывает и замыкает багажник. — Хотя ничего не могу обещать.

— Ой, вали уже давай, — говорит Найл, шлепает его по плечу и слегка сжимает. — Будь осторожен, слышишь? Дай знать, как все пройдет.

— Будет сделано, Найлер, — Луи немного колеблется, но затем притягивает парня в неожиданно крепкое объятие. — Скоро увидимся.

— Лучше бы, блять, так и было, — говорит Найл, широко улыбаясь и отступая назад. — Где Лиам?

— Еще раз проверяет отчеты из полиции.

— А разве он не занимался этим час назад?

Луи пожимает печами.

— Копы, что с них взять.

— А, ясно. Он вроде как нормальный.

— Наверное, да. Хотя никогда бы не подумал.

— Люди полны сюрпризов, — изрекает Найл.

— Ох, как глубокомысленно. Спасибо за перл мудрости, — дразнится Луи. Он взъерошивает волосы парня и еще раз сжимает плечо. — Ты тоже побереги себя. Не убейся, когда попытаешься прочистить сточную канаву.

— Это ты, паршивец, будешь чистить мне канаву, когда вернешься. Шевелись давай, Лиам уже идет.

— Пейно! — кричит Луи.

— Я же тебе говорил меня так не называть, — ворчит Лиам, бросая рюкзак на заднее сиденье. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, Найл.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — довольно отвечает парень.

— Полезай в машину, — говорит Луи. — Давай не устраивать сцен.

— Я не устраивал сцену, — начинает протестовать Лиам.

— Конечно же, нет, Агент Пейн.

— И так я просил меня не называть-

Луи фыркает, а Найл гогочет.

— Чувак, — смеется он. — В этой битве тебе ни за что не победить.

— Найл прав, — поддакивает Луи. — Это моя расплата за все те разы, что ты бросал меня за решетку. Попробуй вкус собственного лекарства, Пейно.

Лиам закатывает глаза, но машет на прощанье Найлу и заваливается на переднее сидение, немедленно разворачивая на коленях карту, которую достает из бардачка.

Луи еще раз обнимает Найла. Они оба молчат, но Луи только рад.

— Я тебе позвоню, — обещает он, когда они выпускают друг друга из объятий. Найл кивает и направляется в дом, слегка прихрамывая, потому что забыл в доме трость, а Луи наблюдает за ним с водительского сидения, затем обращает внимание на Лиама и на маршрут, который он уже успел проложить.

 

***

 

Естественно, исследование заправки ничего не дало. Здешние фермеры жалуются, что какая-то зараза вырезает их скот, а кассир в магазине, в котором заметили Сташу, уволилась пару дней назад. Парни решают наведаться к потерпевшей, но та не владеет никакой полезной информацией. Луи с Лиамом на минуту выходят из дома и быстро переговариваются, в итоге решая, что есть смысл рассказать девушке, что маленькая девочка, которая перевернула ее машину, чуть не раздавившую ее владелицу, была демоном. Вообще, Луи верит в правду, считает, что стоит снабжать людей всевозможной информацией, но вряд ли демон нанесет девушке повторный визит, поэтому он решает избавить ее от знания.

Но он все равно оставляет ей номер, поспешно нацарапанный на задней стороне ФБРовской визитки Лиама. На передней стороне карточки написан номер Найла (если кто вдруг засомневается в достоверности его фальшивого значка).

— Это мой личный телефон, — говорит Луи. Девушка избегает его взгляда, и он прекрасно ее понимает. — Если вы захотите обсудить случившееся или вас заинтересует продвижение расследования, или что-нибудь вспомните, позвоните по этому номеру, хорошо? — у Лиама больше сноровки для проведения подобных разговоров, да и делал он такое на законных основаниях, поэтому Луи оставляет девушку — Кару — на его попечение, а сам дожидается в машине.

— Как она? — спрашивает он, когда Лиам пристегивает ремень безопасности. От ткани полицейской формы у него чешется кожа, и становится неимоверно жарко, когда сквозь стекла проникает палящее солнце. Он почесывает бедро.

— Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как ты с ней говорил, — отвечает Лиам. Он одет в ту же самую форму, в которой Луи всегда его видел, сшитую из хорошей ткани, что позволяет коже дышать (у него есть целых четыре, но в дорогу лучше не набирать много тряпья). Парень выпрямляется на сиденье и смотрит на Луи. — Ты в порядке?

— Нормально, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть дорогу через заднее стекло. — Она ничего нового не сказала?

— Не-а. Она не только с тобой не хотела разговаривать.

— Понятно.

— Ты правильно поступил, что дал ей свой номер.

Луи выезжает на дорогу и уменьшает давление на газ, прислушиваясь к плавному и немного урчащему звуку мотора — мелодия для ушей. Конечно, новые шины не помешали бы, но это не срочно.

— Да пустяки, — говорит он. — Она может что-нибудь вспомнить.

Лиам выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, но плотно сжимает губы, включает радио и начинает крутить ручку, пытаясь подыскать местные станции. Луи вздергивает брови, но решает дать ему шанс попытаться. Он придерживается правила «водитель выбирает музыку» не настолько щепетильно, как ему того хотелось бы.

Но иногда случаются исключения:

— Что это за хрень? — спрашивает он, наморщив нос. — Это типа рэп?

— «Twenty One Pilots», — отвечает Лиам и немного прибавляет звук. — Ты что правда с луны свалился?

— Следи за языком. Я могу и обязательно выброшу тебя из машины, даже не сомневайся. Это отстой, выключи.

— Мне нравится, — ворчит Лиам, но тем не менее по старинке включает CD-диск и чуть ли не в первый раз не жалуется, когда салон окутывает ностальгическая мелодия Перл Джема. Он даже подпевает вместе с Луи под «Better Man». У него потрясающий голос, и если бы он захотел, то даже мог бы профессионально заниматься пением. Но вместо этого он таскается за Луи, и кажется вполне этим довольным, что очень странно, но Луи не собирается выяснять причину.

— Ну, — говорит он спустя какое-то время, — что будем делать дальше?

— Я тут навел кое-какие справки, — говорит Лиам, игнорируя Луи, который бормочет: «Конечно же, навел», — и выяснил, что за последние несколько дней не было обнаружено никаких следов демона — по всей вероятности, залегла на дно. К тому же, насколько мне известно, ее больше никто не видел.

Они заезжают на мотельную стоянку и паркуются перед комнатой «4». Луи слишком сильно тянет ручник.

— Ладно. Будем держать ухо востром. Наверное, действительно вернулась в преисподнюю, ты прав.

Они быстро и безмолвно распаковывают вещи. Луи понимает, что денег слегка в обрез, когда начинает пересчитывать наличные. Значит, сегодня придется «выйти в свет».

Когда Луи впервые попросил Лиама присоединиться к нему, чтобы сыграть в «нечестный» бильярд, парень только фыркнул и начал читать ему морали, но быстро сдался. Луи всегда удавалось найти к нему подход. Что касается самой игры, то он получает массу удовольствия от этих маленьких проделок. Смесь его по-детски невинного личика и отличного прицела делают из него отличного хастлера, и что важнее, ему это нравится. Когда он не охотится на демонов, то именно это становится его главным развлечением. Жульничать в бильярде — весело. Щекочет нервы, но от этого еще веселее. Обычно Луи облапошивает парней, которые раза в два больше и старше него, но они всегда ведутся, когда он разыгрывает из себя «пьяного в стельку и ничего не соображающего». А потом только челюсти отвисают, когда ни с того ни с сего он загоняет все шары в лузу и, улыбаясь, сгребает деньги под чистую. Если начинается заваруха, то он в состоянии за себя постоять, а сейчас у него есть еще и Лиам, и вместе они могут сорвать куш побольше того, что им удавалось заработать с Зейном.

Проходит час, все идет как по маслу. У Луи ни в одном глазу, но он запинается и путается в словах, довольно убедительно, но не переигрывая. Несколько раз ему даже удалось чуть ли не разразиться притворными слезами. Он решает еще один один раунд построить из себя дурачка, а затем обдерет противника, как липку. Ставка чуть меньше четырехсот баксов. Он планирует унести с собой сегодня как минимум косарь. Может, еще и домой не один уйдет, если правильно разыграет карты; парень у бара весь вечер строил ему глазки, и Луи ему подмигнул и соблазнительно повилял бедрами, когда проходил мимо.

— Эй, закругляйся, приятель, — говорит Лиам, хватая Луи за руку. — Хватит с тебя.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешивается Огромный Парень-Байкер, оттесняя Лиама и вздымая плечи. — Оставь его. Мы веселимся.

— Мы веселимся! — повторяет Луи, прокручивая кий между пальцев. Затем роняет его и хихикает. — Не обламывай кайф. Я большой мальчик.

— Почему бы тебе не отвалить, милый. Ему не нужна нянька.

Лиам преувеличенно хмурится и затем со вздохом сдается.

— Ладно, но это последний раунд, Луи, слышишь?

— Ли-ам, — стонет Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать кий. — Я в порядке. Твоя очередь, — обращается он к Большому Парню-Байкеру. Тот слушается и загоняет 12-ку в лузу.

Луи долго прицеливается, просчитывая шаги: он промахнется мимо собственной 12-ки чуть ли не на километр, но должен попасть по бильярдному шару и толкнуть прямо в лузу, а затем он раздраженно взъерошит волосы и станет ругаться себе под нос. Луи аккуратно прицеливается, слегка смещая кий, и бьет, закусывая довольную улыбку, когда Большой Парень-Байкер начинает некомфортно ерзать. Ему очень хочется облапошить этого парня.

Вот только шар попадает прямо в 12-ку и толкает в ближайшую лузу, затем отскакивает от противоположного от Луи края и забрасывает 7-ку, 9-ку, а затем еще и 8-ку. На секунду Луи неконтролируемо охает, а затем быстро берет себя в руки и смотрит на Большого Парня-Байкера.

Выражение на лице громилы за долю секунды сменяется от шока до злости. У него огромные кулаки; к счастью, он один, но Луи не покидает чувство, что его дружки где-то неподалеку. Он лихорадочно оглядывает помещение: Лиам отлучился в туалет, а если Луи совсем не повезло, то, может, вообще вышел наружу покурить. Бар почти опустел, а парня, который на него глазел, нигде не видно. Луи оказывается в незавидном положении, но все же не хочет идти на крайние меры и вытаскивать свой «Glock».

Что-то движется в дальнем углу, на секунду отвлекая Луи от яростного сопения Парня-Байкера. Он косит глаза, и тень снова смещается, в этот раз более целенаправленно — явно чья-то фигура, — и только он собирается отвернуться, чтобы попытаться спасти свою потенциальную сделку, как фигура в углу выходит из тени, его крупноватые черты освещаются тусклым светом.

К черту все. Луи тянется за пистолетом, а Парень-Байкер испуганно расширяет глаза, его пыл явно поугас. Луи снова сканирует взглядом комнату — глаза всех посетителей прикованы к ним, но никто даже не шевелится, а Лиама все еще нигде не видно — и, прежде чем он может сделать хоть шаг, Гарри отбрасывает Парня-Байкера к стене, от которой тот не может отлепиться, хоть и пытается, тяжело дыша и извиваясь.

— Какого черта? — чертыхается Луи. Он чувствует себя глупо, размахивая пистолетом, который в лучшем случае сможет лишь ранить тело, в которое вселился демон. Но ему все же не хочется прятать оружие за пояс джинсов, ощущение веса в руке заставляет его испытывать чувство неоправданной безопасности. Гарри подходит к нему ближе, и Луи отступает, пока не ощущает, как ему в заднюю поверхность бедер впивается угол бильярдного стола. — Какого черта? — повторяет он, пытаясь удержать ровный тон. Он обдумывает всевозможные варианты объяснений действиям Гарри и его присутствию в целом, но на ум ничего путного не приходит.

— Мне показалось, что тебе нужна помощь, — со странной неуверенностью говорит Гарри. Он замечает собственную нерешительность и на секунду хмурится, прежде чем оттопыривает бедро и надменно произносит: — Было бы вежливо сказать спасибо, — но он слишком сильно прикусывает губу, а Луи прежде доводилось его слышать и внезапно ему кажется, что тот коварно-очаровательный парень, с которым он встретился — всего лишь маска, и кем бы он на самом деле ни был, он чертовски сбивает с толку, и от этого становится только опасней.

— Какого черта, — повторяет Луи, — ты себе вздумал? Зачем ты здесь? Ты меня, блять, преследуешь?

— Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, — огрызается Гарри, продолжая терзать губу. — И я тоже, к слову.

— Тогда почему ты, блять, здесь, — выплевывает Луи, — и зачем это сделал? — он импульсивно толкает Гарри в грудь, отчего парня на самом деле немного отбрасывает назад.

Луи готовится к сдаче. Ее не следует.

Он слегка опускает руки, посмотреть в чем дело. Между бровями Гарри залегла большая складка. Он так сильно закусывает губы, что они приобретают ярко-розовый цвет. Взгляд Луи на секунду задерживается на них, прежде чем он напоминает себе, что это не губы Гарри, что они принадлежат человеку, в чьем теле он находится.

Пошло оно все. Луи сожжет дотла этого ублюдка; он не знает как, но обязательно выяснит. Бедный парень внутри него наверное прямо сейчас кричит о помощи, а Луи становится плохо от мысли, что он даже не попытался прикончить Гарри при последней встрече. Возможно, он сможет-

— Не знаю, — тихо говорит Гарри, отвлекая Луи от планирования стратегии. — Я не знаю, ясно? Я был в городе — не из-за тебя, честно — и, ну. Не знаю.

Луи заходится смехом, граничащим с истерикой.

— Отличное объяснение, приятель. Я целиком тебе верю, а ты конечно же не вешаешь мне лапшу на уши. Я и забыл, насколько вы кристально честные.

На долю секунды глаза Гарри подергиваются алой пеленой.

— Я не лгу, — мрачно говорит он, но в голосе слышится нотка страха. Может, не страха, но неуверенности. Он вздыхает и встряхивает волосами, приглаживает рукой. — С чего бы мне лгать?

Луи фыркает.

— А тебе нужна причина? Я не знаю, может, ты пытаешься забить мне баки, чтобы я потерял бдительность, и ты смог натравить на меня своих псов?

— Их здесь нет, — говорит Гарри, а затем поднимает на Луи слегка выжыдательный взгляд. — Я нанял им няньку для собак.

— Ох, ну это потрясающе. Ответственный владелец.

— Очень, — осторожно говорит Гарри. Уголки его губ приподнимаются, а поза становится несколько расслабленней. Судя по всему, он не готовится к нападению, но в этом, наверное, и суть: убаюкать Луи в чувство ложной безопасности своим чудаковатым чувством юмора и странными манерами.

А Луи по-прежнему на это ведется. Еще больше, чем сам Гарри, его бесит собственная дебильная реакция, когда он постоянно забывает, что разговаривает с демоном, а не со странным, забавным парнем в причудливой одежде. Забывает, что внутри него в ловушке заключен парень, а Луи обязан ему помочь, но вместо этого он поддерживает игривые препирания.

— Там внизу находится приют для собак? Ты можешь приютить беспризорных дворняг? — он даже перестал обращать внимание на окружающих. Гарри всецело завладел его вниманием.

— Вообще, мои как раз и были беспризорными, — легко говорит Гарри. Чувствуется его привязанность. — Мне они достались от предыдущего владельца, которого убили охотники.

Луи фыркает.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Не дождешься. Кстати, а как можно убить демона?

— Существуют определенные способы, — уклончиво отвечает Гарри. — И нет, не нужно извиняться. Вообще он был знатным мудаком.

— Оу. Даже так. Какой сюрприз. Демон-мудак. Никогда бы не подумал.

— Мы обладаем индивидуальностями, — говорит Гарри. — А то в Аду было бы очень и очень скучно, — он хмурится. — Почему я тебе все это рассказываю? Ты, наверное, хочешь заслать меня туда обратно. Или убить, если бы знал, как, — Гарри до крови закусывает губу и слизывает алую каплю.

— Ты прав, — соглашается Луи. — Я правда хочу заслать тебя обратно в преисподнюю и освободить бедолагу, которого ты используешь.

Гарри невольно оглядывает свое-чужое тело, будто только сейчас вспоминает, что оно у него есть.

— Его здесь нет, — говорит он. — Он в коме. Ему собираются отключать аппарат жизнеобеспечения.

Скорее всего, это вранье, но Луи призадумывается.

— Так ты типа используешь этически выделанную тушку?

— Вроде того, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я вегетарианец.

Не силах удержаться, Луи смеется.

— Боже, я еще никогда не встречал таких странных демонов, — говорит он, быстро смахивая слезы с уголков глаз. Затем он опоминается, припоминая вдруг, что они не одни, и оглядывается; кажется, все посетители вернулись к своим делам, ни разу не взглянув на пистолет Луи или на Гарри, который оттеснил его к бильярдному столу, или даже на Парня-Байкера, который, кажется, бросил попытки освободиться. — Стой, почему на нас никто не смотрит?

Гарри взмахивает пальцами.

— Магия.

Луи замирает.

— Контроль разума?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, — нет, нет, не контроль разума. Скорее… одурманивание? Я просто сделал так, чтобы мы не привлекали внимания. Я не… то есть, вне пределов сделки я не могу контролировать чей-то разум, да я в любом случае не стал бы так делать, мне такое не по душе.

— А ты вообще демон? — спрашивает Луи. — И если да, то почему до сих пор меня не прикончил?

Гарри склоняет голову и поднимает брови.

— Я демон, — медленно выговаривает он, — но у меня нет причины тебя убивать, не так ли?

— Ага, не пизди. Помнишь, как мы встретились?

— Это было… — юноша слегка улыбается, — …не очень приятно.

— Мягко сказано.

— Слишком высокого о себе мнения?

— Иди нахуй.

— Ладно.

Луи непонимающе моргает:

— Что?

— Это была шутка.

— Оу.

Гарри поигрывает бровями в дебильно-очаровательной манере.

— Знаешь, это интересно. Ты, вообще-то. Интересный, то есть.

— Я интересный?

— Я так и сказал, — ворчит Гарри, надувшись. — Почему ты мне не веришь?

— Да боже, не знаю, приятель. Может, частично из-за того, что ты приспешник Сатаны?

— Я не приспешник, — огрызается Гарри. — Я не… — он прерывается и снова встряхивает волосами. — Я пытаюсь не попадаться на глаза боссу, — говорит он, нервно прикусывая раненую губу и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Она сейчас слегка мной недовольна.

Луи в удивлении поднимает брови.

— Вот как?

Гарри едва заметно вздрагивает.

— Поэтому я стараюсь оставаться наверху. Так труднее меня найти.

— Что ты сделал?

— Неважно, — отмахивается Гарри. — Я тут… хотел поинтересоваться, не заинтересует ли тебя мое предложение заключить сделку?

Он правильно расслышал?

— Сделка? С тобой?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри. — Не ради твоей души. Ради… защиты.

— Защиты?

— Ты собираешься все за мной повторять? — раздраженно спрашивает юноша, но видно, что поведение Луи немного его забавляет. — Да, защита. Я проверил защитные заклинания на вашей машине и в мотельной комнате — мне не удается сквозь них прорваться. Кто делает защитные амулеты?

— Я, — огрызается Луи. Пауза. — Ну. Некоторые из них делает На… другой охотник. И спасибо за комплимент, наверное. — Приятно знать — если Гарри говорит правду, чему Луи, на удивление, инстинктивно верит, — что, видимо, их заклинания довольно эффективны, раз демон похвалил их проделанную работу.

— Не за что, — говорит Гарри. — В общем, вот что я предлагаю: ты пропустишь меня сквозь ваше защитное поле, а затем снова его активируешь. Если ты правильно произнес заклинание, а я знаю, что это так, то я должен оказаться в ловушке.

— А взамен? — скептицизм так и сочится из Луи, но в голосе Гарри чувствуется мольба, будто это Луи сейчас находится в более выигрышном положении. Ему, наверное, стоит как можно больше разузнать про этого демона, если тот планирует его преследовать и портить ему вечера. Всегда лучше вооружиться как можно большим количеством информации.

— Все, что захочешь, — отвечает Гарри. — В пределах разумного. Я не буду применять контроль разума и не смогу воскресить умерших, если только они не скончались недавно. Но даже в таком случае существует куча нюансов. Но, неважно в общем.

— Так, стой, отмотаем назад. Ты сказал, что хочешь спрятаться от босса? Чтобы она тебя не нашла?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, кривя губы. — Конечно, в Аду спрятаться гораздо легче, но зато наверху есть кое-какие мелочи, знаки, которые человеческие создания не могут уловить. Я способен отвадить ее от преследования, но все же полностью спрятаться не получается.

— Судя по всему, дохрена мороки.

— Да уж, — голос Гарри тихий.

— Так получается, что… если она может тебя выследить, то, значит, ты тоже можешь выследить других демонов? — в мозгу Луи начинает наклевываться идея, и он не может не спросить, даже если идея тупая и он никогда в жизни не станет такого делать. Просто он всегда рассматривает каждый из возможных вариантов.

Гарри кивает.

— Я не спец, но вообще могу.

Мозг Луи работает настолько быстро, что ему с трудом удается удерживать нить разговора. И вдруг из него внезапно весь дух вышибает осознание того, что он сейчас стоит здесь и торгуется с демоном, который хочет проникнуть сквозь их защитные заклинания, и где, мать его, Лиам?

— На улице, — Луи подпрыгивает. Он и не осознавал, что спросил вслух. — Болтает с одним из барменов. Кажется.

Луи фыркает.

— Мудак. Он должен был по идее прикрывать мне спину, — он машет в сторону Парня-Байкера. Кстати… — Куда делись деньги? И чтоб ты знал, в следующем раунде я собирался надрать ему задницу, мне не требовалась твоя дурацкая демоническая помощь.

— В кармане, — указывает Гарри. — Можешь взять, он обездвижен.

— А ты собираешься с ним что-то сделать? — Луи запускает руку в карман громилы и, естественно, нащупывает там хренову кучу налички. Он оставляет двадцатку, потому что он не совсем конченный ублюдок. Только изредка.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Гарри. — Это ты собирался что-то ему сделать, а я просто вмешался.

Луи фыркает.

— Конечно, — теперь с кучей денег и более ясной головой — а то он выпил все-таки больше, чем думал — ему не терпится поскорее добраться до машины, удвоить защиту и свалить из города.

— Я пойду, — говорит Луи, указывая большим пальцем на дверь. — Приятно было поболтать. Оставь меня, блять, пожалуйста, в покое.

Он, не оглядываясь, выходит из бара, ожидая, что его потянут назад, не позволят уйти, пока он не согласится на то, чего там хочет Гарри. Ничего такого не происходит, и его никто не преследует, когда он все-таки бросает быстрый взгляд за плечо.

Лиам ждет у машины.

— Как все прошло? — Луи машет купюрами у него перед носом. — Что-то ты долго возился.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отмахивается Луи. Он выжимает все до капли с пятой передачи, пока они гонят к мотелю, а когда заваливается на кровать, то просыпается лишь через двенадцать часов, не потревоженный сновидениями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Вирджи́ния-Бич — город в США, расположенный на юго-востоке штата Виргиния на побережье Атлантического океана и Чесапикского залива. Это самый крупный город в штате и 41-й по населению в США.
> 
> http://www.vbhotels.net/im/virginia-beach.jpg
> 
> [2]приемные родители позволяют прежним семьям детей видеться с ними или получать информацию об их жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold War Kids «Hang Me Up To Dry»  
Kid Cudi «The Praier (DubStep)»

— Да тут дохрена амулетов, — нерешительно говорит Лиам, стоя в дверном проеме.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Луи, привязывая ниточку к еще одному амулету и вешая к остальным.

— А причина какая-то имеется?

— Да.

— А меня не хочешь просветить?

— Ну, скажем, осторожности много не бывает.

— Луи, что, черт возьми, происходит? — Лиам разозлился не на шутку — он использовал этот свой тон полицейского, который Луи терпеть не может, — и его трудно винить, ведь Луи вел себя, как полный засранец, когда проснулся. Да и амулетов действительно слишком много. Да ими можно целый город защитить, ей-богу. Видимо, объяснить все-таки придется.

— Демон, — коротко говорит он.

Лиам хмурится.

— Тот, которого мы выслеживаем?

— Нет, — отвечает Луи, отсчитывая три маленькие косточки и бросая их на кусок брезента. — Другой. Уже несколько раз на него натыкался, и больше не хотелось бы.

— На "него"?

Луи кивает.

— Ага.

— Стой, — говорит Лиам, на его лице вырисовывается понимание. — А здесь часом не замешан тот демон с перекрестка, которого ты выследил, а потом целую неделю вел себя странно?

— Я не вел себя странно, — протестует Луи. Вообще-то вел, но не в этом дело.

— Ты его разозлил? Поэтому оно нас преследует?

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Он говорит, что не преследует, но черта с два я поверю.

— Он говорит, что не преследует?

— Именно так я только что сказал.

— Так, значит, ты с ним разговаривал.

— Да, — Луи лишком резко тянет бечевку и она рвется, а содержимое мешочка высыпается на стол. — Блять. Он приперся вчера вечером.

— И ты не потрудился мне сказать?

— Сейчас говорю. Я не знаю, в какие гребаные игры он играет, и не горю желанием выяснять.

— А он не пытался ничего сделать?

— Но я ведь все еще здесь, не так ли?

— Так а что тогда случилось?

— Он, блять… Не знаю, подпортил мне игру, а затем отшвырнул к стене парня, которого я пытался обыграть.

— И?

— Ну мы поговорили с минуту.

— Про?

— Да Господи Иисусе, это, блять, комната для допросов? — огрызается Луи. Он забросил попытки сделать защитные амулеты, потому что они рвутся, как только он начинает новый, поэтому просто бесцельно наматывает и разматывает нить на палец. — О пустяках.

— Он пришел, чтобы просто поболтать?

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Он хотел заключить сделку. Я сказал ему отъебаться. А сейчас вот амулеты вешаю.

— Нет способа действенней, если хотите, чтобы от вас отъебался демон, — соглашается Лиам. — А он что, пытался купить твою душу? — внезапно его голос наполняется тревогой, будто Луи мог правда такое учудить, что за хрень вообще.

— Нет. Он хотел, ну… не знаю. Присоединиться к нам.

— Что? Зачем?

— И я то же самое спросил, — Луи начинает пересчитывать амулеты. Непонятно, что со всеми ими делать, но гораздо спокойнее, когда они у тебя под рукой. Так, на всякий случай. Он надеется, что Гарри не лгал, сказав, что не может прорваться сквозь их защитные заклинания. Он не понимает, зачем ему вообще это нужно, но еще он не понимает, с чего бы демоны прекратили творить зло просто так. А душа Гарри — те еще потемки. Непроходимая трясина. Луи начинает засасывать, когда он забредает в это болото, и ему нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы удержаться на поверхности. — Демоны, что с них взять.

Лицо Лиама сосредоточенно хмурится.

— Но была же у него, ну, какая-то причина.

— Он пытается спрятаться от босса, вроде как.

— Странно. Ну в смысле, демону бояться другого демона, не находишь? Он все-таки один из них.

— Наверное. То есть, не знаю. Они чертовски грубы в обращении друг с другом, из того что я слышал. Не думаю, что они обладают хоть долей милосердия, а уж о способности прощать я вообще молчу.

— А что он натворил?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею, он не говорил. Да и вообще вряд ли он сказал бы правду. Навешал бы лапши на уши. Все демоны одинаковые.

— А это правда было бы так плохо? Что он предлагал взамен?

— Еще как было бы, — выплевывает Луи. — Мне по барабану, что он предлагает, потому что он гребаный демон, Лиам.

Лиам поднимает руки.

— Воу, извини. Я просто спросил.

— Извини, — вздыхает Луи и падает обратно на стул. — Просто раздражен. Ненавижу все демонское.

— Ну тогда объясняет, почему мы за одним охотимся.

Луи чувствует, как его губы сжимаются в плотную недовольную линию.

— Это личное.

— Мы об этом поговорим?

— Если понадобится, — отвечает он. Глаза жжет. — Мы можем найти работу? Я хочу прикончить блядского монстра, — хоть какая-то радость в жизни.

— Конечно, — спустя минуту отвечает Лиам. — Спасать людей. Выслеживать монстров.

— Именно, — соглашается Луи. Семейное дело.

 

***

 

— Самое важное, что тебе нужно знать о демонах, — сказал Трой, внимательно разглядывая новую партию серебряных пуль, которые отлил Луи, — это ни в коем случае не доверять ни одному их слову. Все, что они говорят, по умолчанию — вранье, — он сделал паузу. — Эти очень неплохие. Хорошая работа.

— Спасибо.

— Сколько еще серебра осталось?

— Не очень много, — Луи встряхнул миску; может, хватит еще для пары-тройки пуль.

Трой помолчал, а затем решил:

— Эти можешь отложить на потом, нам хватит. Оборотень-то всего лишь один.

Луи сделал, как сказано, и замкнул коробку, полную серебряных остатков, и затем положил в сумку.

— Мы сегодня выходим на охоту?

Трой покачал головой.

— Завтра. Нужно попрактиковаться в стрельбе, прежде чем идти. Прицел у тебя стал гораздо лучше, но дополнительная практика никогда не помешает. Наша цель, это убить урода одним выстрелом. Еще нужно обезопасить дом.

— Да, сэр. Сегодня?

— Сегодня, — подтвердил Трой. — Так, а сейчас вернемся к разговору. О чем я говорил? Демоны.

— Демоны.

— Я нашел след в двухстах милях отсюда, ближе к западу. Туда мы и поедем, когда здесь закончим. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты как следует подготовился.

— Да, сэр.

— Как я и говорил, демоны лгут. Лгут напропалую, и еще и правдой приправят, чтобы запутать тебя еще больше. Не слушай их, понял?

— Не слушать.

— Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать.

— Ну, — Луи запнулся. — А суть не в том, чтобы выудить из них информацию?

— Именно, — сказал Трой и нагнулся, роясь в сумке и выуживая оттуда бутылку, насколько Луи понял, со святой водой, еще одну с жидкостью, происхождения которой Луи не знал, и старый огромный шприц, похожий на штуку, которую Луи видел в населенной призраками психиатрической лечебнице и при виде которой дрожал, как осиновый лист. — И вот тут наступает момент, когда без сурового допроса не обойтись.

Луи нахмурился.

— А разве это называется не удушением водой или чем там, а не пыткой?

— Так и есть, — согласился Трой. — Молодчина. Тебя такому в школе научили?

Луи покачал головой.

— Я смотрел новости.

Трой фыркнул.

— Ну. Кто бы подумал? Хороший мальчик, — он потрепал волосы Луи. — Знаешь, я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что в этом замешаны демоны. Несносные твари.

— В пытке, хочешь сказать?

— Угу.

— Так… мы будем их пытать?

— Они не люди, Луи, — бесстрастно сказал Трой. — Были ими, но большинство из них забыли, что этот отрезок их жизни вообще существовал, и сейчас получают выгоду, причиняя как можно больше боли и страданий. Это не одно и тоже. Сынок, тебе нужно прекратить быть таким чувствительным. Сначала оборотни, а теперь…

— Извини, — тихо сказал Луи.

— Все нормально. Твоя мама правильно тебя воспитала, научила, что хорошо, а что плохо. Но когда ты охотишься, в игру вступают другие правила: убьешь ты или тебя. Ты не должен допускать ни капли сочувствия монстрам. Сперва это заставит тебя сомневаться, а затем станет причиной твоей смерти.

Луи кивнул.

— Особенно демоны. Они используют против тебя даже малейшее проявление слабости. Ты слишком доверчив, малыш. Ты не можешь подарить им такую роскошь, как сомнение. Милосердие — не лучшее качество охотника.

— Да, сэр.

— Ладно. Обсудим план действий по пути. Я буду вести допрос, а ты будешь прикрывать мне спину.

— Ок.

— Понял?

— Понял.

— Хорошо, — Трой собрал серебряные пули — 13 штук — и махнул Луи, чтобы тот протянул руку. — Хорошо потрудился. Отличные получились. Прочисти пистолет и заряди этими пулями. Я принесу еды, — он не сказал: «чтобы к моему возвращению все было сделано, а то останешься голодным». Это было и так понятно, и они об этом не говорили, даже не думали. Точно так же ты не думаешь о гравитации или почему убийство не удалось. Ну. Иногда с этим возникали проблемы. Но точно не с отношениями отца и сына. Рутина, доведенная до автоматизма, — так можно было их охарактеризовать, и такое взаимодействие было по-своему странно привычным и утешающим. Некоторые вещи не меняются, не сгибаются под напором времени или обстоятельств; отец был именно таким, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем Луи это осознал, но сейчас понимает.

Луи кивнул.

— Будет сделано, — сказал он и прильнул к прикосновению, когда Трой сжал его плечо.

 

***

 

We Fell To Earth «The Double»

 

Все шло к уходу Зейна. Складывалось по кусочкам, ссора за ссорой, где каждая обещала стать последней. Той, что, неминуемо наступит, соединит все кусочки воедино, став тем самым недостающим фрагментом.

Именно эта ссора сильнее всего въелась в мозг Луи, хоть и не была одной из самых худших или ожесточенных, или длинных. Именно такие «скрашивали» большинство предыдущих месяцев, но они всегда заканчивались, когда парни хрипли от крика или когда один из них убегал, хлопнув дверью. А на следующий день долгий путь был наполнен парализующей и густой тишиной, и когда парни наконец находили место для ночлега, то всегда покупали пиво, чокались бутылками и на этой ноте ссоре приходил конец. Она была забыта. Пока не назревала новая.

Тот вечер, который закончился уходом Зейна, ничем не отличался от остальных, не было оглушающих криков или жестоких потасовок, как представлял себе Луи.

— Я не остановлюсь, — просто сказал Зейн. Свернул еще одну футболку и сложил в сумку. — Но и заставить тебя выбирать я тоже не могу. Ты явно не можешь смириться с моим мнением, а я не могу смириться с твоим, поэтому ухожу.

— Ладно, — сказал Луи, отскребая ногтем облупившуюся на стене краску. Может, у Зейна и правда что-то могло выйти; ему абсолютно похер. — Значит, это моя вина. Я понял.

Зейн вздохнул.

— Я такого не говорил, Луи-

— А вот, блять, и говорил, — Луи было плевать на то, что с каждым словом его голос становился все громче. Пришлось бы прилагать слишком много усилий, чтобы говорить спокойно, а его энергия и так трепыхала слабым огоньком. — Бедняжка, тебе приходилось мириться с моими бессмысленными стандартами и «пиздецким упрямством». Я не виню тебя, правда. Ты, наверное, адски страдал.

— Я не-

— Именно так ты и сказал, слово в слово.

Зейн снова вздохнул и схватил несколько пар джинсов.

— Пофиг. Ладно. Просто продолжай меня перебивать и вкладывай в рот слова, которых я не говорил, все в порядке. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить-

— Я слышал твое объяснение-

— Опять! Ты не даешь мне, блять, и рта раскрыть.

Луи лишь страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку и снова принялся ковырять краску.

— Ну ладно. Говори. Объясни, как «сотрудничество» с демоном поможет делу. А то я не понимаю. Вперед. Я слушаю, — он чувствовал, как его губы смыкаются в плотную линию, а в горле формируется горячий и пульсирующий ком. Он сглотнул, сталкивая его вниз на миллиметр.

— А почему ты мне не объяснишь, что, блять, плохого в сотрудничестве с демоном, если он нам помогает?

Луи фыркнул.

— Нам?

— Да, нам, Луи, потому что боже упаси, если бы я хоть раз решил сделать что-то только ради себя.

— Дело не этом-

— Ага, черта с два, — сказал Зейн. — Черта с два, если дело не в том, что ты охотишься на демона, чтобы свести личные счеты, даже не задумываясь над возможностью сделать что-то большее, что-то, что могло бы помочь всем.

— Ага, братаясь с демоном.

Зейн бросил рубашку, которую сворачивал, и взъерошил волосы, отчего они встали дыбом.

— Да, именно братаясь с демоном. Здесь вырисовывается картина посерьезнее: мы сможем убивать демонов, а не просто изгонять их с помощью экзорцизма.

— Мы знаем, как их убивать. Именно поэтому мы ищем проклятый «Кольт»[1], помнишь?

— Да, мифический пистолет, о точном существовании которого мы не знаем. И не знаем, работает ли он, и вообще остались ли в нем блядские пули. А я говорю о возможности истреблять демонов, не убив при этом тела их жертв. Мы сможем помогать людям. Разве вся суть не в этом?

— Ты знаешь, что я всеми руками за помощь людям, но нельзя доверять ебаным демонам! Нельзя! Сколько раз мне еще об этом говорить? Какую пользу она сможет извлечь из этой ситуации? Задумайся.

— Не все демоны одинаковые, Луи!

Луи закатил глаза.

— Ах. Ну да. Прости, мне не стоило делать поспешных выводов о существах, пришедших прямиком из Ада.

— Они были людьми, — спорил Зейн. — Они были-

— Но больше нет, — огрызнулся Луи. — Вот в чем гребаная загвоздка.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что ни один демон не может сделать ничего хорошего?

На пол упал кусочек краски.

— Нет, Зейн, не может! Каков ее мотив? Ты ее спросил? Или вы были слишком заняты, вытрахивая друг из друга мозги?

На какое-то мгновение Зейн замер, затем зашипел:

— Это не имеет ничего общего с-

— Мы не обязаны это выяснять. Мне плевать, куда ты пихаешь свой член, но если от этого страдает твоя способность принимать решения, то это становится моей проблемой.

— Это никак не влияет на мои решения.

Луи вонзил ноготь еще глубже в краску, расширяя дырку, что в ней образовалась.

— Да. Как скажешь. Повторяй это себе почаще, милый.

Воздух непривычно громко рассек звук злостно застегнувшейся молнии на сумке.

— Вот в этом и проблема, Луи. Ты мне не доверяешь. Ты, блять, не доверяешь.

Луи фыркнул.

— Ума не приложу, почему.

— Я солгал только потому, что знал наперед твою реакцию! Ты видишь мир исключительно в черно-белых цветах, а смотреть по-другому ты отказываешься.

— Ну да, ну да, это я у нас неблагоразумный. Я понял.

— Я просто… Знаешь что, я не хочу снова ссориться. Я пойду, — Зейн вскинул руки и вскочил на ноги, яростно отбросив стул, а Луи ненавидел то, что его собственные руки инстинктивно прикрыли лицо, и то, что когда он их отпустил, Зейн смотрел на него так, словно он был каким-то несчастным и жалким созданием, за которым парень таскался только из гребаной жалости.

— Ладно, — заставил себя произнести Луи, удерживая руки крепко по бокам. — Вперед. Так, наверное, и правда будет лучше.

— Я просто пытаюсь поступить правильно, Лу, — прозвище укололо, и Луи опять вздрогнул. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты… — Зейн прервался и вздохнул. — Я знаю, что ты пережил ужасные времена и твой отец был чертовым ублюдком-

— Ты нихера не знаешь, — огрызнулся Луи. — Понял? Не знаешь. Ни о моем отце, ни о чем-либо еще. Иди. Все нормально. Скатертью дорожка.

Зейн остановился у двери, перебросив сумку через плечо. Выглядел так, словно его сдует от малейшего порыва ветерка.

— Я правда думаю, что у меня получится, — тихо сказал он. — Иначе я бы так не поступил.

— Хорошо. Просто уходи.

— Прощай. Береги себя. Как-нибудь увидимся.

Зейн подождал несколько мгновений, явно ожидая прощания в ответ, но десять секунд спустя мертвецкой тишины, лишь нахмурился и ушел, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Начитавшись блогпостов о призраке, который, по всей видимости, терроризирует некий отель, и получив наводку от друга Найла, парни приехали в Кер-д’Ален. Сняли номер, напичкали его защитными амулетами, очертили подоконники и дверные пороги солью и принялись ждать.

Ну. Видимо, «ждать» — понятие крайне растяжимое.

— А воооооот и Джонни![2] — злобно протягивает Луи, выходя из ванной.

— Во второй раз не смешно, — говорит Лиам. — В этом отеле умерла куча людей, ради всего святого.

— Ну что, никаких злобных близнецов? Дамочки в ванной?

— Луи.

— Что?

— Я тут пытаюсь делом заниматься.

— Работа и отсутствие веселья превращают Лиама в унылого мальчика.

— Луи, богом клянусь-

— К твоему сведению, Пейно, я тоже умею пользоваться интернетом, — Луи с размаху прыгает на кровать Лиама и отпружинивает настолько сильно, что чуть не падает обратно на пол. — Воу. А матрас-то пружинистый. Кстати, мне кажется, я нашел нашего призрака.

— Правда?

— Да, правда. Ты думаешь здесь одни опилки находятся? — парень стучит себя по виску. — Я в этом деле подольше тебя, дубина.

— Кто это?

— А, а а, — журит его Луи. — Извинения вперед.

— Извини.

— Извинения приняты. Я думаю, что это наша девочка, — он показывает Лиаму экран телефона. — Лори Хейворд. Повесилась в одной из гардеробных комнат в 1997. С тех пор прослеживается цепочка загадочных смертей, — он указывает на график, над которым трудился Лиам. — Спорим на двадцатку, что это ее рук дело. Из самоубийц получаются довольно опасные призраки, скажу я тебе.

— Где она похоронена?

Луи широко улыбается.

— Поверить не могу, сколько в тебе просыпается энтузиазма от мысли, что нам придется раскапывать могилы. Как все изменчиво!

— Дело вовсе не в энтузиазме. Просто я понимаю, почему это необходимо.

— Ладно, можешь говорить себе все, что захочешь.

— Где она похоронена?

Луи вздыхает.

— В этом и загвоздка. Из того, что мне удалось узнать, ее не хоронили.

— Из того, что тебе удалось узнать?

— По крайней мере, никаких сведений о захоронении я не обнаружил. Ее мать живет неподалеку. Кажется, нам придется нанести ей визит.

Лиам хмурится.

— И как ты себе это представляешь: «Здравствуйте, нам, конечно, жаль, что ваша дочь наложила на себя руки, но куда вы дели ее тело?»

— Да, я знаю. Но что поделать — мы не можем позволить ей убить еще кого-нибудь. Натягивай свою полицейскую форму, у нас есть работа.

 

***

 

Как Луи и подозревал, Лори кремировали, поэтому теперь им предстоит выяснить, к чему привязан ее дух, если вариант с костями отпадает. Ее мама, Линда, сохранила комнату нетронутой, словно какое-то святилище, ей-богу. Рассыпаясь в извинениях за утрату и выражая сожаление о случившемся, парни быстро уходят, так ничего толком и не выяснив. Линда понятия не имеет, почему ее дочь совершила самоубийство: она была «счастливой девочкой» со «светлым будущим». К тому же, она не оставила ни единой записки и даже за несколько недель до самоубийства за ней не заметили странного поведения. Девушка отправилась на выпускной, а на следующий день свисала с перекладины в гардеробной отельного номера.

— И что это нам дало? — спрашивает Лиам, пока они выезжают на главную дорогу. — Кажется, ее мать думает, что она была пай-девочкой.

Луи кивком головы указывает на заднее сидение.

— Стырил ее дневник. Может, найдем что-нибудь полезное. И еще выпускной альбом прихватил на всякий пожарный, — он скашивает глаза. — Только не надо на меня так смотреть. Мы их вернем. Вряд ли мать будет их искать, если сама никогда не заходит в комнату. Это буквально склеп.

— Все же, — говорит Лиам, но не развивает тему.

Оказывается, что Лори отправилась на выпускной с неким Джейком Бертоном, который и снял комнату, в которой умерла девушка. А еще его дядя работал в полицейском подразделении. Судя по обрывкам полицейского рапорта, который вслух зачитывает Лиам, спустя несколько часов допроса и после подтверждения алиби, парня выпустили на свободу.

Луи фыркает.

— "Ушел домой с другой девушкой". Классика.

— Не похоже на серьезную причину для самоубийства, — замечает Лиам.

— Не похоже, — не спеша выговаривает Луи, закатывая глаза.

— Так ты не думаешь, что она наложила на себя руки?

Приехали. Луи качает головой.

— Мне кажется, люди бы в такое поверили: брошенная девочка-подросток убивает себя в порыве преувеличенно-драматичной эгоцентричной жалости. Да такое с потрохами жрут, чего уж там, — Луи уже начинает злиться за девушку. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что она стала смертельно озлобленным призраком. Если он прав — а он в этом уверен, — то Джейк заслуживает умереть жалкой, мучительной и невероятно медленной смертью.

— Но такое ведь на самом деле могло случиться, да? — в голосе Лиама проскальзывает сомнение, и это бесит. Федерал в отставке должен уметь сложить дважды два. В его защиту стоит, пожалуй, сказать, что он редко работал c бытовой преступностью, но все же это с ума сводит и в очередной раз напоминает Луи, почему он терпеть не может копов.

— Могло, — говорит он, слегка успокоившись, и сворачивает налево. — Но это не значит, что так оно и было. Нам известно, где живет этот тип?

Лиам качает головой.

— Его имя не числится в последней переписи населения. Кажется, он уехал из города вскоре после происшествия.

Луи фыркает.

— Что и требовалось доказать.

— Мы не знаем-

— Все жертвы — молодые особи женского пола, — рявкает Луи. — Думаешь, совпадение? Да и вообще все это не имеет никакого значения, и так все закончится по накатанному сценарию: мы найдем какую-то вещь, что привязывает ее к отелю, сожжем ее, и дело с концами. В отчете не говорится, во что она была одета?

— Э, — Лиам перебирает лежащие на коленях бумажки. — Пурпурное платье. Сатиновое. Отнесено к уликам. Туфли. Видимо, утилизировали спустя какое-то время, поскольку дело закрыто.

— Хм, — «камаро» заезжает на отельную парковку. — Ну. Что-то точно должно быть.

 

***

 

Что-то быть точно должно, но найти это что-то — целая наука, особенно когда объявляется Лори, разодетая в выпускное платье, шея усыпана синяками, такими же фиолетовыми, как и цвет сатиновой ткани, а сама девушка тихая и пассивная, пока швыряет в парней предмет за предметом.

Луи стреляет в нее солью, отчего девушка слегка пятится. Пользуясь секундной передышкой, он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Чем-то напоминает «Кэрри», скажи?

— Ага, наверное. Слушай, нам нужно перечертить соляные линии-

— Уже сделал. А это точно та самая комната?

— Точно, — Лиам перезаряжает двустволку.

Луи оглядывается, попутно пытаясь отдышаться.

— А ты думал, что они перестали ее сдавать-

— Слушай, ты уверен, что обрыл гардеробную сверху донизу?

Лори на мгновение исчезает, а затем появляется у окна.

— Да, Лиам, уверен. Постой, — он слишком быстро стреляет и слегка пятится от отдачи. — Посмотри еще раз, а я тебя прикрою. Что мы упустили?

Он тревожно отмечает, что с каждым разом призрак рематиарелизуется все быстрее. Соли пока хватает, но их запасы не бесконечны. Может, пришло время распланировать новую стратегию.

— Эй, — пытается Луи. — Эй, Лори, я не Джейк, слышишь?

Девушка не отвечает, но и не бросается в него предметами. Просто продолжает пялиться немигающим и отрешенным взглядом.

Он продолжает:

— Я — не он. И никто из остальных парней не был им, слышишь? Я понимаю, почему ты злишься. Он всем рассказал, что ты наложила на себя руки, да?

Ответа не следует.

— И все подумали, что ты просто вышла из себя из-за того, что он тебя бросил.

Луи кидает быстрый взгляд на Лиама, который все еще роется в гардеробной, а затем на Лори, которая все еще не сводит с него глаз. У него даже немного болит за нее сердце.

— Джейку сошло все с рук, потому что у него дружки с крышей. Все ему верили, а ты застряла здесь.

Медленно, все еще не моргая, девушка разок кивает. Он подступает ближе, поднимает руку, переложив пистолет в другую. При более пристальном осмотре на ее теле виднеется еще больше синяков, ими усыпаны ее руки и лицо. Наверное, парень убил ее «случайно», с горечью думает Луи. Он просто хотел ее избить и несильно придушить. Очень правдоподобная история.

На какую-то долю секунды он чувствует настойчивый прилив сочувствия, а затем быстро наклоняется, едва успев увернуться от телефона, который девушка запустила ему в голову. Он снова отстреливается солью.

Она снова увиливает.

— Проклятье, — ворчит Луи. — Ли, нашел что-нибудь?

— Я понятия не имею, что ищу, — кричит парень. — Я должен найти что-то, что она носила, да?

— Может, локон волос? Я, мать твою, не знаю, Лиам-

— Ты больше ничего на ней не видишь? Повязку для волос или что-нибудь?

— Не знаю, мне не удалось к ней присмотреться — она сразу начала швырять в меня всякую херню, — Луи на секунду смотрит на стену, напрягая мозг. Он что-то упустил — он знает, что точно что-то упустил.

Не успев толком ничего выяснить, он внезапно чувствует, как его крепко сжимают за шею и поднимают над полом. Он начинает кашлять и ерзать, дергает ткань, обмотанную вокруг шеи — простынь с кровати, осознает он, — и задыхается, когда его тело начинает покачиваться.

Она повесила его на проклятый вентилятор.

— Лиам! — пытается позвать Луи, но из горла доносится только сиплый шепот.

Лиам, тем не менее, замечает движение и поворачивается, широко разинув рот.

— Подожди, — торопливо произносит он, — одну секундочку, я тебя оттуда достану-

Но как только он шагает вперед, двери гардеробной комнаты закрываются и их тут же подпирает комод.

Луи слышит, как парень начинает кричать и стучать о дверь. Перед глазами начинает мутнеть, а руки и ноги словно наливаются свинцом. Он пытается сказать Лиаму, чтобы продолжал поиски — а то он еще долго так провисит, прежде чем умрет, — и что ему нужно в первую очередь избавиться от блядского призрака.

Луи правда, правда не хочется вот так умирать, но такой исход более чем возможен, поэтому он пытается смириться со смертью за жалкие несколько минут, что, по всей видимости, ему остались. Ему удается просунуть несколько пальцев между шеей и петлей, что слегка снижает давление на горло. Может, у него даже получится развязать удавку-

Перед ним снова возникает Лори и рассекает воздух изящным взмахом ладони. Будь у Луи голос, то он бы закричал от того, насколько туго затянулась ткань, сдавливая одновременно пальцы и трахею. На веках пляшут черные пятна и он пытается открыть глаза, посмотреть на призрака, нависающего над ним. Лори все еще не опускает руку, тонкое запястье оплетено каким-то цветком.

Ее бутоньерка, внезапно понимает Луи. Этого не было указано в докладе, но раз она есть на девушке, то, значит, была на ней, когда она умерла. Он снова пытается докричаться до Лиама, но не может выдавить и звука, а приложенные усилия толкают его все ближе к пропасти беспамятства и, к своему ужасу, он осознает, что начинает молиться:

Отче наш, сущий на небесах! да святится имя Твое. Да придет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе. Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день; и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим. И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого. Ибо Твое есть Царство-

— Ее бутоньерка, — где-то поблизости раздается голос. Знакомый голос. — Ее бутоньерка, — громче повторяет он, и затем в третий раз, криком. Голос сам по себе не ужасен, но звучит с какой-то необъемлемой и зловещей силой, а Луи чувствует, как в груди пробивается одновременно и ужас, и радостное возбуждение, когда он его узнает.

Прежде чем он может разобраться с противоречивыми эмоциями, Лори улыбается и начинает к нему приближаться. Она идет за смертью, осознает Луи, наблюдая, как на него надвигается померкший силуэт. Вот так я и умру. Еще один шаг. И еще.

Она замирает.

В ушах раздается оглушающий крик, а Луи чувствует жар и ощущает ослепительное оранжевое свечение, что поглощает ее с головы до ног, пока от нее ничего не остается, даже пепла. Он закрывает глаза.

А когда открывает, то видит, что над ним нависает Лиам. Чувствует грубые и быстрые толчки в грудь; очень болит и он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось, но не может говорить. К нему приближается лицо Лиама, близко, ближе и еще ближе, а затем его рот приоткрывается, словно он собирается поцеловать Луи — с чего бы ему его целовать? Лиам же натурал и, кроме того, он совсем не в его вкусе, и Луи не хочет его целовать. Он пытается передать свое желание — из его губ доносится крошечный сдавленный звук.

Забавно наблюдать, как у Лиама расширяются глаза, становятся размером с блюдца, и Луи от души наслаждается видом, прежде чем начинает кашлять, выкашливать, кажется, все внутренности и судорожно вдыхать между приступами. Это пиздец больно — везде болит и он чувствует, как в глазах начинают собираться слезы, поэтому закрывает их, погружаясь в мягкую черноту за сомкнувшимися веками.

 

***

 

— Что, черт дери, там произошло? — Лиам вручает ему лед, замотанный в полотенце, и Луи, вздрагивая, прикладывает компресс к шее. — Тебе, кстати, на этот раз все-таки стоит пойти в больницу.

— Это всего лишь синяки, — хрипит Луи. — До свадьбы заживет.

— Мы должны хотя бы достать тебе шейный корсет. Как минимум.

Разговоры отнимают много усилий, а болит так, что словами не передать. Луи сердито зыркает на Лиама и, поскольку не может кивнуть, то поднимает вверх два больших пальца, надеясь, что парень уловил сарказм в жесте.

Лед начинает оказывать эффект. Ладонь немеет от холода, а капельки ледяной талой воды капают на бедро. Он дрожит.

— Так что случилось?

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Это ты мне скажи, — удается ему выдавить и указать на шею, а затем на голову, как бы говоря: «Я был без сознания, болван».

— Ах, ну да, извини. В общем, я тогда торчал в гардеробной и услышал, как голос прокричал, что это была ее бутоньерка с тесемкой, и указал, где ее искать, ну я и нашел, где было сказано. Я не узнал голоса. Он вроде говорил с британским акцентом, если это поможет.

Луи шипит при вдохе. Значит, это была не предсмертная галлюцинация.

— Лу?

Парень машет рукой, уверяя, что с ним все в порядке, и поправляет ледяной компресс. Снова начинает болеть голова. Ему очень хочется выпить, но он не особо уверен, что его горло сможет осилить крепкий алкоголь. Блять.

— У тебя такой вид, словно ты знаешь, кто это был.

— Что это было, — сопит Луи. Нет смысла скрывать правду от Лиама. Это во второй раз вмешался этот проклятый демон и спас их задницы. У него закрались подозрения еще со времен вампирской вылазки, но сейчас он знает наверняка, и Лиам тоже должен. Луи не утаивает такое дерьмо. Дерьмо, которое убивает людей.

— И что это было?

Луи концентрируется на колючем и холодном ощущении у шеи.

— Демон, — говорит он. — Тот самый.

— То есть, тот самый, который с Пало-Альто и с бара в Спокане?

И с клуба в Сан-Франциско, вмешивается мозг Луи. Но, наверное, об этом Лиам все-таки не должен узнать.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Блять, — задохнулся Лиам. — Какого хера?

Луи смеется; горло пронизывает мученическая боль и смех превращается в стон.

— Лу, тебе нужно в больницу-

— Я в порядке, — сквозь зубы процеживает Луи, пытаясь унять сбившееся дыхание. Он в порядке. Его просто немного потрепали и он, наверное, не сможет несколько дней говорить. — Аспирин, — выдавливает он. Да нахуй. Он хочет выпить. — Виски.

Брови Лиама взлетают кверху.

— А ты уверен, что идея удачная?

Видимо, Луи удалось грозно закатить глаза, потому что парень вздыхает и на мгновение исчезает, возвращаясь затем с бутылкой и пачкой аспирина. Но сам аж искрится от неодобрения и беспокойства.

Это внезапно напоминает Луи об идентичном выражении на лице его матери, которая смотрела на него точно так же, когда он неудачно прокатился на скейте и сломал ногу. Он сильно зажмуривает глаза и прогоняет призрак воспоминания.

Аспирин растворяется в крепленом напитке, Лиам убирает почти растаявший лед, и воспоминания хлынут с новой силой.

Если бы ты только думал, прежде чем что-то делаешь, Бу, то не ранился бы так часто. Понимаешь? Пожалуйста, пообещай, что впредь ты будешь осторожней?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Кольт — револьвер, способный убивать сверхъестественных существ, собранный Сэмюэлем Кольтом. Изначально Кольт имел две функции, полезные для охотника: он убивал сверхъестественных существ и был ключом от Врат ада. Револьвер немного отличается от других кольтов: на его стволе написана латинская фраза «Non timebo mala», что означает «Не убоюсь зла», на рукояти вырезана пентаграмма, а внешняя часть ударно-спускового механизма украшена гравировкой.
> 
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/6/60/Coltgun.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131114074948
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/7/74/SPN_0627.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121126095450
> 
> http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/1/10/Colt-Pentagram.jpg
> 
> http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/878607/colt-revolver-gallery.jpg?1357415568
> 
> [2]отсылка к фильму "Сияние".


	7. Chapter 7

Raury «Lost Souls»  
Oasis «Wonderwall»

 

Они задерживаются в Кер д’Алене еще на несколько дней. На третий день Луи скрепя сердце позволяет Лиаму потащить его к хиропрактику, в следствии чего обзаводится неудобным, жестким, негнущимся и уродливым как смертный грех шейным корсетом. А еще ему нельзя как минимум две недели садиться за руль, но поскольку «доктор Уэстин», по сути, и не является настоящим доктором, Луи собирается проходить так максимум неделю.

Но вообще им нужно возвращаться к Найлу. После того, как они избавили отельный номер от призрака, им больше нет причин задерживаться в этих краях. Да и Луи как-то вообще не по себе от того, что Гарри удалось их здесь найти, даже несмотря на то, что он, видимо, не смог пересечь очерченную солью линию и больше не появлялся на горизонте.

Лиам считает, что они должны его отыскать, и это охренеть как тупо. Луи так ему и говорит.

— Он исчез прежде, чем мне удалось его о чем-нибудь спросить, — спорит Лиам. — Разве тебе не интересно, как и зачем он нас нашел? Откуда он знал, где лежит тесемка? Ну же, Лу.

— Интересно, — ворчит Луи, наверное, в миллионный раз взбивая подушку. Ему все еще не удается подыскать нормальный угол, чтобы было удобно смотреть телек. — Но я тебе гарантирую, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и все, что он ни скажет — чушь собачья. И отвечая на твой последний вопрос: демоны могут общаться с призраками.

— А ты не думаешь, что нам надо выяснить?

— Думаю. Просто он все равно нам не расскажет, так зачем же попусту тратить время?

Лиам вздыхает.

— Лу, он спас наши задницы. Мне бы хотелось его хотя бы поблагодарить.

— Ну так поди убей бабочку или что-нибудь еще, — огрызается Луи. — Это послужит отличной демонической благодарственной запиской.

Лиам молчит.

— Что?

— Ты просто… не знаю, чувак. Мне показалось, что он пытался помочь. Он и помог, вообще-то. Я не понимаю, почему ты такой враждебный.

— Я не враждебный.

— Нет, именно такой.

Луи делает звук погромче.

— Мне не нравятся демоны.

— Знаю. Я просто говорю, что конкретно этот ничего плохого нам не сделал, понимаешь? — Лиам говорит все громче, перекрикивая «Главный Госпиталь»[1] и отвлекая Луи от очень душещипательного момента: там вот-вот собираются ввести пациентку в искусственную кому.

Еще один щелчок кнопки, и всхлипы, доносящиеся из телевизора, начинают оглушать. Минуту спустя до Лиама, кажется, доходит, и он вздыхает, тяжело опускает ступни на пол и встает, чтобы начать паковать вещи.

Через несколько минут, в течение которых пациентка спустя два года комы чудом просыпается и начинает пихать мужу в рот язык по самые гланды, Луи понижает звук до уровня, при котором мозг вновь обретает возможность думать. Ему хочется спросить Гарри, что у него на уме; так отчаянно хочется, потому что он не может, черт возьми, этого понять. Ему раз или дважды приходило в голову, что Гарри может работать на демона, которого они выслеживают, но в таком случае он уже давным-давно убил бы Луи или доставил его к демонице; у него была куча возможностей.

К полнейшему своему разочарованию, единственное полу-вменяемое объяснение, которое приходит в голову, это то, о котором ему поведал сам Гарри, но это не может быть правдой. Демоны лгут. Гарри, должно быть, нужно еще что-то помимо помощи спрятаться от босса. Да и вообще, что он мог такого натворить, что ему теперь приходится прятаться?

— Луи. Лу. Луи!

Луи вырывается из транса и вздрагивает, когда край его корсета впивается в нежную кожу под челюстью.

— А?

— Машина готова. Ты готов ехать?

— Через минуту, — отвечает Луи, покашливая. — Ты иди.

Лиам кивает, перебрасывает рюкзак через плечо и уходит.

Луи выключает телевизор и, пару мгновений поколебавшись, выуживает сотовый из кармана. Открывает и нажимает на кнопку питания. В списке контактов только три номера, и он пролистывает свой скудный список, останавливаясь на последнем. Палец задерживается над кнопкой вызова. Он может даже и не ответить, думает Луи. Может, он вообще сменил номер. Он давным-давно перестал звонить. Может, его больше нет в живых, ну там, издержки тусовок с демоном и все такое.

Луи захлопывает телефон, прежде чем успевает нажать на кнопку, и засовывает обратно в карман джинсов. Осторожно поднимается и направляется к двери.

 

***

 

— Да ты выглядишь, как ебаное чучело, — говорит Найл, а его брови ползут все выше и выше. — Что, ради всего святого, с тобой произошло?

— Ох, ну знаешь, — Луи не может пожать плечами, но старается изо всех сил, — игры с удушением вышли из-под контроля[2]. Некоторые парни просто не знают, когда остановиться.

Луи буквально слышит, как краснеет Лиам; и смотреть не надо, чтобы знать, что он побагровел, а глаза чуть ли не на лоб полезли.

Найл фыркает.

— Мы это обсуждали, Луи. Секс должен быть безопасным, здоровым и по обоюдному согласию.

— Да, да, — машет рукой Луи. — Просто тот призрак, о котором я тебе говорил, решил подвесить меня к вентилятору на потолке.

— Какие извращения.

— Угу. Но Лиаму удалось меня вовремя спасти. Мой герой, — жеманно протягивает Луи и подмигивает парню.

— Молодчина, Пейн, — Найл одобрительно похлопывает Лиама по плечу.

— Вообще-то-

— Лиам, — перебивает его Луи. — Будь лапочкой и принеси сумки из багажника? А то мы с Нейлом немного немощные, как видишь.

— Эй, — ворчит Найл. — Смотри, кого ты тут немощным обзываешь, — он угрожающе машет тростью в сторону Луи. — А то зубов не сосчитаешь.

Луи поднимает руки и хихикает.

— Эй, полегче. Слушай, а ты не думал оснастить эту свою штуковину мечом?

— Ага, но мечи ебать бесполезные. А у моей трости металлическая сердцевина, я ее еще и солью напичкал.

— Умно, — говорит впечатленный Луи.

— Да, я умница, — соглашается Найл, затем слегка понижает голос. — Не хочешь рассказать, что на самом деле произошло?

Луи вздыхает.

— У меня тут возникла затруднительная ситуация.

— В которую ты не хочешь посвящать Лиама?

— Нет, не то чтобы, просто… мне хотелось поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз.

Найл кивает, а Луи еще раз благодарит небеса за его уступчивость. Найл может снять бучу из-за замкнутых помещений или определенных видов насекомых, но когда дело касается насущных и реальных проблем, он абсолютно невозмутимый.

— Ладно. Порази меня.

— Нас преследует демон. Или, точнее, мне кажется, что он преследует именно меня.

Найл вздергивает брови.

— Пиздец.

— Еще какой. Есть что выпить?

Найл тихо вздыхает, но поднимается и достает два стакана из шкафчика.

— Ты мой спаситель, — говорит Луи, наслаждаясь приятным весом стакана в руке, и отпивает немного шотландского виски. — Ну короче.

— Так о чем ты говорил?

— Ах да. В общем, около месяца назад мы занимались одним делом в Пало-Альто, помнишь?

— Да, Лиам упоминал. А что, там что-то произошло?

— Вроде того, — трудно пить и не пролить при этом напиток, когда шеей не можешь двигать, но у Луи получается. — Демон перекрестка. Я его призвал и убедил его убрать своих псов.

— Как? Кстати, тебе, может, нужна соломинка? — прыскает Найл.

Луи показывает ему средний палец.

— Подвергал обряду экзорцизма, пока оно не сдалось. Видимо, он уж очень сильно не хотел возвращаться в преисподнюю.

— «Он»?

Луи вздыхает.

— Гарри. Так его зовут.

— Хм, — Найл строит задумчивое лицо.

Луи чувствует, как у него распаляются щеки. Ладно, спишет на то, что ему просто трудно пить с ошейником.

— Что?

— Ничего, ничего, — в голосе Найла слышатся нотки смеха, и еще кое-что, что беспокоит еще сильнее.

— А я бы сказал, что явно «чего».

— Да ничего, Луи, — настаивает Найл. — Продолжай.

Луи хмурится, но решает не докапываться. Рано или поздно, они обязательно снова коснутся этой темы.

— Пару дней спустя после того происшествия я ходил потусить, в Сан-Франциско, и наткнулся на него.

Найл тихо присвистывает.

— Вот дерьмо. Он пытался что-то сделать?

Луи с трудом удается спокойно усидеть на месте.

— Нет, просто обломал мне планы на ночь.

Найл взрывается хохотом.

— Да ты пиздишь.

— Нет, — говорит Луи. — Он меня, блять, обломал.

— Ты его трахнул? — судя по всему, Найлу искренне интересно.

— Нет, — чуть ли не на крик срывается Луи.

— Просто спросил. Нормальный вопрос.

Совсем не нормальный.

— Я бы такого не сделал.

— Я знаю, Лу. Просто дразнюсь.

— Ну да, — Луи тянется за бутылкой, чтобы снова наполнить опустевший стакан. — Так что да, он обломал мне планы.

— Ага. Вот скотина.

— Именно. А помнишь ту вампирскую вылазку, о которой я тебе рассказывал? Тогда еще что-то отшвырнуло пиявок к стене?

— Думаешь, это был он?

— Возможно, — бормочет Луи. — Больше некому, если так подумать.

— Пиздец.

Жжение от алкоголя начинает обволакивать горло приятной сладостью.

— Он снова меня нашел, когда я пошел играть в бильярд на окраинах Спокана. После той наводки, что ты нам дал. Которая, кстати, ни к чему не привела.

— Он снова обломал тебе планы?

— Нет, — сглатывает Луи. Горло словно онемело. — Он испортил мне игру, сделал так, что все шары закатились в лузу с одного удара. Я думал, что тот громила прошибет мне голову, как арбуз.

— Я так понимаю, ему не удалось?

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Нет. Проклятый демон и его отшвырнул к стене.

— Кажется, у него на этом пунктик.

— Видимо, — отвечает Луи, надеясь, что тон его голоса довольно красноречивый и говорит: «Не лезь, блять, в эти дебри».

Найл не лезет, благослови его Господь.

— Так что, он просто хотел защитить твою честь?

— Нет. Он предложил мне сделку.

— Взамен на твою душу? — злобно выпаливает Найл, внезапно посерьезнев. — Ты же на это не пошел, правда?

— Да конечно, блять, не пошел, Ни, я не тупой, — аналогично огрызается Луи.

— Так, а что он тогда хотел?

Луи прикусывает изнутри щеку.

— Защиту, — медленно выговаривает он. — Он хотел, чтобы мы его спрятали. Видимо, там внизу им недовольны. Не знаю.

Найл какое-то время молчит.

— Заманчиво, — произносит он, растягивая гласные, и хмурит брови, всматриваясь в невидимую точку.

— А? — Луи совсем не ожидал такого поворота. Найл должен был встать на его сторону.

Найл снова переводит на него взгляд. Судя по его лицу, он все еще находится в состоянии прострации.

— Я сказал, что предложение заманчивое. Если он позволит, то ты сможешь привязать его к телу, в которое он вселился, сможешь лишить его сил. Я могу показать тебе, как сделать что-то типа пароля к вашим с Лиамом защитным заклинаниям. Это довольно просто вообще-то.

Луи хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыбина.

— Ты предлагаешь мне пристать на его условия и заключить сделку?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— Зависит от того, что он предлагает взамен, не так ли?

— Он демон-

— Который практически умоляет позволить ему отдаться тебе на милость, — говорит Найл. — Это другое, Лу. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Кстати, а что он предлагает?

Луи сглатывает.

— В принципе, все, что я захочу.

— Ну допустим, ты бы захотел прикончить какого-нибудь демона. Он сможет это организовать?

— Возможно, — Луи кривит рот. — Я его спрашивал, не смог бы он выследить себе подобных.

— И?

— Я не собираюсь даже думать над этой идеей, Найл, — отрезает он.

— Но ты спрашивал.

— Да, спрашивал.

— Что означает, что часть тебя все-таки задумывалась.

— Я был бухой.

— И что?

— А то, что я не мог трезво мыслить.

— Может, не мог, — Найл изучает его внимательным и пытливым взглядом. — Но ты все же спрашивал. Что он ответил?

— Не важно, — огрызается Луи.

— Ну, а все-таки? — Найл закатывает глаза.

— Мудак, — бормочет Луи себе под нос и затем прокашливается. — Да.

— Что «да»?

— Да, он может выследить других демонов.

— Как?

— Он говорит, что существуют знаки, которых не могут уловить люди.

Найл отпивает со своего почти полного стакана.

— Думаешь, он лжет?

Луи раздраженно вздыхает.

— Он демон, Найл.

— Верно.

— Что? Почему ты так смотришь?

— Просто, — пожимает плечами парень. — Слушай, я пытался дать тебе немного личного пространства, но…

— Что «но»?

Найл тихо произносит:

— Сам знаешь, что.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— И ты туда же-

— Видишь, вот об этом я и говорю. Ты думаешь, что все против тебя в сговоре. А ты не думал, что, возможно, к нам стоит прислушаться?

— К «нам»?

Найл вздыхает.

— Да не в этом смысле, только не начинай. Мы не строим против тебе теорию заговора, Луи.

— Ага, хочешь сказать, что вы с Зейном никогда не говорили за моей спиной?

— Но не в таком ключе, Луи, ради всего святого-

— Ну я уверен, что вы наговорились по душам под одеяльцем, — выплевывает Луи. Он чувствует, как теряет контроль над словами, и инстинктивно пытается уколоть побольнее. Иногда он упоминал о том, что Зейн всегда прокрадывался в спальню к Найлу, когда они оставались здесь на ночь, но он никогда не хотел бросать это Найлу в лицо. Это удар ниже пояса, он прекрасно об этом знает, даже если слова слетают с его собственного языка.

— Заткнись нахрен, Лу, — Луи редко видел Найла таким серьезным, это слегка озадачивает, но осознание того, что ему удалось нащупать слабое место, сподвигает его продолжать, он не находит в себе сил остановиться.

— А что ты сделаешь, ударишь меня? Вы оба были не слишком уж скрытными. А он тебе не говорил, что встречался с демоном или ты от меня узнал?

Найл безумно отшвыривает стол, движение сопровождается жутким треском. Луи на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает, то видит, как на него свирепо зыркает Найл, поджав губы в тонкую злобную линию.

— Знаешь, — начинает он низким и раненным голосом, — он правда настолько сильно на тебя повлиял, да?

Слушай, говорил Зейн. Я знаю, что твой отец был ублюдком.

Ты нихера не знаешь, кричал в ответ Луи.

— Так вы с Зейном и мои «проблемы с папулей» обсуждали, да? — Луи молниеносно вскакивает на ноги. Корсет врезается в шею, и он сглатывает болезненный звук, который грозится донестись из горла. — Отлично. Потрясающе. Вы двое очевидно знаете, как лучше для меня, поскольку я пиздецки немощен.

Он с трудом накидывает фланелевую рубашку и лезет в карман за запасными ключами от «Камаро».

— Куда ты собрался? — вздыхает Найл, глядя на него теперь с неким смирением. От этого кожа Луи аж зудит от негодования.

— Погуляю, — огрызается он, разворачивается на пятках и уходит настолько быстро, что от движения болит шея, но зато Найл не сможет за ним угнаться. Луи чувствует укол вины, но он растворяется в шуме мотора, как только он поворачивает ключ зажигания.

Машина проезжает четыре мили — половину расстояния до ближайшего бара, поскольку Найл предпочитает жить в ебаной глухомани — и затем глохнет.

— Проклятье! — бьет он по рулю ладонью. Блядский аккумулятор сдох, и Луи уверен, что это все Лиам виноват. Он постоянно забывал выключать проклятый кондиционер, когда глушил двигатель, а Луи уже и со счета сбился, сколько раз он его за это ругал.

От внезапной тишины и спокойствия обостряется его слух, а кожу начинает покалывать от звуков сверчков, лягушек и всякой-всячины, что полнится жизнью вокруг. Он слышит пронзительное жужжание комара над ухом и отмахивается от надоедливого насекомого, тянется за ручкой, чтобы закрыть окно. Это практически невозможно, поскольку его шея обездвижена. Он с ругательством отстегивает корсет, бросает на пассажирское сиденье и прислоняется лбом к рулю, глубоко вздыхает, фокусируясь на легком ветерке, который приятно холодит влажную от пота шею.

Ладно. У него есть несколько вариантов. Один унизительный: позвонить Лиаму или Найлу и попросить одного из них приехать помочь ему завести машину. А еще он может просто подождать кого-то, кто будет проезжать мимо и предложит руку помощи. Это не нанесет урона его гордости, но ему вполне вероятно придется проторчать здесь несколько часов, потому что опять-таки Найл живет в блядской богом забытой дыре.

Он со вздохом вытаскивает телефон из бардачка и включает кнопку питания.

Сеть не ловит.

— Да твою ж мать, — стонет Луи, поднимая телефон над головой и размахивая им, будто это сможет помочь. Не помогает.

Ну, думает он. Значит, судьба решила за меня. Он бросает взгляд на шейный корсет. Желательно бы снова его надеть; он чувствует, как неприятно вздрагивают жилы в шее, чувствует, как при каждом повороте головы по позвонку проносится яркая вспышка боли. Наверное, все-таки нужно, решает он. Все равно его никто не увидит.

Спустя несколько минут ожидания и созерцания темной пустынной дороги, замкнутое пространство салона машины начинает давить на психику, поэтому Луи выходит наружу. Слушает, как под ногами хрустит гравий, пока он обходит багажник и, с минуту поколебавшись, залезает на крышу. Приходится немного повозиться, но в итоге он удобно устраивается, подложив под голову руки, и всматривается в небо. Сегодня чистое, без облачка. Он вырос за городом, где, если посчастливится, можно было разглядеть Большую Медведицу или даже Орион.

Здесь же взору открывается буквально все. Видно луну, почти полную и слепящую серебристым светом, видно простирающиеся вокруг нее звезды, смягчающие чернильно-синий небосвод. Он рассматривает Плеяды[3], которые всегда отчего-то путал с Маленькой Медведицей, кода был ребенком, и начинает шепотом называть их по именам: Астеропа, Меропа, Электра, Майя, Тайгета, Целено, Альциона. Атлас и Плейона. Семь Сестер и их родители. Марс мерцает красным. Венера сияет в своем неприкрытом великолепии.

Он инстинктивно находит Полярную звезду. Отец учил его ориентироваться на местности, используя все, что находится под рукой, на случай, если вдруг попадет в затруднительную ситуацию. Замерзнуть до смерти, потому что ты не сможешь понять, в какой стороне находится Северный Полюс, — чертовски глупый способ умереть. Сейчас он лежит лицом к югу. Отрешенно потирает большим пальцем компас, вытатуированный на предплечье.

— Проблемы с машиной?

Луи замирает. Каждый волосок на теле встает дыбом. Инстинкты кричат подорваться с места, но он не доверяет своей координации — только забраться сюда было довольно проблематично.

— Как видишь, — отвечает он, гордясь тем, что удалось приструнить дрожь в голосе.

— Нужна помощь?

Луи слышит шорох гравия под длинными, целенаправленными шагами и привстает на локтях, перебрасывает ноги через край машины и осторожно соскальзывает, пока не чувствует твердую почву под ногами.

— А как ты сможешь помочь? Заведешь с помощью своих демонических сил?

— Что-то вроде того, — в голосе Гарри чувствуется напряжение.

Пальцы Луи машинально тянутся к пистолету.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Просто хотел поговорить, — он одет непритязательно: белая футболка, темные джинсы, коричневые ботинки. Он продолжает идти, едва заметно прихрамывая. Луи прищуривается, и его взгляд фокусируется на паре темных пятен, расплывшихся на боку, выхватывает порез на скуле.

— Что с тобой произошло? — тупо спрашивает он.

Гарри останавливается. Хмурится.

— Наткнулся на коллегу, — говорит он едва слышимым для слуха Луи голосом.

Луи фыркает:

— Ладно.

— Я не лгу, — лицо Гарри морщится, будто он собирается расплакаться. Демон. Плачет. Луи в голову не вкладывается такой концепт. Это настолько чуждо; кажется, что мир разлетелся на крохотные осколки, созвездия смешались — вот какого это наблюдать за этим абсурдным созданием, что зовет себя демоном, за тем, как он противоречит буквально всему, что Луи знает об их виде, да вообще о порядке строения Вселенной, чувствует невольный порыв дотянуться до него рукой, утешить.

Да что с ним, блять, не так?

Луи упрямо держит руки по швам, и спустя мгновение лицо Гарри разглаживается и он поднимает взгляд. Его глаза слегка поблескивают.

— Я не лгу, — повторяет он уже более окрепшим голосом. — Хотелось бы мне тебя в этом убедить.

Луи пытается наклонить голову, но не выходит. Глаза Гарри прослеживают предпринятую попытку.

— Почему? — спрашивает он.

— Потому что я не лгу, и не пытаюсь тебя надурить. Я все время пытался тебе это доказать.

— Так, значит, именно этим ты и занимался, да?

— Да, — настаивает Гарри. Луи, наверное, слышится, как ломается его голос. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

— Почему тебя это вообще волнует? И, может, для начала тебе стоит прекратить меня преследовать. Не лучший способ втереться кому-то в доверие, приятель.

Гарри молча на него смотрит.

— Значит, тебе будет лучше, если я оставлю тебя в покое? — медленно спрашивает он и приближается на шаг. Длинные, увешанные кольцами пальцы едва заметно касаются его шейного корсета. Луи хочется его снять. С ним он выглядит уязвимым. — Мне не нужно было тогда вмешиваться?

С такого близкого расстояния Луи может различить его запах, смешанный с пряным ароматом сырой земли и жары. Он пахнет не серой, как он мог ожидать. Пахнет чем-то цветочным. Луи невольно понимает, что глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь впитать в себя больше.

Когда он отдает себе отчет в собственных действиях, то отшатывается назад, сглатывает и пересекается с пристальным взглядом Гарри, с его обезоруживающей человеческой зеленью, магнетической даже при блеклом освещении.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поблагодарил? — спрашивает Луи.

— Было бы неплохо, — на левой щеке Гарри появляется небольшая ямочка, его кожа купается в лунном свете, мерцает нежной белизной.

Луи чувствует, как хмурится его лицо, а сердцебиение предательски ускоряется.

— Тогда спасибо, наверное. Хреново было бы, если бы меня повесил призрак семнадцатилетней девушки.

Гарри хмурит брови.

— Лори очень злилась, — мягко говорит он. — Она очень долго там проторчала.

Внезапно Луи вспоминает, что должна же она куда-то отправиться. После.

— А она… — он прокашливается. — То есть, она… не знаешь, могла ли она, ну…

Гарри качает головой.

— Не моя специализация. Но возможно.

— И… со всеми такое случается?

— Нет, не думаю.

— А что случилось с остальными?

— Без понятия.

— Оу.

Оба умолкают, пространство между ними, кажется, подстроилось под ритм стрекотания сверчков.

— Я не знаю, что делаю не так, — наконец произносит Гарри. — Я не прекращаю попыток с тобой поговорить, и мы ходим кругами. Ты не веришь ни чему из того, что я тебе говорю.

Луи хмурится.

— Почему тебя это волнует?

— Потому что я говорю правду, а ты мне не веришь.

— Демоны не особо славятся своим кредитом доверия.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Демоны были людьми, — он замолкает.

— «Были» — ключевое слово.

— Все люди разные, — пожимает он плечами.

— Да, но люди не зло.

На секунду глаза Гарри вспыхивают красным; Луи, наверное, почудилось.

— А как насчет парня Лори? А как насчет остальных гадостей, что вы творите друг с другом? Я смотрю новости, знаешь ли.

— Ладно. Справедливо, — соглашается Луи. — А ты помнишь свою человеческую жизнь? — ему не удается избавиться от любопытства, звенящего в голосе.

Гарри хмурится. Глаза снова приобретают зеленый цвет.

— Больше, чем некоторые, — говорит он.

Луи фыркает, не в состоянии удержаться.

— Какой развернутый ответ.

— Я говорю правду.

— Почему?

— Потому что.

— Это не ответ.

— Я сказал, почему.

— Что, из-за того, что на тебя злится твой босс?

— Да.

— Найди себе другого охотника, чувак. Я не поведусь на твои басни.

— Проще сказать, чем сделать.

— Тебе это по силам.

— Теоретически, но найти охотника, который не хочет, чтобы его нашли, может быть затруднительно. И я не хочу другого охотника.

— Почему?

— Хочу тебя.

— Но почему?

Гарри раздраженно вздыхает и рассерженно приглаживает волосы.

— Потому что хочу. И меня все больше припирают к стенке, — внезапная тяжесть его голоса сбивает с толку. — Она почти на меня вышла.

— Так вот что произошло? — Луи указывает рукой на красное пятно, пропитавшее футболку Гарри.

Тот кривится.

— Один из ее псов. Если бы она лично меня нашла, то меня бы здесь не было.

— А что бы произошло?

Гарри пожимает плечами и крепко скрещивает на груди руки, прикрывая кровавые пятна.

— Она бы пытала меня, пока не наскучило, затем убила бы. Но у нее завидное терпение, — его голос монотонен, словно он говорит о погоде.

— Что ты натворил?

Гарри вздыхает.

— Кучу всего. Я никогда не был примерным сотрудником, но я, э-э, слишком… обнаглел, наверное, такое слово подойдет.

— Мне нужны подробности, приятель.

Гарри сглатывает и начинает разглядывать ноги. Кажется, он с особой тщательностью подбирает последующие предложения, говорит еще медленней, выверяет каждое слово.

— Я менял свои контракты. Э-э, сам я не имею дела с детьми, но… но не все такие, как я. Поэтому я заключал сделки только с отбросами общества, после чего обменивался ими с коллегами, которые заключали сделки с детьми, а потом разрывал эти сделки. Мне удавалось держать это в секрете, но затем я провернул много таких дел, и она узнала. Так что.

У Луи кружится голова, самую малость.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что ты попал под опалу только потому, что вызволил слишком много детей из Ада, — говорит он. Это ложь, кричит его мозг.

— Я могу доказать, — умоляет Гарри. — То есть, вроде как. У меня есть список, можешь пробить имена. Мэги Ормонд была первой. Ей было десять, а ее мама умирала от рака третьей степени. В бумагах говорится, что она чудом поправилась. Сейчас Мэги двадцать пять, можешь проверить. Э-э, Марио Перальта один из последних. Мне как раз вовремя попался его контракт — он пересек десятилетнюю чету несколько месяцев назад. Его семья была бездомной, а сейчас он собирается с отличием окончить университет. Так, посмотрим, кто там дальше…

Луи его прерывает.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Они же дети, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Дети в отчаянии.

— А не все, кто продает свои души, отчаянные?

Гарри качает головой.

— Некоторые просто алчные.

— Так значит они заслуживают попасть в Ад.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри, — но кто-то должен, — его до невозможности тяжелый и каким-то образом хрупкий голос разбивает сердце. Медленно, Гарри опускает руку, которой прикрывал талию. Рука покрыта кровью, которая на свету становится темнее, отливает иссиня-бордовым. Луи неуютно ерзает.

— А ты не можешь исцелиться? — спрашивает он. Его пальцы дергаются в непреодолимом импульсе поддержать, промыть и излечить.

— Нет, — чем дольше они разговаривают, тем сильнее боль въедается в голос юноши. — В конечном итоге, я излечусь, но я не могу щелкнуть пальцами и исправить все в мгновение ока.

Луи хмурится.

— Я думал, такие демоны как ты, ну типа всемогущи?

Гарри невесело хмыкает.

— В некотором роде. К сожалению, это не распространяется на подобные случаи, только если они не являются частью сделки. Или, теоретически, я могу использовать заклинания, но я полный чайник в ведьминских штучках.

Не сомневаюсь, думает Луи.

— Наверное, больно, — говорит он, указывая на израненный бок Гарри.

Тот гримасничает.

— Так и есть.

— А ты вообще собираешься себя подлечить?

Гримаса становится еще отчетливей.

— Я брезгую от вида крови.

Луи на самом деле взрывается хохотом.

— Ну пиздец, ты просто всем демонам демон.

Уголки губ Гарри ползут обратно вверх, на щеке показывается ямочка.

— Боюсь, я не так уж и хорош. Вообще я что-то вроде шута. Они там все такие: «вот идет Гарри, самый большой неудачник во всем Аду».

— Какая трагедия. У меня прямо сердце кровью обливается. Небось они еще воруют твои деньги на ланч?

— Иногда, — смеется Гарри и затем охает от боли, слегка сгибаясь.

— Эй, потише, Бэмби, — Луи нужно чем-то задушить сочувствие, которое циркулирует в кровеносной системе; мешает здраво мыслить. — Наверное, это можно будет считать самым тупым поступком в моей жизни, а это о многом говорит, но давай-ка я тебя подлатаю?

— С чего бы тебе это делать?

— Ну я же не хочу, чтобы умерла твоя оболочка.

Гарри хмурится.

— Я тебе говорил, что его здесь нет.

— Прошу простить мой скептицизм. Я тут пытаюсь оказать тебе услугу, так что захлопнись.

— Ты не обязан, — процеживает сквозь сжатые зубы Гарри. Он сжимает бок. Луи видно, как сквозь его пальцы сочится кровь. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

Луи взмахивает рукой.

— Да. Да. Я просто ведусь на сопливые истории, что еще сказать? Плюс, я ни за что не поверю, что ты там один дома, извини. К тому же, я это делаю не столько из-за доброты душевной. Я предлагаю тебе сделку.

Гарри поднимает на него взгляд, на лице читается искренняя озадаченность.

— Что за сделка?

Луи скрещивает на груди руки.

— Я подлатаю твою тушку, а ты заведешь мне машину. Ты же сможешь, да? Если это будет в рамках сделки?

Гарри бросает на него взгляд, который в мгновение ока становится нечитаемым, и затем говорит:

— Да, могу. Идет.

Луи облизывает губы, внезапно осознав, что у него во рту суше, чем в пустыне Аризоны, и пытается собрать слюну, а затем осознает, что неотрывно пялится на губы Гарри. Тот оглядывает Луи слегка суженными мерцающими глазами и криво улыбается. Луи прокашливается.

— Все еще придется скреплять сделку поцелуем, да?

Ухмылка Гарри становится шире.

— Боюсь, за несколько столетий регламент в Аду не слишком-то поменялся.

— А он вообще менялся?

— Реформация была дикой, как мне говорили, — Гарри морщит нос. — Давай поживее, а то мне правда больно.

Луи вздыхает.

— Ладно, большой малыш, — он шагает вперед и начинает наклоняться, но затем резко замирает, оставаясь в паре сантиметров от лица Гарри. — Стой! Можно мне добавить еще одно условие? — сердце бешено колотится о грудную клетку. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы оно успокоилось.

— М-м?

— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы мне не пришлось носить эту проклятую штуковину? — Луи щелкает о край корсета.

— Ты уверен? Он отлично на тебе смотрится, — сухо говорит Гарри. — Глаза подчеркивает. Но думаю, могу.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Луи тянет его за воротник и целует. Смыкает губы настолько сильно, что больно становится, и ему приходится их так и держать, чтобы не поддаться соблазну попробовать на вкус рот Гарри, провести языком по блестящей, цвета леденца нижней губе, прикусить ее, лишь бы узнать, какой звук он издаст. Если Луи сдвинется, даже если просто для того, чтобы чуточку ослабить давление, он знает, что сделает что-то глупое, что-то опрометчивое. Потеряет контроль. Он не может себе этого позволить.

Луи так сосредоточен на том, чтобы не двигаться, что забывает о том, что должен был отскочить почти в ту же секунду, как прильнул к Гарри; он чуть не падает вперед, когда внезапно юноша больше к нему не прижимается, а его губы сталкиваются с пустым и влажным воздухом. Он успевает удержать равновесие и совершает два тяжелых и размашистых шага назад, прочь от Гарри и от своего безумного импульса повторить только что произошедшее. Его губы пульсируют.

Какого черта ты только что сделал? Он отмахивается от навязчивого голоса, который червячком точит мозг; разберется с этим позже. Или лучше всего — забудет. Практика научила его, что если соблюдать надлежащую дистанцию, то он перестанет желать вещи, которых не может заполучить и которых не должен хотеть.

— Я могу уже его снять? — выпаливает он, снова постукивая по ошейнику. Перестань об этом думать.

— Вперед.

Луи с максимальной амплитудой поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, разминает плечи, расправляет и медленно выдыхает.

— Проклятье, — бормочет себе под нос. Шея более чем в порядке, даже лучше, чем прежде, если честно. Даже исчезли зажатые точки, которые постоянно ему досаждали. — Спасибо, приятель.

— Не за что, — голос Гарри напряжен. Луи оглядывается и в шоке замечает, сколько крови уже успело пропитать белую ткань; пятно тянется от шва рукава до низа футболки, занимает добрую половину бока.

— Ладно, — говорит Луи. — Не будем мешкать. А ты все еще в состоянии завести машину?

— Уже завел, — ворчит Гарри.

Оу.

— Ладно. Тогда полезай. Но если испачкаешь мне сиденья, я тебя прикончу.

— Ты не можешь, — напоминает ему Гарри, забираясь в салон. — Не знаешь, как.

— Но это не значит, что не попытаюсь, — Луи садится за руль и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Радио взывает к жизни, и Луи выбирает станцию и затем убавляет звук.

— Мне нравится эта песня, — говорит Гарри, голос звучит приятно удивленным.

Переключая передачу, Луи бросает на него взгляд через зеркало заднего вида. Гарри очень послушный — держит окровавленный бок подальше от кожаных сидений.

— Правда?

— Правда, — юноша закрывает глаза и начинает беззвучно напевать. — А по мне не видно, что нравится?

Луи пожимает плечами, наслаждаясь тем, что ему опять доступно это незамысловатое движение. Он и не понимал, как сильно полагался на этот жест в целях общения, пока не лишился такой возможности.

— Вообще-то, я не много времени уделял изучению демонских музыкальных предпочтений, извини.

— Мы все разные, — ворчит Гарри. — У некоторых есть вкус.

— Вот я бы сказал, что ты любитель «Битлз».

— Мне нравятся «Битлз», — тоскливо говорит Гарри. — Напоминают о доме.

— Об Англии?

— О доме, — повторяет Гарри и продолжает мурлыкать, иногда тихо напевая строчки песни: — Все дороги, по которым нам идти, — извилисты…

Невольно Луи тоже начинает подпевать — он всегда так делает, только без (истекающего кровью, неуклюжего, странного, забавного, чудаковатого) демона на заднем сидении. Он сам застрял в Дьявольской ловушке, понимает Луи. Не много вреда будет, если хоть на секунду ослабить путы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oasis "Wonderwall" - песня, которую парни слушали в машине. 
> 
> [1]«Главный госпиталь» (англ. General Hospital) — длительная американская дневная телевизионная мыльная опера, которая выходит на канале ABC с 1 апреля 1963 года. Сериал включен в «Книгу рекордов Гиннесса» как самая продолжительная американская мыльная опера в истории после сериалов «Направляющий свет» и «Как вращается мир».
> 
> [2]Аутоасфиксиофилия, сексуальная/эротическая асфиксия, сексуальное/эротическое удушение — форма аномальной сексуальной активности, связанная с использованием средств, ограничивающих доступ кислорода в лёгкие и/или к головному мозгу для усиления ощущений, связанных с сексуальной разрядкой. Возбуждение возникает при кратковременном ограничении подачи кислорода к головному мозгу и накоплении в мозгу углекислого газа. Вызывает состояние головокружения и сильного расслабления всего тела, сопровождающегося половым возбуждением. Является одной из форм БДСМ-практик, родственные методы, связанные с получением эйфории и других эффектов, без сексуального удовольствия — игры с асфиксией и холотропное дыхание.
> 
> http://clubfile.net/files/images/J3EbegP85Cg.jpg
> 
> [3]Плея́ды — рассеянное звёздное скопление в созвездии Тельца; одно из ближайших к Земле и одно из наиболее заметных для невооружённого глаза звёздных скоплений.
> 
> https://a.d-cd.net/3e7128s-960.jpg  
> http://takefon.com/_ld/56/67551094.jpg  
> http://www.galactic.name/directory/img/the_pleiades_star_cluster_m45_map.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

— Пожалуйста, только не сходи с ума, — начинает Луи.

Найл лишь в удивлении вскидывает брови, но не поднимается с кресла.

— Ну, — спокойно выговаривает он, — это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Такого больше не повторится-

— Выкладывай уже, что у тебя там.

Луи вздыхает.

— В общем, сейчас на заднем сидении моей машины сидит демон.

Найл моргает.

— Хм.

— «Хм»? И все?

Парень указывает на него горлышком бутылки.

— Ну, я просто уверен, что у тебя найдется хорошее объяснение, — Найл всегда предоставляет людям кредит доверия. Это одно из качеств, за которое Луи так сильно любит ирландца. А еще оно с ума его сводит.

Луи потирает затылок, растирая и без того разгоряченную кожу.

— Э-э, ну, просто машина заглохла, а он взял и объявился.

— Это тот, о котором ты мне рассказывал? — уточняет Найл.

— Да.

Найл склоняет голову.

— Зачем он здесь?

— Ну, видишь ли, машина заглохла, потому что за рулем был Лиам, когда я не мог-

Найл внезапно выпрямляется и щелкает пальцами.

— Твоя шея! — громким и обвинительным тоном восклицает он. — Вот что изменилось!

— Да. Он ее излечил.

— Хм.

Парень снова поудобнее усаживается и кивает Луи, чтобы продолжал.

— Ну, в общем, он ранен — то есть, его оболочка ранена, — а мне нужно было завести машину. Поэтому мы заключили что-то вроде сделки.

— Что значит «что-то вроде»?

— Ну, мы заключили сделку, но ничего серьезного. То есть, ничего важного. Но и ничего серьезного тоже, в плане… договорных рамок.

Найл качает головой.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до этого дня.

— Слушай-

— Приятель, я не собираюсь читать тебе морали. Я просто удивлен, что ты так быстро сменил убеждения.

— Я не сменил убеждения, — огрызается Луи. — Просто сделка оказалась очень кстати.

— Конечно, — добродушно говорит Найл.

— Я просто его подлатаю, а потом пускай пиздует на все четыре стороны.

— Ох, ну это грубо. Позволь мне, по крайней мере, с ним познакомиться.

— Ты хочешь познакомиться с демоном?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— Ну надо же отблагодарить его за то, что он спас твою многострадальную задницу. К тому же, он кажется вполне себе веселым парнем.

Господи.

— Я что, живу в вымышленном мире? Мы попали в параллельную вселенную? В тебя вселилась какая-то хрень? — Найл все еще отказывается набить себе татуху, которая не позволит демонам овладеть его телом. Очень и очень глупо, но Луи должен признать, что ирландец просто мастер заклинаний, так что без его разрешения ни одна тварь здесь и носа не покажет. Луи всегда расслабляется у Найла. Его дом — одно из немногих — может, даже единственных — мест, в котором он чувствует себя в полной безопасности.

Найл смеется.

— Это я у тебя должен спросить. Это у тебя демон в машине. В твоей машине, которая находится на территории моей собственности.

Луи скрещивает на груди руки.

— А куда мне, по-твоему, его деть? К тому же, салон машины разрисован Дьявольскими ловушками, так что никуда он не уйдет.

— А ты не боишься, что он собирается их подпортить?

— Тогда я ему не завидую, — бормочет Луи. — Знаешь, я тут немного волнуюсь как бы он не залил кровью мои сиденья. Так что я, пожалуй, возьму кое-какие принадлежности и вернусь к нему.

— Стой, — зовет Найл. — Не хочешь привести его сюда?

Что?

— Что?

— Веди его в дом, — повторяет парень. — Вот, подожди-ка… — он достает ручку и лист бумаги, пишет что-то, затем вручает Луи. Там нацарапан неизвестный ему символ. — Я тут поэкспериментировал с заклинаниями. Нарисуй это на его коже. Так он сможет войти.

Луи недоуменно на него пялится.

— Когда ты успел?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— После разговора.

Луи издает сдавленный смешок.

— Господь Всемогущий.

— Ну надо же было чем-то заняться.

— Уверен?

— Я бы не отнес себя к категории любителей демонов, — говорит Найл, в голос закрадывается доля горечи, — но мне хотелось бы задать ему пару вопросов. И лично его увидеть, имей в виду. Я еще не до конца уверен, что ты не ступил на темную дорожку.

— Да пошел ты.

— Да, да, — прогоняет его Найл. — Иди в баню.

 

***

 

— Новый план, — говорит Луи, открывая дверь. — Найл хочет с тобой поговорить. Давай, вылезай, — его голос твердый и сдержанный, чисто деловой. Это всего лишь работа — странная работа, но тем не менее, — и именно так он будет к ней относиться, раз полный игнор не помогает.

— Не могу, — ворчит Гарри, оглядывая Дьявольскую ловушку на потолке. — Я вроде как немного застрял.

— Боже, — стонет Луи. — Ладно, ладно, — в теории, он мог просто вытащить Гарри за шкирку, но его не очень греет мысль о еще большем количестве физического контакта, чем необходимо, да и Гарри как бы не пушинка. Поэтому он вытаскивает карманный нож и вонзает лезвие в очертания рисунка на потолке машины, а затем, ругаясь, ныряет под нижнее сиденье, отбрасывает ковер и повторяет аналогичное действие ножом на полу. Он мысленно напоминает себе возобновить ловушки как только улучит свободную минутку. Но если так подумать, то пускай этим займется Лиам, в качестве наказания за то, что убил аккумулятор. Может, это и не полностью его вина, но часть ее точно лежит на нем.

С заметным усилием, Гарри выбирается из машины на длинных неустойчивых ногах и шаткой походкой направляется к дому. У Луи дергается рука в порыве приобнять его за талию и помочь, но, кажется, он и сам неплохо справляется, да и вообще лучше по возможности избегать любого с ним контакта. Гарри вовсе не нужно применять свои сверхъестественные способности, чтобы услышать, как учащается сердцебиение Луи каждый раз, когда они рядом. Но Луи решительно настроен продолжать игнорировать этот факт, даже если не может игнорировать Гарри.

— Постой, — говорит он, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от порога. Он сокращает те несколько ярдов расстояния, что проложил между ними, и тянется в карман за маркером, который стащил из письменного стола Найла. За маркером, который он думал, что стащил. Проклятье. — Черт, — говорит он. — У тебя часом ручки не найдется?

— Нет, — выдавливает Гарри огрубевшим от боли голосом. — Зачем тебе?

— Я собирался нарисовать на тебе вот это… — он машет обрывком бумаги, — …чтобы ты мог попасть внутрь. Найл защитил это место так что будь здоров.

— А-а.

Луи взъерошивает волосы. Он не может оставить Гарри одного — это будет вершиной тупости. Он мог бы просто начать громко звать Найла, пока тот не услышит и не выйдет им помочь, но нет никаких гарантий, что он вообще услышит — дом странно звуконепроницаем. Может, стоит попробовать бросить что-то в окна…

— У тебя же есть нож, — говорит Гарри. — Так ведь получится, да?

— Что? — спрашивает Луи. Затем до него доходит. Оу. Ну да, получится. — Да, — отвечает он. — Ты уверен?

Какая тебе вообще разница? Он демон. Перестань быть таким чувствительным, парень.

— Все в порядке, просто сделай, — не беспокоясь потревожить рану на боку, Гарри протягивает руку, и Луи осторожно ее обхватывает. Рука больше, чем его, но очень изящная и узкая. Кожа гладкая, ровная и почти чистая:

— «Things I can’t»? — спрашивает он и раскрывает нож, сглатывая и отчаянно желая унять дрожь в пальцах.

— Мне казалось, что это круто, — сцепив зубы, отвечает Гарри, его ноздри раздуваются, когда кончик ножа вонзается в кожу, а Луи, оторвав взгляд от лица юноши, начинает вырезать символ, оставляя неглубокие, но целенаправленные порезы. На краях проступают крупные алые капли, которые, дрожа, скатываются вниз слабыми ручейками. Он пытается как можно быстрее справиться с задачей, но при этом сделать все аккуратно; его руки слегка подрагивают и он покрепче обхватывает рукоять ножа, смыкает челюсть, чтобы унять настойчивый звон в ушах и болезненные вздохи, которые доносятся из горла Гарри.

— Все, — говорит Луи и, словно обжегся, молниеносно отпускает руку Гарри. Его ладони измазаны кровью и он осмотрительно удерживает их подальше от себя. Он никогда прежде не испытывал этого на собственной шкуре, но говорят, что демонская кровь ужасно влияет на людей.

Гарри оглядывает руку, поворачивая из стороны в сторону.

— Отличная работа, — говорит он.

— Спасибо. Идем, — Луи кивает головой в сторону дома. — Ты истекаешь кровью.

На диване уже успели набросить старое полотенце и приготовить необходимые принадлежности: бутылку водки, ножницы, иголку, зубную нить и разнообразные бинты, кучей вываленными на стол. Луи слышно, как где-то на другой стороне дома переговариваются Найл с Лиамом. Гарри ступает неожиданно бесшумно, как для кого-то настолько неуклюжего и раненого. Но, опять же, не стоит забывать, что он чрезвычайно могущественный и злобный демон, даже если и смахивает сейчас на раненого олененка.

Не дожидаясь указаний, он задирает футболку до подмышек и удерживает ее так. Рана хуже, чем предполагал Луи: грудь рассекают три огромных, рваных и кровоточащих пореза, сквозь покромсанные края проглядывается жировая ткань и покуда белеет кость. От таких ранений люди запросто теряют сознание или же у них наступает болевой шок, а будь Гарри человеком, то Луи не сомневается, что он бы уже умер, ну или в лучшем случае находился в критическом состоянии. Но Гарри все же разгуливал по окрестностям, дразнил Луи, играл у него на нервах. Луи сглатывает; у него высокий болевой порог и все такое, но ему дурно становится от мысли, насколько это должно быть больно. Он несмело зажимает в руке бутылку с водкой.

— Вот, — говорит он и протягивает Гарри клочок ткани. — Закуси.

Гарри закатывает глаза и слегка хмурится.

— Пожалуйста, только не надо меня опекать. Я могу вынести чуточку боли.

— Ну тогда располагайся, — Луи открывает бутылку и смачивает израненную кожу, сочувственно морщась, когда мышцы юноши сокращаются от контакта со спиртом, дрожат, а сам Гарри низко стонет.

— Хочешь выпить? — предлагает Луи и, схватив стерильное бумажное полотенце, начинает смывать кровь. Вроде бы в раны не попала грязь, что хорошо; у Луи слегка трясутся руки, точно он вернулся к своим подростковым годам, когда не переносил вида крови.

— Нет, — голос Гарри напряжен и контролируем. Он продолжает инстинктивно сжимать и разжимать пальцы. — Если честно, спиртное не оказывает на меня никакого эффекта.

— Но тебе же нравятся коктейли? — кровотечение не остановилось, но замедлилось достаточно, чтобы Луи смог убедиться, что в ранах ничего не застряло. Он бросает влажное от крови полотенце в мусор и заправляет иголку; к его раздражению, ему приходится попытаться несколько раз, прежде чем нить проходит в ушко.

Гарри тяжело дышит, не открывает глаз.

— Ты запомнил, — говорит он.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Просто внимательный, — он вытаскивает зажигалку из кармана и поджигает.

— Мне нравятся коктейли. Они вкусные.

Луи позволяет пламени облизать кончик нити, пока та не начинает чернеть и дымиться.

— Но ты не напиваешься? — зажигалка отправляется обратно в карман, и он вытягивает иголку на расстояние руки, ожидая, пока она остынет.

Дыхание Гарри немного успокоилось.

— Я могу, просто требуется больше времени. Я не девчонка, которую можно легко споить, знаешь ли, — он слегка улыбается.

Луи фыркает.

— Даже и не думал, — он наклоняется, мысленно прикидывая первый стежок и решая в итоге начать зашивать самый нижний порез, аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить остальные.

Гарри морщится от первого укола и медленно выдыхает. Произносит слегка дрожащим голосом:

— Так ты об этом думал?

Луи резко дергает первый стежок, проверяя тугость, а затем завязывает и обрезает нить ножницами.

— Не лучшая идея вывести меня из себя, пока я пихаю иглу тебе в плоть, — он протыкает иголкой кожу, пока говорит.

На этот раз Гарри лишь слабо охает.

— Некоторых это заводит.

— Заткнись, — Луи приходится придерживать рваные края раны, и от этого большой и указательный пальцы быстро становятся скользкими от крови. Он крепко завязывает второй стежок, смачивает полотенце алкоголем и вытирает руки. У него на среднем пальце заусенец, и он, поморщившись от жжения, снова приступает к работе.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — вздыхает Гарри. — Ты милый, когда злишься.

— Закрой рот, — Луи чувствует, как горят щеки, и он начинает новый стежок, вонзая иголку сильнее, чем нужно.

— Ай, — жалуется Гарри, но быстро приходит в себя. — Ты похож на… не знаю, крошечного ежика. Весь в иголках, пытаешься казаться больше и злее, чем на самом деле являешься.

— Ох, правда что ли?

— Да.

— А ты тогда кто? — задумчиво спрашивает Луи, снова вытирая руку. — Может, блоха. Такой же надоедливый.

— Эй, — ноет Гарри. — У тебя ужасный подход к пациентам.

Луи фыркает.

— Извини. Меня выгнали из школы подготовки медсестер для демонов.

— Такой школы не существует.

— Да неужели, — Луи завязывает стежок и протирает нижнюю рану, заодно проверяя на прочность проделанную работу. Края хорошо держатся, и он повторно стерилизует иголку, вытирает руки и принимается за второй порез.

Гарри какое-то время молчит, только лицо изредка морщится, когда Луи слишком сильно тычет иголкой. Луи удается быстро и без лишнего трепа закончить второй набор стежков.

— Знаешь, — говорит Гарри, когда Луи приступает к третьему порезу. — В Аду ты просто… исцеляешься.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну типа… — прерывается Гарри, всматриваясь в невидимую точку в пространстве. — Это просто случается. Я даже не знаю, делает ли кто-нибудь такое.

— Хм, — говорит Луи, умышленно не поднимая взгляда. Третий порез самый глубокий, и ему приходится вытирать руки после каждого стежка. Работа идет на раздражение медленно и кропотливо, и он чувствует, как на висках и над верхней губой проступают капли пота. Он слизывает несколько, чувствуя соль на языке. — Это очень удобно, да?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Наверное, — кажется, ему хочется, чтобы Луи спросил, поэтому Луи молчит, вместо этого сосредотачивается еще сильнее на том, чтобы швы получились ровными и аккуратными. У отца все равно получилось бы лучше, но, по крайней мере, Трой счел бы их приемлемыми.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, слегка его пугая; он почти роняет иголку. Когда поднимает глаза, то сталкивается с таким пристальным взглядом юноши, что по его коже на секунду пробегается холодок. Он облизывает губы и не отвечает. — Ты выглядел… странно.

— Ладно, — говорит Луи, когда вновь обретает голос, и наклоняет голову. Кашляет. Осталось примерно еще три-четыре стежка, и кровотечение значительно замедлилось. Он наклоняется совсем близко, ближе, чем, пожалуй, необходимо.

— Ты уверен? — с нажимом спрашивает Гарри. — Ты правда выглядел не очень нормальным.

— А что-то из этой ситуации вообще можно считать нормальным? — огрызается Луи и чересчур сильно тянет нить, слишком плотно смыкая стежок. — Блять, — этот придется переделать. — Подожди, — говорит он и тянется за ножницами. — Не двигайся.

Гарри не шевелится; даже наоборот, он как-то не по-человечески замер, напоминая Луи о том, что он опять забыл, что не с человеком разговаривает. Он забыл, даже если Гарри только что говорил про Ад, хоть и не понятно, зачем. Зачем Гарри вообще сказал, что в Аду ты просто автоматически исцеляешься? Он соскучился по дому? Пытался завербовать Луи? Или, наоборот, предупредить?

Он качает головой. Нужно помалкивать и побыстрее закончить шов. Не нужно давить на демона. Он заправляет иголку новой ниткой, начинает зашивать и, конечно же, давит:

— Что ты имел в виду? — спрашивает он. — Ну, в смысле, то, что ты сказал до разговора про Ад. Почему ты так сказал?

— Не знаю, — бормочет Гарри. — А почему люди вообще говорят?

Луи опять слишком сильно дергает стежок, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось начинать заново. Просто Гарри будет немного неудобно. Вот и отлично, жестко думает он. Хоть какая-то моральная компенсация за смущение, что доставляет ему Гарри.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — начинает Гарри, — что никто прежде не делал такого. Для меня. Не с тех пор, когда…

— Что «когда»? — Луи нужно держать язык за зубами, но ему любопытно, хочется узнать причину того скорбного оттенка, что приобрел глубокий и спокойный голос юноши.

— Я свалился со снегохода, — отвечает он. — Мне было восемнадцать, кажется. Ну, в общем, я рассек себе подбородок. Пришлось наложить швы. Двадцать.

— Как интересно, — жалит Луи.

Гарри шатко выдыхает.

— Я просто… блять, я не знаю, почему все это рассказываю. Я просто вспомнил. Наверное, в этом причина.

— А?

— Я забыл, — мягко говорит Гарри. Против своей воли Луи заглядывает ему в глаза. Они немного влажные. — Это все произошло… прежде. А теперь я вспомнил.

— «Прежде», в смысле…?

— Когда я был человеком, — бормочет Гарри и сильно зажмуривает глаза. О боже. Когда он снова их открывает, он не плачет, что хорошо. А то Луи не знает, что сделал бы. Гарри кашляет и явно пытается прийти в себя. — Короче. Это просто меня удивило, вот и все. То, что я вспомнил.

Последний стежок, думает Луи и проталкивает иголку, осознавая, что кожа Гарри уже стала знакомой; он знает, сколько силы приложить, как сильно затянуть. Он не хочет знать, но знает, а еще знает, что запомнит, и ненавидит это.

— Ладно, — говорит он, его голос звучит странно и отчужденно. — Все готово. Сорок два, если тебе интересно.

— Новый рекорд, — тихо говорит Гарри.

Луи фыркает, вытирая руки. Тянется за пакетом, набитом бинтами.

— Нужно еще раз промыть раны.

Гарри не двигается, когда Луи начинает смывать кровь или когда еще раз поливает раны водкой, для пущей верности, или когда Луи, пытаясь как можно реже касаться кожи, втирает анти-бактериальный крем в швы, аккуратно обкладывает их ватными дисками и приклеивает края, чтобы они не сильно смещались, когда Гарри начнет приподниматься, что он и делает, когда его просит Луи, пока сам, тем временем, тянется за эластичными бинтами. Игнорирует тепло кожи Гарри и пару дополнительных сосков, когда методично и беспристрастно перебинтовывает ему бок.

— Не слишком туго? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, нормально, — отвечает Гарри. — Спасибо.

— Подержи здесь, — говорит Луи и, пока Гарри придерживает края бинта, быстро хватает несколько шпилек. Берет одну, а остальные зажимает меж зубами. Они холодные, знакомые на вкус. Он раза два колет себе палец, пока закрепляет бандаж, но у него все получается. Он выполнил свою часть сделки и теперь может быть свободным.

— Спасибо, — тихо и искренне говорит Гарри. Он ради интереса поворачивается и немного вздрагивает, но все равно кивает. — Так намного лучше.

— Не за что, — у Луи пересохло во рту. Он наблюдает, как Гарри ворочается на диване — он его осматривает просто потому, что ответственный, — и резко вдыхает, когда замечает порез на скуле. Он забыл.

— Постой, — Гарри замирает и переводит на него взгляд. — Нужно промыть, — говорит он, — а то попадет инфекция.

Словно тоже забыл, Гарри осторожно тянется к порезу; багровая уродливая рана перестала кровоточить и сейчас начинает потихоньку зарубцовываться. Луи тянет руки к аптечке, но затем себя одергивает.

— Ты же сможешь сам, да? — спрашивает он, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Просто промой водой с мылом. Залепишь медицинскими скобками, этого будет достаточно.

— Э-э, — тупо протягивает Гарри. — Да, наверное?

Луи закусывает губу и вздыхает, но он уже принял решение.

— Не бери в голову. Я сделаю.

— Хорошо.

Это просто работа, напоминает себе Луи, смачивая другой ватный диск алкоголем и желая унять неистовое сердцебиение. Просто работа. Когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Гарри совсем близко, и снова на него смотрит.

— Что? — огрызается он. Шея горит.

— Ничего, — отвечает юноша, но не отводит взгляда.

— Отвернись, — Луи указывает большим пальцем в нужную сторону, но Гарри только приподнимает брови, но не отворачивается, а продолжает смотреть.

— Да ради бога, — бормочет Луи и костяшкой пальца подталкивает его подбородок, чтобы было виднее порез на скуле. Движение получается не настолько резким, как хотелось бы, но он не задерживает руку на его коже, уже что-то.

С такого близкого расстояния взору Луи открываются нежные и хрупкие очертания шеи Гарри; мягкая нежная кожа прячет пульс, а Луи воображает себе, что слышит его и почти протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, прежде чем осекается и сглатывает, чувствуя бешеную пульсацию собственной яремной вены.

Выполни чертову работу, говорит он себе. Прекрати тупить.

Он хочет сделать все быстро и грубо, но к собственному разочарованию, его руки нежные, пока он смывает кровь с бледной щеки Гарри, замечая очерченную скулу и различая его запах, который слегка притупляется знакомым запахом пота и крови. Ему видно несколько волосков, растущих на его квадратной челюсти, видно поры на носу и темные тени, залегающие под закрытыми беспокойными глазами. Видит красные и фиолетовые ниточки капилляров, проступающие на тонкой коже, видит трепетание чернильно-черных ресниц, чувствует подушечками пальцев тепло пульсирующей крови под нежной, нежной кожей.

Он так осторожен, пока придерживает края раны и закрепляет ее медицинскими скобками. Остается лишь тонкая красная линия, а не открытый и рваный порез, который чем-то даже напоминает рот. Он начинает смазывать шов антибактериальным кремом, так, на всякий случай, а затем еще раз, хотя уже не знает, зачем, просто продолжает втирать крем, пока рука — большая, теплая, сильная и немного потная рука — не хватает его за запястье, заставляет прекратить движение.

— Луи, — говорит Гарри. — Луи, — он поворачивается к нему, но Луи не видит его взгляда, потому что не может перестать смотреть на его губы, приоткрытые, розовые и влажные, такие нежные на вид. Заставляют Луи чуть ли не застонать от желания, и он быстро облизывается, а предательское тело склоняется вперед, ближе и ближе. Голова кружится, когда он чувствует теплое дыхание Гарри на своих губах, которые все сокращают расстояние и замирают только тогда, пока они не находятся на волоске друг от друга.

Гарри все еще не отпустил его запястье; его ладонь все еще покоится на щеке Гарри. У него скоро косоглазие будет от того, насколько пристально он смотрит на четко очерченный рот юноши, внезапно все тело болит от голода, корчится от жадности узнать, как будет чувствоваться настоящий поцелуй. Проходит мгновение, за ним еще одно. Никто из них не двигается — малейшего движения вперед хватит, чтобы разрушить хрупкий баланс, чтобы толкнуть момент из эфемерного к осязаемому, но никто из них не предпринимает этого движения, и момент просто зависает в воздухе, тягучий и тяжелый, пока со второго этажа не доносится скрип и не выводит Луи из транса. Он отпрыгивает назад, словно обжегся, и чуть не падает с дивана, желая максимально увеличить расстояние между их телами.

Звон в ушах все нарастает, пока не начинает оглушать, и он рефлекторно зажимает уши ладонями в попытке его унять. И когда он думает, что его голова на самом деле взорвется, звон утихает, и он открывает глаза — он даже и не осознавал, что закрыл их — и видит, что Гарри пристально на него смотрит, изогнув брови. Его лицо порозовело, плечи быстро опускаются и поднимаются, рот приоткрыт — у него сбилось дыхание. У Луи, судя по всему, тоже. Он затрудняется сказать.

Ты совсем из ума выжил, парень? шипит мозг.

Справедливости ради, пытается возразить Луи, он ничего по сути не сделал. Всего лишь почти сделал.

Это, считай, одно и тоже, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— Э-э, — он слышит голос Гарри. Он звучит настолько в своем блядском духе, что Луи не может не рассмеяться, истерическим смехом, что пузырится, зарождаясь в желудке, и вырывается наружу, и он воет как гиена и хватается за бока, пытаясь унять давление. — Ты в порядке? — голос Гарри звучит приглушенно, словно под толщей воды.

Луи машет рукой, давая знать, что не умрет — он надеется, что смысл дойдет до Гарри, — и ждет, пока пройдет нервный срыв, который он, видимо, прямо сейчас переживает. По ощущением это напоминает истерики, которые досаждали ему в подростковом возрасте и которые всегда смахивали больше на одержимость: тело двигалось по собственному указанию, пока мысли уступали под натиском безмолвных эмоций, настолько сильных, что каждая часть тела дрожала, одновременно немела и болела. Затем он, непонятно сколько времени спустя, приходил в себя и замечал то разбитый о стену стакан, то выдранные из чемодана и разбросанные по полу вещи и еще много видов разрухи. В зависимости от настроения отца, он еще и получал за непослушание, но боль всегда была притупленной, а сейчас вообще похожа на подзабытый сон.

Сейчас ему не то чтобы больно, да и нет никаких физических доказательств его состояния, разве только демон, который продолжает на него пялиться, но он снова чувствует себя четырнадцатилетним подростком и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, где и в каком времени он находится.

— Э, — повторяет он, когда возвращается голос. Огрубевший, робкий и дрожащий. Он прокашливается и следующие слова получаются уверенней: — Думаю, тебе нужно… уйти.

— Ты в порядке? — повторяет Гарри, приближаясь к нему на дюйм, медленно, очень медленно, и протягивая руки, которые переворачивает ладонями вверх, когда замечает, как инстинктивно съеживается Луи.

— В порядке, — огрызается Луи, но не так злобно, как планировал. — Просто оставь меня одного, ладно?

Голос Гарри настолько тихий, что Луи едва его слышит:

— Не хочу.

— Что?

Гарри снова смотрит на него ясными и широкими глазами.

— Я не хочу. Ты мне нравишься. С тобой я чувствую… — он умолкает и поднимает глаза к потолку, три раза медленно моргает, а затем опускает взгляд, смотрит на собственные сцепленные руки. — Я, э… Я вспоминаю вещи, когда ты рядом.

— Вещи? — тупо повторяет Луи.

— Ну знаешь… вещи. Человеческие вещи. Забудь, это глупо-

— Нет, — находится Луи. — Кажется, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — он беспокойно дергает нить между пальцев. — Мне от тебя не избавиться, да?

Гарри качает головой.

— Наверное, нет. Нет. Я довольно настойчив. А еще до меня с трудом доходит.

— Ну тут я с тобой полностью согласен, — фыркает Луи. Порез на щеке Гарри резко контрастирует с бледной кожей. На лоб спадет несколько прядей, испачканных кровью. — У тебя кровь в волосах, — замечает он.

Одна из нелепо больших рук Гарри ощупывает локон. Он морщит нос, когда случайно задевает рану на лице.

— Так и есть.

— Ну тогда тебе нужно, ну, вымыть ее.

— Да…

— Э-э, у нас есть душ.

Гарри настороженно на него смотрит.

— А оттуда же не польется святая вода?

Луи смеется, резко и неожиданно.

— Нет, приятель, это дерьмо очень дорогое.

Гарри хмурится.

— Как-то совсем не по-христиански. Ну, в смысле, брать плату за святую воду.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— А что поделаешь? Нужно обзавестись новым другом-священником.

— Новым?

— Последний давным-давно отбросил коньки.

— Оу.

— Он был демоном, — говорит Луи, глядя прямо Гарри в глаза.

Гарри сглатывает и неловко ерзает.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит он. Кажется, он искренен, что застигает Луи врасплох и каким-то образом притупляет гнев, который начал медленно закипать в желудке от одного только упоминания про Отца Рея.

Луи почесывает шею.

— Не ты же это сделал. То есть, не ты же сделал, да? — на всякий случай спрашивает он.

— Нет, — спешит заверить его Гарри, отрицательно мотая головой. — Э-э. Что ж. Наверное, я…

— Я принесу тебе полотенца. Ванная в соседней комнате справа. Напор немного шалит, так что дай ему минутку. И, э-э… я никуда не уйду. Так что если попытаешься что-то учудить, я действительно окроплю тебя святой водой.

Гарри гримасничает и кивает.

— Справедливо. Э-э, спасибо. За все.

— Не стоит, — Луи хочется побыстрее покончить с этим разговором, хочется улучить минутку, чтобы вдохнуть и подумать, а затем отыскать Найла, чтобы выяснить, как, блять, поступить дальше. Кажется, что он и глазом не моргнув взвалил на себя непосильную ношу. Может, и взвалил; вот он уже раздает полотенца демонам, чтобы вышеупомянутый демон мог помыться в душе Найла, после того как Луи больше часа провозился над его ранами. Нужно время, чтобы разложить все по полочкам. Луи не совсем уверен, что ему это не приснилось, или что он не сошел с ума, но ощущения просто зашкаливают, прямо как при солнечном ожоге, в разы усиливающем каждое прикосновение, словно касаешься открытой и свежей раны. Всего слишком много.

Гарри слишком много, и сейчас Луи с ужасом понимает, что он забрался ему под кожу, понимает, что сам ему позволил. А сейчас он стоит здесь, зажимая в руке потертое, но чистое полотенце, которое затем вручает Гарри и отвечает на благодарность тихим бормотанием: «Без проблем». Он знает, что уже потерян. С этого момента вопрос будет состоять в том, сколько еще он успеет потерять и сколько сможет взять взамен.

 

***

 

Первого мальчика, которого поцеловал Луи, звали Макс Эрнстин. Он жил на окраине Филадельфии, учился в средней школе, в которую Луи ходил уже около трех месяцев, в десятый класс, пока Трой на время уехал из города, найдя зацепку, которая в конечном итоге ни к чему не привела. Он оплатил мотельную комнату на целый декабрь и оставил для Луи триста долларов в сейфе и номер Отца Рея, если вдруг случится какая-нибудь непредвиденная ситуация, а его не окажется рядом.

Луи с Максом ходили на разные уроки — Макс был очень умным, изучал университетскую программу, а Луи едва одолел базовый уровень, — но они изо дня в день ездили по тому же самому маршруту. Луи жил в самом конце, а Максу нужно было выходить на несколько остановок раньше, так что Луи знал, что парень жил в благополучном районе, усеянном домами из красного кирпича и белого сайдинга.

Через три дня первой недели Макс зашел в автобус и подсел к Луи, который аж подпрыгнул от скрипа зеленого кожзаменителя, которым были обтянуты сиденья, и от неожиданного присутствия с правой стороны.

— Привет, — произнес Макс, криво улыбаясь. Ему подходила такая улыбка, точно так же подходило ему длинное и долговязое телосложение. Видно было, что он совсем недавно пережил скачок роста, но у него было то строение тела, которое со временем превратится в стройную и хорошо сложенную фигуру. У него были непослушные волосы: густые, почти черные, и слегка прикрывали уши. Луи нервно провел рукой по своей короткой стрижке, желая, чтобы его волосы были хоть немного длиннее, чтобы можно было за ними спрятаться. Единственное, о чем позаботился его отец перед отъездом, это о том, чтобы Луи как следует подстригли.

— Привет, — ответил он и послал в ответ натянутую улыбку.

На следующий день Макс приветственно помахал ему за ланчем, а в понедельник следующей недели спросил Луи, не хотел бы он зайти к нему в гости после школы. Ему только что купили PS2, сказал он, и Луи чуть не задрожал от заманчивости предложения, но пытался не выказывать своего восторга, не желая оборвать еще толком не начавшуюся дружбу своим чрезмерным энтузиазмом и странностью.

Ему не составляло труда завести друзей — из-за своей репутации школьного клоуна его принимали в большинстве школ, которые он успел сменить, — но, взрослея, он чувствовал все возрастающую дистанцию между ним и его сверстниками, растущую настолько стремительно, что иногда ему казалось, что между ними возвышалась стена из оргстекла, и чем настойчивей он в нее стучал, тем толще и звуконепроницаемей она становилась.

Однажды он даже начал записывать свои мысли на уроке английского, когда им задали написать сочинение на свободную тему, но покраснел и вырвал листок, смял в комок и бросил в урну на потеху одноклассникам и к молчаливому укору от учительницы. Женщина была приятной, но душила заботой, всегда просила Луи остаться на минутку после урока и искренне говорила ему, что он мог подойти к ней в любое время и рассказать, что творится у него на душе. Он кивнул и, улыбаясь, согласился, а потом что есть духу умчался прочь. Но, тем не менее, она поставила ему высший бал за четверть, в течение которой он успел проучиться.

Мама Макса приготовила роллы из пиццы, пока мальчики играли в новую игру «Madden». Луи никогда раньше в нее не играл, но быстро научился, и после пары часов уже вовсю громил Макса, чувствуя, как грудь буквально распирало от самодовольства. Такое времяпрепровождение не очень напоминало ему о доме — хотя он и так старался о нем не думать — все здесь было слишком огромным, красивым, спокойным, но он видел такие дома, когда ходил на вечеринки: с большими плазменными телевизорами, белыми диванами и отполированными напольными покрытиями. Вскоре он начал раз в неделю делать здесь домашнюю работу, затем дважды, затем трижды. И все это время почти всегда оставался на ужин вместе с Эрнстинами, что помогло сэкономить немного денег из тех, что Трой оставил ему на школьные обеды. Ему было слегка не по себе от того, что он злоупотреблял их гостеприимством, но на его непрекращающийся поток благодарностей мама Макса только закатывала глаза и уверяла, что нет никаких причин для беспокойства. Она даже пару раз пыталась уговорить его забрать с собой остатки ужина. Это уж слишком смахивало на благотворительность и, к счастью, женщина довольно быстро прекратила так делать.

Спустя месяц Макс его поцеловал. Он был на вкус как сырные палочки, а на заднем фоне играла мелодия из рекламы освежителя воздуха. Поцелуй был слишком мокрым, и Луи почувствовал, как остановилось его сердце, прежде чем он, добрых пять минут спустя, ответил на поцелуй, затем еще раз и еще. Когда все закончилось, парни какое-то мгновение просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом начали хихикать. Луи засунул сырную палочку Максу в рот, взял другую и слизал с нее оранжевую посыпку.

Однажды их застукала миссис Эрнстин, но только пискнула и быстро ушла, а Макс, тем временем, начал успокаивать охваченного паникой Луи, уверял, что все было нормально, что его мама знала и понимала. Атмосфера за ужином была несколько напряженной, и Луи неуютно ерзал, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное, когда женщина вежливо спросила его о семье, и попытался сменить тему, отвесив комплимент ее лазанье. Затем женщина обняла его на прощанье и спросила — как всегда делала, — уверен ли он, что сможет в целости и сохранности добраться домой. Он уверял, что дорога отнимала каких-то десять минут, а затем добрых сорок минут топал до мотеля, прикусывая губу и улыбаясь, как маньяк.

— А почему это ты никогда не приглашал меня к себе домой? — на следующей неделе спросил его Макс, пока они ехали в школу и делились парой наушников, подключенных к iPod’у Макса. Он поставил песню на паузу и вытащил из уха наушник; Луи последовал его примеру и затем попытался как ни в чем не бывало пожать плечами:

— Даже не знаю, если честно.

Макс нахмурился.

— У тебя, ну, семья… против геев или что? — попытался угадать он.

Я не знаю, подумал Луи. У меня даже возможности никогда не было выяснить, так ведь?

Он снова пожал плечами.

— Да нет. Просто у меня дома ничего интересного.

Макс на какое-то время умолк.

— Джессика говорила, что ты живешь в 6-м мотеле.

У Луи пересохло во рту.

— Э, — он засмеялся. — Боже, она вообще когда-нибудь затыкается?

Макс тоже засмеялся.

— Знаю, знаю, но серьезно, причина… в этом? Просто спрашиваю.

— Мы останемся здесь совсем ненадолго, — быстро ответил Луи. — Там лучше, чем ты думаешь. У нас есть HBO[1]. И куча льда, — он попытался улыбнуться.

Макс посмотрел на него.

— Так мне можно иногда к тебе приходить?

Луи мысленно представил соляные линии у двери и на подоконниках, вспомнил испещренные пентаграммами Дьявольских ловушек потолки, подумал о пистолетах, спрятанных под кроватью и раковиной, и о ноже, брошенном в прикроватный столик.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Иногда можно. Я спрошу отца.

— Так вас только двое? Только ты и отец?

— Э-э, — Луи заерзал. Руки буквально прилипли к сиденью. — Да. Нас только двое, — он проглотил комментарий о том, что у Макса, по большому счету, тоже была только мама, поскольку отца часто не бывало в городе. Но у него не было никакого желания ссориться.

— Оу, — наверное, Максу хотелось узнать подробнее, но Луи мастерки умел переводить стрелки, если у него вообще были другие навыки, кроме как стрелять по всякой нечисти. Но Макс не настаивал, а Луи не любил ни с кем делиться своими слезливыми историями без веской на то причины. Он оглянулся по сторонам — они сидели на самых дальних местах, поэтому вокруг них никого не было — и разочек чмокнул Макса в щеку.

Парень широко улыбнулся.

— Ты такой милый, — сказал он. — Поедем ко мне после школы?

Луи улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Конечно.

Позже на неделе у Луи зазвонил телефон, пока он был в ванной в доме Макса. Только нескольким людям был известен этот номер; сердце Луи забилось у самого горла, когда он снял трубку.

— Да? — как можно тише выговорил он.

— Луи, — в трубке затрещал голос Троя. — Я уже в пути, буду через пару дней. У тебя все в порядке?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Луи. — Зацепка что-то дала?

Трой вздохнул.

— Вроде как. Объясню подробнее, когда вернусь. Упакуй вещи, хорошо?

Луи сглотнул.

— Пап… — начал он, а затем умолк.

— Что такое, Луи? Выкладывай.

— А нам правда нужно уезжать?

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Ни к чему, — быстро ответил Луи. — Просто мне нравится школа, вот и захотелось спросить.

На другом конце провода повисла наэлектризованная тишина.

— Я попробую подыскать нам вылазки в местности, — медленно и слегка напряженно ответил Трой, — но ничего обещать не могу. Значит, ты ходишь на уроки? Как оценки?

— Отлично, сэр.

— Молодчина. Я жду новостей от одного приятеля из Вайоминга, но это может занять какое-то время. Я вернусь где-то через три дня. Будь осторожен, понял?

— Понял.

— Скоро увидимся.

— Пока, пап, — Луи повесил трубку, не дожидаясь окончания звонка.

Когда он вышел из ванной, возле двери его дожидался Макс.

— Кто это был? — тут же спросил он, не обращая внимания на то, как Луи испуганно подскочил и чуть не споткнулся. — Твой отец? Я думал, у тебя нет телефона?

— Господи, Макс, — тяжело выдохнул Луи. — Предупреждать же надо.

Парень пропустил его замечание мимо ушей.

— Ты уезжаешь?

— Что? Нет. Не глупи.

— Но ты ведь говорил, что у тебя нет телефона.

— Он только на случай ЧП, — объяснил Луи. — Отец пополняет счет.

— Ладно, — ответил Макс. — Извини, я просто подумал… не важно. Ты голоден?

Луи сглотнул и подумал о сейфе, который уже опустел.

— Умираю просто.

Отец сдержал слово и вернулся через два дня, похвалил Луи за обновленные соляные линии и Дьявольскую ловушку, а затем они отправились за бургерами. Трой не нашел демона, но считал, что значительно продвинулся в расследовании — он так и не раскрыл всех деталей; Луи узнал о них лишь годы спустя, из пожелтевших и скомканных страниц его дневника, — а это значило, что совсем скоро они смогут отсюда уехать.

Глаза Луи начали предательски жечь и он уставился на недоеденный бургер, внезапно чувствуя, как поутих голод, от которого он страдал последние месяцы.

— Оу, — только и сказал он.

— Что случилось, сынок?

Луи покачал головой.

— Ничего. Я просто… — он глубоко вдохнул, отчаянно желая избавиться от дрожи в голосе. — Просто школа нравится, вот и все. Учителя клевые.

— Ты обзавелся друзьями?

Луи кивнул.

— Парочкой.

— Вот тебе и на. Ну ничего, успеешь подружиться еще с кем-нибудь. Я все еще жду того звонка, так что еще минимум на недельку мы здесь задержимся.

Целую неделю Луи провел в раздумьях о том, что же сказать Максу и нужно ли ему вообще что-нибудь говорить. В среду вечером он почистил пистолеты и помог сложить вещи в «Камаро», а в четверг по обычаю отправился к Эрнстинам.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Макс. Кофейный столик был усеян тетрадями, большинство из которых принадлежали Максу, и открытыми книгами с загнутыми корешками, которые принадлежали им обоим. — Тебе нездоровится или что?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Луи, а затем откашлялся и немного уверенней повторил: — Нет, я в порядке, почему ты спрашиваешь?

Макс пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Ты весь как на иголках. Я сделал что-то не так?

— Что? Нет, — Луи слишком сильно вдавил стержень ручки в сочинение по английскому, над которым трудился, и проделал в бумаге небольшую дырочку. Невелика беда, подумал он. Он все равно не собирался его сдавать. Да и вообще оно было бездарным.

— Уверен? — настойчиво спросил Макс. — Просто ты правда ведешь себя очень странно.

— Не важно, — пробормотал Луи. — Я в порядке.

— Ладно, — ответил парень. — Как скажешь.

Больше они не обмолвились и словом. В половине шестого Луи произнес:

— Мне нужно домой.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Макс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я тебя провожу.

— Тебе совсем не обязательно.

— Я хочу. Ты уверен, что я тебя ничем не обидел?

— Уверен, Макс.

Они остановились у двери.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал Макс и целомудренно поцеловал Луи в губы, но чуточку промахнулся, и поцелуй пришелся на верхнюю губу.

— Пока, — ответил Луи и быстро развернулся на пятках, чтобы (он надеялся) никто не увидел его влажных глаз, и на всех парах помчался к мотелю, побив рекорд, когда добрался туда через тридцать одну минуту.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Трой, отрывая взгляд от дневника, в котором что-то писал, и посмотрел на Луи, который присел на одну из двухспальных кроватей, рассматривал ботинки, сцепив руки на коленях и пытаясь подобрать выражение лица, которое бы не выдало жжения в горле и глазах.

Он покачал головой.

— Мне нужны слова, Луи, — резко сказал Трой. Ощущение было такое, словно он вонзил в Луи шпильку, если бы тот был переполненным водой воздушным шариком. До чего же дурацкая метафора, отругал себя Луи. У него было полно таких. К своему собственному унижению, он почувствовал, как в уголках глаз собирается влага, и на секунду задрожал, прежде чем вниз по щеке скатилась соленая капля, мазнула по губам. Глупо.

— Ты ранен? — Трой быстро вскочил на ноги, подошел к Луи и, схватив за плечи, начал осматривать на наличие потенциальных ранений. — Сынок? Луи. Эй! — он впился пальцами в лицо сына. — В чем дело?

Луи не доверял своему голосу, но все же ответил на вопросы, хоть и уклончиво:

— Ни в чем, — пробормотал он, сильно зажмуривая глаза. — Я не ранен, все в порядке.

Трой какое-то мгновение помолчал и затем вздохнул.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к нашему завтрашнему отъезду?

Луи пожал плечами.

— Господи Иисусе, — медленно произнес Трой и шумно выдохнул через нос. — Я понимаю, ты подросток, и для тебя каждое даже незначительное событие приобретает масштабы вселенской важности, но я тебе обещаю, что через десять лет тебе будет глубоко плевать на своих мнимых школьных друзей, и им будет тоже плевать. Не стоит из-за этого плакать.

Луи шмыгнул носом и потер глаза костяшками пальцев.

— Да. Извини.

Трой озадачено на него посмотрел и затем улыбнулся, словно внезапно вспомнил слово, которое часами вертелось на языке.

— Стой, — произнес он, хлопая Луи по плечу. — Ты нашел себе подружку?

Луи весь напрягся и сглотнул, опасаясь новой волны слез.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, э-э. Да.

Отец взъерошил его волосы и выпрямился.

— Подбородок выше, парень. В море полно рыбки. Как жаль, что мне не удалось с ней познакомиться. Она миленькая?

Мне тоже жаль, подумал Луи и кивнул, еще раз вытирая глаза и, извинившись, направился в ванную, чтобы принять горячий душ.

Сейчас Макс женат. Луи узнал с его странички в Фейсбуке; каждый раз он подумывает нажать на кнопку «добавить в друзья», а затем закрывает вкладку, прежде чем на самом деле это сделает. Они с мужем обзавелись парочкой шиба-ину [прим.пер.: порода собак] и кажутся вполне счастливыми и довольными жизнью. Собак зовут Тельма и Луиза.

 

***

 

Anberlin «Closer»

 

— Почему в нашем душе демон?

Луи резко поднимает голову.

— Черт.

— Вот именно, «черт».

— Найл, послушай, дай мне объяснить-

— Да все в порядке, я на тебя не сержусь. Под плиткой нарисована ловушка, так что никуда он не денется.

— Правда?

Найл фыркает.

— Я оскорблен.

— Ах, ну да, ты же всегда подготовлен.

— Как бой-скаут.

— Как бой-скаут. Чем занимаешься?

— Я и тебе могу задать тот же вопрос, но что-то мне кажется, что ответ будет связан с демоном в душе, — отвечает Найл.

Что-то явно не так, чувствует Луи.

— Серьезно.

Найл вздыхает и внезапно умолкает, а у Луи сердце в пятки уходит.

— Был пожар, — говорит он. — В, э-э, в «Трактире».

— А? — Луи слышит, как исказился его голос, словно ему опять сдавили горло. Он машинально тянется к шее проверить, и удивляется, когда касание не отдает болью. — А как…?

— Ник в больнице.

Луи сглатывает.

— Сколько?

— Одна жертва, много раненных. Окончательная цифра пока не известна.

— Когда?

— Пожарное отделение все еще пытается выяснить.

— Пиздец, — Луи едва чувствует, как обессилено падает в кресло, не замечает, как руки пронизывает болезненная вспышка, когда он со всего размаху опускает локти на стол. — А есть шанс, что это был несчастный случай?

— Не думаю, — виновато отвечает Найл. — Местные жители Клакамаса оповестили, что недавно в округе видели Сташу.

— «Недавно» это сколько?

— Два часа назад, — Найл умолкает. — Ты не успеешь, — мягко добавляет он. — Серьезно, Луи.

Луи его игнорирует.

— Нам известна личность погибшего?

Уголки губ Найла опускаются еще ниже; он слегка кивает.

— Отец Ника.

— Блять, — оцепенение в ногах Луи добралось почти до плеч.

— Мне правда жаль, Лу.

— Что он вообще там забыл? — мистер Гримшоу (Луи даже не был уверен, что знал, как его зовут — не в тех отношениях они были) годы назад переехал во Флориду, объясняя тем, что ему до смерти надоело хаить портлендскую погоду, да и хотелось на старости лет осесть в местечке потеплее. Он был единственным охотником, дожившим до пенсии, которого знает Луи. Теперь можно сказать «знал», думает он.

— Мне известно не больше твоего, — говорит Найл. — До утра хотя бы подожди, прежде чем ехать, ладно?

— Найл-

— Ее след уже давным-давно простыл, — перебивает его Найл. — Я тебе гарантирую. Несколько часов сна…

— …являются разницей между тем, чтобы найти девочку, прежде чем демон, овладевший ею, убьет еще кого-то или же убьет ее, а мы ее так и не найдем.

Найл качает головой.

— Она вернется в преисподнюю, Луи. Ты же знаешь, как она действует. Ее не найти, если она сама того не захочет.

— Так что, блять, ты прикажешь мне делать? — огрызается Луи, с каждым словом повышая голос на октаву. — Что посоветуешь?

— Эм.

Луи резко оборачивается, в мгновения ока чувствуя закипающую внутри ярость и злобу.

— Ты, — оскаливается он, срывается с места и заталкивает Гарри обратно в ванную, пригвождая к стене с розовой плиткой. Стоит настолько близко, что ему приходится поднимать голову, чтобы уловить мимолетную вспышку страха в глазах, наслаждается ею даже несмотря на то, что проигрывает в росте. Гарри выглядит маленьким и уязвимым, прикрываясь одним лишь полотенцем, а Луи толкает его в грудь, сильно, потому что может.

— Так вот что ты делаешь? Изувечиваешь себя и приходишь ко мне, чтобы отвлечь своими ебаными сопливыми историями, пока твоя подружка, блять, сжигает людей? Этим ты занимаешься? — он толкает сильнее. — Отвечай, паскуда.

Он ждет, что глаза Гарри вспыхнут красным, ожидает увидеть, как на красивом лице тенью скользнет злобная ухмылка, как он начнет распинаться о том, насколько легко ему удалось обкрутить Луи вокруг пальца. Ему и удалось — Луи слишком легко сдался. Но Гарри просто продолжает смотреть на него, как испуганный олень, тупо приоткрыв рот.

— Луи, — начинает Найл.

— Ебало завали, — вскипает Луи. — Ты. Объяснение. Живо, — подчеркивает каждое слово метким ударом в грудь Гарри, про себя интересуясь, сколько раз придется толкнуть, чтобы этот ублюдок наконец перестал строить из себя невинную овечку и сделал хоть что-нибудь. — Что, забыл, как говорить? Язык проглотил? Отвечай.

— Когда ты спрашивал, ранее, — начинает Гарри, едва заметно дрожа. — Когда ты спрашивал, могу ли я выследить других демонов, ты именно это имел в виду?

У Луи нет времени для этой херни.

— Перестань задавать мне вопросы и отвечай на мои, иначе, богом клянусь, ты пожалеешь, что вылез из своей норы.

— Я не имею никакого отношения к твоему другу, если вопрос в этом, — Гарри слегка склоняет голову. — Что оно тебе сделало? — его голос обретает крепость, а обычное непонимание вытесняет страх в глазах. Луи совсем не в восторге от неожиданной перемены.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — пальцы Луи тянутся к ножу. Он смотрит на Найла, замечая, что рука того уже покоится на рукояти собственного.

— Луи, — спокойно произносит он, — выйди за пределы ловушки, слышишь?

— Я не причиню ему вреда, — говорит Гарри поверх головы Луи, глядя через коридор на Найла.

— Луи, — повторяет Найл, более настойчиво.

С подсушенных полотенцем волос Гарри стекает капля воды, падает на плечо. Луи наблюдает, как она скатывается по руке, обтекая мышцы и жилы.

— Что, — говорит он, на этот раз тише, воздвигая плечи, — черт возьми, ты имел в виду?

— Вы ведь говорили о демоне, да? Я правильно понял?

— Да, у нас был приватный разговор о демоне, — огрызается Луи. — Отличные наблюдательные навыки.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — выговаривает Гарри, медленнее обычного, переходит от конца одного предложения к началу другого так, словно у него есть все время в мире, — что оно, видимо, что-то тебе сделало.

Луи фыркает.

— А вы что, не хвастаете друг перед другом красочными подробностями того, как издеваетесь над людьми?

— Я не знаком с каждым существующим демоном, — остро говорит Гарри, — и в противовес тому, что ты очевидно думаешь, Ад не вращается вокруг тебя. Я не знаю, я просто догадался по тому, как ты себя вел.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— И как я себя вел?

— Как ребенок, — отвечает Гарри. — Я предлагаю помощь.

— Лу, — зовет Найл.

— Заткнись. Так ты хочешь помочь, да? Или хочешь пырнуть меня ножом в спину?

— У меня было предостаточно возможностей, — говорит Гарри. — Не думаешь? Если бы я хотел тебя убить, ты бы уже был мертв, — он чертовски серьезен. Луи знает, что Гарри имеет это в виду, и более того, это правда — он сам об этом не раз задумывался.

Он не отвечает отказом:

— Я сошлю тебя обратно в Ад, богом клянусь.

— И у тебя тоже было предостаточно возможностей, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Если бы ты хотел, то давным-давно сделал бы.

И это тоже правда, помоги ему Господь.

— Не думай, что я этого не сделаю, — огрызается Луи, но он слышит как ломается его голос, слышит сомнение.

Он может помочь, думает крохотная предательская часть его. Сколько людей еще должно погибнуть из-за того, что ты не можешь наступить на горло своей чертовой гордости?

Он демон, отвечает другая часть, громкая и сильная.

Быстро следует ответ, оглушающий, посылающий мурашки по спине:

Прошло целых тринадцать лет, и насколько ты успел продвинуться?

Медленно моргая, Гарри разводит руки. Полотенце сползает на сантиметр, обнажая больше бледной груди и черных чернил. Виднеются лица двух ласточек.

— Вперед, — говорит он, тон голоса ровный, хоть и бросает вызов. — Сделай это.

Тринадцать лет, а ты ни на йоту не сдвинулся с места. Изменилась только цифра количества жертв.

В ушах Луи сердце отбивает неровный ритм, который звучит вразрез с мерно падающими на пол каплями с душевой насадки и шумом канализационных труб. Гул перерастает в статичный звон, вытесняющий остальные звуки. Он не отдает приказания своим конечностям, они сами действуют, оттесняя Гарри все дальше к стене, пока футболка Луи не пропитывается влагой его кожи. Он смотрит, как на теле набухают капли, скатываются вниз ручейками, и вспоминает, внезапно и ярко, как сидел когда-то на диване Макса и готовился к тесту по химии, а Макс спрашивал его о физических свойствах воды.

Поверхностное натяжение, вспоминает он свой ответ, это упругое свойство поверхности жидкостей, вызванное сцеплением молекул с поверхностью. Капля формируется, когда масса жидкости натягивается, поддаваясь действиям сил поверхностного натяжения до тех пор, пока гравитация не берет свое и не отрывает каплю от поверхности, которая затем свободно падает в форме сферы или сливается с потоком воды.

Гравитация вытягивает капли в потоки. Поверхностное натяжение собирает потоки в капли. Одна сила всегда вытесняет другую.

На четко очерченном подбородке Гарри собирается капля воды, задерживается и мелко дрожит, пока не отрывается от кожи, падает вниз. Луи не видит, куда она девается.

Он на миллисекунду закрывает глаза, прежде чем впивается в губы Гарри, прижимаясь так сильно, как может, и наслаждаясь тем, как Гарри с еще большей силой прижимается в ответ, но позволяет оттолкнуть себя к стене, борется с Луи за право контроля, но проигрывает, хоть и может, наверное, в мгновение ока его одолеть. Поцелуй опьяняет, точно так же как и вкус губ Гарри, резкий запах пота и мыла на коже, ее всепоглощающее тепло, шелковистая прохлада волос, которые он сжимает в кулаке. Он и не понимал, что так делал; тянет сильнее и Гарри стонет ему в рот. Луи проглатывает звук и чувство удовлетворения волной окатывает с головы до ног, на какое-то мгновение этого достаточно, пока его вдруг не одолевает обезумевший голод, безжалостно терзающий внутренности. Он беспомощен, не способен ни на что, только отвечать на его требования, напирает, желая большего, большего, большего и с жадностью принимает все, что предлагает ему Гарри.

— Ладно, — Луи хватает ртом воздух, когда отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, скорее чувствует, а не слышит срывающиеся с языка слова. — Значит, сделка. Да видит Господь, ничего тупее я в жизни не делал, но у нас сделка.

— Стой, — говорит Гарри, когда Луи снова собирается его поцеловать, чувствуя теперь неуемный голод, когда попробовал вкус. — Ты меня спрячешь, а я помогу тебе найти этого демона. Идет?

Безумие достигает апогея, от переизбытка красок и ощущений кружится голова.

— Идет, — отвечает Луи, снова наклоняясь вперед; Гарри приоткрывает рот, позволяя вторгнуться на его территорию, исследовать, творить, что вздумается. Он надолго теряет счет времени, пока желание, циркулирующее по кровеносной системе, не начинает угасать.

Он смутно начинает чувствовать свое тело — сначала те участки, что прижимаются к Гарри, а затем ступни на полу и локти, опирающиеся о холодную плитку, — и белый шум начинает истощаться. Мир постепенно выходит за пределы странно высоких сладких стонов Гарри и покусывания зубов, а в уши просачиваются звуки окружающего мира.

— Э, — он слышит голос Найла. — Луи?

Слова оказывают достаточный шоковый эффект на организм, и рациональная часть мозга лихорадочно взывает к кипящей жизни.

Что ты натворил? вскрикивает он. Какого черта ты только что сделал? Совсем из ума выжил? Шарики за ролики закатились? Ты забыл все, чему я тебя учил?

Он не отвечает. Вместо этого наблюдает, как еще несколько капель воды стекают вниз по руке Гарри, медленно, но неотрывно: гравитация и сцепление поочередно испытывают свои силы одна против другой. Гарри может оказаться одной из таких неотвратимых и непрекращающихся сил. Луи надеется, что он сможет крепко устоять на ногах, чтобы его этой силой не задело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«HBO» (Home Box Office) — американская кабельная и спутниковая телевизионная сеть.


	9. Chapter 9

Одному богу известно, зачем, как или где ее достал Найл, но у него на чердаке в коробке пылится тату-машинка, которую он с многозначительным взглядом вручает Луи. Тот с сомнением принимает инструмент, но все же признает необходимость как можно скорее связать Гарри заклинанием и не втягивать в процесс ни в чем не повинного тату-мастера. Да и Найлу он всецело доверяет.

К несчастью, согласиться на план означает согласиться лично набить Гарри тату, поскольку Луи единственный в компании, у кого достаточно опыта с практическим применением заклинаний и кто не упадет в обморок от вида иголки. И, к тому же, решение заключить сделку с демоном принадлежало именно ему.

Найл с Лиамом довольно спокойно отнеслись к новости, а Луи не знает, что и думать. Естественно, тот факт, что друзья на него не злятся, принес огромное облегчение — Лиам все-таки большой, сильный и смертоносный, и Луи был до усрачки напуган, когда вводил его в курс дела, — но его беспокоит то, что парни, видимо, не до конца осознают масштабы серьезности ситуации, в которую он их втягивает. И что еще хуже, им обоим нравится Гарри, и из-за этого Луи становится труднее душить ту часть себя, которая тоже очень даже симпатизирует юноше. Этим утром он, ощущая всю прелесть бессонной и беспокойной ночи, спустился с лестницы и застал Гарри, который стоял за плитой и выпекал блинчики, а Найл, согнувшись пополам, аж завывал от смеха. При более близком осмотре стало заметно, что его глаза блестели от слез.

Только я могу заставить Найла так смеяться, отозвалась противная и завистливая часть мозга, и Луи аж встрепенулся от наглой иррациональности и мелочности мысли. Он знает, что больше не должен такого чувствовать, но затем ему подумалось, что это, наверное, так на него близость с демоном влияет. Это еще сильнее подстегивает его желание лишить Гарри сил, да и Найл, к тому же, заверяет, что это вполне возможно, да вообще: «раз плюнуть, Томмо, не парься».

Найл все утро торчит в своем офисе/гостиной/библиотеке, перебирая огромные и пыльные фолианты с толстыми и тяжелыми страницами, изготовленными из какого-то вида кожи, и со смертельной скоростью чертит записки и символы в своем линованном блокноте, что внушает Луи какой-то благоговейный страх, впрочем, как и всегда.

Гарри лишь самую малость жалуется на то, что ему приказали сесть и не сходить с места: прямо под Дьявольской ловушкой. В поле зрения Луи. С привязанными к ножкам стула ногами. Последнее, наверное, уже перебор. Луи это признает. Но так ему легче думать, зная, что если вдруг Гарри вздумает освободиться, то наделает много шуму в попытках выпутаться. Но он ничего такого не предпринимает: просто сидит, слегка горбясь, и, кажется, вполне приятно проводит время за чтением книги, которую Луи стащил из расшатанной полки Найла. Ни у кого даже язык не повернется назвать Луи недоброжелательным надзирателем. Ему даже целых пол часа удается держать язык за зубами, прежде чем нужда уколоть Гарри за выбор книги становится вконец нестерпимой:

— «Гарри Поттер»? Серьезно? Вижу, у кого-то нарцистические замашки?

Гарри не поднимает взгляда, впрочем, заливаясь слабым румянцем и на секунду морща нос.

— Слышал хорошие отзывы, — говорит он.

Луи чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

— Ты что, их не читал? Счел слишком примитивными?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Гарри и перелистывает страницу. — Просто никогда не подворачивалось случая почитать.

— Даже в детстве? — выпаливает Луи.

На какой-то момент Гарри замирает, взгляд цепляется за точку в странице.

— Даже в детстве, — отрезает он и возвращается к чтению.

Ах. Ну да. Не то чтобы Луи хотелось знать, но-

— Кстати, а когда ты родился?

— Как человек?

— Да, как человек. Что еще я имел в виду?

Гарри в раздумьях склоняет голову.

— Знаешь, есть одна… можно сказать, секта, э-э, секта демонов, которые отождествляют наше превращение с, ну, рождением заново.

Луи в открытую на него таращится.

— Евангелические демоны?

— Демонгелики, — отвечает Гарри, а уголок губ слегка дергается. Луи фыркает. — Да ладно, смешно же было. Но, в общем, они слегка перебарщивают.

— Неужто они не являются ярыми проповедниками христианства?

— Да, но немного по-другому, — отвечает Гарри. — У них там все довольно своеобразно. Даже есть некоторые нюансы, которых у вас здесь нет. Хотя мне мало что известно. Я пытаюсь всеми силами их избегать. Я не фанат грубости, поэтому мне всегда неловко просить их заткнуться, так что они просто трындят и трындят.

— Хм, — фыркает Луи. — Звучит очень знакомо.

— Я же тебе говорил, — легко отвечает Гарри. — Что здесь, что там. Внизу тоже много разнообразия.

— У меня такое впечатление, что ты пытаешься убедить меня в том, что ты из хороших.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Я просто рассказываю. То есть, если бы ты прекратил вести себя так, словно я в любую секунду собираюсь вырвать твои внутренности и сожрать их прямо на твоих глазах, то это можно было бы счесть успехом, но мне неподвластны манипуляции твоим поведением, так ведь?

— А ты не собираешься?

— Слишком много мороки с расчлененкой, не отмоешься потом, — отвечает Гарри, наморщив нос. — А у меня ботинки от Сен Лорана. Как-то не хочется извозить их в твоих кишках, спасибо большое.

Луи вопреки своей воле издает смешок.

— Это единственное «против»?

Гарри качает головой.

— А еще жалко будет расставаться с твоим добродушием и острым умом, — выговаривает он в своей привычной неторопливой манере. — Как я жить-то дальше буду.

— Подохнешь со скуки. Но на самом деле, это правда единственная причина? Я думал, что жизненная цель демонов — приносить как можно больше страданий.

Гарри слегка напрягается.

— Для некоторых так и есть, — отвечает он, голос полон осколков, — но ты прав. Истинная причина в том, что они сами пытаются избежать мучений. Это… Знаешь что, не бери в голову, ты все равно не станешь слушать, — переворачивает страницу. — Ой! Блять, — ругается юноша и засовывает костяшку пальца в рот.

Луи просто смотрит. В Гарри столько… человеческого. Вот сидит демон в гостиной Найла, режется бумагой и реагирует, как маленький ребенок.

Минуту спустя становится понятно, что Гарри больше не собирается говорить, поэтому Луи давит:

— Я слушаю. Что ты хотел этим сказать?

Гарри поднимает на парня нахмуренный взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, как зарождаются демоны, да?

Он знает. Демоны — это человеческие души, сосланные в Ад и подвергнутые пыткам до тех пор, пока в них не остается ничего человеческого.

— Ну да, — немного неуверенно отвечает он. — Пытки, верно?

Гарри хмурится еще сильнее.

— Верно.

Луи почесывает затылок.

— Ну да, а затем…?

Гарри отвечает, отведя взгляд, смотрит куда-то вдаль и произносит лишенным эмоций голосом, может, чуточку напряженным:

— Когда ты так долго находишься в боли, то можешь думать только о том, как от этой боли избавиться. Иногда это означает убивать людей. Иногда нет.

Луи хмурится. Уж больно сказанное похоже на отмазку.

— Так что, ты не убиваешь людей, просто покупаешь их души?

— Я не лезу на рожон, — огрызается Гарри и снова возвращается к книге.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Луи. — Книга, то есть.

— Мне бы она нравилась больше, если бы мне не мешали, — бормочет Гарри, но сейчас он не злится, просто ворчит, смахивая тем самым на недовольного кота.

— Привыкай, — отвечает Луи, чувствуя, как губы трогает непрошеная улыбка. — На каком ты месте?

— Там, где Гарри разговаривает со змеей, — отрезает юноша. — Очень интересно, кстати.

— Ох, чувак, вот дойдешь ты до второй книги, — говорит Луи, — там есть просто огромная-

— Ла ла ла, — начинает напевать Гарри, затыкая пальцами уши и зажмуривая глаза, будто Луи собирается проспойлерить ему с помощью шарад. Это просто смешно, и Луи не может перестать смеяться. Правда не может.

— Луи, — зовет Найл из другой стороны комнаты, — прекрати флиртовать с демоном и тащи сюда свою задницу. У нас есть работенка.

 

***

 

Гарри обзаводится тремя татуировками — скоплением маленьких завитков на левом запястье, под стать остальным кривобоким каракулям, разбросанным по коже. Луи становится интересно, кто сделал эти татуировки: парень, которому принадлежит тело, или Гарри, уже после того как вселился в бедолагу, но не спрашивает, а лишь сильнее прикусывает губу и пытается начертить аккуратные линии.

Наверное, он глубоковато загоняет иголку — слишком много крови, — но Гарри ничего не говорит и не шевелит рукой, хотя Луи слышно, как учащается его дыхание, и когда он выключает машинку и смотрит на его лицо, то видит сжатую челюсть, расширенные зрачки и зарумянившееся щеки.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — кротко спрашивает он, начиная упаковывать принадлежности.

— Немного голова кружится, — бормочет Гарри, зажимая пальцами переносицу, и подносит вторую руку к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть символы: связывающее заклинание, которое не позволит ему покинуть свое тело; «ключ доступа» к защитным заклинаниям, который спрячет его от других демонов (Луи спорил, пытаясь доказать, что символа, который он вырезал на коже Гарри, будет достаточно, но, видимо, Найл счел такое предложение халтурой); и еще один, при работе над которым парень кривился больше всего. Тот, который по словам Найла, не позволит Гарри отдалиться от Луи дальше чем на сто ярдов. Не знай он, насколько действенными всегда были заклинания ирландца, то лопнул бы от скептицизма. Да и не в этом дело. Ему просто некомфортно от нововведений.

— А это правда необходимо? — молебным голосом спросил он Найла.

— Да, — легко ответил парень. — Ты заключил сделку, приятель. А это единственный способ убедиться, что он не будет никуда рыпаться.

— А мы не можем, не знаю, просто держать его в Дьявольской ловушке?

— Эй, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Это бесчеловечно.

— Ты не человек, — указал Луи.

— Но это все равно не дает тебе никакого права обращаться со мной, как с животным в зоопарке.

— Ой, прости, просто мне показалось, что ты был согласен на любые условия, — закатил Луи глаза.

— Я не смогу использовать свои силы в пределах Дьявольской ловушки, — спорил Гарри. — И ты бы запарился постоянно ее перемещать.

— А необходимость терпеть твое близкое присутствие меня не запарит?

Гарри раздосадованно вскинул руки.

— Ты же добровольно на это подписался!

— Парни, — вмешался Найл, — пожалуйста, убавьте звук. Луи, Гарри прав: это правда самый лучший способ придерживаться условий сделки. Да и расстояния будет предостаточно — вы спокойно сможете спать в отдельных комнатах.

Луи фыркнул.

— Ага, типа я собираюсь глаза с него спускать.

Гарри страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку.

— Думаешь, я собираюсь задушить тебя подушкой или что?

— От тебя всякого можно ждать, — проворчал Луи. — Да и так ты обувь свою не испортишь.

— Это совершенно контрпродуктивно, — кажется, Гарри серьезно задумался. — Мы уже это обсуждали.

— Ладно, пофиг, — Луи сильно до боли шлепнул себя по бедрам. — Пойду достану долбаную тату-машинку.

Теперь же, когда тату крепко въелись в нежную кожу Гарри, Луи чувствует, как внутри все переворачивается от мысли, что ему больше не подвластен контроль над дистанцией между ними, если он все еще хочет найти того демона. Тем больше причин побыстрее с этим покончить, напоминает он себе. И тогда ты навсегда избавишься от этой проблемы.

— Ну выпей сочка, если собираешься грохнуться в обморок, — говорит Луи и, поднявшись, уходит, пытаясь игнорировать то, как начало жечь в животе при виде юноши, раскинувшегося на диване с таким видом, словно его хорошенько отымели. Это последнее, о чем должен думать Луи, а теперь, когда он абсолютно уверен, что подобные мысли не были никаким образом навеяны сверхъестественными силами Гарри, это раздражает еще больше. Он отгоняет мысль и сосредотачивается на коробке, в которую методично складывает все инструменты.

— Хорошая работа, — говорит Гарри, рассматривая завитки.

Луи лишь фыркает. Демон лжет напропалую только чтобы не ранить его чувства. Боже. Я-то думал, что уже все на свете повидал.

— Спасибо. Пойди обмотай их, ладно?

— А ты мне не обмотаешь? — жалобно спрашивает Гарри, и Луи закатывает глаза, а губы дергаются в едва заметной улыбке.

— Нет, не обмотаю, большой ребенок. То был первый и последний раз. А работает, кстати?

Гарри сосредоточенно хмурит лицо, словно от боли, вздымает щеки, которые начинают краснеть. Несколько моментов спустя громко выдыхает, раздувая ноздри.

— Работает, — отвечает он. — Не могу уйти, — кажется, открытие не особо его радует. У него подрагивают руки.

У Луи остаются сомнения, но тестирование исправности заклинаний он решает оставить Найлу. Что-то он сегодня устал для экзорцизма. Голова чертовски болит, и если у него в запасе всего лишь сто ярдов, то он все силы готов истратить, только бы держаться подальше от Гарри, на самом краю радиуса.

 

***

 

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — спрашивает Лиам, бросая засаленную и черную от копоти тряпку, которой протирал ружья. На его лбу виднеется грязное пятно.

— Не особо, — отвечает Луи. В порез на указательном пальце попадает соль. Рана тут же начинает жестоко жечь, он чертыхается, и затем снова принимается набивать оружие соляными гранулами. Работа отупляющая и монотонная и, скорее всего, бесполезная, но ему нужно чем-то занять руки.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает Лиам, будто не услышав нежелание Луи затрагивать тему.

— Нет, — отвечает парень. Нет смысла врать, если ситуация может повлечь за собой жертвы. Лиам должен знать, во что Луи их всех втягивает. — Решение было импульсивным, ясно? Тупым.

— Ладно, — просто говорит Лиам, удивляя Луи, который был уверен, что он спуску ему не даст. Что-то не похоже на Лиама — просто безропотно принимать все, что предлагают, не требуя объяснений.

— Серьезно? Ты не собираешься меня прикончить за то, что я привязал нас всех к демону?

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Технически, он привязан только к тебе, да и вообще он кажется вполне себе нормальным парнем.

Луи фыркает.

— Он демон.

— Я в курсе, — мягко отвечает Лиам. — Но все равно он нормальный, вроде как.

— Не стоит его недооценивать, — бормочет Луи. Обычно он чутко спит; а теперь, наверное, вообще глаз не сомкнет, пока не избавится от Гарри.

— Не собираюсь, — уверяет Лиам. — А ты?

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Луи, под кожу забирается еще несколько гранул соли. — Блять, — шипит он. — Ебаный, блять, кусок дерьма.

— Какой литературный язык, — произносит Лиам.

— Отъебись.

— От Ника больше ничего не слышно?

Луи слегка вздрагивает от неожиданной смены темы. Он пытался об этом не думать — конечно, мысли упорно продолжали просачиваться в мозг, картинки объятого пламенем «Трактира», обугленных барных стульев, плавленных пивных стаканов и смрад горелой плоти наводняли сознание. Он сам сжег немало трупов всякой нечисти, поэтому более-менее привык к запаху, но время от времени он все еще относит его воспоминаниями к густому черному туману, вою сирен и удушающей жаре, от которой жгло руки и лицо.

— Нет, — отвечает он, когда вспоминает вопрос. Ему чужд собственный голос. Он откашливается, пытаясь не подавиться от призрачного запаха дыма. — Из больницы мы ничего не узнаем, если только не появимся там лично.

— Мы будем собой или…

— Копами, — хмурится Луи.

— А Гарри возьмем?

Луи выдыхает.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — В Портленд возьмем точно. Придется, поскольку Найл приковал нас друг к другу магическими наручниками.

— Ты ведь заключил сделку, — указывает Лиам.

— Знаю, — Лиаму совсем не нужно ему напоминать. — Но это не значит, что я готов уписаться от счастья.

— Разве он нам не пригодится?

— Возможно, — осторожно выговаривает Луи. — А может и нет. Посмотрим.

— Кстати, а как ты познакомился с Ником? Ты никогда не рассказывал.

Луи сглатывает.

— Друг семьи, — небрежно отвечает он. — Отец оставлял меня там, когда ходил поохотиться.

— А тебя с собой не брал?

— Иногда, — Луи снова прокашливается, ощущая на языке привкус пепла. — Если думал, что справлюсь.

— Ты редко о нем говоришь.

— Да ладно, — огрызается Луи, а затем оседает. — Извини. Просто бесит все.

— Ну тогда понятно, — говорит Лиам. — Ты раза три перезарядил одну и ту же обойму.

— Черт, — Луи откладывает ее и потирает виски огрубевшими от соли пальцами. — Сколько времени займет изготовить Гарри значок?

— Пару часов, — отвечает парень. — В дороге управлюсь.

— Ты просто спаситель. Как я жил без тебя и твоего ламинатора?

— Понятия не имею. Но я знаю, что до нашей встречи совесть моя была гораздо чище, — улыбается Лиам, слегка горестно.

— Да ты просто паинька, — говорит Луи. — Я не заставлял тебя воровать эту хрень для изготовления бейджиков.

— Ага, паинька, — отвечает Лиам, а затем: — и, да, еще как заставлял.

— Просто настоятельно порекомендовал.

— С пушкой в руке.

— Да не собирался я в тебя стрелять!

— Ты так говоришь, будто никогда раньше меня не подстреливал.

— Да я тебя едва задел, Пейно, к тому же, не пули то были, а соль. Не будь ребенком. На тебе был пуленепробиваемый жилет.

— Все же.

— Заткнись, — Луи доделывает последнюю обойму. Они им ой как пригодятся. — Готов через часик трогаться в путь?

— Готов, — отвечает Лиам. — А ты?

— Всегда, — натянуто улыбаясь, говорит Луи.

 

***

 

Дорога к Портленду не отнимает много времени, но густой и тяжелый воздух успевает пропитать салон машины, а Луи не может перестать поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя на месте ли Гарри: тот сидит пристегнутый ремнем безопасности и увлеченно читает книгу. Такими темпами укачает, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Если его вырвет в машине, то ему несдобровать. Луи незамедлительно его об этом оповещает, а Гарри лишь пожимает плечами.

— Они вот-вот войдут в Запретный Коридор, — говорит он. — Мне нужно знать, что произойдет дальше.

Каким-то образом Гарри удалось позаимствовать у Найла целую серию книг о «Гарри Поттере». А Луи за несколько лет и книжечки не допросился.

— Я их больше никогда не увижу, — только ворчал Найл и шлепал его по руке, отгоняя подальше от драгоценных томов. — Купи себе сам.

Луи осознает, что его на самом деле коробит тот факт, что Найл готов одолжить свои книги демону, а не собственному другу. Он вновь переводит взгляд на дорогу и, лишь бы чем-то заняться, перестраивается в другую полосу. Позади него сигналит машина. Он высовывает руку из окна и показывает средний палец.

— Луи, — строго говорит Лиам. — Следи за дорогой.

— Извини, — бормочет Луи, хоть ему ни капельки не жаль.

— Не волнуйся, — доносится голос Гарри из заднего сидения. — Я в любой момент могу перенять управление машиной.

— Ой, ну это успокаивает, — огрызается Луи. Демонический круиз-контроль. Прелестно. — Не смей, блять. И вообще. Мне казалось, что вне пределов сделки ты не можешь выкидывать такие фокусы?

— Это скорее догма, а не правило, — кротко отвечает Гарри. — И, к тому же, это как раз-таки будет в пределах сделки. Так что. Технически, я просто мог бы нас сюда телепортировать.

— Правда? — спрашивает Лиам, явно впечатленный.

— Не потакай ему, — предупреждает Луи. — И я тебе не верю.

— Я могу, — настаивает Гарри.

— Тогда почему так не сделал?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Слишком много мороки.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Ага. Конечно. Как скажешь.

— Лиам, — любезно спрашивает Гарри, — с каких ты краев?

— Что? — спрашивает Луи.

Гарри не удостаивает его взглядом:

— Я не с тобой говорил. Лиам?

— Э-э, — отвечает Лиам. — С Индианы.

— Чудно, — мурлычет Гарри. — Я частенько бывал в Блумингтоне.

— Я там учился в колледже, — радостно подхватывает Лиам. Луи хочется его ударить. Может, у него и получится стукнуть его разок, и не съехать в кювет.

— Ах! Как тесен мир, — говорит Гарри.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Лиам.

Луи уверен, что если бы он сейчас посмотрел на собственное отражение в зеркале заднего вида, то увидел бы, как у него пар из ушей идет. Нахуй Гарри и его способность таким вот образом забираться ему под кожу. Он сильнее давит на газ. Когда он мельком смотрит на заднее сиденье, его глаза натыкаются на взгляд Гарри, и он, краснея, тут же прерывает зрительный контакт. Он просто тебя бесит, говорит он себе. Вот и всего. Он просто бесячий демон, который по чистой случайности вселился в тело какого-то несправедливо привлекательного человека, а тебе просто нужно потрахаться. Вот и всего. Только и всего.

 

***

 

Когда парни добираются до больницы, Ник находится в сознании, подсоединенный к кислородному баллону, шипящему в такт с движениями насоса.

— Офицеры, — издает он сиплый смешок. Луи вздрагивает. Он знает, какого это; его собственное горло сочувственно запершило. — Как мило, что вы зашли.

— Эй, Гримми, — тихо выговаривает Луи. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Ник закрывает глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — хрипит он. — Просто веди себя как обычно.

Луи прокашливается. Ладно.

— Идет, — он делает паузу, пытаясь вспомнить, что бы сказала привычная версия самого себя. — Выглядишь, как дерьмо, — в итоге выбирает он вариант.

Ник смеется.

— Другое дело. Кто это? — он слабо указывает пальцем на Гарри.

Что ж, сразу к делу, значит.

— Это Гарри, — осторожно говорит Луи.

— Привет, — отвечает Гарри, стоя слегка поодаль от Луи и Лиама. — Искренне сожалею о твоей утрате, — он звучит до беспокойства искренне. Луи чувствует, как покалывает кожу.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ник. — Они просто чудесные.

Нахмурившись, Луи оборачивается; Гарри держит в руках гигантский красно-оранжевый букет, настолько яркий, что в глазах рябит. Он входил в палату с пустыми руками.

— Где ты их взял? — тупо спрашивает Луи.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Не бери в голову, — отвечает он, кладя букет на столик напротив кровати Ника. — Комната нуждается в ярких красках.

Оказывается, Луи привязан к демону, который носит людям цветы и которому небезразличен больничный декор. Что за черт.

— Он мне нравится, — говорит Ник. — Где ты его нашел, Томмо?

— Не важно, — отвечает Луи в то же время с Гарри, который выпаливает:

— В баре.

— Заткнись, — шипит Луи, зыркая за плечо, и умышленно игнорирует фырканье юноши. — Ник, я знаю, что время совсем неподходящее, но если ты что-нибудь помнишь…

— Очень мало, — говорит Ник. — Извини.

— Все в порядке, — встревает Гарри, не давая Луи и слова вставить. — Можно тебя коснуться? То есть, извини, неправильно как-то прозвучало. Просто твою руку.

— А ты типа медиум?

Гарри хмурится.

— Что-то вроде того, — отвечает он.

— Тогда вперед.

— Ник, — начинает Луи. — Ты не обязан-

Гарри резко разворачивается на пятках, сверкая на секунду загоревшимися красным глазами.

— Я не собираюсь причинять ему вред, — тихо выговаривает он. — Я могу что-нибудь выяснить. Только позволь.

Луи хмурится, но все же кивает, наблюдая, как юноша усаживается на стул возле кровати и, явно пытаясь не нарушить катетеры, аккуратно обхватывает ладонь Ника обеими руками. Хмурит брови и закрывает глаза. Луи одолевает ощущение, что если бы он их открыл, то они бы полыхали алым, и от мысли он начинает неуютно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Чем дольше Гарри сидит в таком положении, тем больше мрачнеет его лицо.

Одна минута. Две.

Луи уже собирается вмешаться — Ник, судя по всему, в порядке, но это может оказаться легкокрушимой иллюзией, — когда Гарри вдруг отпускает парня и громко выдыхает, прежде чем открывает глаза (ясно-зеленые) и поднимается.

— Спасибо, — говорит он Нику.

— Без проблем, — отвечает Ник и закрывает глаза. Несколько секунд спустя он начинает похрапывать.

— Что ты сделал? — шипит Луи. — Ты сказал, что не собираешься ему вредить.

— Я и не вредил, — выдавливает Гарри. Кажется, ему больно. — Знаешь, я думаю, что если ты хорошенько присмотришься, то увидишь, что сейчас ему далеко не так больно, чем когда мы вошли. Не за что.

— Ничего не нашел? — вмешивается Лиам.

Гарри кривит рот.

— Вроде как, — медленно выговаривает он. — Есть несколько зацепок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Трудно объяснить, — отвечает Гарри. — Просто… размытые образы.

— Я хотел с ним поговорить, — произносит Луи.

— Но он не хотел.

— Ох, значит, ты так хорошо его знаешь?

— Луи, — предупреждает Лиам.

— Я знаю достаточно, — выражение лица Гарри невозможно прочитать. — Ее здесь больше нет, — говорит он минуту спустя напряженной тишины. — Демона, которая это сделала.

Луи мог выяснить точно столько же. Он хмурится.

— Ну так, а где она тогда?

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно, из которого открывается шикарный вид на побеленную кирпичную стену здания напротив.

— Что значит «не знаешь»? — шипит Луи, борясь с желанием схватить Гарри за плечо и заставить обратить на себя взгляд. Касания к минимуму, напоминает он себе.

— То и значит, что не знаю, — отвечает Гарри. — Я не всеведущий. Не так это работает.

— А как тогда?

— Мне кажется, она ушла на юг.

— Тебе кажется? — Луи в самом деле приходится прилагать нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не сорваться на крик, особенно когда Гарри все так же продолжает разговаривать в своей размеренной неторопливой манере, которая с ума сводит.

— Как я и говорил, мелькают всего лишь образы.

— Так ты не можешь ее выследить?

— Без имени не могу, — отвечает Гарри.

Луи вскидывает руки.

— Ну, а что тебе тогда вообще известно?

— Она демон высокого уровня, — говорит Гарри.

— «Она»?

— Шестое чувство, — пожимает плечами юноша.

Луи склоняет голову.

— А это… работает по такому же принципу? — просто полезная информация, спорит он. Просто расследование.

Гарри хмурит брови.

— Тут скорее дело привычки.

— Так ты был… — просто расследование. Просто нужно узнать как можно больше.

— Мужского пола, да, — Гарри выглядит довольным. — А что, это что-то бы изменило?

— Не особо, — беспокойно ерзает Луи. — Просто любопытно.

— Как для человека, что так рьяно ненавидит демонов, ты слишком любопытный.

Это просто расследование.

— Знай врага своего.

Гарри слегка дергается, словно собирается обернуться и взглянуть на Луи, а затем осекается и продолжает бездумно смотреть в окно.

— Отличная стратегия, — тихо говорит он. — Она ушла на юг.

Ах да.

— Оу. А ты знаешь, насколько далеко она успела зайти или…?

Гарри качает головой.

— Далековато.

— Так, значит, мы должны просто отправиться на юг?

Гарри кивает.

— Извини, больше ничем помочь не могу, — бормочет он.

— Да все в порядке, — Луи осознает, что именно срывается с его языка, в очередной раз поражаясь внезапному желанию утешить демона, стоящего перед ним, сгорбленного и смотрящего в пространство. Что-то в его осанке кажется смутно знакомым, но он не может понять, почему.

— Давай возвращаться в машину, хорошо? — говорит он, стараясь изо всех сил придать голосу твердости, лишить эмоций. — А ты правда можешь нас телепортировать?

Гарри скупо улыбается и легко кивает.

— Мог бы, — отвечает он. — В теории, на деле же я никогда не пробовал. Голова чертовски болит, когда я так делаю в одиночку. Да и вообще из-за связывающего заклинания, скорее всего, не получится.

— Ну. Это хорошо, — говорит Луи.

— Боюсь, ты со мной застрял, — произносит Гарри. Тон должен быть шутливым и насмешливым, но получился каким-то плоским, с ноткой грусти, и у Луи на секунду вздрагивают пальцы, прежде чем он вскакивает на ноги и выходит из комнаты, давя желание оглянуться за плечо и посмотреть, идет ли за ним Гарри. Заклинание об этом уж позаботилось.

 

***

 

Он сбежал однажды, единственный раз, в первый год проживания с биологическим отцом. Это произошло сразу после его двенадцатого дня рождения, который Трой не застал, будучи в разъездах. Луи отправился на заправку и купил мишуру и крошечную жалкую елку — прямо как в фильме «Рождество Чарли Брауна», который он пересматривал, пока за окном чернело небо, а Трой все еще не возвращался — и как мог украсил мотельную комнату, а когда больше не было чего вешать, шмыгнул под одно из колючих одеял и плакал, пока не начало стучать в висках, а глаза так жгло, что пришлось промывать их холодной водой.

За несколько часов до полуночи на прикроватном столике зазвонил телефон, и Луи вылез из-под одеял и снял трубку.

— Да? — ответить он, пытаясь не выказать того, что плакал.

— Не говори с персоналом без особой на то нужды, — сказал его отец. — Особенно, когда меня нет рядом. Если кто-то спросит, где я, скажи, что я заправляю машину, понял?

— Понял, — согласился Луи, вспоминая ситуацию произошедшую ранее этим годом, когда Трою пришлось преждевременно вернуться с охоты домой, потому что Луи случайно проболтался учительнице, что он жил один, потому что его отец отправился в охотничье путешествие. Женщина затем поговорила с директором и они позвонили Трою, назначив ему встречу с этим самым директором, заместителем директора, школьным психологом и учительницей Луи, и позже тем вечером Трой очень отчетливо дал мальчику понять, что он не одобрит повторения случившегося, если только Луи не захочет вернуться обратно в детский дом, что он запросто мог устроить. Луи глотал слова, в спешке пытаясь убедить отца, что он этого не хотел, совсем не хотел. И что такого больше не повторится. Он и не повторил.

Если бы он успокоился и подключил рациональную часть мозга, то ответил бы на звонок, послушался своего отца, который уверял, что вернется за день до Нового Года, сказал бы: «Да, сэр», и затем вернулся к своим делам, пока Трой бы не приехал.

Вместо этого он едва сдерживался, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо в трубку и, просидев в почти что ступоре около десяти минут, начал запихивать в рюкзак горы одежды вперемешку с деньгами, которые ему оставили. Затем покинул комнату и направился вниз по улице, пока не добрался до самого города и спросил первого встречного — женщину средних лет, несколько потрепанную, но добрую, — где находилась автобусная остановка.

— Где твоя семья? — вместо ответа спросила она.

— Уже там, — быстро сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы. Затем он добавил, что его сотовый сел и что он не помнил их номера, но что они договорились встретиться уже на месте. Сказал, что все в порядке, правда, и когда женщина, слегка нерешительно, снабдила его указаниями, он ее поблагодарил и как можно быстрее ушел прочь, пытаясь не вызывать слишком сильных подозрений.

Ему едва хватило денег на билет из Атланты до Нью-Йорка. Обычно такое путешествие отнимает несколько дней, что просто отлично, только вот мужчина у билетной кассы свел к переносице брови и поинтересовался, где его родители, а Луи неуклюже топтался на месте, пытаясь придумать ответ, но без присутствия родителя или опекуна продать билет ему не могли. Он кивнул, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы, и вышел на улицу.

Он знал, что путешествие автостопом — не лучшая идея — не в том плане, что много чего сейчас было не удачной идеей с тех пор, как он переехал к отцу, а в том, что все взрослые люди, встречавшиеся на его жизненном пути, постоянно решали за него, — но мысль о том, что ему придется вернуться обратно в мотельную комнату, с дешевой мишурой и стонущей батареей, и ждать, пока не наступит и так же бесшумно не пройдет его день рождения, а потом еще целую неделю дожидаться отца, была невыносимой, поэтому он ступил на край дороги и поднял вверх большой палец.

 

***

 

В его ноздри впивается резкий запах серы, который отчетливо слышится в воздухе даже через улицу напротив «Трактира». Здание почти утонуло в едком дыме, который все еще клубится над почерневшим каркасом. Некоторые прохожие надели марлевые маски. Рядом припаркована пожарная машина.

Луи смыкает глаза и задерживает дыхание, считает: один, два, три, четыре, пять и усиленно пытается не кашлянуть при выдохе. Он слышит, как позади него переговариваются Гарри с Лиамом, но он не уверен, о чем именно.

К этому моменту, размышляет он, ему, наверное, следовало бы привыкнуть лицезреть здания, обожженные и дымящиеся, ставшие уже неотъемлемой частью его детства. Или, может, дело в том, что он как раз-таки привык, и время от времени эта привычка вызывает яркие воспоминания, когда он вдыхает губительный дым. Этот запах ни с чем не спутаешь. Сожженные и осыпанные солью тела так не пахнут, не заставляют его кривиться. У него покраснели глаза и он сваливает вину на витающие в воздухе частицы пепла.

Он не помнит, как переходит улицу, но внезапно оказывается у двери — сорванной с петель, полусожженной, обугленной по краям — и входит, зажмуривая глаза при виде клубов дыма и разбросанных обломков. Здесь запах серы еще сильнее. Он вспоминает, как выбрасывал упаковку яиц, а когда мама начала его ругать, объяснил, что они протухли. Его пальцы импульсивно сжимаются вокруг рукояти пистолета.

Ступеньки обвалились. Он не помнит, как открывал дверь, чтобы к ним пройти, но вот он стоит здесь. Скорее всего, ему бы удалось их починить, думает он. Перила почти уцелели. Но он не может заставить себя пошевелиться. Он словно телепортируется от места к месту; каждый раз, когда он притупляет внимание, то оказывается в каком-нибудь другом месте.

Рука на плече настолько сильно его пугает, что он буквально чувствует, как у него останавливается сердце, и он бьет, локтем попадая чему-то по груди. Он уложил это что-то на пол, прижимая руки, а затем его зрение проясняется и он видит, что это Гарри, пялится на него немигающим взглядом, слегка насупив брови. Луи сильно давит коленом ему в солнечное сплетение, а руки крепко-накрепко сжимают его запястья. Скорее всего, Гарри без особого труда смог бы выбраться из такой хватки.

Но он лежит совсем неподвижно, еще пару мгновений смотрит на Луи, затем тихо говорит:

— Ты в порядке?

Луи не уверен, что ответить. Он не двигается. Желание закашляться становится невыносимым, и он вполне уверен, что если бы попытался ответить на вопрос, то все, что вырвалось бы из его горла, было бы надсадным кашлем и потоком размытых слов, что могло послужить ответом, но не тем, который Луи хочет давать. А нормального он придумать не может, поэтому просто молчит и сглатывает, ощущая, что горло словно превратилось в стог сухого хвороста.

Он снова моргает, чувствует, как пульс колотится где-то в горле, а Гарри больше не лежит под ним. Он прислоняется к обугленной стене, что-то бормоча и всматриваясь в пространство невидящим взглядом. Луи прослеживает его взгляд; там ничего нет, все тот же обожженный каркас, оголенные трубы, покрытые толстым слоем сажи. Он прочищает горло.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — удается ему выдавить, прежде чем он заходится в приступе кашля, пытаясь сделать это потише.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, его голос слегка огрубел, словно по нему прошлись наждачной бумагой. — В основном, все то же самое. Она долго здесь не задерживалась, — он говорит так, словно хочет сказать что-то еще, поэтому Луи ждет, но он не продолжает.

Он вспоминает, что в таких случаях нужно начать считать вдохи и выдохи. Так он и делает: раз два три четыре пять вдох, раз два три четыре пять выдох. В легкие попадает больше пепла, отчего они начинают жечь, возвращая тем самым воспоминания, и он сбивается со счета.

Гарри снова оказывается позади него. Луи снова бьет.

— Эй, — говорит Гарри. — Давай-ка заберем тебя отсюда, ладно? Ты и так много куришь.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Господи, — хрипит он. — Ты прямо как моя мама, — он не курит, то есть не курил до средней школы, и мог только представить, как рьяно Джей начала бы его отговаривать от этого дела, даже не смотря на ее собственную давнюю вредную привычку. Он представлял, что она бы закатила огромный скандал, а потом сдалась, и они бы сидели на крыльце, деля сигарету на двоих. Тогда на улице стояло бы лето. — Как мама, — исправляется он, когда вспоминает. — Ты говоришь, как мама.

— Ты не первый, кто это замечает, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты… то есть… — Луи уже слышит готовый вопрос, даже если Гарри не успел его озвучить.

— Она умерла, — тихо говорит он. Он не уверен, зачем ему это, но Гарри уводит его из здания, легко касаясь поясницы и бедра, и Луи ему позволяет, верит, что он сможет вывести его в целости и сохранности. Ему кажется, что он может — должен — сейчас ему довериться. Может, он сошел с ума. Может, просто надышался дымом, и у мозга началось кислородное голодание. Может и то, и другое. — Ее убил демон, — добавляет он.

— Тот же самый? — спрашивает Гарри так, словно уже знает ответ. Луи кивает. — Мне жаль, — говорит он. — Это ужасно.

— Так оно и есть, — бормочет Луи и вздрагивает, когда перед ним открывается дверь и глаза слепит холодный серый свет, льющийся из затянутого тучами неба. Кажется, собирается на дождь.


	10. Chapter 10

Парни направляются на юг, решая остаться на ночь возле Юджина, только вот в плане обнаруживается брешь:

— Она залегла на дно, — информирует их Гарри. — Ну, не буквально, конечно. Не думаю. Кстати, никаких следов оболочки?

— Ее зовут Сташа, — огрызается Луи, аккуратно поправляя защитный амулет, приткнутый в угол мотельного номера, рядом с хрипящим кондиционером. Бедра парня горят от сидения на корточках, но зато приятно прижиматься спиной к прохладной стене и иметь возможность охватить взглядом комнату целиком: две пустующие двуспальные кровати, двухместный диванчик, письменный стол со стулом, и шкаф с расхлябанной дверцей.

— Извини, — искренне говорит Гарри. — Никто ее не видел?

От одного только вида юноши, звездочкой растянувшегося на диване, что-то горячее разливается в животе Луи. Он отводит взгляд и вместо этого смотрит на Лиама, который сгорбился за крохотным столом.

— Не могу сказать, — отвечает парень, нахмуренно вглядываясь экран компьютера. — Там целую страничку в Фейсбуке завели. Уже подписалась целая куча людей, но последний раз ее видели по-прежнему в Портленде.

Гарри ерзает; Луи снова отводит от него взгляд и поправляет защитный амулет.

— А ты пытался связаться с ее семьей?

— А толку? — заводится с полуоборота Луи. — Ее родители и брат — мертвы, — шершавая стена больно натирает спину, когда он резко вскакивает на ноги, но умышленно не морщится, злобно вглядываясь в демона, который развалился на диване, словно ему там и место, словно весь смысл его жизни заключается в том, чтобы занимать собой все пространство Луи и преспокойно советовать им пойти допросить семью, которая совсем недавно потеряла троих человек и дочь, которая пропала без вести.

Гарри привстает, ровнее усаживаясь на одной из диванных подушек, и вскидывает руки в явной попытке успокоить Луи, словно тот — ребенок, закативший истерику. Взгляд Луи становится еще злее; он терпеть не может, когда его пытаются успокоить люди, а демоны и подавно.

— Я просто предложил. Разве ее не ищут родственники?

— Гарри может быть прав, — вмешивается Лиам. — Стоит проверить, — он перестал печатать и повернулся к парням, опасливо всматриваясь в Луи, будто тоже думает, что он какое-нибудь загнанное в угол, озлобленное, дикое животное, готовое наброситься в любой момент. От этого Луи хочется закричать.

Он глубоко вдыхает через нос.

— Это не подлежит обсуждению, — процеживает он сквозь сжатые зубы. Ногти впиваются в ладони настолько сильно, что, наверное, останутся следы. — Мы с ними поговорим только когда вернем им девочку.

— Но-

— Ни за что, Лиам, — он надеется, что никто не услышит легкую дрожь в его голосе, то, как он сглатывает. Он поворачивается и устремляет на Гарри взгляд. — Разве суть сделки была не в том, что ты должен использовать свои силы как раз для такого дерьма?

— Так и есть, — отвечает Гарри, покусывая губу. Луи хочется сказать ему прекратить так делать. — Но я не всесильный. Она отправилась на юг, это все, что я могу сказать, исходя из предоставленной вами информации. Может, если бы вы рассказали мне еще что-нибудь кроме того, в чье тело вселился демон-

Луи фыркает.

— Ага, раскатал губу.

— Он дело говорит, — вмешивается Лиам. — Да еще и какое.

Луи награждает его свирепым взглядом, но парень смотрит на Гарри, смотрит с каким-то слепым доверием, а так быть не должно; Гарри не должен перенимать на себя борозды контроля, но Луи уже чувствует, как они, подобно веревке, выскользают из его пальцев, дюйм за дюймом, оставляя по себе содранную кожу.

Гарри издает странный смешок, словно он раздражен, словно Луи тоже забирается ему под кожу, и это хоть немного тешит.

— Тебя это может шокировать, но мне известно о демонах гораздо больше твоего, — говорит он, вытягивая гласные, дразнясь. Прелестно. Теперь он строит из себя заумного мудака. — Я вполне вероятно смог бы выяснить, кто это, если бы ты рассказал мне все, что знаешь. В противном случае, я так и буду бродить в потемках.

Луи закусывает щеку и закатывает глаза.

— А я думал, что ты не общался с другими демонами, — говорит он с глуповатой улыбкой и преувеличено дуется. Двое могут играть в эту игру, думает он. — Не ты ли ныл о том, что у тебя нет друзей?

— Я не антисоциален, — отвечает Гарри, — и не глухой, я все еще слышу кое-какие разговоры, просто большинство времени остаюсь на поверхности. Климат здесь получше, знаешь ли, — он делает паузу, глядя на Луи так, словно пытается его разгадать. — Для тебя это личное, — это утверждение, а не вопрос. — Хоть ты и не хочешь делиться никакими деталями. Чего ты боишься?

— Не твое дело, — огрызается Луи, рассматривая ковер. Ты и понятия не имеешь, проскальзывает в мыслях.

— Мы заключили сделку, — говорит Гарри. — Конечно же, это мое дело, — Луи чувствует, как кожу обдает жаром от его взгляда, но поднять на него глаза не решается, знает, что сегодняшний день и так содрал с него почти все защитные слои, отчего Гарри легко сможет посмотреть прямо в его естество, поэтому, не говоря ни слова, он выходит из комнаты, садится в машину и гонит вперед, пока не чувствует, что снова может дышать. К тому времени, как он добирается до мотельной парковки, на часах где-то около трех утра, и он не помнит, как долго его не было и где его вообще носило. Наверное, это должно пугать, но единственное, что он чувствует — усталость.

Он тихо проскальзывает в номер. Лиам спит на кровати, а Гарри — на диване, свернувшись калачиком в, судя по всему, крайне неудобную позу. Луи не знает, что делать, поэтому решает просто не задумываться над этим или над тем, что Гарри, вероятно, слышал как он вошел и сейчас просто притворяется спящим.

— Демонская хрень, — тихо бормочет он. Перестань пытаться его разгадать. Перестань об этом думать.

Не раздевшись, он падает на вторую кровать и смотрит на шпаклеванный потолок, пытаясь очистить сознание от ненужных мыслей. Это трудно, и ему удается уснуть только через час.

Просыпается он два часа спустя с головной больно, сухостью во рту и чувством, что на них неумолимо надвигается какая-то беда, но он не знает, когда или где она их настигнет. Он выливает содержимое мини Джека в чашку с кофе. От такой дозы не опьянеешь, но зато она поможет взбодриться, а затем он идет в душ, который тоже помогает.

Он выходит из ванной и видит, как Лиам порхает по комнате, проверяя, не забыли они чего, а Гарри сидит на кровати Лиама, пережевывая какой-то энергетический батончик, который вытащил из буфета. За который Луи не платил.

Луи одолевает внезапная мысль о том, что это худшее, за чем он застал Гарри. Мелкий воришка, думает он. Вот уж настоящее зло. Он качает головой; не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Он списывает все на недостаток сна и закидывает на плечо рюкзак.

— Чур, я сижу рядом с водителем, — произносит Гарри как только они выходят за дверь мотельного номера. Лиам возится со своей сумкой, поэтому до него не сразу доходит.

— Ок. Стой, нет! Нет, нет, нет. Луи, помоги!

Луи еще раз проверяет багажник — все на месте, там, где и должно быть, — бросает рюкзак, обходит машину и усаживается за водительское сиденье.

— Таковы правила, — слышит он пререкания Гарри. — Первый тот, кто забил.

«Камаро» слегка встряхивает; видимо, Лиам бросил тяжелую кладь.

— Луи! — зовет он. Слышится звук закрываемого багажника, а затем парень появляется у окна Луи и смотрит на него с нескрываемой раздраженностью. Луи отчаянно борется с улыбкой, щекочущей уголки рта, и пожимает плечами.

— Таковы правила, Пейно. Полезай назад.

Он широко ухмыляется, когда Лиам с ругательствами забирается на заднее сиденье. Выбешивать Лиама знакомо и приятно. Чего не скажешь о присутствии демона на пассажирском сиденье.

— Можно включить радио? — спрашивает Гарри, после того как пристегнулся, при этом чуть не выбив локтем стакан из держателя. Бэмби, думает Луи, поворачивая ключ зажигания и поправляя зеркало заднего вида.

— Ни за что, — доносится голос Лиама из заднего сиденья в то же время, когда Луи, снимая машину с ручника, невольно ему вторит:

— Ни за что.

— Чур, мое счастье![1] — кричит Лиам, — чур, мое счастье, чур, мое счастье, чур, мое счастье!

Луи проверяет зеркала заднего вида; горизонт чист, лишь несколько машин, припаркованных в углу парковки. Он сворачивает направо и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на парня на заднем сиденье.

— Тебе сколько лет? — интересуется он. — Двенадцать? Что случилось с Агентом Пейном из ФБР?

Гарри на него шикает, и Луи невольно смеется, вместе с тем чувствуя равносильное желание закричать.

— По правилам тебе нельзя разговаривать, — говорит Гарри, и Луи слышит, как он со скрипом поворачивается на сиденье и обращается к Лиаму. — Что ты заставишь его сделать?

Раскрасневшийся парень гневно фыркает и начинает быстро говорить, сбиваясь и запинаясь на словах, как и всегда, когда раздражен:

— Во-первых, Луи, если тот, кто крикнул: «Чур, я рядом с водителем» — неприкосновенен, то в таком случае это будет касаться и того, кто крикнул: «Чур, мое счастье». И, во-вторых, ты не можешь разговаривать, пока не согласишься позволить Гарри управлять радио, — зажмурившись, он широко улыбается, на все тридцать два, словно говорит: «Ха-ха, попался».

Может, и попался; Луи признает. Ему самому интересно, сколько он сможет промолчать. Наверное, не долго — он всегда был треплом, которого постоянно отсылали в кабинет директора за болтовню в классе. Его даже хотели отправить на обследование на наличие СДВГ[2] или чего там, но тему замяли, когда он переехал в другой штат к отцу. Так что он просто отделывался выговорами вместо хождений по больницам.

Он со вздохом машет в сторону консоли.

— Ты выиграл, — ворчит он и начинает сдавать назад, может, слегка сильнее чем нужно. Вполне возможно, что он решил слишком резко выехать из парковки, чтобы напугать Лиама. Тот аж вскрикнул, когда машину нехило так тряхнуло.

А вот Гарри и бровью не ведет и целых пять минут перебирает диски Луи. Тот как раз сворачивает налево, когда юноша включает один из них, поэтому не видит, что он там выбрал. Если это сраный «Bublé mix», который Найл продолжает ему подсовывать, то он сейчас разобьет машину к чертовой матери. Наверное, на это Лиам и рассчитывал. Луи подумывает подкинуть ему красный носок в белую одежду в следующий раз, когда они заедут в прачечную. В прошлый раз парень распсиховался не на шутку, и Луи улыбается, когда вспоминает.

На минуту в салоне воцаряется тишина, а затем он слышит въевшиеся в память знакомые ноты. Это не «Bublé», и не другое дерьмо, которое Найл продолжает ему совать, приговаривая, что это круто, хотя откуда Луи знать, если он не слушает ничего вышедшего позже 1999.

— Отличный выбор, — тихо говорит он, когда они выезжают на магистраль, и давит на газ, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к шуму мотора. Ему всегда нравились эти звуки, нравилось испытывать незнакомый волнительный страх, когда набираешь скорость.

— Да брось, — стонет Лиам. — Ты, должно быть, надо мной издеваешься. Ты надо мной издеваешься? Ты правда позволяешь ему выбирать музыку? А что случилось с: «Водитель выбирает музыку, а пассажир затыкает хлеборезку»?

Луи начинает отвечать, но внезапно слышит, как тихо подпевает Гарри: «Шагни с порога входной двери, словно призрак в тумане». Его голос хорош, глубокий хриплый баритон, от которого у Луи перехватывает дыхание, а слова умирают в горле, и он осознает, что отрывает взгляд от дороги и смотрит направо, натыкаясь на зелень глаз Гарри. Луи краснеет и тут же отводит взгляд, понимая, что почти съехал с дороги. С колотящимся где-то под горлом сердцем он пытается выровнять машину, сворачивая слишком влево, но затем ему все же удается вырулить на нужную полосу. Когда гул в ушах стихает, он слышит, как Гарри поет про Марию. Он протяжно выдыхает и присоединяется к нему, напевая себе под нос.

 _Что я делаю_ , думает он.

Не знаю, отвечает стерео.

 

***

 

— Чувак, зацени-ка вот это. Просто отпад, — сказал Найл, пытаясь сорвать обертку из новенького CD, который так сильно отбивал солнечные лучи, что Луи было больно на него смотреть. — Как же тебя распаковать, ну же-

— Нет, — отрезал Луи. — Оставь.

Он услышал мерный вдох Найла, наперед зная, что преисполненное беспокойством замечание уже на пути. Как и ожидалось:

— Лу, — начал Найл, невыносимо ласково (Луи бы предпочел крики, но нужно хорошенько постараться, чтобы аж настолько вывести парня из себя), — ты ведь должен понимать, что это не нормально. Это же просто диск.

— Моя машина, мои правила, — ответил Луи настолько суровым голосом, на который только был способен. — Водитель выбирает музыку, пассажир затыкает хлеборезку.

Найл вздохнул.

— Видишь, вот об этом я говорю. Ты не только слушаешь исключительно его диски, а еще и разговариваешь, как он. Ты разговариваешь, как он, но не говоришь о нем.

— Не о чем говорить, — отмахнулся Луи и так сильно ткнул пальцем по кнопке «play», что прищемил палец и начал ругаться себе под нос. Он прибавил звук, пока он не начал оглушать и трещать, поэтому Найлу пришлось сорваться на крик, но даже так Луи не было его слышно.

А затем Найл удивил своей дерзостью — он вырубил стерео, оставляя лишь звон в ушах Луи и наэлектризованный спертый воздух, в котором густым облаком висело дурное предчувствие. Луи поинтересовался про себя, сможет ли он выпрыгнуть на ходу из машины и не угробить при этом Найла. Может, переключить на круиз-контроль. Тогда Найлу придется быстро среагировать.

Ты должен быть начеку, слышишь? В этом деле твоя жизнь зависит от быстроты твоих рефлексов. Как при вождении, только без подушек безопасности. Понял?

Понял, сэр.

Он почувствовал руку на плече и подпрыгнул, пытаясь ее стряхнуть, а его правая рука резко дернула руль в сторону.

— Луи!

Рука переместилась на руль, выравнивая машину. Рука Найла. Он говорил с ним, кричал его имя, все громче и громче. Он вздрогнул и попытался уйти от звука, но от этого Найл стал кричать его имя только громче, и сильнее обхватил его ладонь на руле, поэтому он глубоко вдохнул, расслабив плечи, и вместо этого уставился на дорогу, наблюдая как на горизонте угасают блеклые разводы. Стерео так и не включили.

 

***

 

Около двух часов по полудню, в пик палящего солнца, они останавливаются перекусить. Лиам заказывает что-то похожее на салат с зерновыми хлебцами и омлет из яичных белков, бормоча что-то о протеинах, а когда Луи наконец прекращает закатывать глаза, которые едва из глазниц не вылезли, и смотрит на Гарри, то видит, как тот едва заметно заговорщицки кивает головой. Как только Луи определяется с выбором и заказывает бургер, Гарри награждает официантку, Шерил, стовольтной улыбкой и говорит:

— Я буду то же, что и он.

Шерил хихикает, и Лиам тоже. Луи же только вздыхает.

— Как сцена из… — начинает Гарри.

— «Когда Гарри встретил Салли»[3], да, я знаю, — Луи возводит глаза к потолку, как бы говоря: «Боже, помоги». — Если ты умышленно сравниваешь меня с Мэг Райан, Гарольд, то я запру тебя в багажнике до конца дня. Никаких бабских фильмов.

— Мне кажется, что «бабские фильмы» — довольно сексистское выражение, — рассуждает Гарри, состроив серьезную мину, если не учитывать легкое дрожание губ, от которых Луи отводит взгляд, как только понимает, что пялится. — К тому же, это ты начал разговор.

Лиам все еще хихикает, прикрываясь рукой и пытаясь отхлебнуть «пепси».

— Если уж на то пошло, то из нас двоих именно ты больше похож на Салли, — ворчит Луи, раздумывая над тем, не запустить ли чем-нибудь в физиономию Гарри. Может, ножом. Или, может, забросить ему за шиворот кубик льда. Было бы весело.

— Au contraire, mon copain, — протягивает Гарри, отвратительно имитируя французский акцент, который отчего-то звучит хорошо (сипло, соблазнительно, как топленая карамель — боже, заткнись, Луи). — Ты, конечно, этого не знаешь, поскольку не смотришь «бабские фильмы», но мы с Гарри делим на двоих не только имя, но еще и присущую нам обоим темную сторону.

Луи фыркает и поднимает брови.

— Вот как? Он, значит, тоже скупает души?

Что-то мелькает на лице Гарри, но быстро разглаживается в выражение высокомерного самодовольства.

— Нет, не это, — нараспев говорит он переливистым голосом. — Я тоже сначала читаю последнюю страницу в книге.

Луи моргает.

— Это и есть твоя темная сторона?

— Угу, — мычит Гарри и, втягивая щеки, делает глоток воды. Луи приходится отвести взгляд. — А у тебя какая? — будто совершенно нормально задавать такой вопрос, когда ты бессмертное злобное создание, овладевшее каким-то бедолагой, которому невольно приходится жертвовать своей жизнью ради поддержания вражеского вида. Будто вообще что-то в этой ситуации нормально.

— Я никогда не закрываю зубную пасту, — находится он. — Даже если беру у Лиама. Особенно, когда беру ее у Лиама, вообще-то.

— Просто омерзительно, — говорит Гарри. За его плечом Луи замечает Шерил, которая несет их заказы. Он улыбается и благодарит официантку, когда она ставит блюда на стол, еще и подмигивает ей для пущей верности. Может, тебе просто стоит начать встречаться с девушками, думает он, мысль появляется внезапно из неоткуда, заставляет его вжаться в виниловое сиденье.

— Ты в порядке? — Лиам касается его плеча, а Луи борется с импульсом уйти от прикосновения. Глубокие вдохи.

Ты найдешь себе хорошую девушку. Смотри, вот она хорошенькая. А вон та глаз с тебя не сводит. Ты у нас ловелас, не так ли? Молодчина, сынок. Похлопывание по спине, а затем пронзительное чоканье бутылок с пивом. За мужика.

Он моргает.

— В порядке, — говорит он и запихивает бургер в рот. Он откусывает немного больше, чем ему удается осилить, поэтому на секунду задерживает еду во рту, прежде чем начинает прожевывать, но Лиам по-прежнему озабоченно на него смотрит, а Гарри одаривает взглядом, который не подходит ни под какое определение, кроме как «пристальный». Но вот в каком смысле, Луи не знает.

Прожевав половину, Луи лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что бы такого остроумного и колкого сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку и удержать разговор в приемлемых рамках. Именно так он делает, всегда делал сколько себя помнит.

Но Гарри его опережает:

— Мм-м-м-м, — стонет он, набив рот бургером и трепыхая длинными ресницами. Сердце Луи прыгает в горло и застревает там, явно не планируя в ближайшее время двигаться с места. Он чувствует, буквально чувствует, как бешено кровь разливается по артериям и артериолам, а затем по капиллярам приливает к щекам, словно не успевает достаточно быстро окрасить кожу, чтобы в итоге выдать его с потрохами. Слава богу, у Гарри глаза закрыты. Но вот у Лиама — нет. Луи это замечает, но не успевает задуматься, потому что Гарри издает еще один стон, который зарождается глубоко в диафрагме, хриплый, первобытный и громкий, и, о боже, люди, наверное, смотрят. Люди смотрят, а это приведет к тому, что они увидят, как Луи начинает возбуждаться из-за демона, который сидит напротив и стонет из-за бургера так, словно его настолько хорошо трахают, что он не может молчать. А стоны реалистичные, без фальши. Он разбавляет их резкими и прерывистыми вздохами, тихим хныканьем, а Луи вдруг ни с того ни с сего накрывает осознание того, что Гарри делает это из опыта, понимает, что кто-то его касался и выбивал из него эти звуки — может, не именно эти, но звуки — и ему хочется заслонить его своим телом и, словно он сумасшедший и одичавший зверь, заявить на него свои права и рычать на каждого, кто приблизится хоть на шаг. Ему хочется всадить пулю в голову каждому, кто касался Гарри, кроме него. Ему очень очень хочется прикоснуться к нему, так сильно, что он начинает дрожать и беспокойно ерзать. Он не чувствует собственного сбитого дыхания или бешено стучащего сердца, зрение затуманивается по краям, и ему не видно лица юноши, вид которого, наверное, его окончательно добил бы.

Он сойдет с чертового ума, если это в скором времени не прекратится.

Но все прекращается, обрывается тихим мычанием и дерганьем горла Гарри, когда он сглатывает, берет стакан с водой и потягивает воду через трубочку с беззаботным, на первый взгляд, видом, вот только он сильно втягивает щеки и смотрит при этом прямо на Луи. На его губах нет ухмылки, но она играет в его глазах; да любой угадал бы мысли Луи, если бы на него взглянул, а Гарри и смотрит, и Луи чувствует, как от этого в желудке зарождается холодок и покрывает внутренности ледяной коркой.

Не поддавайся ему, напоминает он себе. Он манипулирует тобой, как долбанной марионеткой, придурок.

Глоток холодной воды почти возвращает его к реальности. Он опустошает половину стакана, потому что чувствует жажду — он морщится от слова, — и с грохотом ставит на стол, но стакан пластиковый, так что ничего страшного не происходит, разве только он сам слегка пугается от громкого звука.

— Нихрена ты не Мэг Райан, — он слышит свои слова, произнесенные слишком торопливо и слишком высоким голосом, но справа от него фыркает Лиам, и когда он бросает на него взгляд, то видит, что в его глазах стоят слезы. Парня аж трясет от беззвучного смеха, сам он согнулся над столом, упираясь в поверхность локтями.

К Луи возвращается периферийное зрение, и он вспоминает, что может вертеть головой, так что он оглядывает помещение. Как и ожидалось, внимание всех присутствующих приковано к ним, включая Шерил, которая, кажется, собиралась отдать им чек и замерла на полпути. Затем он смотрит на Гарри: его покрасневшие губы слегка приоткрыты, а подбородок измазан кетчупом. Луи почти поддается импульсу стереть пятнышко, но затем понимает, что это было бы вершиной тупости, и вспоминает то, что всеми силами пытается больше не совершать тупых поступков, касающихся Гарри. Юноша затем сглатывает, и глаза Луи отслеживают движение его адамова яблока и он ерзает на сиденье, прежде чем еще раз вспоминает, что не должен тупить, поэтому прокашливается.

— Спасибо, — обращается он к Шерил, выуживая две двадцатки из кошелька, и протягивает девушке. — Сдачи не надо.

— Спасибо, сэр, хорошего дня, берегите себя, счастливого пути, — выпаливает девушка и торопливо уходит.

— Ну же, — стонет Гарри. Сейчас он улыбается, поэтому Луи рискует на него посмотреть и видит, что в его глазах пляшут озорные искорки и самодовольство, но есть там что-то еще, но он не может понять, что именно. Наверное, что-то демоническое. Может, Луи просто бредит. — Ты даже не произнес нужную реплику!

Луи вздергивает палец.

— Во-первых, — считает он, — это не Билли Кристалл говорит: «Я буду то же, что и она», во-вторых: ты уже, блять, сам ее произнес, не повторяй шутки. Особенно плохие. И в-третьих, заткнись.

Гарри лыбится, как проклятый Чеширский кот. Его два передних зуба немного больше остальных и слегка странной формы, как у кролика. Может, Луи стоит называть его Багз Банни. Ну, не учитывая того, что ему не следует вообще придумывать для него прозвищ или пялиться на его зубы. Он заставляет себя посмотреть Гарри в глаза и думает, что тот, наверное, заметил, судя по тому, как он слегка прищурился, но облегченно выдыхает, когда Гарри как ни в чем ни бывало говорит:

— Так что же, получается, ты все-таки смотришь бабские фильмы.

— Знать не значит любить, Гарольд.

— Просто Гарри.

— Не перебивай меня, Гарольд. Как я и говорил, если тебе что-то знакомо совсем не означает, что оно должно тебе нравиться. Я вырос с четырьмя сестрами, — как только слова слетают с языка, он думает: «Черт, не стоило этого говорить». К тому же, это даже и не настоящая отмазка — Луи нравятся романтические комедии, и может этого он набрался от мамы, но в основном любовь к такого рода фильмам основана на его личных предпочтениях, хотя «Когда Гарри встретил Салли» — не его любимый фильм. «10 причин моей ненависти» — вот этот ему больше по вкусу. Не то чтобы он собирался рассказывать об этом Гарри или вообще кому-либо.

— Четыре? — Гарри поднимает брови. Улыбка почти угасла, на что Луи не рассчитывал, надеясь, что юноша пропустит это мимо ушей. Но он явно не пропустил. — У меня была только одна.

Была? думает Луи и импульсивно хочет спросить Гарри о предыстории, но затем вспоминает, что это не должно его волновать, да и что сам он не хочет, чтобы Гарри расспрашивал о его жизни.

Парни поднимаются и молча покидают закусочную. Как только они выходят за дверь, Лиам забивает себе место рядом с водителем. Луи закатывает глаза: из-за Лиама и из-за Гарри, который тут же скрестил на груди руки и надулся. Он разъезжает по окрестностям с демоном и федералом. Если бы это увидел прошлогодний Луи, то, наверное, он бы его побил. Если бы сейчас его увидел отец-

— К слову, — беззаботно говорит Гарри, направляясь к машине, — моя любимая мелодрама — «Реальная любовь».

— «10 причин моей ненависти», — выбалтывает Луи, хоть его никто не спрашивал. Все как прежде, так происходит каждый раз, когда он не может сдержать языка за зубами и позволяет выскальзывать кусочкам личной информации, кусочкам, которых уже не вернуть.

 

***

 

— Королевскую или две двуспальных? — паренек за прилавком, казалось, вот-вот помрет от скуки, если судить по его голосу. Луи ему только посочувствовал; на вид парню было не больше шестнадцати, и Луи подумал, что скорее всего этот мотель — семейный бизнес. Обменявшись взглядом с Зейном, он вытащил одну из своих кредиток — в этот раз AmEx, на имя Курта Ланегана — из кошелька и бросил на прилавок.

— Две двуспальные, — ответил он.

Паренек поднял взгляд, поочередно оглядывая Луи и Зейна, и фыркнул.

— Ага, конечно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, ухмыляясь, и открыл журнал для заявок на бронирование. Луи моргнул, сделал глубокий вдох и пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.

— Что это значит? — голос Зейна похолодел, как и внутренности Луи, и тон был именно тем, который сулил грандиозную ссору, из которой Луи неизбежно приходилось его вытаскивать. Луи же просто хотелось снять комнату и завалиться спать; за день он просидел за рулем около десяти часов и все тело ломило, да и плечо еще не отошло от стычки с теми демонами в Де-Мойне. Ему хотелось в кровать.

— Ничего, — ответил паренек, все еще листая страницы журнала. — Совсем ничего.

— Правда? А то мне показалось-

— Брось, Зи, — вмешался Луи и натянул фальшивую улыбку. Он подумал похлопать Зейна по плечу, но это, наверное, лишь усугубит ситуацию. — Мы братья, — сказал он пареньку, который, вздернув брови, поднял на них глаза. — Он просто немного вспыльчивый, не правда ли, братишка?

Паренек брови так и не опустил.

— Братья, — пробормотал он и записал что-то в книжку. — Ну ладно, как скажете.

У Луи пересохло во рту и он сглотнул.

— Неполные братья, — добавил он, не понимая, зачем вообще развивает тему. Он же сам сказал Зейну не обращать внимания. Но это другое, подумал он. Зейн собирался завести старую пластинку а-ля «ну и что с того, что мы геи» прямо посредине блядской — где мы, кстати? Небраска. Где-то в Небраске. — Одна мама, отцы разные.

— Луи, — прошептал Зейн. — Бро, хватит, слышишь?

Сейчас паренек пялился в открытую, теперь еще и нахмурившись.

— Па, — позвал он, слегка крутнувшись на стуле. Так я был прав, мимоходом подумал Луи, семейный бизнес.

Мужчина, который вышел из прилегающей комнаты, обладал крепкой осанкой, подернутой сединой рыжей бородой и широкими плечами, из-под края рукава виднелась татуировка племени аборигенов. Луи по отдельности разглядывал детали его внешности, прежде чем понял, что паренек что-то говорил отцу, а Зейн что-то говорил ему. Затем отец развернулся к парням с выражением неразбавленного отвращения, которое шло в разрез с формальным и вежливым тоном, когда он произнес:

— Джентльмены, мне очень жаль, но у нас нет свободных номеров. Приносим свои извинения за причиненные неудобства.

— Но парковка пуста, — начал спорить Зейн, и чем сильнее он повышал голос, тем отчетливее проступал его акцент. В нем редко просыпалась Джорджия — он был совсем не привязан к месту в котором родился, поэтому и кочевал по всей стране, прежде чем его встретил Луи, — но когда он злился, то проглатывал «г» и начинал вытягивать гласные, и Луи частенько его за это дразнил, а потом Зейн упомянул, что у Луи самого появлялся густой акцент, когда он злился, чего парень никогда не замечал, но решил, что, наверное, так оно и было. Ребенка можно вывезти из Джерси, но акцент останется, и все такое.

Луи заморгал, возвращаясь обратно в настоящее, и почувствовал сердцебиение вплоть до самых кончиков пальцев. Им нужно отсюда убираться. Лицо мужчины становилось все краснее, сам он начал сжимать и разжимать кулаки, но Зейн все никак не мог угомониться. Луи не удавалось уловить смысл его слов. Им нужно было уйти. Он потянул Зейна за руку, приговаривая: «Давай же, идем, нужно отсюда сваливать, пошли», — и начал пятиться, не отрывая взгляда от парочки за прилавком и утаскивая за собой распалившегося Зейна, пока не почувствовал, как ему в поясницу впивается холодный металл дверной ручки, и, все так же не отрывая взгляда, он толкнул дверь.

Луи отъехал на двадцать миль вниз по шоссе и припарковался возле «обзорной площадки». Они заночевали в машине; Зейн спал, а Луи просто лежал с открытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в храпение друга и сжимая свой «браунинг» 45-го калибра.

 

***

 

The Weeknd «High For This»  
Low Island «Disconnect»

 

Луи битый час чистит зубы в ванной мотеля, в котором они остановились на сутки, и затем пытается закрутить крышечку, но в ней застряло столько засохшей зубной пасты, что он вскоре бросает попытки. Это не метафора, напоминает он себе, тебе просто нужно иногда держать язык за зубами, парень.

Он выходит на улицу перекурить сразу после гигиенической процедуры, что извращает саму суть процесса, но он не собирается в ближайшее время наведываться к стоматологу, если только у него не сгниют зубы (может, и тогда не пойдет), так что никто, наверное, не будет его поучать. Лиам может, но он слишком занят ноутбуком.

Луи захватил отцовский дневник, чтобы еще раз просмотреть записи, который вел Трой, отмечая, когда и где показывался демон, и кого одержали или убили, или и то, и другое. Здесь должна быть связь, которой он пока не увидел, не посмотрел под нужным углом.

Он облокачивается на капот «камаро», поджигает сигарету и вдыхает, запрокидывая голову, отворачиваясь от почти пустой парковки и мигающего фонарного света, который дрожит от каждого насекомого, кружащего вокруг лампочки. Небо окрашено в грязный голубовато-фиолетовый цвет, как синяк. Луи выпускает из легких дым и аккуратно открывает дневник, пытаясь не припорошить страницы пеплом. Начинает бормотать себе под нос. 25 июля, 1996, Вустер, Огайо, 5 жертв плюс один одержимый. Трой записывал как можно больше деталей, собирал фотографии, вырезки из газет и доклады из пожарных отделений (мало проку). Существует целая куча таких записей — только вот у него нет даже их, а бесполезное просматривание отчетов о массовом убийстве сводит его с ума. Он переворачивает страницу и начинает читать. 11 октября, 2007, Таллахасси, Флорида, 3 жертвы, одержимый находится в коме 12345678 лет. Восьмерка приписана почерком Луи.

— Мы можем поговорить? — слышится голос. От неожиданности Луи роняет сигарету, которую мял в пальцах, прямо в грязь, где, наверное, размножаются комары, и ругается, волчком поворачиваясь к Гарри. Тот прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрестив руки и ноги. Грязные локоны немного выпрямились — ему бы не помешал душ. Если подумать, то и Луи тоже.

— Да? — говорит Луи и, захлопнув дневник, пролазит в окно машины, чтобы бросить его в бардачок. Он сжимает переносицу — ему бы еще и новые очки не помешали. Прежние сломались около года назад, и с тех пор ему как-то не выпадало случая наведаться к оптику. Он не испытывает особого дискомфорта, разве только когда долго читает мелкий шрифт. Но если подумать, то это не стоит ни времени, ни денег. — Хочешь пойдем вовнутрь?

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Гарри.

Луи кивает. Он тоже предпочитает остаться на улице, несмотря на комаров, которые, наверное, сожрут его заживо, поскольку он забыл обзавестись распылителем для насекомых. Да и к тому же, он начал чувствовать себя в комнате, как в клетке, и что-то ему подсказывает, что Гарри привык даже к большей свободе передвижения, чем он.

— Что-то произошло? — спрашивает он, выуживая из нагрудного кармана пачку «мальборо». Сигаретный дым сдерживает насекомых.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, но сам, кажется, мало в это верит. Луи взмахом руки указывает на свободное место возле капота рядом с собой, и Гарри подходит к машине и, скрестив конечности, легко к ней прислоняется, но сохраняет между собой и Луи разумную дистанцию, отдаляясь к самому краю. Но все равно до ужаса близко.

Луи сглатывает и взмахивает сигаретой.

— Не против, если я закурю?

Гарри морщит нос, но ничего не отвечает.

— Плохо, — Луи уже ее поджег. Первая затяжка притупляет шум в голове, и на мгновение воцаряется блаженная тишина.

— Знаешь, — наконец говорит Гарри, — я много думал последние несколько дней.

— Я в шоке, — говорит Луи, пытаясь выдуть колечко из дыма. У Зейна всегда получалось. Он же не может сформировать правильную форму.

— Заткнись, — стонет Гарри, но в голосе слышится смех. — Что это была за книжка? — беззаботно спрашивает он, слишком беззаботно.

Луи скрещивает на груди руки, чувствуя как напрягается лицо.

— Не твое дело, вот что, — отвечает он. — Ты об этом хотел спросить?

Гарри устало вздыхает.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты ни грамма мне не доверяешь, — говорит он, — но ты дал мне работу и должен позволить мне ее выполнять.

Луи хмурится.

— Я позволяю.

— Поверхностно, — исправляет Гарри. — В этом разница.

Луи почесывает заднюю сторону левой руки, чувствуя, как под кожей формируется тугой бугорок и неистово чешется. Нужно было все-таки купить спрей от насекомых.

— А какого хера ты ожидаешь? Какого черта тебе от меня нужно, а? — он почесывает сильнее, и комариный укус лопается, щемит и кровоточит, но он продолжает его чесать, глядя на Гарри.

— Я, блять, не знаю, — несчастно отвечает юноша, словно собираясь заплакать, а Луи не может объяснить, как все происходит, но внезапно разделяющее их расстояние просто испаряется, он чувствует себя, словно объятым огнем, все тело зудит, и следующее, что ему известно: половина его тела превращается в пепел, когда их губы встречаются в жестоком поцелуе.

— Не могу-блять-терпеть-тебя, — тяжело выдыхает Луи между неистовыми жалящими поцелуями. Это даже и не вранье; он чувствовал, что чуть не умер, ранее, в закусочной, и прямо сейчас его одолевает то же ощущение, словно в любую секунду на него обрушится молния, и он провалится под землю, туда, где ему и место, где Гарри сможет попытаться затащить его глубже вниз, а он и так был осужден на вечные муки, так что к черту все.

Он отталкивает их к капоту машины, пока Гарри не оказывается болезненно зажат в ловушке из металла и тела Луи, который затем толкает еще сильнее, удерживая их в таком положении. Одна рука скользит по телу Гарри и запутывается в волнистых локонах, сильно тянет. Луи никогда не позволял себе такого жесткого обращения с другими. Но есть что-то такое в знании, что Гарри может это принять — все, что Луи ни захочет ему дать, — что разжигает в нем какие-то чувства, которым он не может найти объяснения, о которых страшно задуматься больше чем на долю секунды. Поэтому он не думает.

Гарри не только может принять, ему, кажется, это еще и нравится, судя по рваным тихим вздохам, которые он издает, когда Луи оттягивает его волосы, и практически растекается по машине вопреки тому, что хватка Луи довольно болезненная. Луи толкает, и он гнется. Не таким должен быть поцелуй с демоном. Не то чтобы поцелуй с демоном вообще должен состояться, не то чтобы Луи следовало целовать демона, но он целует, только на этот раз вне контекста сделки. Бессмыслица какая-то получается, поэтому он не задумывается.

— Блять, — бормочет он в губы Гарри и прикусывает их, — ты просто… ты такой-

Поцелуй не пассивен, потому что Гарри с энтузиазмом возвращает контакт, и когда Луи это осознает, то аж вздрагивает, внезапно ощущая то, как болезненно сильно Гарри хватает его за плечо одной рукой, а другой обвивает шею, притягивая к себе. Может, Гарри и не управляет поцелуем, может, не стремится заполучить контроль, но он не бессилен. Есть что-то пугающее в том, насколько легко он заставляет Луи тут же забыть обо всем на свете, пугает и то, что он тоже заправляет ситуацией, если не больше самого Луи. Гарри позволяет ему быть главным и есть в этом что-то такое, что выбивает почву из-под ног.

Луи не думает, поэтому не может решить эту головоломку, но знает, что она ему не нравится.

— Давай же, — стонет он, усиливая натиск. — Не лежи просто так.

Гарри толкает его в плечи и на мгновение так и держит, прежде чем снова тянет на себя и бормочет:

— Ты меня с ума, блять, сводишь, — Луи прошибает приятная дрожь от звука его голоса. — Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Луи издает смешок и скользит рукой ему под футболку, щипая за бок.

— Лицемер.

Гарри начинает покрывать поцелуями его челюсть.

— Ты знаешь, чего от меня хочешь?

— Нет, — шатко вздыхает Луи, когда Гарри касается губами шеи и начинает сильно засасывать кожу. — Я, блять, не знаю, счастлив?

— Нет, — выдыхает ему в кожу Гарри, все еще не отпуская. Засос, который он там оставляет, будет, наверное, выделяться ярким и кричащим пятном. Может, таким образом Гарри пытается его пометить в отместку за символы, нацарапанные на его собственном запястье и предплечье.

— Хорошо, — грубо говорит Луи и оттягивает юношу за волосы. — Ты делаешь меня таким, блять-

— Ты тоже.

Не церемонясь, Луи скользит ладонью за пояс джинсов Гарри и обхватывает его плоть, упиваясь сдавленным стоном, который получает в ответ.

— Мне просто нужно выбросить тебя из головы, — бормочет он, сильно сжимая ладонь. Наверное, слишком сильно, но Гарри толкается в руку, значит, ему нравится. — С тех самых пор, как ты сорвал мне ночь в том проклятом клубе-

— Просто не хотел, чтобы ты шел с ним домой, — выдыхает Гарри. — Хотел, чтобы ты ушел со мной.

— Правда? — Луи замирает на мгновение, а затем возобновляет движение ладонью. — Ну, это было бы сумасшествием с моей стороны.

— Как и много чего в мире, — стонет Гарри. — Много из того, что ты сделал. Ты хотел меня на том перекрестке, — в его голосе чувствуется нервозность, но он прав.

Луи сглатывает.

— И ты тоже, — злобно парирует он, тянет волосы на затылке Гарри и сильно засасывает кожу на горле. — Поэтому ты пришел, правда? Ты меня преследовал?

— Да, — признается Гарри. — Да, да да да.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Луи.

— Я тоже тебя хотел.

Знание бурлящим потоком проносится сквозь тело Луи, накрывает горячей и неописуемо приятной волной.

— Не самая удачная стратегия, чтобы меня заполучить, не так ли? Ты мог просто в кого-нибудь вселиться, если так сильно хотел залезть мне в штаны.

Глаза Гарри вспыхивают красным и он отрывается от шеи парня. Внезапно он кажется маленьким, чего Луи не может понять.

— Я бы не стал так делать, — решительно говорит он и явно пытается привести дыхание в норму, закрывает глаза, а когда открывает — они по-прежнему красные. Луи подумывает ему об этом сказать. — Я хотел, чтобы ты хотел меня, признал, что хочешь.

— Я, блять, тебя ненавижу, — говорит Луи. Где-то между фразой его рука замерла в штанах Гарри и когда он это понимает, то возобновляет движение, которое получается не настолько жестким и грубым, как он ожидал, и это сбивает его с толку. Прямо как Гарри.

— Неправда, — говорит юноша. — Ты ненавидишь мой вид.

— Одно и то же, — отвечает Луи, но как только слова срываются с языка, он знает, что это ложь — по крайней мере, не чистая правда, и это что-то новенькое: до этого утверждение никогда не казалось ложью. Но сейчас он слишком взвинчен, чтобы думать о том, что это значит. Он не думает, в этом и суть. Все происходит на голых инстинктах, ощущениях, импульсах, и дикая жаждущая часть его мозга восторженно визжит от того, что ее выпустили на свободу.

— Но ты все равно меня хочешь, — говорит Гари, ритмично покачивая бедрами, одной рукой пытаясь расстегнуть ремень Луи, но без особого успеха. Он быстро сдается и легко по нему постукивает.

— Снимай.

Луи хихикает. Он не должен хихикать, но не может остановиться.

— Какие манеры, — говорит он, расстегивая ремень одной рукой. — Не могу поверить, что бессмертное адское создание поставил в тупик проклятый ремень.

— Эй, — возмущается Гарри, ныряя рукой в джинсы Луи и обхватывая его задницу.

Луи сглатывает вздох.

— Хотя твои джинсы настолько узкие, что тебе ремень, наверное, вообще не нужен, — размышляет он. — Бедные твои яйца, — он смещает ладонь и несильно их сжимает.

— Они в порядке, — говорит Гарри.

— Просто в порядке? — у Луи не получается найти удобный угол. Запястье начинает болеть. Он чувствует, как над верхней губой, на лбу и спине собираются бисеринки пота.

— Просто в порядке, — отвечает Гарри. — Ничего особенного, не о чем сочинять поэмы.

— Ну покажи свое «ничего особенного», — бормочет Луи и вытаскивает руку из штанов Гарри, сдергивает вниз его слишком узкие джинсы и одновременно облизывает ладонь.

— Ох, — выдыхает юноша, когда Луи снова берет его в руку, и толкает бедра вперед. — Лучше, — говорит он, явно пытаясь использовать свой фирменный надменный тон, но его выдает сбитое дыхание. — Приложи немного больше силы.

— Заткнись нахрен, — огрызается Луи. — Боже, ну ты и заноза в заднице, — как только он произносит фразу, он осознает, что совершил ошибку, но часть его довольна тем, как рука Гарри проскальзывает в его джинсы и щипает за ягодицу, смещаясь ближе к расселине.

Боже. Он этого хочет. Правда хочет. Будет ли это… слишком? Будет ли это сверх того, что он уже делает, заставляя нервные окончания в запястье ныть от боли, пока он дрочит демону, с которым заключил три сделки и сейчас уже может, вроде как, признать, что заключил их только потому что хотел его поцеловать, хотел этого? А теперь, когда получил желаемое, он не чувствует, что этого достаточно. Он хочет большего.

— Трахни меня, — выдыхает он. Он спросит, но не станет умолять. Пока нет. Даже если ему хочется.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, и Луи не может не застонать. Может, он все-таки начнет умолять. — Нет, — повторяет он. — Я могу тебя ранить. Я не могу… блять-

— Можешь, — говорит Луи, к своему неудовольствию, слишком высоким голосом, но все еще не умоляет, не совсем. — Давай же, ты можешь.

— Не могу, — стонет Гарри. — Но ты можешь быть сверху.

— А в чем разница? — перспектива тоже заманчивая, но Луи месяцами не трахали, а он только таким образом может избавиться от зуда, того самого, который он испытывал с тех пор как Гарри объявился в том клубе, и который постепенно нарастал, достигая апогея каждый раз, когда он находился слишком близко к большим рукам Гарри, его розовым губам и скрытой незримой силе. Он лицезрел ее проявления несколько раз, но не в таком ключе, и сейчас у него просто слюни текут от того, насколько сильно он этого хочет, даже если желудок скручивается в самоуничижительной ненависти в ответ на его желания.

— Так просто меньше шансов, что я сломаю тебе шею, — отвечает Гарри. — Да и мне всегда казалось, что тебе так больше нравится. Ты не любишь быть уязвимым.

— Ты тоже, — жалит в ответ Луи, но Гарри прав. Он знает, что Гарри прав. Это один их тех правдивых фактов, которые он о себе знает: он никогда не проявляет уязвимости или слабости, что, по сути, одно и то же. На опыте научился.

— Я не уязвимый, — спорит юноша, но слова получаются неуверенными.

— А сейчас вот очень даже, — говорит Луи, наслаждаясь сбитым вздохом Гарри, когда он прикусывает мочку его уха, одновременно усиливая хватку ладони и скользя большим пальцем по головке. В затуманенном рассудке мелькает мысль, что им стоит забраться в машину. Комары-то никуда не делись. — А еще мне казалось, что ты находишься в бегах от большого злого босса?

— Не настолько уязвимый, — говорит Гарри. — Боже, мы можем не говорить про моего босса, когда у меня в штанах твоя рука? — его голос дрожит. Луи принимает слова как знак, что он уже близко, поэтому ускоряет темп. Трудно понять, звук боли или наслаждения издает Гарри, но Луи осознает, что у них все не как у людей, да и в голове его творится полная неразбериха, так что, наверное, лучше над этим не задумываться.

Он продолжает говорить, рот автоматически открывается и, как заведенный, извергает фразы, которые он, судя по всему, не в состоянии контролировать:

— Думаю, это было враньем. Я думаю, ты просто хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, поэтому ты и придумал сопливую историю, чтобы замаскировать свое желание, но я вижу тебя насквозь. Я тебя вижу.

Возле уха начинает жужжать комар, и он вздрагивает, пытаясь его прогнать. Движение на секунду отвлекает его от дикой покалывающей нужды действовать, толкать и принимать, и когда он вспоминает, то у него во рту пересыхает от заманчивых перспектив, но когда он возвращается к прерванному занятию, то осознает, что энтузиазм Гарри в буквальном смысле угас. Не полностью, но он полутвердый. Или полумягкий, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. В таких ситуациях Луи оптимист. Он из тех, кто предпочитает думать, что член наполовину твердый. Луи смутно радуется, что вслед за возможностью мыслить к нему возвращается возможность придумывать идиомы с членами.

Рядом с ним Гарри тоже напрягся, но Луи больше не чувствует хватки на своих плечах. Теперь он вжимается в капот машины, обнимая себя руками. Луи моргает. Зачем Гарри так сделал? Он снова приближается к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но его озадачивает то, как юноша отклоняется назад, избегая прикосновения. Озадачивает то, как напрягается его лицо, когда Луи возобновляет движение рукой в его штанах, как мерцают красным глаза и, хотя ему не видно зрачков и радужек, он понимает, что Гарри смотрит не на него, вглядываясь вместо этого в пространство с напряженным и перепуганным выражением на лице.

— Эй, — начинает Луи, — что происходит-

— Привет! — звучит рокочущий выкрик позади них. Луи молниеносно вытаскивает руку из чужих штанов, вместе с ремнем застегивает свои и быстро оборачивается, чтобы предстать лицом к лицу с угрозой. Одна рука уже автоматически тянется к пистолету, но тело окатывает ледяная волна, когда пальцы цепляются лишь за ткань джинсов — он забыл оружие в комнате.

К ним приближается мужчина. Не спуская с него глаз, Луи обходит машину, приближаясь к пассажирскому сиденью, где, как он знает, в бардачке припрятан «винчестер» 22-го калибра. Так безопаснее, чем попытаться вытащить что-нибудь из арсенала багажника. Он бросает взгляд на Гарри, который по-прежнему прижимается к капоту машины, но, по крайней мере, успел натянуть штаны; он замер, как статуя, каждая мышца напряжена, и он явно не расположен к нападению или к защите — его поза открытая, точно он разыгрывает из себя мертвого. Луи не видно его лица. Он хватает пистолет и одним ловким движением прячет за спину.

Мужчина продолжает идти, его лицо скрыто в приглушенном свете парковки, поэтому трудно сказать, черные ли его глаза. Наверное, это просто какой-то случайный прохожий, которому не понравилось то, чем мы занимались на парковке, думает Луи. Обычно люди против такого, поэтому не стоило этого делать. Зачем ты это сделал? Это было глупо.

— Что здесь происходит? — мужчина продолжает приближаться длинными шагами.

Ему где-то около пятидесяти, он худощавый, похож на местного жителя, на нем надеты очки без оправы, штаны цвета хаки и свитер, на котором нарисован какой-то рисунок, который не может понять Луи. Ему все еще не видно его глаз и он слегка вспотевшей ладонью хватается за рукоять пистолета, спрятанного за спиной.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, пытаясь соблюдать дружелюбный и легкий тон. — Просто меняем дворники.

Через несколько шагов Луи замечает белки его глаз и слегка выдыхает, но хватку на пистолете не ослабляет. Хоть сейчас глаза мужчины не черные, но вполне могут быть. Демоны коварные. Он почти смеется от этой мыли и от безумия ситуации в целом. Гарри все еще, черт возьми, лежит на капоте «камаро», словно подстреленный олень, готовый к тому, чтобы его освежевали. Луи пинает его в голень, пытаясь при этом не делать резких движений, но Гарри не шевелится; даже наоборот, он замер еще больше, если такое возможно, еще сильнее вжался в металл.

Мужчина останавливается. Его лицо наполовину скрывается в тени, но Луи прекрасно видно с каким подозрением мечутся его глаза между ним и Гарри, прежде чем взгляд замирает на последнем.

— Что с ним такое, а? — грубо спрашивает он, словно знает, чем они тут занимались, и ему это не нравится. Луи уже приходилось участвовать в таких разговорах. Он знает, как их обыграть.

— Слушайте, — начинает он. — Мы уже уходим. Идем, Хаз, — он вздрагивает, когда с языка непрошено срывается прозвище, но не позволяет себе на этом долго зацикливаться, не может. — Хорошего вечера, сэр.

— Вы никуда не пойдете, — жесткость в голосе сменилась неприкрытой злобой, и Луи осознает, что двигается вперед, заслоняя собой Гарри, который ни разу не пошевелился.

— Идем, Гарри, — говорит он твердым голосом, словно это приказ. — Мы возвращаемся внутрь, — он хватает юношу за руку — та мелко дрожит, когда он ее касается — и тянет на себя. Гарри оказывается легче, чем можно было предположить, но все равно он крупнее, и когда он спотыкается, то чуть не тянет Луи вниз, прежде чем ему удается устоять на ногах, дрожа и покачиваясь. — Живо, Гарри, — рявкает Луи, и когда он снова оборачивается, то видит, что Гарри следует за ним, быстро направляясь к двери, где Луи уже возится с ключами, оглядываясь за плечо и замечая, что мужчина приближается к ним теми самыми длинными и выверенными шагами. Замок наконец поддается, и Луи заталкивает Гарри внутрь и заходит за ним, почти с оглушающим стуком захлопывая дверь. Он чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце, когда щелкает доводчик, и он замыкает дверь на цепочку, и затем воцаряется тишина. Он не знает, куда девать адреналин, который все еще разносится по организму; он напрягается и снова расслабляется, глаза бегают по комнате, прежде чем останавливаются на Гарри, который сидит на полу, обняв руками колени и вглядываясь в пустоту.

— Какого хера только что произошло? — он слышит свои слова, прерывающиеся тяжелыми вздохами. Он и не осознавал, что у него настолько сильно сбилось дыхание, может, оно и не сбивалось. Он пытается успокоиться. Вдох, раз два три четыре пять. Ты в порядке. Выдох, раз два три четыре пять.

— Что произошло? — где-то рядом отзывается Лиам. Луи не отрывает взгляда от Гарри, наблюдает за тем, как он едва заметно раскачивается вперед-назад. Какая-то часть его хочет упасть на пол рядом с ним и сжимать в объятиях до тех пор, пока он не перестанет выглядеть так, словно вот-вот разлетится на кусочки. Нет, ну в принципе, часть тебя хотела подрочить ему на стоянке, и посмотри, что из этого вышло. Глупо и безрассудно. А знаешь, к чему приводит глупость и безрассудство? К смерти.

Я знаю, думает он, и затем: Извини.

— Извини, — тихо говорит Гарри. Луи вздрагивает от жутко дрожащего звука. — Прости, прости, мне так жаль. Мне не следовало… Прости, я просто… замер.

— Я заметил, — отвечает Луи, жестче, чем планировал, и затем чувствует себя просто отвратительно, когда Гарри вздрагивает и обнимает себя еще крепче, сжимается, словно пытаясь исчезнуть. Луи известна эта поза; сам он никогда так не делал, но он понимает, что ничего хорошего в ней нет, поэтому он, упираясь ладонью о стену, опускается на пол. — Что случилось? — спрашивает он, пытаясь смягчить тон. Ему не особо удается, но он хотя бы попытался.

Гарри по-прежнему на него не смотрит. Он сжимает глаза, а когда открывает, они красные, но не как прежде — его радужки сияют зеленью, а краснота человеческая, как и — с внезапной болью осознает Луи — влага на его щеках. Он неподвижно наблюдает, как юноша снова закрывает глаза и, видимо, пытается прийти в себя, прежде чем выпускает протяжный и дрожащий вздох. Он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы демон плакал. Ему это не нравится. А в особенности, думает предательская часть его, ему не нравится, что это Гарри плачет, и ему совсем не хочется задумываться над тем, что бы это значило, не сейчас.

— Это, — начинает Гарри шатким голосом, в котором слышатся слезы, — был, э-э, коллега. Типа того.

Луи вдыхает. В этом есть смысл, и знание приносит долю странного облегчения — он не уверен, что значит тот факт, что он охотнее пережил бы атаку демона, а не вычитку моралей за гейские делишки, но он осознает, что это еще один пункт, в котором его способность расставлять приоритеты идет в отпуск и он забывает, что все, чему он научился, он испытал на себе.

— Все произошло быстро, — спустя какое-то мгновение говорит Луи.

Гарри смеется, но звук пустой и обрывается всхлипом.

— Так и было, — соглашается он. — Это я виноват, прости, мне нужно было что-то сделать, я затупил, и не уследил. Он уже ушел, но я тоже могу уйти, если хочешь. Ну, в смысле, могу разорвать сделку.

Луи моргает.

— Ты только что много чего сказал, — замечает он. — Я не хочу разрывать сделку, — как только он это произносит, то понимает, что это чистейшая правда. Долго ему не подворачивалось такого удачного шанса, да и никогда больше, наверное, не подвернется возможности найти штуку, которая разрушила его семью, понимает он. Все это не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к непостижимым безрассудным чувствам, которые он испытывает. — К тому же, — говорит Луи, пытаясь придать тону шутливости, — ты думаешь, что мне не по силам справиться с каким-то жалким маленьким демоном?

Уголок рта Гарри вздрагивает, показывается ямочка, прежде чем кожа снова разглаживается.

— Он не жалкий, — говорит он. — То есть, он ниже меня по рангу, и я клянусь, что он ушел, я совсем его не чувствую, но-

— Я вовсе не о нем говорил, — прерывает его Луи и взамен получает смех Гарри, который каким-то образом ослабляет тугой узел в желудке. Их заклинания действуют, и когда он выглядывает в окно, демона нигде не видно. Если он вернется, то он сможет с ним справиться. Ясен враг — ясны способы, как его одолеть. Все легко и просто.

— На твоем месте я бы подумал, прежде чем называть кого-то маленьким, Томмо, — говорит Лиам.

— Отъебись, — на автомате выговаривает Луи. — Пойду приму душ. Не открывайте незнакомцам. Или демонам.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лиам. — Ты воняешь.

Так просто запрыгнуть на спину Лиаму и ткнуть подмышкой в лицо, а затем, хихикая, убежать в ванную. Луи переминается с ноги на ногу, пока настраивает душ, и ждет, пока нагреется вода. Его переполняет энергия, не позволяет устоять на месте; он чувствует, как все тело вибрирует на низкой частоте, каждый мускул подрагивает и каждый нерв гудит от возбуждения. Ему нужно успокоиться, почувствовать что-то, что поможет выпустить на волю кипящие эмоции. Он поворачивает температурный рычаг и автоматически раздевается.

Когда вода нагревается до максимальной температуры, он ступает в душевую кабинку, позволяет горячим ручейкам заструиться по телу, склоняет голову и закрывает глаза. Он натянут, как струна, и настолько истощен, что не может — правда не может, несмотря на то, как усиленно пытается сфокусироваться на боли — не прокрутить, снова и снова, картинки того как Гарри лежал под ним, не может не вспомнить его руки на своем теле, свои руки на теле Гарри, и он едва себя касается, прежде чем глаза застилает белая пелена, колени подкашиваются от силы ощущений, а разум пустеет.

Спустя какое-то время вода начинает остывать — Луи не знает, как долго он так простоял — и прогоняет туман из головы, и когда он приходит в себя, то думает, знакомым голосом, хоть и не может вспомнить, кому он принадлежит: «Что ты делаешь? Что ты натворил? Что будешь делать дальше?»

Он стоит так, пока вода не становится ледяной и боль не начинает вытеснять из головы мысли. Только тогда он выключает воду, выходит из душа и залезает в кровать, дрожа под дешевом покрывалом из микрофибры, и укрывается им с головой, точно так же как делал в детстве, когда пытался спрятаться от мнимых рыскающих в темноте монстров. Конечно же, потом выяснилось, что они были далеко не мнимыми — что мама, сама того не ведая, врала ему, когда убеждала, что монстров не существует и что его никто не тронет — и с тех пор, он зарубил себе на носу, что его, к удивлению, пугала вовсе не темнота, но даже когда под одеялом становилось нечем дышать, он не высовывал носа вплоть до рассвета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]детская американская игра "чур, мое cчастье". Игра начинается, когда два или больше человека одновременно произносят одну и ту же фразу, слово и тд. и когда один из них кричит "чур, мое cчастье". И тогда те, кто одновременно выкрикнул фразу/слово должны молчать, а если кто-то из них заговорит, то он проиграет и ему должны придумать какое-нибудь наказание.
> 
> [2]синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (СДВГ) - неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития, начинающееся в детском возрасте. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности концентрации внимания, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивность.
> 
> [3]отрывок из фильма "Когда Гарри встретил Салли".  
> Если кто не знает, то я оставлю ссылку на сцену из фильма, которую разыгрывал Гарри. Посмотрите, а потом представьте на месте Мэг Гарри XD Боже, я готова расцеловать автора за эту отсылку! <З
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdJm3DVg3EM


	11. Chapter 11

Спустя месяц после начала их совместной охоты с Лиамом, Луи начал чувствовать неприятный зуд. Дела шли вон из рук плохо; ведьминский шабаш, за которым они охотились, состоял из старых, умудренных опытом и коварных особей — люди всё умирали, а всякие заклятые штучки, которые попадались парням на местах преступления, никуда не приводили. Меньше всего Луи нравилось возиться с ведьмами: они были человеческими созданиями и творили зло потому что сами того хотели, а не потому что так был запрограммирован их вид. Впрочем, столько людей готовы были продать души ради обладания их силами, что Луи понимал, что в конечном итоге он придет к неизбежному — и спасет невинных в процессе, — когда начнет их истреблять. Но все же. Ведьмы доставляли немало хлопот, и полное уничтожение последнего шабаша не принесло Луи удовлетворения, как всегда бывало по окончанию охоты, а только оставило неприятное послевкусие.

Видно было, что Лиама всего аж трясло. Он затих и посерьезнел, выпучил щенячьи глаза, и у Луи кожа мурашками покрывалась от одного только его вида. Он понимал, что нужно было как-нибудь утешить парня, но не был уверен, что сказать.

— Хочешь, пойдем нажремся? — вместо этого спросил он.

Несколько рюмок спустя зуд прошел; Лиам о чем-то болтал, но несмотря на героические попытки, Луи было трудно уделить внимание его разговорам.

— Не то чтобы я никого раньше не убивал, — рассуждал парень, — не знаю, может, все дело в бейджике или, не знаю, мне кажется, мне все еще нужно какое-нибудь подтверждение тому, что мне это позволено законом, но-

— Тебе и было позволено, — сказал Луи и опрокинул бутылку, осушив последние капли «хайнекена». — Привыкнешь, — на противоположном конце бара стоял парень, который — как заметил Луи — несколько раз на него смотрел, и сейчас они снова пересеклись взглядами. Вздернув бровь, Луи отвернулся к Лиаму, который беспокойно заламывал руки, что очень раздражало Луи, хоть он и пытался из-за этого не беситься. Хотя, если начистоту, сам он тоже был весь как на иголках, когда только начинал.

Но опять же, подумал он, ты был ребенком, а не взрослым парнем с карьерой в ФБР за плечами, но он быстро отмахнулся от назидавших мыслей и сквозь шум в ушах попытался вслушаться в слова Лиама.

— Это тебе, — сказал бармен, ставя очередной «хайнекен» на стол. Он указал пальцем на мужчину на противоположной стороне бара. — От него, — добавил он и ушел. Луи посмотрел на бутылку, на конденсат покрывавший зеленое стекло. Будь он в другом настроении, то сейчас бы разозлился из-за того, что мужчина решил, что он стоит дешевого пива — и не берите в расчет того, что Луи сам только что его пил и считал весьма неплохим, — но, опять-таки, он чувствовал зуд, настойчивее чем когда-либо, поэтому он сделал большой глоток и затем повернулся к Лиаму.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — сказал он и похлопал парня по плечу, сильнее, чем хотел. — Все хорошо. Ты хорошо справился, — он напряг мозг, пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли что-нибудь в таких случаях отец, когда хотел подбодрить, но на ум приходили все те же слова. Все хорошо. Ты хорошо справился, парень.

— Оу, — сказал Лиам. — Оу, ладно. Э-э, я буду здесь.

Луи кивнул и направился к другому концу помещения настолько быстро насколько мог, но стараясь не нарваться при этом на подозрительные взгляды. Впрочем, не особо его этого волновало, просто хотелось прогнать зуд, избавиться от надоедливого ощущения-

Естественно, когда ему удалось протолкнуться в тесную кабинку, там его ждал тот парень, и прежде чем Луи успел что-либо осознать, его прижали к липкой стене и начали покрывать шею поцелуями. Он издавал слабые звуки, пока пытался найти опору, стараясь схватиться за стену позади или за волосы парня, грубую ткань рубашки, жесткий деним на бедрах. Да да да, повторял он, да да, это, наслаждаясь тупой холодной болью, когда его колени столкнулись с полом, ощущая его приторный запах и тепло у лица, думая да да да, именно то, что нужно.

— Оу… э, боже, простите. Простите, — кто-то произнес, и Луи внезапно почувствовал пустоту во рту, почувствовал, как едва не врезался в стену, но успел вовремя остановиться. Естественно, нервное бормотание принадлежало Лиаму, и, естественно, он пришел проверить Луи, когда тот не вернулся, а замок на дверце кабинки конечно же был сломан. И незнакомый парень, естественно, отступил на несколько шагов назад, вскинув руки и нахмурившись.

— Я не собираюсь влезать в ваши любовные разборки, — сказал он и настолько быстро ретировался, что Луи даже не успел и рта раскрыть, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. Не сказать, что ему сильно хотелось, но его всегда расстраивало, когда он не мог подыскать слов. Теперь же, когда ему почти удалось унять зуд, но пришлось прекратить, зуд снова вернулся и, слово рой комариных укусов, разнесся по всему телу, нервы протестующе звенели.

— Извини, — все повторял Лиам, размахивая руками и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а Луи просто стоял, как-то даже неловко — он едва чувствовал лодыжки и стопы, а колени, напротив, болели, — вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки, а на уме крутилось только одно: вот черт. — Прости, — продолжал бормотать Лиам. — Я просто волновался, хотел проверить все ли у тебя в порядке-

— Я в порядке, — ответил Луи, вспоминая наконец, как пользоваться голосовыми связками. Звук получился слегка огрубевшим, что можно было счесть признаком подступающей простуды, если бы Лиам только что не застукал, как трахали лицо Луи. Как правило, Луи осознавал, что в такие моменты с ним обращались довольно грубо, но ему хотелось именно этого, он это и получил, но затем пришел Лиам и все испортил. — Прости, что тебе пришлось все это увидеть, — произнес он, в полной мере ощущая напряженную и побаливающую челюсть. — Мы можем просто об этом забыть?

— Что? — глаза Лиама были размером с блюдца. Он заграждал выход. В туалете больше никого не было, и слава богу, но Луи не хотелось обсуждать здесь такие темы, да и вообще не хотелось об этом говорить. — Нет, все в порядке, правда, прости, что прервал, я просто волновался, что что-то случилось, я не, э, совсем не против такого, все в порядке, то есть-

— Все в порядке, — прервал его Луи. — Мой недочет, все-таки стоило тебе сказать, что я здесь задержусь.

— Да уж, — с облегчением согласился Лиам. — Если честно, я просто удивился, я даже не думал, ну знаешь, э, я не знал-

— О чем, о гейских минетах? — Луи поморщился от того, как слова царапнули горло, вырвавшись из глубин мозга, которые он обычно обходил десятой дорогой. — Ничего особенного. Я понимаю, если тема тебя напрягает.

— Совсем нет! — заторопился ответить Лиам, и затем: — Или, ну, совсем немного, наверное, то есть, я не гомофоб, все в порядке, я просто не ожидал, потому что, ну, я бы и не подумал, что ты такой…

Какой такой? хотелось спросить Луи, но он держал рот на замке, ведь что-то внутри твердило, что Лиам по-видимому не был настроен так, как остальные. Ему становилось все яснее, что помимо всех тренировок и исследовательских навыков Лиам мог быть совершенно недалеким, так что, наверное, дело не в том, что Луи стал лучше притворяться натуралом — хоть он и не особо пытался, больше нет, не осознанно, — а в том, что, несмотря на многолетние погони за Луи, Лиам никогда даже не воображал себе возможности столкнуться с, так сказать, доказательствами налицо (ха-ха). Прямо как-

Он тут же отгородился от мысли, зажмуривая глаза и глубоко вдыхая через нос.

— Ну, — сказал он, — сюрприз.

 

***

 

На следующее утро после Инцидента с Гарри на Парковке, как Луи решил его окрестить — или сокращенно: Инцидент, — Гарри пытается отсосать ему в туалете на заправке. Луи вроде как в шоке.

Как все происходит: утром они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Лиам заполняет тишину нервным трепом, в чем он мастер, и Луи пытается поддержать разговор, радуясь возможности отвлечься. Гарри же аккуратно обминает углы и вертикальные поверхности комнаты, словно пытаясь слиться с обстановкой. Луи бесит такое поведение до скрипа зубов и он почти выплевывает какую-нибудь колкость, но вот только если он заговорит с Гарри, он знает, что тогда выскажет ему абсолютно все, в мельчайших и красочных подробностях.

Поэтому он просто не спускает с него глаз, наблюдая за не-свойственной-даже-демонам-аккуратностью, и оскорбляет Лиама, когда они пакуют сумки и грузят в машину.

Гарри молчаливо подходит к «камаро» и безропотно ныряет на заднее сиденье. Лиам недоуменно на него пялится и открывает рот, словно собираясь отпустить комментарий, но молчит.

— Муха залетит, — говорит ему Луи и пристегивает ремень безопасности. — Голоден?

— Да, умираю, если честно, — отвечает Лиам, и Луи кажется, что он видит в зеркале заднего вида, как согласно кивает Гарри.

— Остановимся где-нибудь по пути, — говорит он и заводит машину. — После вчерашнего хочется поскорее отсюда свалить.

— Действительно, — соглашается Лиам, утвердительно качая головой. — К Найлу?

— А куда еще? — Луи натянуто улыбается и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

Гарри смотрит в окно.

— Тогда ему напишу. Гарри, по-прежнему никаких зацепок? — спрашивает Лиам за плечо. Ответом ему служит тишина. — Гарри?

— Нет, — уныло и вяло отвечает Гарри именно в тот момент, когда Луи уже собирается рявкнуть: «Скажи хоть что-нибудь, ради всего святого». Он понимает, что обрадовался, что не поддался порыву, рефлекторно морщась от одной только мысли накричать на Гарри после вчерашнего. Что-то в этом прочно засело в костях, о чем он не собирается сейчас думать. Позже, говорит он себе. Когда найдется время. Он заново включает «Sparkle and Fade» и, раз никто ничего не говорит, крутит песню на повторе.

— Лу, — зовет Лиам, перекрикивая вступительные ноты «Electra Made Me Blind», — а мы вообще будем останавливаться?

Черт. Точно. Луи проверяет датчик расхода топлива; показатели почти на нуле.

— Следующий съезд, — говорит он, стараясь ровно удержать ногу на сцеплении. — И подзаправиться нужно.

В двух милях находится не только следующий съезд, а еще и заправка «Шелл». А если прибавить к этому многообещающий курс 2.25 долларов, то неудивительно, что Луи несказанно радуется удаче и, присвистывая, хватает форсунку и открывает лючок бензобака.

Лиам выходит из магазина с пластиковым пакетом в руке и торчащей изо рта чипсиной, отчего Луи криво ухмыляется и подзывает к себе взмахом руки.

— Проконтролируй здесь все, хорошо? — говорит он, махая в сторону насоса. — А я пойду отолью. Только не подорви тут ничего, а то я тебя прикончу.

— А разве я уже не буду мертв? — спрашивает Лиам, теперь уплетая за обе щеки пирожное. — Как ты сможешь меня убить?

— Какие тут все умные, — ворчит Луи и затем уходит, потому что ему правда, правда нужно отлить. Гарри, наверное, все еще в магазине; раньше Луи бы остался с ним, чтобы приглядывать, но после вчерашнего вечера ему страшно оставаться с ним наедине (даже на людях, потому что Инцидент доказал полное отсутствие у Луи самоконтроля даже в таких ситуациях) и, к тому же, сколько еще проблем он сможет натворить?

Дохрена вообще-то. Много ума не надо.

Когда он разворачивается, чтобы вымыть руки, тихо присвистывая, то видит, что Гарри тоже в туалете, стоит в нескольких шагах от двери, сцепив за спиной руки и слегка склонив голову.

— Эй, — начинает Луи, слегка грубовато — он уверен, что запер дверь, а значит Гарри ее сломал. — Что случилось? — он тянется за бумажным полотенцем, но держатель пустой, поэтому он только хмурится и вытирает руки о джинсы, слегка сгибаясь над раковиной и пытаясь игнорировать неприятный запах комнаты.

В течение длительного момента Гарри не отвечает, сложив за спиной руки, словно они там приклеились, и буквально дрожа от напряжения. Луи делает несколько шагов ему навстречу, чтобы хватило расстояния дотянуться и положить руку ему на плечо или схватить за подбородок, чтобы изучить выражение на лице, и еще кучу всего, что он в непонятном порыве стремился сделать прошлым вечером, когда Гарри расстроился. Прошлым вечером Гарри плакал, а сейчас, когда он поднимает лицо, на нем красуется выражение полной апатии, выглядит нездоровым в ярко-зеленом освещении туалета. Его глаза избегают глаз Луи.

— Эй, — говорит Луи, на этот раз ласковее, — ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — он игнорирует стук собственного сердца, всеобъемлющее чувство паники, которая то нарастает, то спадает в зависимости от ритма сердца. Наверное, Гарри хочется поговорить об Инциденте, а это последнее, чего хочет Луи, поэтому он пытается взять себя в руки, готовясь к тому, что сейчас Гарри скажет о том, что уходит, о том, что он передумал и собирается разорвать контракт, что хочет найти другого охотника, который сможет держать себя в руках и в штанах тоже. С запозданием, он понимает, что, наверное, стоило еще подготовить себя и к тому, что, возможно, Гарри пришел его прикончить или покалечить.

Прежде чем он успевает подумать, что бы значило то, что первой его мыслью был уход Гарри, юноша сосредоточенно хмурит лицо и сокращает расстояние четырьмя длинными шагами, оказываясь совсем близко с Луи, и внезапно жестко опускается на колени. Когда его руки тянутся расстегивать пряжку ремня, мозг Луи наконец осознает происходящее, и он замирает у стены, о которую опирается, а сердце бьется так, словно пытается покинуть тело, руки дрожат и отчаянно царапают плитку, пытаясь найти опору. Но ты же этого и хотел, правда? вопрошает часть его, от чего он внезапно осознает, как стремительно кровь приливает к паховой области, когда Гарри проводит по выпуклости ладонью, прежде чем хватается за пуговицу. Видишь, говорит она, посмотри, у тебя аж слюнки текут. Просто позволь этому случиться. Мысль заманчивая, но когда Луи закрывает глаза, готовясь забыться в ее блаженстве, его с головой накрывает чувство неправильности, которого не было прошлым вечером — да вообще никогда, сколько бы он ни трахался в туалетах по всей стране, — и он смотрит вниз, открыв глаза.

Выражение на лице Гарри — бесцветное, пустое, но все же решительное — заставляет сердце забиться у самого горла и даже малая доля возбуждения, которое возникло, бесследно исчезает. На его место приходит чувство, которое Луи понятия не имеет, как назвать, но оно невыносимо и, не долго думая, он вцепляется в волосы Гарри и, жестко вдохнув, оттягивает от себя.

— Что… — начинает он, но «что ты делаешь» — тупой вопрос. «Зачем» — вот, что он хочет спросить, но не уверен, что хочет получить ответ, только не когда выражение лица Гарри внезапно становится раненым и затем, словно кистью, на нем вырисовывается страх, сменяющийся затем смирением: он закрывает глаза и опускает плечи, тело становится податливым и расслабленным, уступая хватке Луи. Словно обжегшись, Луи его отпускает, наскоро застегивает штаны с ремнем и вылетает из комнаты.

— Ты можешь найти работу? — спрашивает он Лиама, как только оказывается в машине. — Мне плевать, какая она будет, я просто хочу… — «кого-то прикончить» — не совсем то, но почти. «Кого-нибудь спасти» звучит слишком сопливо и сентиментально. «Что-то исправить». Вот, что-то вроде этого. Он хочет найти проблему, которую ему удастся исправить, исправить ее и покончить с этим.

— Вообще-то, — отвечает Лиам. — Я только собирался спросить, в Бенде завелась какая-то хрень-

— Отлично, — перебивает Луи, барабаня по рулю.

— Я не сказал, что именно там завелось, — ворчит Лиам.

— По дороге расскажешь.

— Где Гарри?

— В туалете, — коротко бросает Луи и видит, как распахивается белая дверь и оттуда показывается неуклюжая фигура. — Вот и он.

— С ним все нормально? — спрашивает Лиам, тихо, словно Гарри может их услышать. Может, и может, но даже если и так, то он не подает вида: не поднимает взгляда и не замедляет походки. — Он странно себя вел.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Демоны, — говорит он, но не так уверенно, как планировал. Лиам хмурится, точно собираясь пуститься в спор, но не успевает, поскольку Гарри уже открывает заднюю дверь и забирается внутрь, выговаривая привычным чудаковатым голосом:

— Извините, я не собирался задерживаться. Просто отвлекся на граффити.

Он по-прежнему бледен; Луи в открытую рассматривает его через зеркало заднего вида, и когда их взгляды встречаются, он выдерживает его всего лишь на секунду и затем отворачивается.

— Ничего интересного? — спрашивает Лиам.

— Не особо, — отвечает Гарри. — Было там одно детализированное изображение члена. Я восхищаюсь преданностью художника рисунку.

Лиам смеется, а Луи начинает терять нить разговора.

— Что ж, — говорит Лиам, — судя по всему, это штуковина в Бенде — как раз наша специализация. Что нам известно: аномальная активность в доме, мать несколько раз написала заявление в полицию о незаконном проникновении в дом, но ничего толком не удалось выяснить, знаешь ли, просто разбросанные посредине ночи вещи, но ничего не украдено и никаких следов незаконного проникновения бла бла бла.

— Кажется, ничего сложного, — говорит Луи. Легко. Просто. Легко. Просто. Он повторяет эти слова до тех пор, пока они не теряют смысл, и направляется на юг.

 

***

 

Луи мгновенно замирает, когда Гарри приближается к всхлипывающей девочке. Укоренившаяся реакция: демон возле ребенка опасность опасность опасность. Рука медленно тянется к пузырьку со святой водой, который он припрятал в кармане. Гарри еще не попытался ничего сделать, но это не значит, что не попытается, а эта девочка и так едва не потеряла свою мать, которая пока еще не пришла в себя. Девочка постоянно бросала на нее обеспокоенные взгляды, наверное, проверяя, жива ли она. Вообще-то, жива; Луи пришлось силой прижать ее пальцы к обеим сторонам шеи Кэти и несколько минут так и держать, прямо над слабым, но очень ощутимым пульсом, пока рыдания малышки не превратились в икоту, а тело прекратило содрогаться в конвульсиях, и Луи смог аккуратно забинтовать порез на ее предплечье.

Он с опаской наблюдает за Гарри, который присаживается на корточки, чтобы оказаться вровень с девочкой — Луи спросит ее имя, как только она успокоится, — и говорит:

— Привет, милая, — голос низкий и нежный, и Луи осознает, что его самого немного успокаивает звук. — Как тебя зовут?

Несколько мгновений девочка его осматривает, видимо, решая, стоит ли ему доверять — пальцы Луи снова невольно тянутся к святой воде, — и явно пытается прийти в себя, потирая глаза. Первый раз вместо слов вырывается икота и кажется, что она снова собирается заплакать.

Наверное, Гарри затем состроил забавную рожицу, потому что ее лицо перестает хмуриться и она хихикает, стеснительно прикрывая рот кулачком. Луи не слышно со своего наблюдательного пункта, что она говорит, но он не горит желанием оповещать Гарри о своем присутствии, поэтому решает остаться на месте и наблюдать, чувствуя при этом странное чувство вины. Он старается не думать о Гарри, неподвижно распростертым на капоте машины или трясущимся на полу мотельной комнаты, или стоящим на коленях в туалете, и напоминает себе о том, что Гарри без особого труда мог свернуть ему шею, даже несмотря на то, что несколько дней назад он настоял на том, чтобы аккуратно взять паука в ладони и вынести наружу, а не убить, как подобает нормальному человеку, не говоря уже о демоне.

— Привет, Оливия, — говорит Гарри. Акцент придает протяжности последнему слогу ее имени. — Ты была такой храброй. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Оливия что-то бормочет себе в ладонь, и подвигается вперед; Гарри ее обнимает, а Луи весь напрягается, перемещая вес вперед, на пальцы ног. Молниеносным движением он срывает крышечку пузырька со святой водой и делает шаг вперед, но останавливается, когда слышит, как счастливо визжит девочка, пока Гарри сажает ее на бедро, щиплет за нос, а затем прячет большой палец и показывает ей остальные.

— Оторвал тебе нос, — напевает он и разыгрывает целый спектакль, когда «поедает» ее нос, и Оливия смеется, пытаясь схватить его за руку.

— Отдай, — хихикает она.

— Извини, — протягивает Гарри, — боюсь, что он уже у меня в животике. Подожди, пока он не выйдет с другой стороны.

— Фу! — визжит девочка, и Гарри хватает ее под руки и кружит в воздухе. Луи не успевает скрыться; их взгляды пересекаются, и он видит, как взгляд Гарри перемещается на пузырек со святой водой, что он сжимает. Луи готовится ко всплеску злости, может, ко въедливому комментарию, но Гарри просто слегка хмурит брови и легонько вздыхает, оборачиваясь и снова усаживая девочку к себе на бедро.

Внезапно, чувствуя необъяснимый стыд, Луи закрывает пузырек и кладет обратно в карман. Он решает пойти к Лиаму, который сидит с матерью девочки, и разузнать о ее ранениях — судя по всему, она в порядке и проснулась довольно давно, поэтому Лиаму удалось сделать заключение, что она не одержима, а просто нуждается в отдыхе. Сильно устаешь, когда в тебя вселяется демон.

— Гарри действительно спас наши задницы, да? — бормочет парень. — Все-таки пригодился, как я и говорил.

Луи ежится, но затем расслабляется. Лиам прав. Они бы оказались в полной заднице, если бы вышли на охоту, думая, что им придется иметь дело с призраком или полтергейстом, а не с демоном, который решил пошалить и вселился в Кэти, пока она спала. Но, даже несмотря на подготовку, часто драка становится настолько ожесточенной, что, когда демон покидает тело, раны одержимого ранее человека оказываются настолько тяжелыми, что им трудно справляться с ними в одиночку. Даже сейчас Луи остался с руками по локоть в крови — буквально — и с подавляющим желанием напиться, пока перед глазами не начнет плыть.

Видимо, одного Гарри оказалось достаточно, чтобы демон, вселившийся в Кэти, замер на месте — даже без помощи Дьявольской ловушки — и выронил кухонный нож, который держал, пока Лиам с Луи проводили обряд экзорцизма. Тогда Гарри не промолвил ни слова, просто стоял у стены и пялился, сверкая алыми и немигающими глазами. Один только вид рассыпал горсти мурашек по спине Луи каждый раз, когда он бросал взгляд за плечо, и он до сих пор дрожит от воспоминания.

Почти невозможно сопоставить Гарри, который только что успокаивал травмированного ребенка, с Гарри, который даже не человек, а невероятно устрашающее могучее сверхъестественное создание, способное пригвождать демонов к месту одной лишь силой мысли, а затем с Гарри, которого ему удалось разглядеть, того, который кажется напуганным и опустошенным, словно загнанное животное. У Луи в голове все это не укладывается, и он, как бы ни пытался, не может дать имя чувствам, которые бушуют в теле. Самое подходящее описание, это, пожалуй, ощущение того, что вся кровь внезапно словно отливает, переворачивая все с ног на голову, но только он это чувствует, ощущает, как она пульсирует под кожей и выводит его из равновесия, хотя все органы продолжают функционировать в привычном режиме. И это еще не учитывая Инцидента с Гарри на Стоянке, мыслей о котором умышленно и тщательно избегали.

Но трудно избегать мыслей, которые упрямо желают обратить на себя внимание, и некоторое время это занимает рассудок Луи, пока он поглаживает порез на руке и разглядывает пол. Он поднимает взгляд, когда, спустя какое-то время, входят Гарри с Оливией. Девочка заснула, положив голову ему на плечо, а он рукой поддерживает ее шею.

— Она вымотана, — Гарри смотрит прямиком на Лиама. — Пойду уложу ее в кровать. Кэти в порядке? — Лиам кивает. — Идем тогда, утенок, — нежно говорит он. — Давай уложим тебя в кроватку, а затем я приведу к тебе твою маму, — Оливия ерзает и что-то бормочет. Гарри целует ее в макушку. Резкая вспышка чего-то холодного и отвратительного проносится сквозь Луи, заставая врасплох. Он отводит взгляд — сцена кажется слишком личной.

Минуту спустя снова появляется Гарри, с Кэти в руках и, словно она пушинка, несет ее вверх по лестнице, пытаясь не потревожить ее вывихнутое запястье. Луи ерзает, не зная, куда себя приткнуть. Обычно, этим занимается он. Но у Гарри отлично получается, вот в чем дело, и Луи не знает, что тут и думать — и что сказать тоже, — поэтому он возвращается к настороженности, подозрению: полезные чувства. Чувства, которые помогают ему всегда быть начеку, всегда быть подготовленным к чему-нибудь плохому, чувства, которые помогают выжить ему и дорогим ему людям.

Чем дольше Гарри остается наверху, тем сильнее тревога скручивает живот, и Луи, обменявшись легким кивком с Лиамом, поднимается по лестнице, пытаясь не наступить на скрипящие доски, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия Гарри. У него не получается. Секунду спустя тот появляется на лестничной площадке с красноречивыми фиолетовыми мешками под глазами. Что-то щиплет в груди Луи.

— Они спят, они в безопасности, если хочешь проверить, — говорит Гарри, слегка хмурясь. Встряхивает волосами и покачивается на пятках. Носок его ботинка испачкан кровью, которая, скорее всего, принадлежит Луи.

Естественно, когда Луи проверяет, мать и дочь спят рядом, укрытые легким одеялом.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, когда возвращается на площадку. — Э, — он почесывает шею. — Спасибо, — он больше ничего не говорит и надеется, что Гарри не попросит.

— Не за что, — бормочет Гарри. — Милая семья.

— Да, — соглашается Луи, удерживая вопрос, который вертится на языке, обжигает нёбо. Истощение пробралось до кости, и сейчас, когда адреналин испарился, ему больше всего на свете хочется обратно в свою кровать, да в любую кровать. Отвратительный мотельный матрас, от которого болит спина, сейчас кажется восьмым чудом света.

— Я пойду в машину, — внезапно говорит Гарри.

— Хорошо, — Луи больше ничего не может придумать, но это не важно, потому что секунду спустя Гарри уходит, и Луи снова потирает порез; тот начинает заживать и чесаться.

 

***

 

Из Бенда к дому Найла всего лишь каких-то пять часов езды. Большую часть поездки им придется одолеть под покровом ночи, но Луи решительно настроен не повторять прошлый вечер — Боже, прошел всего лишь день? Кажется, что целая вечность — и, хуже всего, ему придется на некоторое время передать Лиаму управление машиной. Он не собирается говорить с Гарри или думать о Гарри. Если размышлять логически, то он понимает, что это невозможно, но он все равно сделает все, что в его силах, лишь бы этого избежать.

Но у Лиама, видимо, другие планы, потому что как только они оказываются на главной магистрали, он поворачивается на сидение, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри и произносит:

— Спасибо за помощь, приятель.

— Без проблем, — отвечает Гарри, в голосе проскальзывает удивление. Луи на него не смотрит, не отрывает взгляда от дороги. Следует затяжная пауза, а затем Гарри снова говорит: — К слову, именно это я называю жалким демоном.

Это попытка помириться. Луи это ясно как день, и, как бы сильно ему не хотелось закатить глаза от робкой надежды в голосе Гарри, он внезапно понимает, что задумывается о том, как Гарри держал на руках ту девочку, заставлял ее смеяться и окружив таким чувством безопасности, что она даже уснула на его руках. Если она может оказать ему столько доверия — а Луи доверяет детской интуиции, — то и он может хотя бы попытаться с ним поговорить; может быть, он смог бы над собой поработать, самую малость, и постараться понять его как личность. Как чужака, а не врага. Может быть.

— Если ты пытаешься произвести на меня впечатление, — говорит он, позволяя уголку рта скривиться в подобии улыбки, — то у тебя не получится.

— Думаю, уже получилось, — говорит Лиам, и Луи запускает в него ближайшим предметом, до которого может дотянуться — бутылкой из-под «колы» — и позволяет себе раствориться в звуках смеха, который доносится из заднего сиденья.

 

***

 

— Боже, вы похожи на свору паршивых котов, — говорит Найл как только открывает дверь. — Входите же, Боже, льет как из ведра. У вас что, нет зонтика?

— Он нам не нужен, — отвечает Луи, пытаясь унять стучание зубов. Господи, лето же на улице; летние грозы не должны быть такими холодными. Луи никогда не сможет привыкнуть к погоде на Западе. — Там просто моросит.

Найл скептически смеется и отступает, пропуская парней внутрь.

— Пойду поищу вам одежду, — говорит он и направляется к лестнице, прихрамывая сильнее, чем несколько дней назад, когда его последний раз видел Луи.

— Найл, — начинает Лиам, — ты в порядке?

— Просто погода, — отвечает Найл, начиная медленно подниматься наверх. — Суставы шалят, когда идет дождь, вот и всего. В этом и плюсы есть: не нужно слушать придурковатого местного синоптика. Пользы от этого ноль, скажу я вам, — он смеется и звук кажется слегка напряженным, он неудачно опирается тростью о ступеньку и спотыкается.

Лиам и Гарри тут же кидаются к нему; Найл от них отмахивается, в голос закрадывается искренне раздражение, когда он говорит:

— Я в порядке, в порядке, пойду подыщу вам сухую одежду. Очень кстати, что ваше барахло здесь, да? — он смотрит на Луи.

Луи улыбается и кивает.

— Иди уже, хромой.

— За язычком лучше следи, Лу, а то я только что получил посылку с Mountain High[1].

Луи вскидывает руки.

— Прости! Ты мой самый любимый человек на всем белом свете, Найлер, любимчик из любимчиков. Слава пресвятому тебе, ну ты понял, короче.

— Слава Отцу, — отзывается Найл, — и Сыну и Святому Духу, безбожник. Тащите свои задницы в душ и затем поговорим.

 

***

 

Луи познакомился с Найлом, когда ему было девятнадцать и они оба пытались допросить одного того же свидетеля на деле в Бойсе. Женщина, которая открыла тогда ему дверь, нахмурилась и спросила:

— Вы сотрудник Отца Джеймса? Он уже здесь, — она оглядела его с головы до ног. — Вы оба слишком молоды как для священников. Вы что же, ходите в духовную семинарию вместо школы?

Луи улыбнулся, пытаясь не теребить Библию, которую держал в руках.

— Что-то вроде того. Я искренне сожалею о вашей потере, мэм. Можно войти?

Женщина отступила.

— Конечно, входите, — сказала она с налетом усталости, к которому Луи уже успел привыкнуть. — Да уже половина чертового города здесь побывала — простите, Отец, пожалуйста, простите. Времена тяжелые.

— Понимаю, — ответил он, переступая порог. Ему стало интересно, нужно ли перекреститься. Впрочем, неуютная и великоватая одежда священника сковывала движения, поэтому он отказался от затеи. — Полиция ничего не выяснила насчет обстоятельств смерти вашего мужа?

— Ничего нового, — ответила женщина, суетливо расхаживая по комнате, бросая слова за плечо. — Просто спрашивали, не было ли у него врагов, знаете ли.

— А были? — спросил Луи.

— Нет, — ответил женщина, — как я уже говорила вашему… брату или кто он. Отец? — позвала она, вглядываясь наверх лестницы, и Луи сначала услышал шаги, прежде чем на виду показались худощавые ноги, обтянутые черными штанами, затем туловище, затем воротник священника, а затем лицо, мальчишеское и ясное, обрамленное золотисто-выбеленной шевелюрой.

— Да, дитя мое? — сказал он с сильным ирландским акцентом. Фальшивым? Его взгляд — ясно-синий — метнулся к Луи, и его рот приоткрылся на мгновение, а в глазах застыла паника.

— Отец, — произнес Луи, со всех сил пытаясь звучать уверенно и как подобает священнику. — Какой сюрприз, встретить вас здесь. Неизведанны нам пути  
Господни.

Парень на лестнице лишь моргнул.

— Так и есть, — ответил он с тем самым акцентом. — Так и есть, да прибудет с вами  
Господь.

— И вам того же, — сказал Луи, слегка склоняя голову. Ему внезапно показалось, что так будет правильно. — Могу ли я переговорить с вами снаружи, Отец? Если у вас есть минутка, естественно. Я нуждаюсь в… духовном совете.

Глаза парня моментально расширились, а затем он произнес:

— Конечно же, у меня всегда найдется минутка, чтобы наставить на путь истинный младшего Брата Божьего.

Вот дерьмо. Может, он и взаправду священник. Если да, то Луи придется поскорее отсюда смыться. Его пульс участился, пока он шел за блондином на крыльцо.

— Что ты делаешь? — зашипел тот, священническая манерность ушла, но акцент остался. — «Неизведанны нам пути Господни?» Ты чуть все не сорвал, и теперь она заразилась подозрениями. Я знаю, что охотники не актеры, но блин, серьезно, чувак.

Луи нахмурился.

— Ты охотник?

— Найл, — парень протянул руку, и Луи ее пожал. — А ты?

Луи заколебался на мгновение, а затем решил, что не много вреда будет, если он скажет свое настоящее имя.

— Луи, — ответил он. — Ты не со здешних краев.

Найл засмеялся, истерически и пугающе.

— И ты тоже, приятель. Откуда ты, с Нью-Йорка? — в силу акцента он перековеркал название города, и Луи автоматически поежился.

— Джерси, — сдержанно ответил он. — Ты Ирландец?

— Как ты догадался? — Найл широко улыбнулся. Луи понятия не имел, что он из себя представляет. — Так какими судьбами тебя сюда занесло?

— Теми, что и тебя. Мужчина, 32 года, растерзанный животным, вид которого следовательство установить не смогло.

— Думаешь, оборотень?

Луи кивнул.

— Ну, — задумчиво произнес Найл, — лучше хоть какая-то подмога, чем никакой. Мы можем поехать на твоей машине?

Вопрос застал Луи врасплох и он поморгал несколько раз, прежде чем ответить.

— Э, — промямлил он. — Вообще-то, я работаю один.

Прозвучала еще одна сотрясающая все тело вспышка смеха, слишком громкого как для того небольшого человечка.

— Я работаю один, — фыркнул Найл, вытирая слезы с уголков глаз. — Вы, американцы, слишком много полицейских фильмов пересмотрели. Чур, я спереди, идет?

Луи кивнул, покачиваясь на пятках, когда Найл пружинистым шагом прошел мимо него, обошел машину и умостился на переднем сидение, словно уже там бывал, словно ему там и место.

Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось в этом признаваться, вдвоем работать было легче; понадобилось только два выстрела, чтобы уложить волка (которым оказалась жена погибшего, как Луи и думал), и у Найла был до усрачки отличный прицел и настолько приятный характер, что Луи понял, что искренне улыбается, впервые, кажется, за многие месяцы, чувствовал тепло, исходящее от погребального костра, у которого они стояли. На самом деле почувствовал вкус светлого пива, которым угостил его Найл, пока они, облокотившись на капот «камаро», наблюдали за клубящимися языками пламени, за тем, как оно пожирало остатки тела волка — Луи умышленно пытался не вспоминать ее имя.

— Отпадная тачка, чувак, — тихонько присвистнул Найл. — Твоя?

Луи моргнул.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Отца, — в животе екнуло. Сколько еще ты будешь это вспоминать, отругал он себя. Прошли месяцы.

— Тоже сирота, да? — спросил Найл, беззлобно, но без той жалости, которую Луи ненавидел больше всего. — Добро пожаловать в клуб. Хочешь поесть? — предложил он, и Луи почувствовал, что кивает.

 

***

 

— У тебя все хорошо? — спрашивает Луи, наблюдая за Гарри и Лимом, которые сидят в соседней комнате и играют в «Go Fish»; Лиам выигрывает, и с каждой минутой Гарри дуется все сильнее, и выглядит еще смешнее, облаченный в розовый банный халат, который Найл вытащил из какого-то ящика и попытался доказать, что он принадлежит Луи. Лиаму и Луи достались спортивные костюмы. Луи напрочь отказался подкатывать рукава, чтобы они перестали сползать, но в целом жаловался гораздо меньше обычного. Все нормально. У него все нормально.

— Бывало и лучше, — отвечает Найл, — если начистоту.

— А ноги?

Найл машет рукой и отхлебывает виски.

— Ты всегда спрашиваешь о моих чертовых ногах, они в порядке. Что, спросить больше не о чем? — в голос закрадывается несвойственная ему горечь, и Луи ждет, протяжно выдыхая. — Прости. Они действительно болят сильнее обычного, так и есть, раз уж ты спросил. Только хватит уже спрашивать, ладно?

— Ладно, — отвечает Луи. — Да, прости.

— Как у вас с Гарри?

Луи закашливается при вдохе.

— А что Гарри?

— Я был в той комнате, знаешь ли, когда вы чуть души друг из друга не высосали, а потом заключили сделку, и вы оба странно себя ведете. Я мало его знаю, чтобы судить, но я знаю тебя. Я не полный идиот, Лу.

— Не знаю, — огрызается Луи. — Я просто хочу выполнить работу, понятно? Он здесь только поэтому.

Воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только легким скольжением карт в соседней комнате.

— А ты никогда не задумывался, чем будешь заниматься после? — спрашивает Найл.

— После? — Луи отпивает из стакана.

— Когда найдешь эту штуку, — отвечает Найл, — и поймешь, как ее убить. Я, кстати, уже над этим работаю, не волнуйся.

— Я уже знаю, как-

— Без «Кольта», — перебивает его Найл, — который может быть, где угодно или вообще нигде. Ты об этом не думал?

Луи ерзает на стуле. Он думал, просто не в тех рамках, которые хочет особо обсуждать.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Что-нибудь придумаю.

Найл косит на него глаза.

— Стоит все-таки придумать заранее — единственное, что я могу тебе посоветовать. Предчувствие.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Предчувствие? Теперь ты у нас медиум?

Найл щипает его за ухо.

— В отличие от тебя, я разговариваю с людьми. Я работаю круглые сутки, Луи, ты думаешь я сижу без дела? Я охочусь дольше тебя, приятель, хоть ты и так это знаешь.

Луи вздрагивает. Он знает, только иногда забывает. Просто Найл не похож на человека, который охотился еще с начальной школы; обычно усталость отпечатывается на внешнем облике тех, кто слишком долго этим занимался, особенно на таких, как Найл, которого воспитали в такой среде, кто потерял из-за этого семью. Найл не легкомысленный — Луи смеялся, когда Лиам именно таким словом его описал, когда первый раз встретил, — но он живет настоящим, так, как мечтает Луи. И нередко завидует, обделенный такой же способностью прекратить спотыкаться из-за прошлого, тяжелым грузом взваленного на плечи.

— Я такого не говорил, — ворчит Луи. Судя по радостному писку в соседней комнате, Лиам выиграл. — Кстати, почему это тебя так интересует? — пожалуйста, не продолжай, думает он.

Найл продолжает:

— Почему ты об этом не задумывался?

Я не могу, думает Луи. Не могу позволить себе задуматься о том, что у меня может быть будущее.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — повторяет он. — Хватит доставать, ладно?

Найл со звоном оставляет банку с пивом, от чего Луи аж пугается.

— Слушай, — произносит он низким и серьезным голосом, — а твой мозг ни разу не посещала мысль, что я лично заинтересован в том, чтобы ты был жив?

— Ты не обязан, — огрызается Луи. — Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

— Ох, — говорит Найл, — так мне не нужно было тогда за тобой идти. Ты бы и сам справился, я не нужен. Тебе, блять, никто не нужен, да? Мои колени просто счастливы это слышать.

— Найл, — начинает Луи.

— Не стоит, — вздыхает Найл и потирает ладонями лицо. — Не нужно, все в порядке, я просто устал и колени жутко ноют, вот и всего. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не отправляю тебя на суицидальную миссию.

Луи сглатывает.

— Не отправляешь, — мягко соглашается он, и затем: — Мне жаль.

— Знаю. Знаю, что жаль.

— Если я могу что-нибудь сделать-

— Не заставляй меня тебя хоронить. Вот это ты можешь сделать.

Луи пытается улыбнуться, отпивая напиток.

— А знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы мой труп осыпали солью и-

— Замолчи, — рявкает Найл. — Ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать, боже. Иногда ты бываешь конченым придурком, ты в курсе? Постоянно творишь какое-то сумасшедшее дерьмо и ожидаешь, что нам всем будет плевать, что ты находишься на волосок от смерти. Это эгоизм, вот что, из-за тебя я всегда волосы на себе рву.

Луи моргает, пытаясь избавиться от жжения слизистой, и позволяет спиртному опалить горло.

— Извини, — снова говорит он, потому что Найл прав.

— Не нужны мне твои извинения, — отмахивается парень. — Просто не дай мне тебя потерять.

Луи делает еще глоток — стакан опустел, но на душе не стало ни на грамм легче.

— Не дам.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Найл. — Ну, раз уж с этим разобрались, хочешь покурить?

— С радостью, — с энтузиазмом соглашается Луи. — Ты мой самый любимый человечек.

— Я помню, — отвечает Найл с кривой ухмылкой, которая приглушает неприятное чувство в желудке.

 

***

 

Луи покуривал в школе время от времени — иногда он ходил на вечеринки, он не был изгоем, разве только когда сам того хотел, — но Зейн был настроен иначе, серьезно, всегда пытался влиться в компанию и постоянно толкал речи о пользе связей. Луи всегда его выслушивал только чтобы в последствии поиздеваться, но признавал, тем не менее, что у Зейна была отменная травка, всегда при нем, куда бы они не ехали, что весьма впечатляло. В человеке Луи очень ценил изворотливость и запасливость, а в напарнике тем более.

Штука была в том, что когда он в хлам напивался или укуривался, то, к собственному огорчению, забывал, почему, ради всего святого, не стоит раскрывать карты, зачем запирать некоторые двери на семь замков. Тогда казалось естественным как воздух просто делиться сокровенным, и так оно и было, потому что Зейн понимающе кивал, а у Луи никогда не было человека, который настолько хорошо его понимал и кому не требовалось разжевывать каждое предложение.

Поэтому когда Зейн его спросил, однажды вечером, когда они раскинулись на одной кровати мотельной комнаты, после выкуренного косяка (или двух?), почему Луи никогда не упоминал о семье, он ему рассказал. Не все; он путался в мыслях и забывал окончания предложений, но сказанного хватило, чтобы представить картину в целом, мрачную картину.

— Вау, — сказал Зейн несколько мгновений спустя тишины. — Это просто пиздец, чувак.

— Пиздец, — согласился Луи, хотя никакого пиздеца тогда не чувствовал, только блаженную легкость в теле. — Ну и тогда-то я отправился жить к биологическому отцу, а потом и он умер, так что я круглый сирота, — он захихикал. — Но он вроде как был мудаком, но он мертв, так что я не могу так о нем отзываться.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Зейн, так быстро, как смог, — нет, чувак, ты должен, ну типа, знаешь, излить душу и все такое? Блять, чувак, много у кого херовые отцы, а твой что?

— Мой был охотником, — ответил Луи. — Не помню, говорил ли тебе.

Зейн покачал головой.

— Ты только сказал, что это семейно дело.

Луи хихикнул.

— Спасать людей. Охотиться за нечистью. Боже, он так часто повторял одни и те же слова, словно чертова Пресвятая Богородица. Семейное дело, сынок. Спасать людей, охотиться за нечистью. Я все это ненавидел.

— Расскажи, — попросил Зейн, и Луи, к собственному ужасу, расплакался. Утром он извинился, отшутился и попытался не замечать, как с тех пор во взгляд Зейна закрадывался оттенок беспокойства каждый раз, когда он на него смотрел.

***

Kings Of Leon «Walls»

Луи ожидает отсутствия у Гарри знаний о том, как правильно затянуться, предвидит то, как он закашляется и начнет сплевывать, но у Гарри получается на удивление грациозно. Он закрывает глаза, задерживая дым в легких, лицо расслаблено, за исключением губ, плотно сомкнутых на протяжении впечатляющего количества времени, а затем он приоткрывает их, изо рта вырывается хрупкое дымовое облако. Луи не видел его в истинной форме — мысль о том, что Гарри владеет чьим-то телом колет уже не так сильно, растворяется в сознании и уносится потоком мыслей мгновение спустя, — но ему кажется, что она не была бы уродливой искореженной массой, что он привык видеть.

Мысль положительная и он позволяет себе на ней задержаться на какое-то время, пока Найл его не толкает, и только тогда он осознает, что ему протягивают самокрутку и зажигалку. Луи не помнит, когда последний раз накуривался, и уже забыл, как ему нравится чувство, когда внезапно становится легко и весело.

Некоторое время спустя — минуты, часы, он не уверен — он понимает, что в гостиной остались только они с Гарри, оба растянулись на диване и смотрят в потолок. Рассудок Луи начинает потихоньку прояснятся.

— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, — говорит Гарри, и Луи вздыхает от звука, от того, как растягиваются слоги, медленно и тягуче, словно мед или густой сироп, настолько сладкий, что зубы сводит.

— Правда? — слышит он собственный вопрос.

— Мгм-м. Но попытки вспомнить, кого именно, с ума сводят. Я мало чего помню из человеческой жизни.

— Но больше некоторых?

— Больше некоторых, — соглашается Гарри. — А ты и правда внимательный.

Луи фыркает.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — с долей обиды в голосе отвечает он.

— Неправда, — говорит Гарри. — Ты действительно внимательный ко всему, все время.

— А?

— Так и есть, — настаивает Гарри. — Наверное, это так утомительно.

Луи ерзает на диванных подушках.

— Ты наблюдал?

— Я тоже внимательный. Но ты пытаешься притворяться, что ты не такой или что тебя это беспокоит меньше, чем на самом деле. Зачем ты так делаешь? — ему, по всей видимости, искренне любопытно.

У Луи пересыхает во рту. Он пытается сглотнуть и понимает, что не может.

— Это пиздецки наглый вопрос, — говорит он, но ему вроде как хочется ответить, он не может вспомнить, почему не должен.

— Так спроси меня в отместку, — предлагает Гарри. — Давай заключим сделку.

— Я, блять, по горло сыт сделками, — говорит Луи. Ах. Сейчас он вспоминает. Демоны.

Гарри смеется.

— Я тоже.

— Что?

Еще порция хихиканья.

— Ты думаешь, меня не тошнит? Контракты такие скучные.

— У нас контракт, — напоминает Луи.

— Но этот как раз таки интересный, — говорит Гарри и делает паузу. — Знаешь, я собирался учиться на юриста. В университете.

— Я не знал. Ты не говорил.

— Ну, вот сейчас говорю. Из меня, наверное, получился бы отвратительный адвокат, если бы я остался в живых и поступил в универ.

— Но можно ведь менять профилирующий предмет. Кажется, — говорит Луи, а затем затихает на минуту, прежде чем вспоминает вторую часть предложения. — Ты несчастен?

— Я думал это очевидно, — отвечает Гарри, издавая смешок, словно только что отчебучил одну из своих отвратительных шуток, от которых, Луи знает, он без ума. Луи они вроде как тоже нравятся, если быть честным, а Луи хочет быть честным. — И, полагаю, ты прав. Когда ты превращаешься, то у тебя больше не остается никаких возможностей.

— Как ты превратился в демона? — спрашивает Луи. Ему хочется знать.

— «Это пиздецки наглый вопрос», — кривит его Гарри. — Мне нужно что-то взамен.

— Не моя душа, надеюсь.

Гарри опять хихикает.

— Нет, — отвечает он, — ничего такого. Просто историю. Ту, которая настолько же важна.

Луи хмурится.

— Не знаю, есть ли у меня такая, — не знаю, есть ли у меня история, которая хоть что-то значит.

Гарри фыркает.

— Я уверен, что есть. Расскажи мне, что произошло с тем демоном, за которым ты охотишься.

— Ты первый, — говорит Луи, потому что только так справедливо. Возможно. Он не уверен. Сигарета, которую он держал, даже сам того не осознавая, начинает жечь пальцы, и он с ругательством отбрасывает окурок в пепельницу, наблюдая за тем, как тот искрится оранжевым светом и, корчась, потухает.

— Я заключил сделку, — начинает Гарри. — Моя сестра заболела.

Оу.

— Оу, — говорит Луи, думая о Лотти, Физзи, близняшках, о всех, за кого он и глазом не моргнув продал бы душу. Ему кажется, что может он это и делает, в каком-то смысле. Обычно он пытается об этом не думать, но сейчас мыслей не избежать. — Мне жаль.

— Это было давно, — говорит Гарри, — но спасибо. — Луи кажется, что он слышит, как сбивается дыхание юноши. — Сейчас ее нет в живых, в этом и прикол. Он умерла год спустя после меня, — он фыркает.

— Что случилось?

— Пьяный водитель, — отвечает Гарри.

Луи моргает.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит он.

— Вообще то она и была тем пьяным водителем, — продолжает Гарри, словно и не слышал Луи. — Не знаю, зачем я это сказал. Во всей этой ситуации я чувствую себя тупым, вот и всего, поэтому, когда я о ней задумываюсь, то только в таком ключе, чтобы было не так, ну знаешь? — целое утверждение скорее похоже на вопрос.

Луи знает. Об историях, в частности.

— Это не тупо. Она была твоей семьей, — пульсация в пальцах начинает утихать, мысли проясняются. Он садится и смотрит на Гарри, на пустое и странное выражение на его лице, покрытом тонким слоем пота, на расширенные зрачки, пока он пялится в пустоту.

— Глупо получилось, — говорит Гарри, и Луи наблюдает за движениями его губ, чувствуя как с каждой секундой трезвеет все сильнее. — И всего-то хватило одной медсестры, которая спросила, не хочу ли я спасти свою сестру, сказала, что от меня потребуется только одна крошечная услуга, и только через десять лет, — внезапно он останавливается, глаза расширяются, словно он удивил самого себя, а затем издает пустой смешок и потирает ладонью лицо; когда пальцы доходят до линии челюсти, выражение лица нова пустеет. — Прости за это, — говорит он, — не хотел на тебя набрасываться.

Но я этого хочу, думает Луи, но силой заставляет себя не говорить вслух и фыркает. Когда Гарри смотрит на него с приподнятыми бровями, он пожимает плечом и говорит:

— «Набрасываться».

Гарри хихикает, прикрываясь рукой.

— Я был бы не против, — бубнит он.

Ага, думает Луи. Кто бы сомневался. Он резко втягивает воздух. Вот когда они поговорят; это его шанс.

— Э, что ж, — начинает он.

— Все в порядке, — мягко прерывает его Гарри. — Ты не обязан так легко мне попускать. Я же демон, ты знаешь. Я просто… сорвался из-за… Ну знаешь. Работы. Не мог нормально думать.

А что насчет того случая, когда появился тот демон? язвит мозг. О чем ты тогда думал?

— Я тоже, — говорит он. — Просто…

— Не доверяй мне, — вздыхает Гарри. — Я тебя не виню.

— Дело не в этом, — начинает протестовать Луи, а затем останавливается. — Нет, в этом.

Гарри кивает.

— Я могу с этим смириться, — говорит он.

— Я тоже, — вторит Луи, опять, потому что это положит конец разговору, разместит на почве потверже— он снова чувствует ступни на полу, — но он осознает, что в мозг просачивается предательская мысль о том, что он не хочет с этим мириться, он думает о том, насколько он устал беспрестанно подозревать всех и каждого, устал держать защиту. Он отталкивает мысль прежде, чем она оседает на черепных стенках.

— А будет… — Гарри вздыхает. — А это помогает, когда я тебе рассказываю? Ну вообще, дело в том, что ты не будешь мне доверять или не сможешь?

Луи моргает. Он не привык выделять различия. Все попадает под категорию «не будешь», где он, по крайней мере, имеет над этим контроль, где это является его выбором и его виной, когда все катится к чертям.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он и не упускает того, как губы Гарри напрягаются по уголкам. Он не идет за ним, когда юноша поднимается, горбясь, выглядя маленьким, и направляется в ванную. Луи немного вздрагивает, когда за ним захлопывается дверь.

Несколько долгих тянущихся минут спустя он оттуда выходит, со слегка влажными волосами, собранными в пучок на макушке.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит он.

Луи задерживает дым на несколько секунд — он забыл о косяке, который ему дал Найл, и когда Гарри ушел он успел погрузиться обратно в приятный бестелесный шум.

— Очередь для чего? — спрашивает он, разглядывая завитушку дыма, растворяющуюся во мраке.

— Рассказать мне историю, — говорит Гарри. Quid pro quo, и все такое [прим.п.: ты — мне, я — тебе].

— Оу, — говорит Луи. Quid pro quo. — Давным-давно, жил был очень симпатичный рыцарь, а один очень раздражающий демон со странным чувством стиля… — он прерывается и поднимает взгляд на Гарри, смутно осознавая, что ожидал от него смеха.

На лице Гарри не дергается ни один мускул.

— Не шути, — говорит он.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Вроде как мой стиль поведения, — бормочет он и еще раз затягивается. Он вяло предлагает Гарри косяк и наблюдает, как тот поджимает губы, размышляя, прежде чем наклоняется и берет сверток, осторожно, не касаясь пальцев. Но Луи чувствует их тепло, едва осязаемое. — Приходится шутить, чтобы с ума не сойти, понимаешь?

Гарри согласно мычит. Луи пытается не разглядывать форму его губ, когда он выдыхает вполне приличное дымовое колечко, но ему не удается оторвать глаз; когда он находится в расслабленном состоянии, то не может перестать думать о рте Гарри, о теплых пухлых губах, с намеком на шершавость там, где он их прикусывал, не обделает внимаем сильный ловкий язык.

Он не мешает тишине обволакивать пространство, до тех пор, пока та не начинает давить, и затем он вздыхает, думая, разве может случится что-то похуже? Но на ум ничего не приходит.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — спрашивает он. — У тебя лишь один вопрос, — он поднимает палец для пущего эффекта.

Гарри немедленно отвечает, словно подготовился.

— Как ты стал охотником? — спрашивает он.

— Семейное дело, — машинально отвечает Луи. Такого ответа хватало, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство большинства интересующихся, тех, которые сами являлись охотниками. Они просто кивали, а взгляд наполнялся пониманием, когда Луи упоминал имя своего отца. Обычно это служило концом разговора, а если те люди знали Троя лично, то обычно хотели продолжить разговор, а Луи оставалось только натянуто улыбаться и смеяться, где положено. Или если они не знали, что мужчина умер, то Луи их об этом извещал и с честью принимал соболезнования об утрате, и затем вынужденно принимал участие в обсуждении воспоминаний, которым они предавались.

— А точнее? — давит Гарри, чего и ожидал Луи.

Луи снова затягивается, наполняя легкие теплым воздухом.

— Мой отец, — говорит он. — Он меня научил. Я так рос.

— Оу, — Гарри запинается. — Не самый приятный способ повзрослеть, судя по всему.

Луи фыркает.

— Ну да, — бессмысленный ответ, хотя все-таки считается ответом. Гарри снова принимает косяк, в этот раз касаясь пальцами, потому что самокрутка почти дотлела. И, к разочарованию, как всегда видимо бывает с Гарри, прикосновение разжигает искру, посылает крошечные импульсы электричества по предплечьям, заставляя волоски на руках вставать дыбом.

— Знаешь, — спустя какое-то время выговаривает Гарри, — ответ был не очень развернут.

Луи смеется.

— Требовательный какой.

— Ээээээй, — стонет Гарри. — Я внутренности наизнанку вывернул, только так справедливо.

— Нет справедливости в этом мире, — машинально говорит Луи, — и я тебя не просил. А если тебе нужны мои внутренности, то можешь собственноручно их вырезать.

— Ага, — отвечает Гарри, голос звучит отдаленно. — Я уже понял.

После этого они не разговаривают. Когда окурок вконец догорает, источником света служит лишь слабое серебристое лунное свечение, приглушенное тяжелым облаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Mountain High - горы в Колорадо, где выращивают марихуану.


	12. Chapter 12

Шаркающими шагами Луи направляется на кухню и застает там Найла и Лиама. Они склоняются над столом, разглядывая карту, и настолько быстро переговариваются, что Луи требуется целая минута, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Тогда-то парни осознают его присутствие и резко подрываются. Еще никогда у Найла не было настолько каменного выражения лица; это и является причиной, почему он работает на дому, там, где его никто не увидит и вранье можно свести к минимуму. Судя по вине, которая пропитывает каждую черточку его лица, становится понятно, что речь только что шла о Луи. Тоже мне новость, думает парень.

— Доброе утро, — громко произносит он. — Есть кофе?

— Да, я сварил немного, — отвечает Лиам, разглаживая ладонями карту. — Должен быть еще горячим.

— Спасибо. Что с вами случилось?

— Кто-то встал не с той ноги, — бормочет Найл.

— Мы напали на след, — вмешивается Лиам.

Луи физически чувствует, как постепенно просыпается тело.

— Отлично, — говорит он и наливает в чашку кофе. Делает глоток и морщится; Лиам варит слабоватый напиток, но продолжает настаивать, что это не так и что именно таким он и должен быть на вкус. — Где она?

На лице Найла мелькает тень, от чего в комнате становится прохладнее, а кофе горчит еще больше, оставляя едкий привкус на языке.

— Со своей бабушкой, — отвечает Найл. — Она разболтала журналисту, что в нее вселился демон, прежде чем ее успели оттащить от камер. Кучка блядских меркантильных сучек.

— Невежливо так отзываться о женщинах, — звучит позади глубокий голос, и Луи уже задолбался пугаться от того, что Гарри постоянно тихо появляется позади него.

Он резко разворачивается на пятках, ошпаривая пальцы напитком, и шипит.

— Твою мать, — рявкает он, — ты можешь, блять, прекратить так делать? Грубо исподтишка подкрадываться к людям.

Гарри моргает.

— Извини, — тихо говорит он. — Я слышал, что вы разговаривали.

— Ну да, — Луи неопределенно взмахивает свободной рукой. — Все же. Так о чем ты там говорил, Найл? Она все еще одержима?

Найл хмурится.

— Без понятия, — отвечает он. — Ее нашли без сознания в парке в Рентоне.

— Блять, — ругается Луи и тяжело опускается на стул. В висках начинает стучать, а конечности словно наливаются свинцом.

— Где она сейчас? — слышит он вопрос Гарри. — Когда мы сможем к ней поехать?

— Такома. Не очень далеко, но-

— Несколько часов, — перебивает Луи. — Сколько сейчас?

Лиам смотрит на часы.

— 9:15.

— К вечеру доедем. Вперед.

— Стой, — встревает Найл, — подожди, придержи коней. Нам нужно обсудить стратегию, нельзя просто туда ворваться, размахивая пистолетами, и не придумав плана, как прикончить ту штуковину.

Тихая отрешенная часть мозга Луи твердит, что Найл прав, что от пары часов корпения над планом действий хуже не станет, но более громкая, большая, настоятельная часть его вспоминает, какого это просыпаться и знать, каким образом, а не почему это произошло, какого это чувствовать, словно тебя разодрали изнутри, из-за того, насколько беспечно демон управлял твоим телом, знать, что «нечто» использовало твои ладони, конечности, гланды, рот, мышцы, мозг, своровало контроль над ними и делало, что вздумается. Эта часть говорит ехать к девочке сейчас, и он поднимается, невзирая на боль в ногах.

— Я еду, — говорит он, удивляясь жесткости собственного голоса. — Вы или со мной или без меня.

— Ты ведь даже адреса не знаешь… — протестует Найл, и Луи слышит, как он со скрипом отодвигает стул, поднимаясь.

— Лу, успокойся, — говорит Лиам.

Успокойся, не поднимай бучу из-за пустяков. Не будь проклятым сопляком, марш в машину. Луи моргает, чувствует привкус крови во рту, ощущает ее, словно в любой момент может ее сплюнуть, и красная жидкость окрасит зубы. Ох. Он прокусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он сглатывает, и привкус меди растворяется со слюной.

— Гарри, — говорит Луи, похлопывая себя по карманам, проверяя их на наличие ключей, кошелька и телефона. — Ты же сможешь ее найти, да? Если я дам тебе свой телефон? — он не смотрит на юношу, но чувствует его за плечом, на пять часов, где он всегда, судя по всему, ошивается. Позже он скажет ему прекращать это дело. Или, может, не скажет, потому что существует шанс — крошечный, — что все это в скором времени закончится, так или иначе.

При мысли тело прошибает трепет — неприятный, но бодрящий, и он, подхватываемый внезапным порывом, проносится мимо Лиама и Найла, выкручивает запястье, когда Лиам пытается его схватить, залетает в машину, которая ждет его словно старый друг с распростертыми объятиями, готовая тут же отправляться в путь.

Он заводит машину, не удосужившись проверить, сидит ли Гарри на пассажирском сиденье, но когда смотрит — юноша уже на месте, со смертельно серьезным выражением на лице, и ощущение его присутствия по правую сторону сродни ощущению пистолета, впивающегося ему в бедро, остывшего от ночной прохлады. Но метал снова начинает быстро нагреваться от тепла кожи. Он знает, что в скором времени перестанет это замечать; он просто будет продолжением его тела, метал и плоть слиты воедино, пока не превратятся в оружие. Луи давит на газ, думая, вперед с песней.

 

***

 

Не проходит и пяти минут как Гарри начинает говорить.

— Она убила твою семью, — произносит он, словно вопросом, хоть это и не вопрос; Гарри это прекрасно известно.

— Да, — напряженно отвечает Луи.

— И сестер? Ты сказал, что их было четыре.

— Нет, сестры выжили, — это словно как рвать зубы, может, немного больнее. Луи прежде удаляли зубы, но чувствовалось это все же не так, словно кто-то выворачивал внутренности наружу и разрывал плоть. — А мама с отчимом — нет.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит Гарри.

— Не твоя вина, — бормочет Луи, наблюдая, как стрелка спидометра ползет за отметку '70'. Стрелка всегда застревает на отметке '75', хотя «камаро» едет быстрее. Он все порывался починить спидометр, но никак не доходили руки.

— Сколько тебе было?

Стрелка замирает.

— Одиннадцать.

Гарри затихает на мгновение.

— Мне было столько же, когда я заключил сделку, — говорит он, голос едва слышно поверх шума двигателя и шороха дороги.

— Ты только погляди. У нас все-таки есть что-то общее, — вообще, у них много чего общего; это больше всего и пугает в Гарри.

— Ты был очень юн, — говорит Гарри. — Наверное, было ужасно.

Лицо Луи опаляет жаром.

— Было, — отрезает он и затем: — Значит, решил все-таки заставить меня излить душу, да?

— Представляю, — говорит Гарри. — И, да, решил. Мой дьявольски злобный план: заключить тебя в ловушку движущегося транспортного средства и допросить о чувствах, — Луи слышна насмешка в его тоне.

Он закатывает глаза.

— Какой ты злобный. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не прижился в преисподней. Но, к твоему сведению, план-то дерьмовый. Я всегда могу съехать с дороги. Или не разговаривать в течение следующих… — на обочине мелькает дорожный знак. — Ста десяти миль.

— Ты не посмеешь разбить такую машину, — спокойно выговаривает Гарри. — И ты не выносишь тишину.

— Ладно, — соглашается Луи, — правда. Но и о чувствах говорить я тоже не люблю.

— Мне так не кажется, — медленно отвечает Гарри.

Луи искоса на него смотрит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Просто чувствую, — отвечает Гарри, не развивая тему. — Ты сказал «отчим». А ты знал своего биологического отца? То есть, мои-то развелись, недолго после того как я заключил сделку, и я думаю, что из-за болезни Джеммы их брак просто… развалился, и им не удалось склеить его обратно. Поэтому. Отстойно это все, — он издает звук, похожий на смех. — Но у меня был замечательный отчим.

Quid pro quo, думает Луи, и затем говорит:

— Мой тоже. Замечательный отец, как и все отцы. Отчимы. Не знаю. Он всегда был мне отцом, вообще я не очень сильно помню, что было до того, как он женился на маме. А мой настоящий отец сбежал сразу после моего рождения, так что, — это далеко не середина истории, а Луи уже чувствует, как оставшаяся часть подкатывает к горлу, словно его только что стошнило, и через пару вдохов тошнота подкатит заново.

— Мне жаль, — снова говорит Гарри, искренне. — Это ужасно. Он был охотником?

— Да, — отвечает Луи, голос срывается, когда он продолжает рассказ: — Да, был. Да, э-э. После… ну знаешь, после всего, службы опеки оперативно отыскали моего отца, а Марк так меня и не усыновил, даже не смотря на то, что мне решили дать его фамилию, чтобы я не чувствовал себя лишним в семье. В общем, оказалось, что у меня есть родитель, вот к нему меня и отправили.

— Тебя разделили с сестрами? — голос Гарри настолько болезненно ласковый, что Луи чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется на крик, поэтому плотно смыкает губы и кивает. Туман начинает рассеиваться. — Мне жаль.

— Прекрати так говорить, — огрызается Луи, яростно моргая и сглатывая. — Ты тут совсем ни при чем. Да, хреново было, но с тех пор уплыло много воды.

— Двенадцать лет, — все так же ласково выговаривает Гарри. — Не так уж и много. Всего ничего, вообще-то.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Как скажете, мастер Йода.

Гарри смеется.

— Боже, сто лет не пересматривал эти фильмы.

— А ты так и не сказал, сколько тебе, — говорит Луи, обрадовавшись возможности изменить тему, как раз в тот момент, когда говорить о себе стало практически невыносимо.

— Трудно сказать, — бормочет Гарри.

Луи фыркает.

— Это как же?

— В Аду время идет по-другому, — сухо отвечает юноша. — Там нет таблицы эквивалентов, поэтому трудно объяснить, как все устроено. Вообще, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как это работает. Навскидку я бы сказал, что десять лет приравнивается к месяцу.

Луи вздергивает брови.

— Настолько быстро?

— Настолько медленно, — исправляет Гарри.

— Пиздец, — отвечает Луи, не сумев придумать ничего получше. Ему хочется спросить, как долго Гарри там пробыл, но что-то ему подсказывает, что ему не очень хочется знать ответ.

— Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, я родился в 1974. А умер в 1995, поэтому не такой уж я и старый. Вообще, по демоническим стандартам, очень даже молод. Большинству высших демонов около тысячи лет.

— Вау, — вот и все, что он может сказать. Двадцать один, думает он, и затем: мертв двадцать лет. По крайней мере, часть этого прошла в Аду, где время тянется в десять раз медленнее. Луи начинает подсчитывать в уме, но от этого только начинает тошнить, поэтому он прекращает. — Тогда очень старый, — тупо говорит он.

Гарри внезапно и громко смеется.

— Как грубо, — говорит он. — А у тебя нахальный ротик, знаешь?

Луи знает. Ему многие говорили.

— Тебе это очень хорошо известно.

— Верно, — соглашается Гарри. — Ты нахально себя ведешь с самой первой встречи. Вообще, я буду по этому скучать. Когда все закончится, — его голос почти печальный.

Я тоже, думает Луи. Я тоже.

— Не могу сказать, что буду сильно скучать по «тут-тук» шуточкам. Или… твоему странному чувству стиля.

Гарри и бровью не ведет.

— Ты же знаешь, что я хочу тебе помочь, да? — спрашивает он, голос искрится от напряжения и чего-то еще, что причиняет Луи боль. — Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем просто гоняться за демонами.

Луи мрачно смеется.

— Да я по сути ничем другим не умею заниматься, так что, наверное, это гиблое дело. Жаль тебя разочаровывать. Мне не особо везет по жизни.

— У тебя хорошая душа, — говорит Гарри так, словно люди просто берут и говорят такое, словно это не закручивает каждый нерв Луи в наэлектризованный клубок, который затем начинает коротить. — Я знал это с самого начала нашей встречи, когда ты еще притворялся, что собираешься мне ее продать. Она светлая, светлее, чем у всех, что я видел, именно поэтому я не собирался у тебя ее покупать.

Луи до побеления в костяшках сжимает руль. Чувствует, как складки кожаного покрытия впиваются в ладони.

— Не собирался?

— Нет, — тихо и серьезно отвечает Гарри. — Душа — мощная штука. Ценная. Ты не можешь до конца этого понять, пока она у тебя есть, но когда ее лишаешься, то… не знаю. От разлуки любовь горячее, наверное? Но словами невозможно передать, насколько ценится душа, даже искореженная, слабая, не говоря уже о твоей.

Луи сглатывает, пытаясь обуздать внезапное ощущение того, что его органы вот-вот собираются вырваться наружу через пищевод, и расплескаться на оконном стекле розоватой желеподобной жижей.

— Я не святоша, — бормочет он сквозь сдавленное горло. — Не могу я быть аж настолько ценным, — он даже не уверен, что верит в души; он лицезрел лишь то, во что они могут превратиться в Аду.

— Но я вижу, — говорит Гарри. — Это одно из преимуществ работы. Твоя душа почти ослепляет. Я не смог бы предложить тебе ничего, что даже приближенно могло бы считаться честным обменом.

— Честным? — вторит Луи. С самого детства он мало задумывался над этим понятием. Жизнь несправедлива, как и смерть, или все, что находится между ними. Все, что ему остается — лишь попытки сделать что-то правильно, или хоть что-то приближенное к этому. Честность — она для людей, которые проживают счастливые жизни, те, которые Луи пытается защитить посредством обуздания зла, и не позволяет себе пуститься в саморазрушающие мысли о том, что честно, а что — нет, не позволяет себе жаловаться на место, которое ему отведено в этом мире. Так суждено, и этого он не в силах изменить. Желания лишь утяжеляют ношу.

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, — честную, справедливую, называй как хочешь. Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, потому что я демон, и я тебя не виню, но я не вор. Мои сделки справедливы настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Знаю, — говорит Луи. Гарри все равно ошибается насчет его души или же он просто пытается его подбодрить. — И… спасибо, — слова трудно выговорить, но он это делает, и чувствует облегчение, словно узел, опутавший внутренности, ослабел. — За помощь. Я знаю, что не подарок.

Гарри умолкает на секунду, и Луи мысленно готовится для очередного искреннего напутствия о ценности его души, но Гарри только слабо улыбается — Луи видит, когда бросает на него взгляд — и говорит:

— Хорошо, что я не люблю подарки.

— Ты невозможен, — ворчит Луи, и это правда. Он знает свои возможности: он знает, с какого расстояния может всадить пулю прямо в глаз быку; знает, насколько быстро он бегает; насколько он может задержать дыхание; и, важнее всего, он знает, чего не может.

 

***

 

Бывают моменты, когда Луи устает или пребывает в особенно мазохистском настроении, после перепихона, который оставил неприятное послевкусие во рту, или когда завалил дело, и тогда он чувствует, как его разум направляется к закрытым уголкам сознания, которые он обычно обходит стороной, и думает, к черту. Словно ночной сторож мозга, вооруженный связкой ключей, он открывает двери, которые обычно не трогает, и бросает «вперед» существам, что там обитают — злобным и озверевшим, опасными настолько, насколько могут быть опасными пойманные в ловушку и голодные звери — и позволяет им кружить вокруг него, облизывая пасть и рыча.

Когда ему было восемнадцать, отец застукал его с парнем, которого он привел домой из бара, думая, что Трой не вернется еще по крайней мере два дня (как он сам сказал), и в комнате воцарилась мгновенная тишина, которая, казалось, растянулась на целую вечность. Все трое из них замерли в каком-то подобии запутанной диорамы: Луи спиной на кровати, Джереми сверху на нем, Трой на пороге. Каждый раз Луи все дольше задерживается на этих мыслях, позволяя им бродить вокруг него сколько вздумается.

— Выметайся, — сказал его отец, когда тишина разбилась, и затем достал пистолет из кобуры, словно бы желая добавить приказу увесистости. — Выметайся, — повторил он, держа пистолет на виду. Джереми подскочил как пуля, покидая тело Луи и натягивая штаны, пока слезал с кровати, в спешке не беспокоясь застегнуть ремень или ширинку. Луи его не винил, только медленно потянулся за скомканной одеждой у подножия кровати.

После прозвучавшего звука захлопнувшейся двери, Трой подошел на два шага вперед и положил пистолет на письменный стол мотельной комнаты с громким властным звуком. Безрассудно вот так вот оставлять оружие, но когда гораздо позже Луи над этим задумывался, то понял, что таким образом мужчина хотел донести до него свою мысль. Пистолет лежал на самом видном месте, с любой стороны его было прекрасно видно, и взгляд Луи то и дело метался к нему, пока медленно и методично Трой приступал к своей привычной рутине — снял ботинки, пропустил стаканчик, достал блокнот, опрокинул еще один стаканчик, закрыл блокнот и спрятал подальше — в тишине, которая почти душила, словно бензин пропитывал ковер и они вдыхали ядовитые пары, ожидая кого-нибудь, кто подожжет спичку и подорвет это место до щепок.

Взрыва не произошло. Пистолет остался на месте — иногда даже казалось, что он подмигивал, — а отец по-прежнему молчал, сидя на другой кровати, не глядя на Луи, который чувствовал себя еще меньше обычного, пока ждал и ждал, и ждал.

После этого память вроде как отключается, но он чувствует остальное; ему вовсе не нужно видеть. Он позволяет ей завывать и скалить на него зубы до тех пор, пока она не устанет и не скользнет обратно в укромный уголок, где, удовлетворенная, уснет.

 

***

 

По дороге сюда он поставил телефон в беззвучный режим, устав от непрерывного жужжания, и теперь, когда он его проверяет, то видит, что там накопилась целая сотня пропущенных звонков, разделенных примерно поровну между Найлом и Лиамом. Есть еще один от номера, который он не узнает, и около минуты ломает над этим голову, но затем решает выяснить позже, когда они не будут припаркованы на обочине напротив дома бабушки Сташи — Глория Вебб, 68, — где, судя по всему, находится сама Сташа. Передвижная репортажная телевизионная станция практически блокирует въезд. Занавески на окнах задернуты.

Справа от него Гарри роется в обувной коробке, где они хранят бейджики. Лиам сделал несколько и для него; Луи просил только с ФБР, но Лиам питает уж очень нежную любовь к своему ламинатору.

— Нужна помощь? — нерешительно спрашивает Луи, неловко ерзая на сиденье и пытаясь не фокусировать внимания на том, как плотно ткань штанов облегает бедра. Они остановились у заправочной станции, чтобы переодеться: Луи в свою дешевую и неудобную форму федерала, а Гарри — в гораздо более качественную, которая появилась буквально из неоткуда. Юноша лишь пожал плечами, когда Луи спросил о ней. В результате молчаливого согласия переодевались они по очереди; Луи очень сильно пытался не думать о том, как раздевается Гарри, пока ждал и пялился на белую дверь, или не думать о том, как сам раздевался.

— Почему мы должны это делать? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ну бейджики, в смысле. Почему мы должны притворяться полицейскими? — хмурится он, разглядывая свой значок.

Луи вздыхает.

— Ну, Лиам не особо-то и притворяется, просто кое-где привирает. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, люди разговаривают с копами. Они не обязаны, но они этого не знают или просто бояться отказать. Никто не станет разговаривать с какими-то непонятными типами, которые появятся у них на пороге и начнут расспрашивать о демонах.

— Оу, — говорит Гарри. — В этом есть смысл. Но люди должны знать, что они не обязаны разговаривать с полицейскими. Немного странно пользоваться этим преимуществом.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Я уверен, что лгал столько, что никакая исповедь не поможет, так что от ещё одного грамма вранья никто не умрет. К тому же, мы пытаемся помочь. Так что поправь галстук и доверься мне.

— А что не так с моим галстуком?

Луи смеется и, прежде чем успевает подумать, тянется через сиденье и затягивает узел, подтягивая галстук выше, выше к горлу Гарри, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как дергается его адамово яблоко, когда пальцы Луи задевают его кожу.

— Вот так, — говорит он, не убирая рук. — Вот, подожди, лацканы тоже надо поправить, — он аккуратно разглаживает ткань, фокусируясь исключительно на материале в руках. Гарри плохой актер; ему понадобится очень много помощи, чтобы убедительно сыграть федерала. Два раза он почти запорол их прикрытие, когда они наведывались в больницу к Нику. — Теперь можно идти, — говорит он слегка высоким и слабым голосом, когда у него заканчиваются оправдания прикоснуться к Гарри. — Как я и сказал, доверься мне.

Гарри кивает.

— Значок при себе? — Гарри показывает ему значок, но открывает вверх тормашками, и Луи смеется. — Ладно, не делай такого в доме. Значок наверх, удостоверение вниз, оперуполномоченный Джаггер, — хихикает Луи. Гарри правда напоминает молодую копию Джаггера, такой же одновременно долговязый и вальяжный, обладающий настолько магнетической энергетикой и харизмой, что на секунду Луи думает, что он может быть музыкантом, что может им быть — он почти спрашивает, но одергивает себя. — Готов?

— К чему именно?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Ко всему.

— Всегда, — отвечает Гарри и открывает плечом дверь.

 

***

 

Луи положил в карман устройство проверки помехоустойчивости, которое трудно спрятать — это переработанный кассетный плеер, громоздкий, как черт, — но ему удается, и усталая на вид, седовласая женщина, которая открывает им дверь и кивает, когда они спрашивают, она ли миссис Веб, открывая дверь шире, когда ей показывают значок и спрашивают, могут ли они с напарником войти и задать несколько вопросов, кажется, не замечает. Прибор ничего не улавливает, но Луи все равно его не выключает, так, на всякий случай.

— Серы нет, — бормочет он Гарри, когда они садятся на диван в гостиной, а миссис Веб идет наверх за внучкой. — Ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Гарри качает головой, хотя его глаза слегка расширены, а линия плеч напряжена, но, наверное, он просто пытается сконцентрироваться. Как бы там ни было, у Луи нет времени об этом думать, потому что миссис Веб спускается вниз, а позади нее идет Сташа. Она выглядит такой маленькой и напуганной, что у Луи сердце разрывается при виде страха в ее карих глазах, темных теней, залегших под ними, слишком большого свитера, в который она одета, с наброшенным на голову капюшоном и опущенными рукавами, натянутыми на руки, которые она прижимает к груди, пока оглядывает парней сверху-вниз. Луи знаком этот страх.

— Привет, Сташа, — говорит он, пытаясь выдержать в тоне баланс добродушия и профессионализма, унять волнами накатывающее сочувствие, чтобы не сделать ничего глупого, например, не сорваться на крик. — Я оперуполномоченный Корнелл, а это мой напарник, оперуполномоченный Джаггер. Мы бы хотели задать тебе несколько вопросов.

— Я уже разговаривала с копами, — безэмоционально говорит девочка, садясь в кресло напротив них — распарованное, как и остальная мебель, — а взгляд мечется по комнате. Оценивает. Луи отчаянно надеется, что после этого ей окажут помощь. Он ни черта не смыслит в терапиях, и не особо им доверяет, но он не хочет, чтобы она чувствовала себя так же, как он чувствовал. Все еще чувствует. Должны же быть люди, которые помогут с этим справиться. — Вы думаете, что я чокнутая, да?

— Мы не думаем, что ты чокнутая, — отвечает Луи, — слышишь? У нас есть опыт в таких делах, как у тебя, и мы тебе верим, — он поворачивается к ее бабушке. — Миссис Веб, вы не могли бы оставить нас наедине? Стандартный протокол.

— Э, — начинает женщина. — Если честно, то я бы лучше-

— Иди, бабушка, — говорит Сташа. — Все в порядке.

— Оу, — отвечает она. — Ладно. Я буду на кухне. Вы не хотите воды или чего-нибудь еще?

— Ничего не нужно, спасибо, — Луи натянуто улыбается, и женщина уходит. Он поворачивается к Сташе, которая разглядывает свои колени, съежившись в защитную позу и явно не собираясь говорить первой. — Ты рассказала журналисту, что была одержимой, — говорит он спустя несколько мгновений тишины. — Ты можешь рассказать мне подробнее?

— Я ничего не понимала, — немедленно начинает девочка. — Я не могла нормально думать-

— Воу, постой, — Луи поднимает ладонь. — Помнишь, я сказал, что мы тебе верим? Я просто хочу знать, что произошло. Расскажи в мельчайших подробностях все, что вспомнишь, — девочка смотрит на него, и он борется с дрожью, которая грозится пуститься по его телу от пустоты ее взгляда, от того, насколько он ему знаком.

И тут дверь хлопает, и все трое подпрыгивают от неожиданности.

Саша издает звук похожий на нервное хихиканье.

— Я уже все рассказала полицейским, — настороженно говорит она. — Что здесь делает ФБР?

— Особое задание, — ровным тоном отвечает Луи. — И ты пересекла границу штатов, поэтому это наша юрисдикция. Сташа, обещаю, ты не в беде, и я не считаю тебя чокнутой.

— Честно?

— Честно. Можешь мне доверять, — говорит он, понимая, что это ничего не значит, но все же надеется на обратное. — Ничего из того, что ты скажешь, не сможет меня шокировать.

— А как насчет вашего напарника? — спрашивает она, кивая в сторону Гарри. — Он выглядит напуганным.

— Агент Джаггер — новенький, — говорит Луи прежде чем из приоткрытого рта Гарри доносится хоть один звук. — На стажировке. Под моим обучением, — он косит взгляд в сторону, и Гарри закрывает рот и отводит глаза. Луи вновь возвращается к Сташе. — Что последнее ты помнишь перед своим исчезновением?

Девочка пожимает плечами, и ее взгляд задерживается на Гарри, пока она говорит:

— Не много. Кажется, я спала. Мне сказали, что был пожар, но я не помню.

— Ладно, — продолжает Луи. — Днем прежде, ты не заметила черного дыма или запаха серы? Словно яйца протухли?

Сташа все еще на него не смотрит. Он слышит шаги на лестнице наверху.

— Зачем вы спрашиваете? — интересуется она. — Что вы за копы такие?

— Я объясню, — отвечает Луи. — Просто ответь честно, хорошо?

— А как вас зовут, скажите еще раз? — ее взгляд не отрывается от Гарри, который смотрит вниз, разглядывая ботинки.

Луи ерзает на диване.

— Я оперуполномоченный агент Корнелл, а это оперуполномоченный агент Джаггер.

— Ваши имена, а не фамилии, — говорит она, дергая шнурок на толстовке, то завязывая, то развязывая, снова и снова.

Ладно. В этом деле, видимо, поможет более близкое знакомство. Вся эта затея с федералами пока не приносит никаких плодов. Луи нужно сделать так, чтобы они казались более безопасными. Он прикладывает ладонь к груди.

— Я Луи, — говорит он, — а это Гарри.

— Гарри, — повторяет она, — и Луи, — уголок ее губ дергается, и она прекращает теребить шнурок толстовки, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Прости, что ты сказала? — спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь вперед и положив руки на колеи, желая замедлить пульс. Что-то не так. Ну еще бы, ругает он себя, ею просто несколько недель пользовался демон.

Девочка улыбается, и комната внезапно полностью замирает, словно каждая частица замерзает в воздухе.

— Я сказала, что рада снова видеть вас обоих. Давненько не виделись.

Каждая крупица надежды, которую питал Луи насчет того, что это все последствия травмы, бесследно исчезает, когда девочка моргает раз, дважды, три раза, и с широкой улыбкой полностью распахивает глаза, в них не оказывается зрачков: только глубокий красный цвет, цвет свернувшейся крови, который, кажется, вытягивает свет вокруг них.

Он слышит, громче чем по идее должно быть — все звуки стали громче на несколько децибелов, ему слышно монотонное капанье текущей трубы на кухне, шорох колышущихся за окном листьев, — как Гарри издает звук, словно из его легких вышибло весь воздух. Луи видит боковым зрением, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки, но ему трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо ядовитого, уродливого демона, который вселился в Сташу, и сейчас глазами блуждает по телу Луи, с головы до пят и обратно. Он пытается пошевелиться, но понимает, что не может, и осознание омывает его волной тошноты. Он снова оказался в ловушке, он был глупым и безрассудным, всем, чем пытался не быть, и потерпел неудачу.

— Ну и ну, ты сильно подрос с тех пор, как я последний раз тебя видела, — она чеканит остро, с сарказмом, не осталось и следа от того запуганного, пустого, детского голоса. Голоса, которым она пользовалась. Она просто ребенок, думает Луи, чувствуя, как горячая волна отчаяния омывает его нутро. — Хотя если на то пошло, то я тебя толком и не видела, только изнутри, — широко улыбается она.

— Хорош трепаться, — начинает Луи, голос дрожит самую малость. — Что ты с ней  
сделала?

Демоница закатывает глаза.

— Она спит, глупыш, — вздыхает девочка. — Вообще, я сама очень сладко дремала, пока вы двое сюда не вломились со своими вопросами. Много же у тебя времени ушло на мои поиски, не правда ли? Признаюсь, я удивлена. Твой папуля всегда быстро справлялся. Но, видимо, все-таки яблочко может… упасть далеко от яблони, да? Вот эта совсем не пошла в свою мать, — она указывает вниз на тело, словно говорит об одежде, а не о человеческом существе, о ребенке, которого она надела. — Милая женщина. Очень жаль, но что поделаешь?

— Пошла ты, — выплевывает Луи.

Она цокает языком и барабанит пальцами по столу. Монотонный тупой звук напоминает ему о школьных днях и мешает сосредоточиться. Когда кто-то так делал в школе: стучал карандашом или что-то еще, у него зубы сводило.

— Как грубо. Твоя мамочка не учила тебя манерам? — ее глаза взблескивают, и она продолжает стучать. — Ах. Нет, не научила. Какая жалость.

— Пошла нахер, — снова говорит он, потому что не может придумать ничего другого, не может пошевелиться, не может, блять, сдвинуться с места. — Ты ебаное исчадие ада, кусок проклятого дерьма, я сейчас-

— Молчать, — огрызается она, и внезапно он с ужасом осознает, что не может говорить, словно рот зацементировали. — Сегодня у меня нет времени на болтовню. У меня все расписано по минутам, я уверена, ты поймешь. Я выделила для тебя время только из вежливости, раз уж ты всю жизнь потратил на мои поиски, не правда ли?

Луи не может ответить, поэтому пытается сказать взглядом. Я тебя прикончу, думает он. Не знаю, как, но прикончу.

Она фыркает.

— Как печально. Теперь мне вроде как хочется оставить тебя и твоего дружка в покое. Говоря о котором… — она взмахивает запястьем, и голова Луи поворачивается в сторону, так сильно, что он буквально чувствует, как там что-то трескается, и он издает короткий шокированный звук через плотно сомкнутые губы.

Гарри смотрит на демоницу, краски покинули его лицо, словно каждая крупица красного пигмента из тела впиталась в его глаза, которые настолько широко открыты, что Луи внезапно начинает волноваться, не сделала ли она чего и ему тоже, он волнуется о Гарри, но чувство уходит, прежде чем он успевает хоть что-нибудь с ним сделать, а затем демоница снова говорит:

— Гарри, — нежно произносит она. Луи помнит одно дело, когда ведьма подкладывала лезвия в конфеты на Хеллоуин. Умерло трое человек, прежде чем Луи с Зейном успели до нее добраться. Именно так сейчас звучит ее голос. Сладко, как конфетка. — Давненько не виделись. Хорошо выглядишь, милый.

Гарри не сдвигается ни на миллиметр. Даже не моргает; просто сидит, словно обернулся в камень, как в одной из тех книг, которые читала маленькому Луи его мама. Истории так сильно его пугали, что он до полуночи не мог заснуть, и в итоге мама позволяла ему поспать в ее кровати. Страх, который циркулирует сейчас по его телу, очень похож на тот, но его очень быстро догоняет злость из-за того, что Гарри ничего не делает, как и в прошлый раз, как-

— Должна сказать, когда Маги рассказал мне, что он тебя видел, я почти ему не поверила. Ты очень изворотлив. Мне всегда нравилась в тебе эта черта, ты же знаешь.

Это был его план? Наверное, да; Луи был таким глупым, настолько сильно поддался импульсу и нужде, что позволил поймать себя на крючок. Она знает Гарри; все это время он на нее работал. Гарри привел их сюда, и сейчас не предпринимает никаких попыток ее одолеть или хотя бы сбежать. Он просто сидит, свободно опустив по бокам руки, и смотрит, а Луи чувствует словно сейчас взорвется от невозможности пошевелиться и разразиться ругательствами и плевками «как ты смеешь», хотя прекрасно видит ситуацию и понимает, что сам виноват, что в нее угодил. Но он все равно хочет разорвать Гарри на кусочки, беспощадно растерзать зубами.

— Я соскучилась по тебе, милый, — говорит девочка, тем самым тоном, комбинацией кислоты и сладости, что смешиваются во что-то тошнотворно приторное. — Так вот чем ты занимался, да? Развлекался с симпатичными охотниками? — она указывает на Луи. — С этим? Я слышала ты повеселился с ним на славу.

Все это время она кружила вокруг Гарри, а он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Сейчас она так близко, что может к нему прикоснуться, и Луи видит, как она кладет ладонь ему на плечо, видит, как напрягается рука Гарри. Демоница шепчет что-то ему на ухо, и он видит, как ему не удается скрыть дрожи от ее слов, и затем она беззаботно приближается к Луи.

— Приятно было повидаться, — говорит она, — но мне правда нужно идти. Гарри… — юноша тут же переводит на нее взгляд, — …будь лапочкой и позаботься о мусоре? А затем мы пойдем домой.

Смертельный ужас, поселившийся в груди Луи, разрастается еще больше, когда он видит, как Гарри остро и резко кивает — он может двигаться, значит, просто не хотел — и начинает приближаться к Луи, той самой странной походкой; Луи думал, что теперь, когда ему больше не нужно притворяться, он сбросит маску, будет идти более крадущимися шагами с целью выполнить приказ. Тот факт, что Гарри убьет его, все так же неуклюже сгорбившись, кажется какой-то грандиозной шуткой, но Луи знает, что это в нем гордость говорит, заслуженное наказание за оказанное демону доверие — а он и доверял Гарри, понимает он, невзирая на то, что считал себя бдительным — за то, что повернулся спиной вопреки предупреждениям отца.

Извини, пап, думает он, пока Гарри подходит настолько близко, что Луи чувствует, как от его движений колышется воздух. Унижение из-за невозможности говорить, вызвериться на Гарри — хотя он сам виноват, что угодил в ловушку — сжирает его заживо. Он все еще может двигать головой, поэтому поднимает на юношу взгляд, пытаясь изо всех сил вздернуть подбородок и бесстрастно взглянуть в алую глубину его глаз, сказать, ну вперед, ублюдок, на том свете увидимся.

Позади них раздается треск, но Луи не отводит взгляда. Если Гарри собирается его убить, если именно так он умрет, то он хотя бы будет, черт возьми, смотреть ему при этом в глаза. Луи не собирается умирать, пока будет оглядываться за плечо. Не будь трусом, думает он, глаза жжет от того, что он их не закрывает. Будь чертовым мужиком.

Зрение затуманивается, заполняется пульсирующим красным светом и все остальное исчезает.

 

***

 

Луи не помнит, как отец ударил его впервые. А стоило бы. Есть такие вещи, которые нужно помнить, но следующие после пожара месяцы как в тумане. Он не знает, сколько раз такое случалось, прежде чем память начала возвращаться, но когда он вспоминает об одном таком случае — когда ему было двенадцать, он уронил серебряные пули, которые должен был держать, и они закатились в канализационную решетку, — он не помнит удивления, поэтому знает, что такое случалось не впервые.

Такое случалось очень часто, а затем прекращалось на долгое время. В общем, думает Луи, если начертить график, то на протяжении многих лет кривая опускалась вниз, проколов случалось все меньше, а сам он становился все лучше, способнее и ответственнее, уже не был такой обузой. Но он все чаще и чаще вел себя как подросток, затевал драки в школе и шлялся по барам с фальшивым удостоверением личности, которое можно было использовать только в крайних случаях, и такое происходило все чаще. Если посмотреть на это со стороны, что Луи иногда удавалось, он может почти понять, что катализатором его поведения служило эмоциональное состояние Троя, состояние охоты, но это реже, и он не может винить своего отца за то, что он раздражался. Луи ведь был настоящей занозой в заднице, с которой ему пришлось уживаться, потому что мальчик убил семью, которой был нужен. Он правда не может. Зейн пытался. Найл тоже, но не так настырно или так, по крайней мере, помнит Луи. Зейн был единственным, кто смотрел ему в глаза и спрашивал:

— Отец бил тебя в детстве? — на это Луи всегда закатывал глаза, фыркал и говорил Зейну не драматизировать, и затем настойчиво менял тему, игнорируя то, как внимательно смотрел на него парень, решая, послушаться или нет.

Дело в том, что это не так уж и важно. У Луи детство и так было испорчено всеми возможными способами и как-то извращенно он наслаждался тем, как нормально для него было это самое «испорченное детство». И редкий сильный удар по губам от отца за какой-нибудь нахальный комментарий не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, если сравнить с охотой на вампиров, демонов и призраков например. Люди всегда пытались раздуть из мухи слона — впрочем, он никогда не поднимал эту тему, разве только в качестве небрежной пьяной шутки незнакомцу, но только вот появление в школе с перебинтованной рукой или сломанной ногой всегда наводило людей на подозрения.

К счастью, они никогда подолгу не задерживались на одном месте, поэтому люди не успевали начать что-нибудь подозревать, но Луи ненавидел, ненавидел, когда учитель отводил его в сторонку после уроков с этим свои отвратительно сочувствующим выражением на лице, и спрашивал с таким тоном, словно он был малышом, которому сделали бо-бо, случилось ли что-нибудь у него дома, не ранил ли его там кто-нибудь. Он всегда отвечал отрицательно и улыбался. Он никогда не пользовался отмазкой «упал с лестницы», это было бы тупо, но у него всегда была одна наготове: его велосипед застрял в рельсах и он полетел через руль; он отрабатывал трюки на скейте и ударился коленом и локтем об асфальт; или неудачно обращался с бензопилой в деревообделочной мастерской. Довольно подробно, чтобы поверить, но не настолько, чтобы это походило на вранье. Он чуть ли не с математической точностью высчитывал соотношение. Да и не враньем это было, не совсем; никто дома не причинял ему травм, о которых его спрашивали, но не мог же он сказать, что демон повесил его на стенку, или что его шарахнуло машиной, а отец не успел вовремя сжечь дотла призрака, который ей управлял.

Но был один раз, когда его спросили об увечье, которое, как раз-таки нанес отец, когда был слишком уставшим и злился на сына. Тогда парню было пятнадцать и он чуть не на стенки лез, будучи явно не в состоянии усидеть на месте и заняться изготовлением защитных амулетов, что было чертовски простой задачей, поэтому он должен был легко с ней справиться.

— Нет, — сглатывая, ответил он. — Ввязался в драку, вы же меня знаете. Язык без костей и все такое.

Учитель, которая его допрашивала, мисс О’Райли, часто выгоняла его из класса за болтовню или за то, что он всех отвлекал, так что услышав его отговорку, ее нахмуренные брови разгладились, а на лице проступило облегчение. Затем она снова вздернула брови и сказала, что если бы он хоть половину из того времени, что тратил на проделки, уделял домашней работе, то учился бы у нее на одни пятерки. Он скромно улыбнулся и, закинув на плечо рюкзак, вылетел из комнаты прямо в ванную, где ему потребовалось минут десять на то, чтобы унять дрожь. Уже во второй раз на неделе он опаздывал в школу, и его оставили после уроков, поэтому домой он попал позже аж целых два часа, и это с учетом планов потратить время на поиски местного кладбища (и затем потренироваться и почистить пистолеты), так что в целом остаток дня пошел под откос. Впрочем, не хуже чем всегда, так что он не жаловался. По крайней мере, у него не болели колени или локти и ничего не нужно было бинтовать.

От случая к случаю, он осознавал, что ему хотелось об этом поговорить, сказать, эй, не думаю, что отец меня очень любит, да я его и не виню, потому что обстоятельства сложились отвратительно, но у меня странное ощущения и иногда на меня такое накатывает, и из-за этого у меня тоже странное ощущение, и иногда мне кажется, что эта самая нормальная часть из всего, что, наверное, само по себе ненормально, и затем спросить, что ты думаешь? Как мне себя чувствовать?

Он хорошо справлялся с приказами, он их понимал, привык к ним, а когда внезапно у него не осталось ни одного, он был потерян и нуждался в ком-то, кто мог сказать ему что делать, что думать, что чувствовать. Именно это, больше остального, его пошатнуло. Иногда ему хочется с кем-то поговорить, но он знает, что люди просто зациклятся на неправильных мыслях, на том, что иногда его отец становился жестоким, когда Луи его раздражал, он знал, что они не поймут, что в таком поведении был смысл, и что это его утешало. Если Луи раздражал, то он за это получал. Луи проваливался на охоте, значит, были последствия. Причина и следствие. Порядок в хаосе и разрухе, что стало частью его жизни после того, как он, подконтрольный демону, сжег свой дом вместе с мамой и отцом. Луи все контролировал: его задачей было не облажаться, следовать указаниям, не поднимать головы, выполнять то, что требовала ситуация, и выполнять хорошо. Он научился терпеть наказания за свои ошибки, и, так или иначе, все это имело смысл.

Возможно, он настолько привык к наказаниям, что после смерти своего отца он чувствовал себя безнадежно потерянным и одиноким, и ему самому пришлось учиться отвечать за себя без крепкой руки, которая его направляла. Именно об этой части своей жизни он совсем не хотел говорить: о том, насколько маленьким и напуганным она заставляла его чувствовать; о том, как ему иногда хотелось обрести человека, который говорил бы ему, что он налажал или не дотянул до нужного уровня, кого-то, чье слово было бы законом, кто держал бы его в ежовых рукавицах. Человека, который разделил бы для него мир на добро и зло, на «правильное» и «неправильное», а он должен был запомнить, но теперь уже самостоятельно, и это пугало его до глубины души. Он не мог подобрать этому слов, правда, явно не тех, которые могли заставить кого-нибудь это понять, не тех, которые не звучали бы жалко и уныло. Вот поэтому, когда Зейн до него допытывался, он держал рот на замке и напоминал себе, что хороший охотник не трепался о чувствах, поэтому и он не собирался этого делать, и все на этом.

 

***

 

Он чувствует что-то на своем лице: наверняка какой-то монстр, от которого ему нужно избавиться, прежде чем он лишит его крови или костей или всей чертовой жизни, но когда он тянется к нему рукой и царапает ногтями, он не чувствует там плоти или волос, или слизи, или экзоскелета, ничего, что на ощупь могло напоминать существо: просто гладкий и твердый пластик, знакомый материал, но радости в этом мало. Он продолжает тянуть, знает, что это плохо, но что-то теплое и сухое хватает его за запястье, останавливая.

— Нет, нет, не снимай маску, она тебе нужна. Ты знаешь, где ты?

На одно ужасное ошеломленное мгновение ему кажется, что если он откроет глаза, то окажется, что он вернулся во времени, назад в белую комнату, где медсестра мягко скажет ему, что его родители не выжили, и что он не должен пытаться заговорить, а затем ему придется еще раз прожить то же десятилетие, снова и снова совершая те же ошибки.

Мгновение проходит, перед глазами вырисовывается обстановка, на сетчатке мелькают черные пятна, когда он часто моргает, пока перед глазами не начинает рассеиваться алая пелена. Шипящий звук принадлежит концентратору кислорода, который подсоединен к маске на его лице, и уголком глаза он видит статическое воздушное движение насоса, который закачивает воздух в его легкие; больно, словно внутри него раскаленные до красна огоньки, которые ранят нежную ткань, а насос их раздувает с каждым движением. Он хочет избавиться от аппарата, но прекращает тянуть, когда ему приказывает властный голос, и он заставляет себя медленно и глубоко вдыхать, игнорируя болезненное ощущение в горле.

Над ним возвышается облицованный плитками потолок, белый и немного облупившийся по углам. Флуоресцентное освещение слепит глаза, поэтому ему приходится отвести взгляд, нерешительно поворачивая голову в сторону и издавая задушенный болезненный звук, когда движение напоминает ему, как что-то разорвалось в его шее, когда демон, вселившийся в Сташу, заставил его посмотреть на Гарри-

Гарри здесь. Сидит в слишком маленьком для него больничном кресле, зажав меж коленями ладони и опустив голову. Он не поднимает взгляда, когда Луи хрипло его окликает.

— К твоему сведению, — слышит он справа, — вот именно об этом сумасшедшем дерьме я тебе вчера и говорил. Но, видимо, я не достаточно ясно излагался, — помимо легкости, которую Найл пытается придать своему тону, в нем слышится знатная доля страха и злости, и это отрезвляет, еще больше, когда Луи — осторожно — поворачивается в сторону его голоса и видит, насколько измученно и разбито выглядит парень, глаза покрасневшие и подпухшие. Он кусал ногти; местами пошла кровь.

— Гарри, — пытается сказать Луи, поднимая руку, словно пытаясь сказать: вот он, держите его.

Найл его игнорирует.

— Лиам разговаривает с полицией, стараясь не дать им повесить на вас умышленный поджог. И я решил провернуть аферу со страховкой, но пришлось собственноручно заниматься делом. Слишком уж Лиам честный, — хмурясь, он качает головой. — Ох, и если тебе интересно, мы с Лиамом следовали за вами по пятам, и слава, блять, Богу.

— Что, — начинает Луи, но Найл поднимает ладонь, и он замолкает. Выражение на лице парня не на шутку его пугает.

— Не пытайся говорить, твое горло повреждено из-за дыма. Хочешь знать, что произошло?

Легонько, до раздражения боязливо, Луи кивает. Он бросает красноречивый взгляд в сторону Гарри, надеясь, что это донесет сообщение.

— Мы и до него доберемся, — произносит Найл. — В общем, как я и говорил, мы с Лиамом сидели у вас на хвосте. Может, около получаса. Было бы быстрее, если бы Лиам не был за рулем, ты же его знаешь, всегда нудит из-за чертового ограничения скорости. В общем, после твоего драматичного удаления, мы ударили по педалям. Представь себе мое удивление, когда мы доехали до дома и увидели, что он полыхает. Знаешь, такого исхода совершенно никто не ожидал и не планировал, особенно если учесть историю этого демона, — Луи не нравится саркастический и раздраженный Найл. Он осознает, что пытается спрятаться от его обжигающего взгляда, жалящего голоса, и ненавидит себя за это, потому что Найл прав, и до ужаса отчетливо он чувствует, как глаза жгут и слезятся, и он начинает яростно моргать. — Поэтому Лиам, этот самоотверженный и благородный мудак, бежит прямо туда, чтобы тебя отыскать, рвется мимо пожарных машин и, знаешь, настоящих пожарных, а я сижу, как идиот, потому что не могу бегать, что, между прочим, я мог бы сделать, если бы ты не был таким блядски суицидальным тупым ублюдком. В общем, так прошло где-то около получаса и за это время я уже успел смириться с мыслью, что ты отбросил коньки, может, потянув за собой и Лиама, а потом вот этот… — он кивает в сторону Гарри, — … выходит, волоча за собой вас обоих. Лиама тащит на плече, а тебя — на руках. Ты выглядел словно то еще пугало, и, ах да, еще и не дышал. Потом он позвал парамедиков и ошивался возле тебя до тех пор, пока тебя не воскресили, а затем убежал обратно в дом за бабушкой. Которая, к слову, умерла, — слова жестко звучат в воздухе, и Луи чувствует, как хмурится его лицо. — В общем, с тех пор он не произнес ни слова, впал в какой-то ступор, так что если тебе удастся его как-нибудь разговорить, то это было бы просто замечательно. Оу, и Лиам, кстати, получил дохера ожогов второй степени, пока тебя искал. И демонический паренек тоже, но он никого к себе не подпускает. Вот, на этом и все. Но ты оклемаешься, кстати, просто обычные ожоги и дымовое отравление, но врачи волновались, не повредился ли твой мозг, поскольку не знали, как долго ты не дышал. Еще вопросы?

Луи слабо качает головой. Она мертва она мертва она мертва, звучит в его ушах, а затем не дышит не дышит, а затем снова она мертва. Стойте. Черт, у него есть вопрос. Он слабо махает, не уверен даже, на что это должно указывать, но Найл, кажется, его понял, поскольку тянется к его кислородной маске и говорит: «Давай, только покороче», и затем оттягивает ее от лица.

— Сташа? — хрипит Луи. — Еще кто-то пострадал?

Найл опускает маску на его лицо и качает головой, выражение мрачное.

— Снова пропала, — говорит он, — и нет. Спасибо, блять, Богу.

Слышится звук открывшейся двери, и Найл поворачивается.

— Да, он проснулся, — говорит он, — спасибо. Но мне кажется, что ему больно. Лу? — Луи кивает. — Думаю, если вы вколете ему морфин, то он это оценит, — Луи снова кивает. Он хочет не чувствовать. — Его давление несколько раз подскакивало, но не сильно, да и я вроде как его утомил, так что не стоит об этом волноваться.

Медсестра крутится вокруг него и делает отметки в блокноте, а затем подсоединяет трубочку с морфином, которой он не заметил, и он отсчитывает секунды, в течение которых его поглощает тьма.

 

***

 

Просыпаться снова, снова и снова чем-то напоминает дежавю. Каждый раз он продолжает засыпать спустя минуту после пробуждения, а когда ему наконец удается остаться в сознании больше нескольких минут, он видит, что в палате уже стемнело, а на прикроватном стуле по-прежнему сидит сгорбленная фигура.

Он сглатывает; чувство такое, словно ножом по горлу, но боль немного притупилась, и когда он испытывает свой голос, выясняется, что он в состоянии воспроизвести довольно ясный звук. Он мгновенно приободряется, но затем на него накатывает волна тошноты, от осознания того, насколько часто он оказывается в таких ситуациях. Так или иначе, она продолжает его сюда упекать, словно это какая-нибудь игра — а так оно и есть, понимает Луи. Он просто часть игры, и она загоняет его в те же углы, снова и снова, а его игральная фишка недальнозорная и беспомощная, способная просчитывать только один ход за раз.

Силуэт рядом с ним — Гарри, понимает он — немного вздрагивает, легонько выдыхая и чмыхая. Луи прокашливается, и фигура Гарри замирает, волнами излучая напряжение. Если бы Луи мог, если бы у него была энергия, он бы сел и потряс его за плечи и сказал объясни.

Но сейчас он может только прохрипеть: «Какого черта?», и надеяться, что его мысль ясна.

Следует тишина, подчеркнутая ритмичным и раздражающим пищанием монитора и шумом кислородного устройства, и на секунду кажется, что он может расслышать даже звук ресниц Гарри, когда он моргает. Приглушенный свет просачивается из коридора и отражается в его огромных темных зрачках.

Объясни, пытается сказать он лицом.

— Прости, — шепчет Гарри, и Луи такого совсем не ожидал. Если бы он не лежал, то пошатнулся бы. — Блять, мне так жаль, я… Боже, я даже не знаю, откуда начать, — его голос настолько разбитый и несчастный.

Да пошло оно все. Луи стягивает кислородную маску. По ощущениям все нормально, лучше чем в прошлые разы, когда он вот так просыпался. Он концентрируется на том, чтобы четко произнести каждый слог:

— Все это время ты на нее работал.

— Нет, — настаивает Гарри, — нет, все совсем не так, прости, пожалуйста.

Луи его игнорирует, пару раз глубоко вдыхая, прежде чем продолжает:

— Но как ты тогда от нее избавился? Она тебя отпустила по доброте душевной? Или вы заключили сделку, что ты доставишь меня прямо к ее порогу и будешь прощен? Вся эта сопливая история была враньем, — он пытается перестать кашлять и глубоко дышит через маску.

Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Гарри согнулся в три погибели, выражение на лице жалобное и нахмуренное.

— Нет, не была, — надломлено говорит он. — Богом клянусь, я говорил тебе правду, я не знал, что это была она. Прости, прости, — продолжает бормотать он, уставившись на пол и слегка раскачиваясь, кажется, сам того не замечая.

— Я уже по горло сыт этим загадочным дерьмом, — хрипит Луи, — и мои легкие не хотят, чтобы я говорил, поэтому тебе придется объясниться.

Гарри бормочет что-то нечленораздельное, все еще разглядывая пол.

— Что? Громче говори, я тебя, блять, не слышу, — под хрипом кислородной маски Луи распознает свой собственный тон, одновременно и непривычный, и знакомый, хотя он не уверен, где его слышал. Странно, но ему хочется от него спрятаться, невзирая на то, что он сам его издает.

— Ее зовут Каролина, — громче говорит Гарри и трясется, как осиновый лист. Его голос едва слышим поверх шума больничных аппаратов. — Это была Каролина. Клянусь, я не знал, что ты искал именно ее. То есть, я начал догадываться, но подумал, что у меня просто паранойя, знаешь, постоянно начеку. Много демонов подходят под это описание, я не хотел, чтобы именно этот оказался ею, прости, — Луи борется с внезапным сильным импульсом сдвинуться ближе к боку кровати и протянуть руку, чтобы успокоить парня. Но импульс проходит, немного его утомляя.

— Кто такая Каролина? — хрипит Луи, хотя думает, что знает. Ему просто нужно услышать из уст Гарри.

Тот выдыхает, медленно, протяжно, с контролем, и снова закрывает глаза, лицо бесстрастно.

— Мой босс, — говорит он, — хотя, э-э, даже больше чем просто босс, она мой… была… моим, ну вроде как наставником. Наверное, именно так она себя называла, — он явно пытается не дать голосу дрогнуть, и что-то внутри Луи начинает болеть, но это не та боль, как бывает от полученных травм или болезни.

Он кивает, говоря: продолжай.

Гарри молчит на протяжении нескольких длинных минут; когда он продолжает говорить, то загробным и мрачным тоном, тем, который время от времени прорезался в разговорах, а Луи интересовался, что служило причиной тому, что Гарри явно уносился мыслями куда-то далеко, пока формировал слова. У него до ужаса апатичный голос, такой, словно из него высосали всю жизнь.

— Она не, э-э, не заключила меня в ловушку или что там еще. Думаю, она просто ожидала, что я выполню ее приказ. Который я, ну, — с губ Гарри срывается безрадостный горький смех, от него пульс Луи снова учащается. — Она не особо-то и ошиблась, да? Я собирался, — снова повторяет: — Я собирался.

— Я не… я не знаю, как объяснить, мне очень жаль. Ты должен держаться от меня подальше, мне нельзя доверять, — внезапно он всхлипывает, сотрясаясь всем телом, и прячет лицо в изгиб локтя, а плечи начинают дрожать.

Луи в абсолютной растерянности — он не смог бы ничего сказать, даже если бы горло не болело, думает он. Глубоко внутри он знает, что страх, который он видит, подлинный. Гарри в ужасе.

— А ты проверь, — хрипит он. — Останься. Поговори.

— Ладно, — Гарри вытирает лицо; кожа припухла и покраснела, но глаза сухие, когда он поднимает нерешительный взгляд, словно желая убедиться, что правильно расслышал Луи. Тот кивает. — Хорошо. Э-э, спасибо. Я не знаю, откуда начать-

— Ну неплохо бы начать с начала, — говорит Луи. Не стоит ему говорить; половина согласных получаются немыми, словно воздух.

Что-то похожее на улыбку трогает губы Гарри.

— Ну, тогда это надолго, — Луи жестом указывает на окружившие его аппараты и вздергивает брови в немом укоре: «А куда ты, блять, думаешь я уйду?». Снова появляется намек на ямочки, всего лишь на долю секунды.

— Справедливо, — говорит он. — Тогда с самого начала.

Луи смотрит в глаза Гарри, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как он слабеет, словно физически сжимается в собственном чужом теле, лишь бы говорить ровным, но все же слабым голосом.

— Прежде я рассказывал тебе о своей сделке, поэтому эту часть я пропущу. В общем, сестра поборола рак, у меня было десять лет в запасе и затем… затем я отправился в Ад. И, э-э, я не уверен, что смогу описать, какого это, потому что я не думаю, что у меня было хоть малейшее о нем понятие, когда я был еще человеком. Я думал, что в общих чертах понимал, что такое боль и так далее, особенно наблюдая, как через нее проходила Джемма, но, э-э, оказалось, что я не понимал. Совсем не понимал.

— Есть одна, ну, особенность, если говорить о боли. Она поглощает абсолютно все, все связано с ней. Это словно… — Гарри замолкает на мгновение, глядя сквозь Луи, далеко в пространство, словно разглядывая внушающий благоговейный трепет вид, или что-то еще страшнее, что мгновение спустя заставляет его сомкнуть глаза, лишь бы не видеть, и продолжает говорить: — Когда единственное, что в течение долгого времени было тебе знакомо, это боль, от которой ты не мог уйти, лишь она была в твоих мыслях, то все, что тебя волнует, это лишь как ее избежать, понимаешь? Ты делаешь все что угодно лишь бы от нее избавиться. Совершаешь такие поступки, на которые никогда не подумал бы, что способен.

Луи кивает. В какой-то степени он понимает. Он знает, что такое бежать так, словно за тобой гонится стая Адских псов, знать, что если ты остановишься на секунду, они разорвут тебя в мгновение ока; он знает, какого это, когда все твое существование сужается до двух точек под названием «боль» и «меньше боли», и при том последнее — всегда временное состояние, что-то, что у тебя в любой момент могут отнять. Кажется, единственное, что он знает, это как ускользать из смертельно опасных ситуаций, как жульничать, как правдами и неправдами выбираться из могилы, которую он сам себе роет. Брать, бежать, прятаться. Как продираться сквозь хаос, пока он сам не станет его частью.

— Мне… — Гарри пару раз глубоко вдыхает, закрыв глаза. — Мне дали шанс освободиться, и я им воспользовался. Мне было плевать на все, кроме того, чтобы больше не болело. Кажется, тогда прошло около десяти лет. Не долго, но я был… не знаю. Мягкотелым. Наивным, точнее.

— Я кому-то приглянулся, — продолжает он, а Луи не знает, что именно это означает в Аду. Он не хочет думать о том, как ребенок торгуется своей душой ради спасения жизни сестры и о том, как его подвергают боли до тех пор, пока он не перестает быть человеком. — А именно своему босу. Меня ей, э-э… поручили, думаю, хотя ее могли и попросить, — он пусто смеется.

Луи склоняет голову.

— Поручили? — спрашивает он, не снимая маски.

Но Гарри вроде как его расслышал.

— Чтобы меня пытать, — отвечает он тем самым безжизненным тоном. — Она была довольно… опытной.

Не прошенные картинки того, как Гарри кричит от боли, связанный и обездвиженный, невольно проскальзывают в мозгу Луи. Увиденное посылает по телу дрожь, и в желудке тугим узлом скручивается боль. Гарри какое-то мгновение молчит, уставившись в пространство, одна рука ритмично сжимает бедро, наверное, до боли. Он не здесь, не совсем; Луи редко за ним такое наблюдал, но он узнает такое состояние, это словно шок от того, когда ты впервые осознал, что окно, прорезанное в соседнюю комнату — на самом деле зеркало, и твое собственное отражение так сильно тебя пугает, что ты чуть ли не вскрикиваешь.

— В общем, — продолжает Гарри несколько громче, — я ей пришелся по вкусу и спустя некоторое время она начала предлагать мне… вещи. Сказала, что ей нравится моя сущность, и что если я захочу, то она может потянуть за ниточки и достать мне легкую работу в качестве ее подручника. А все, что мне нужно было сделать… то есть, неважно, в общем, это просто…

Следует очередная ужасающая затяжная пауза. Луи смотрит на сгорбленную спину юноши, которая теперь кажется уже, чем ему показалось при их первой встрече. Сколько уже времени прошло с того момента? Месяцы, не меньше. Он не знает, сколько именно. Он несмело отрывает руку от железного перила кровати и тянет к парню в желании утешить, но когда рука почти его касается, Гарри сильно вздрагивает, сильнее вжимаясь в стену и съеживаясь, подтягивая колени к груди и скрещивая руки.

Оу. Внезапно Луи очень уверен — у него были подозрения, но он отодвинул их в сторону, — что он не хочет слушать остальную часть истории. Но он должен. Его одолевает чувство, что он в одном шаге от понимания чего-то очень важного. Он начинает тянуться к маске, чтобы сказать: «Я не причиню тебе боли», но сглатывает слова и молчит, плотно поджав губы.

Спустя какое-то время — минуты, часы, он не уверен, он не может считать пиканье монитора, слишком сосредоточившись на трясущейся у кровати фигуре, — Гарри выпрямляется, медленно, словно это отнимает слишком много сил.

— Я не мог ей отказать, — говорит он, словно из него это клещами вытягивают, заодно разрывая на части. — В общем, прости. Вот в чем было тогда дело. Я замер, я просто… я ничего не мог сделать, не мог, только не тогда, когда там была она. Мне так жаль, так жаль, — он разражается громкими всхлипами, пытается сдерживать до тех пор, пока они не прорываются, и Луи беспомощно на него смотрит и думает ты был всего лишь ребенком. Просто чертовым ребёнком.

Я все понимаю, хочет сказать он, но молчит, и не возражает, когда Гарри качает головой, явно пытаясь прийти в себя, и три раза жмет кнопку на трубке, которая подает морфин, бормоча «тебе нужно поспать», и шатко шагает в сторону двери. Без него комната каким-то образом кажется еще громче, и Луи пытается разгадать загадку, пока тягучее и густое ощущение медленно разливается по конечностям.


	13. Chapter 13

Дом выглядел так, словно был построен из «Бревен Линкольна»[1], и каждый раз, когда Луи к нему подходил, он вспоминал свой набор, который ему подарили на шестой день рождения. Он игрался с ним часами, снова и снова выстраивая одну и ту же лачугу посредством незамысловатых комбинаций. Несколько лет назад Найл купил его на аукционе, когда травма вынудила практически отказаться от скитальческого образа жизни. Впрочем, Луи знал, что были там какие-то еще обстоятельства, но когда пытался спросить, Найл подозрительно менял тему.

— Нет места лучше дома, — говорил он.

Участок в общей сложности составлял пять акров. Большая часть его была неразработанной лесистой землей, усеянной соснами, которые скрывали лачугу от любопытных глаз. Увидеть ее можно было только с самой вершины проезжей грунтовой дороги, которая разветвлялась и левой веткой вела прямо к дому, а правой — к чему-то на подобии площадки-свалки металлолома. Позади строения расположился довольно большой пруд, где водилась какая-никакая рыба, время от времени привлекающая жадный взгляд орлов. Земля вокруг была глинистой и темной, всегда прохладной вне зависимости от температуры, и поскольку летом плавать в пруду было небезопасно — там водились водоросли, которые травили всех, кто пытался, — Луи часто сидел на берегу, погрузив в воду лодыжки, наблюдая, как бережно их омывают волны, как солнечные лучи пляшут на безмятежной водной глади или как от дождя она становится беспокойной и потревоженной, поглощая берега и травы. Найл клянется, что в пруду водятся роаны[2]. Луи почти уверен, что он шутит.

Сам дом расположился на маленьком расчищенном участке, c квадратной высокосводчастой крышей из зеленого метала, которая скашивалась слегка по вертикали, от чего казалось, что дом окружен чащей. С обеих сторон строение было окружено приподнятым забором: с выкрашенной в оранжевый сосны, немного искривленным от многолетних ливней. Забор явно добавили позже. Найл все собирался его покрасить — что значило: заставить Зейна и Луи его покрасить, — чтобы он не так сильно выделялся на фоне серовато-коричневой березы, из которой был сколочен дом, но, учитывая состояние дерева, покраска оказалась невыполнимой задачей, да и в целом этот амбициозный проект не был по силам никому из ребят.

Впрочем, Найл не сдавался и с лихорадочным стремлением взялся за ремонтные работы помельче: на первом году он приколотил стеллажи буквально к каждой свободной стене и заставил их уймой книг — в прямом смысле: он загружал багажник пикапа (Барбара, «шевроле» 78-го, ярко-синий и надежный) около пяти раз. Починил все сломанные шарниры в кухонных тумбочках, натыкал шкафчики всевозможными травами и кристаллами, тысячелистником и гамамелисом, розмарином и эвкалиптом, и миллионом крошечных косточек, которые только он мог распознать. Несколько выходных дней подряд, когда не было дождя, он красил двери, оконные рамы и ставни в светло-желтый, и со стороны казалось, что сквозь стены прорастали молодые побеги, и вскоре дом оброс настоящими растениями, трепещущими и живыми. Ванная же обзавелась новой плиткой и цементированным полом.

Впрочем, пустошь под напольным покрытием оставалось главной проблемой в доме, и первой стояла на повестке дня. Как вскоре выяснилось, предыдущий владелец еще во времена Холодной войны построил что-то на подобии тайного самодельного ядерного бункера. Абсолютно невзрачного снаружи: с первого взгляда казалось, что там была всего лишь решетка, сколоченная с той же сосны, что и забор, и по задумке отведенная под склад инструментов, но сослужившая в итоге домом семейству енотов или другой живности. Но вот если присмотреться, то в самом углу ограниченного пространства можно было увидеть люк, трудно различимый в темноте и грязи, и требовалось немало труда, чтобы его открыть. Только на подбор комбинации к тяжелому замку ушло несколько часов. Когда люк наконец открыли, там обнаружилась маленькая железная лестница, ведущая в кромешную тьму, что не слабо нервировало, но углубление насчитывало около десяти футов, да и если включить выключатель, который можно было нащупать справа, «бездна», казавшаяся сперва огромным ущельем, оказалось на деле маленькой бетонной коробкой с набором металлических двухъярусных кроватей, ведра и нескольких полок, уставленных высушенной и консервированной пищей.

Бункер явно построили с целью пережить ядерный взрыв. Луи должен был признать, что и местечко для этого было подходящее. Дом располагался в глухомани на горных хребтах, что уже само по себе предлагало защиту, но едва ли от сверхъестественного — в частности, демонического, — и поэтому Найл задался целью это исправить; по его собственным словам: «После моих манипуляций эти бляди даже посмотреть в сторону дома не смогут». Вскоре железные прутья укрепили стены, а секции полихлорвиниловых трубок, начиненных гранулированной солью и «еще парочкой примочек», опутали пол и потолок. (Позже Луи выяснил, что по такому же принципу Найл начертил соляную линию на глубине одного фута по всему параметру дома, и когда он пытался выкопать ямку для газовой горелки, чтобы по просьбе того же Найла ее туда закопать, он с размаху на что-то наткнулся и от отдачи получил по зубам. Блондин только засмеялся и сказал: «Прости, прости, совсем забыл, что оно там. Отойди на пару шагов и продолжай»). Стены было аккуратно исписаны разнообразными символами, а на полу красовалась огромная Дьявольская ловушка, но все эти меры предосторожности «немного мозолят глаза, если честно», поэтому Найл обил стены гипсокартононом и постелил на пол ковер. Дальше в его планах был потолок, но затем он получил ранение, поэтому у него так и не дошли руки зашпаклевать мрачно-серый цемент. Но когда терпеть стало невмоготу, он просто попросил Луи.

В доме то и дело можно было наткнуться на мелкие признаки того, что здесь готовились к судному дню. Их едва можно было заметить, разве только внимательному наблюдателю: на каждой двери были тяжелые засовы; кулуары и вентиляционные отверстия, спрятанные за картинами, были напичканы оружием и уму невообразимыми артефактами; Луи понятия не имел, где Найл столько достал (некоторым самое место в музее), а Найл только пожимал плечами в ответ и говорил что-то вроде: «У меня есть свои связи», и ничего больше. Но, невзирая на все, дом был довольно уютным. Найл сохранил исходные деревянные детали и лепнину, балки и обшивку, и в целом интерьер гостеприимно поблескивал теплым цветом кедра, из которого была сделана практически каждая твердая поверхность в доме. И поскольку железную печку посредине кухни нельзя было поджечь, не напустив при этом в помещение дыма, она послужила отличным декором, придавая обстановке налет Старого Запада. Прямо картина маслом: вот семья, собранная вокруг тепла зимой; полосы высушенного и засоленного мяса, свисающие с балок в маленьком деревянном ангаре, который находился чуть вдали от дома; проторенная дорожка в лес, куда ходили за дровами. Все это чем-то напоминало «Маленький домик в Прериях», который иногда мама читала маленькому Луи.

С крыльца входная дверь вела прямо на кухню, где у стены стоял довольно большой дубовый стол, уставленный коллекцией причудливых часов, и набор стульев, расположенных вокруг. На нижнем этаже Найл избавился от большинства дверей со сломанными шарнирами и ручками, поэтому кухня вела прямиком в гостиную/библиотеку/кабинет (комната была настолько огромной, потому что, по мнению Найла, в ней, скорее всего, ночевала вся семья, когда дом еще строился — в позднем 19-м веке). Стена с правой стороны кухни присоединяла маленькую, но функциональную ванную комнату, (еще было надворное строение, но Найл его запечатал и стал использовать больше как складское помещение), а справа от нее располагалась спальня Найла. В дальнем конце дома, напротив входной двери, узкая лестница вела на второй этаж, где находилось несколько запасных комнат, обе с кроватями и однотипной утварью: книгами, оружием и прочим.

В одной из этих комнат в данный момент находился Гарри, который прятался в ней каждый раз, когда к нему приближался Луи. Повелось так с тех пор как парни вернулись к Найлу, после того как тихо вывели Луи из больницы, чтобы избежать бумажной волокиты и полиции, которая там ошивалась, невзирая на попытки Лиама их отвадить. Просто ужасно, как никто в больнице не заметил четырех парней, которые бежали по коридорам, скрипя подошвами ботинок и колесами инвалидного кресла (поначалу Луи напрочь отказывался в него садиться, но когда чуть не упал в обморок, неохотно уступил). Но Луи догадывался — нет, знал, — что это было как-то связано с сосредоточенным выражением на лице Гарри, который воровато оглядывался по сторонам, пока они миновали палату за палатой.

Почти всю дорогу обратно Луи спал, после того как с облегчением уселся на заднее сидение «камаро». Найл был за рулем, оставив свою машину другу — Перри (Луи был уверен, что именно это имя он сказал, хотя ему постоянно слышалось Гарри, что его сильно удивляло, и о чем он не хотел думать), — и Луи уснул, убаюканный ритмом дороги и отдельными отрывками разговоров, смысл которых понять не удавалось.

Он не очень уверен, сколько времени прошло; примерно где-то около трех дней, думается ему. Время сливается в расплывчатое пятно, и он осознает, что частенько проваливается в какое-то промежуточное состояние сна, где понимает, что сновидения слишком странные и запутанные, чтобы походить на реальность. Это раздражает, поэтому, когда он не спит, то опустошает кофе чашка за чашкой до тех пор, пока не становится беспокойным и нервным, отчаянно желает распахнуть дверь, умчаться по аллее к озеру, и — к черту водоросли — окунуть в него голову. Вот только Найл посадил их всех под домашний арест, грозясь не выпускать до тех пор, пока они не придумают достойный план атаки, а когда Луи пытался протестовать, выражение на лица ирландца тут же его усмиряло, поэтому его угрозы запереть Луи в бункере были совсем ни к чему.

Он знает, что это умный ход, и ему редко — если вообще никогда — хочется покидать дом Найла, но их планы не приводят к конкретным результатам, и каждый раз, когда Найл и Лиам оставляют его наедине с Гарри — который сидит молча во время каждого разговора и отвечает односложными предложениями, когда кто-то (Найл или Лиам) задает ему прямой вопрос, — то парень, словно пуля, убегает наверх по лестнице. Легкие Луи по-прежнему очень слабы, поэтому он не смог бы за ним угнаться, не умерев при этом от асфиксии, но, видимо, именно поэтому Гарри так и поступает.

Несмотря на всё растущее раздражение на Гарри и его заядлое упрямство, Луи знает, что именно он должен сделать первый шаг. Когда он бодрый настолько, что может ясно мыслить, он думает над этим снова, снова и снова: о том, что Гарри сказал ему в больнице, и о том, что это значит. Разговор кажется призрачным взглядом в прошлое, пробивающимся в его сознание каждый раз, когда он ослабляет бдительность, и дрожащее расплывчатое качество заставляет его беспокоиться, что разговора не было вовсе, что он был одной из тех несуществующих вещей (например, как мама убирала его челку со лба или отец бросал ему футбольный мяч), которые выдумал его опутанный морфином рассудок, когда он был без сознания.

Но Гарри ведет себя крайне странно — даже Лиам об этом неоднократно упоминал, — поэтому Луи знает, глубоко внутри, что это ему не приснилось, и что ему придется найти способ, как об этом заговорить и более того выяснить, что это вообще, блять, значило.

Кое-что известно Луи наверняка: Гарри демон; Гарри превратился в демона, потому что продал в детстве свою душу, чтобы спасти сестру; Гарри подвергался в Аду пыткам тем же демоном, который вселился в Луи; Гарри до ужаса боится вышеупомянутого демона; Гарри все же смог ей воспротивиться, чтобы спасти Луи жизнь.

Картинки замершего Гарри, картинки идущего Гарри по воле приказа Каролины, картинки Гарри стоящего на коленях в грязном туалете, беспрерывно крутятся, будто слайды из «Маленькой русалочки» в видоискателе, который был у Луи в детстве, заменились более тревожными сценами, на которые невозможно слишком долго смотреть, но от которых и оторваться трудно.

А еще есть моменты, которые ему не известны, и они путают еще больше. Я ему верю? интересуется он. Он вспоминает, как осознавал, что верил, когда стоял там в комнате и думал, что умрет от руки Гарри, и он понимает, что жив только потому, что Гарри проигнорировал приказ Каролины и вместо бегства спас ему жизнь; судя по словам Найла, парень чуть не потерял рассудок от горя. Луи кажется, словно он играет в детскую головоломку «соедини все точки», и осталась одна-единственная, но он не может заставить себя провести линию и остается всего лишь в шаге от завершения рисунка. У него есть все необходимые составляющие, чтобы довериться, но кажется, что расстояние между точкой и выбором доверять невозможно преодолеть.

Но, как уже, видимо, повелось, решение приняли за него.

Луи лежит на диване, наблюдая, как лунный свет окрашивает деревянную поверхность в зеленоватый оттенок, и проверяет время на часах на кофейном столике: 3:05. Сна как и не бывало, а нервы на переделе; волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и он хватается за обрывки только что ускользнувшего сна, но остается с пустыми руками и в смятении.

Позади него раздается пронизывающий звук чего-то бьющегося, острый как выстрел. Даже не глядя, Луи знает, что это Гарри — тихое ругательство тому подтверждение, — и он понимает, даже если находится в полусонном и разбитом состоянии, что он не должен его спугнуть. Он ждет, тихо и неподвижно, вслушивается в тихий перезвон битого стекла, которое сметают в совок, в тихие ругательства Гарри, а в голове только одна мысль: надеюсь, он не босой.

Он слышит, как стекло отправляется в мусорную корзину, и затем шарканье ступней, направляющихся к лестнице, и болезненный выдох, который он не уловил бы, если бы не затаил дыхание. Но он уловил и, прежде чем успевает подумать, говорит:

— Ты загнал стекло в ногу?

Наступает момент тишины, и затем он слышит слова Гарри, с дрожью в голосе, вызванной то ли робостью, то ли опасливостью:

— Э-э. Да, загнал. Прости, я пытался убрать стекло.

Гарри извинятся за то, что сам же поранился; это еще один кусочек, который Луи предстоит соединить. Он это знает и садится, быстро моргая, чтобы глаза приспособились к тусклому освещению.

— Останься, — говорит он. — Хотя, подожди, ты можешь подойти сюда?

Он видит, что Гарри кивает и осторожно идет к дивану, слегка прихрамывая, в ту же секунду исполняя просьбу Луи. И это еще один кусочек. Парень неловко ежится, как только садится, а Луи моментально отвлекается на его кожу; Гарри в одних только боксерах, поэтому прекрасно видно его подтянутое тело, бледное в лунном свете. Луи мог протянуть руку и коснуться, если бы решился.

Он прокашливается.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, — говорит он, жестом указывая на лежащую рядом подушку, и подвигается немного ближе. — Это уже входит в привычку, — слабо шутит он, вспоминая прошлый раз, когда Гарри истекал кровью на этом же диване, около недели назад.

— Извини, — снова говорит Гарри и скрещивает ноги, чтобы Луи осмотрел его раненную стопу, там, где виднеется выхваченный слабым светом отблеск стекла. Луи тянется за своим швейцарским ножом к наружному карману сумки, которая лежит рядом на полу. Ее содержимое почти вываливается наружу и находится в полнейшем беспорядке, хотя он здесь всего несколько дней, да и то почти все время спал. Кажется, словно беспорядок — существо, наделенное разумом. Луи всегда пытался использовать этот аргумент, когда Найл ругал его за разбросанную по полу надежду и «я что, похож на горничную», а когда Луи отметил, что он бы неплохо смотрелся в униформе, оба парня засмеялись и закрыли тему.

Луи обхватывает рукоять ножа, набираясь сил. Гарри выглядит неуверенным, сбитым с толку; может, даже напуганным.

— Здесь есть пинцет, — поясняет Луи, чтобы его успокоить, и замечает, как плечи Гарри слегка расслабляются. Он опускает взгляд, туда, где в кожу вогнан небольшой осколок и, выбрав нужный инструмент, пытается его достать, мягко обхватывая пинцетом; никому в голову не взбредет сказать, что он хреново целится. — Есть, — говорит он, бросая осколок в пепельницу, которая стоит на кофейном столике (и тут же чувствуя мгновенное желание закурить), и закрывает нож. — Кажется, кровотечения не предвидится.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри. Его ступня по-прежнему лежит на коленях Луи. Его как-то не особо интересуют стопы, но все же он смотрит на ступню Гарри. Большая, хихикает мозг, и Луи сглатывает. Он думает, что ступня довольно изящная. Что-то мелькает в поле его зрения, и он наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть поближе.

— Гарольд, — говорит он, — ты набил слово «большой» на большом пальце?

Он чувствует, как меняется атмосфера в комнате, когда Гарри хихикает. Очаровательный и забавный звук. Он очаровательный, отрешенно думает Луи, и не может не окинуть взглядом его тело, чернильные завитки, разнообразные и чудаковатые, словно они были сделаны в момент секундного решения. По идее, они не должны красиво смотреться, но смотрятся.

— Да, набил, — отвечает Гарри, в его голосе по-прежнему слышен смех. — Подумал, что будет забавно.

Луи вздергивает бровь.

— И у тебя бабочка на животе. Наверное, шутки никогда не кончаются?

— Это моль, — исправляет Гарри, с малейшим намеком на негодование. — В этом есть разница, — он прикладывает большую ладонь к животу поверх моли. Большие руки, вмешивается мозг Луи. — А шутки отличное дело, так что умолкни.

— Ты, — фыркает Луи, — самый, вне всяких сомнений, странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Гарри замирает.

— Человек, — тихо повторяет он.

Что? думает Луи, и затем, ох.

— Э-э, — мямлит он, — да.

— Ты никогда прежде так меня не называл.

Луи пожимает плечами и потирает затылок, отводя взгляд.

— А ты бы хотел иначе?

— Нет, я… — Гарри прерывается. — Не бери в голову. Так о чем мы говорили, издевались над моими тату?

— Они просто смехотворны, — отмечает Луи, почти протягивая руку с целью прикоснуться. На вид его кожа теплая; она и теплая, помнит он, и гладкая. — О чем ты вообще думал?

Гарри пожимает плечами, все еще прижимая ладонь к животу.

— Они мне нравятся. Приятно… контролировать то, как выглядит твое тело.

Не твое тело. Тело Гарри принадлежит кому-то другому. Луи об этом вспоминает, резко и неожиданно, от чего наклоняется вперед, почти падая с дивана.

— Твоя оболочка, наверное, просто счастлива, — процеживает он сквозь сжатые зубы, желая, чтобы сердце перестало так сильно биться от назойливых и настойчивых воспоминаний о поцелуе с Гарри, о прикосновениях к нему, о том, как он его хотел, хотя все это время тело принадлежало другому человеку. Луи не может на него смотреть, сгорая от стыда. Как ты мог забыть?

— Говоря об этом, — произносит Гарри, с долей мольбы в голосе, словно заметив сжавшиеся кулаки Луи. Он не может заставить себя их разжать, но кивает, и Гарри глубоко вдыхает, словно собирается достать морского дна, и ему требуется как можно больше кислорода. — Э-э. В общем, недавно я рассказывал тебе о… много о чем, но есть кое-что, о чем я умолчал. То есть, я тебе не рассказал о нескольких ключевых моментах, не уверен, но, э-э, наверное… об этом я рассказать должен. Я только что много чего вспомнил, правда, вот поэтому, но, э-э, да…

— Продолжай, — подталкивает его Луи, ногтями впиваясь в ладони. — Объясни.

— Я умер, прежде чем моя сделка вступила в силу, — говорит Гарри, вновь обретая тот же до одурения ровный тон, как в больнице. Внезапно температура в комнате падает на несколько градусов. — Только на несколько месяцев.

— Хм, — Луи не знает, куда он клонит.

— Поэтому, — продолжает Гарри, — я не… ну, я не отправился туда, как положено, ну там, меня не разрывали Адские псы и все такое.

У Луи пересыхает во рту.

— Что произошло? — он думает о телах, исполосанных на кусочки, о вырванных внутренностях, едва различимых. Он помнит один такой случай, когда тело опознали только по стоматологическим записям.

Гарри продолжает:

— Я плохо помню детали, но из того, что я понял, меня кто-то избил и сильно ударил по голове. Поэтому когда я попал в больницу, моим родителям сказали, что вряд ли я приду в себя, знаешь? Но, э-э, я думаю после того, как Джемма… Ну то есть они были так уверены, что она умрет, поэтому, думаю, после ее исцеления они надеялись на еще одно чудо. Естественно, я не сказал им, что никакого чуда по сути, и не было, поэтому они продолжали настаивать на аппарате жизнеобеспечения. Хотя доктора сказали, что я был овощем, — Гарри поднимает взгляд, и Луи встречается с его умоляющими глазами, видит, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы его поняли, и в очередной раз осознает, что хочет этого тоже, невзирая на все, что твердит ему, что он не должен. — Поэтому, хоть и много времени прошло… там внизу, прежде чем я, э-э, обратился, ты уже понимаешь, что здесь наверху прошло всего ничего, поэтому…

Луи моргает, не в силах остановить блуждающий по Гарри взгляд, от макушки до пяток, до коленей и мягких складок кожи над резинкой боксеров, на причудливую коллекцию тату, едва заметную щетину и захватывающую красоту его лица, и он говорит, улавливая абсурдную, детскую надежду в голосе:

— Поэтому это тело…

— Мое, — заканчивает за него Гарри. — Свистнул из госпиталя. Наверное, я слегка сентиментален, — от печально искривленной линии его луб — его губ, не украденных у кого-то — дыхание Луи застревает в горле, а костяшки на пальцах белеют от того, как сильно ему хочется преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние и поцеловать Гарри, пока его губы не распухнут, пока не покажут, что их касался Луи.

— Ты… — тупо говорит он и впивается пальцами в диванную подушку, лишь бы что-то почувствовать.

— Я могу доказать, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Моя фамилия Стайлс, можешь проверить. Внезапное исчезновение тела, владелец которого был овощем, — материал явно достойный освещения в печати, так что…

Луи не хочет проверять — он верит ему, и это еще одна мысль, от которой вышибает воздух, — но все же достает вспотевшими руками телефон Лиама, который ранее спер из его кармана, и заходит в «гугл», скользкими пальцами вбивая «Гарри Стайлс», и с неимоверным трудом собирает все крупицы терпения в кулак, пока ждет загрузки результатов.

— Там еще есть страница с некрологами, — голос Гарри едва слышим. — Интернет тогда был новинкой, поэтому выглядит там все странновато.

Есть; Луи нажимает на страницу, и оформление просто ужасное — весь текст скомкан в левом верхнем углу, задний фон зеленоватого оттенка, и половина изображений не прогрузилась, но ему нужно увидеть только одно: Гарри обнимает за плечо девушку, которая очень сильно на него похожа — ту, за которую он продал душу, Джемма, должно быть — и улыбается настолько широко, что рот кажется великоватым для пухлого личика, обрамленного кудрями. Он настолько сильно отличается от юноши, который сейчас сидит рядом с ним в темноте, но все же, вне всяких сомнений, это он.

Но он все равно может лгать, отзывается маленькая часть сознания Луи. Он мог просто использовать личность своей оболочки…

— Заткнись, — громко говорит он.

— Прости, — отзывается Гарри.

Луи краснеет.

— Нет, я не тебе, просто мой мозг нес всякую чушь. Прости. Черт.

Он не может прекратить смотреть на фотографию, пытаясь максимально ее приблизить, чтобы подтвердить то, что уже и так знает: что Гарри говорит правду, что все это время он говорил правду. Этически вычиненная тушка, вспоминает он разговор в баре и вспышку пьяного желания от губ, которые посасывали соломинку в том дурацком фруктовом напитке. Как сильно он его хотел, все это время. Как сильно хочет его сейчас. Насколько ничтожно малы в сравнении кажутся сейчас причины, почему он не должен. Он поднимает взгляд. Свет омывает лицо Гарри — его лицо, все его — покуда затмеваясь тенями от веток, которые заглядывают в окно напротив, и свет поблескивает в глазах Гарри (в его глазах), в изгибе его губ, выбившейся волнистой пряди, и ничего из этого не принадлежит чужому. Ничего не украдено.

— Я… — начинает Гарри, и Луи купается в чудесном перезвоне его голоса, каждая нотка которого внезапно становится ценней всего на свете. Каждая особенность и причуда, которые он считал очаровательными, принадлежат Гарри, и, может, это и оказалось тем последним кусочком. И внезапное, разливающееся в груди чувство является его реакцией на то, что он видит, наконец, цельную картину. — Ты назвал меня человеком, минуту назад.

— Назвал, — соглашается Луи.

На лице Гарри расцветает нежная улыбка, но глаза нервные.

— Я чувствую… — говорит он и на долгое время умолкает, прикусывая губу, от чего она белеет и слегка распухает. Луи ерзает, надеясь, что Гарри не заметит. Или, может, надеется, что заметит. Он не уверен. — Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя больше человеком, знаешь?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Луи. Расскажи мне.

— Э-э, просто… ну, я вспоминаю больше о своей человеческой жизни. И воспоминания четче. Знаешь, я долго не помнил своей фамилии. Это словно… ну раньше я помнил основные детали, но не чувствовал, что эти воспоминания принадлежат мне. И хоть сейчас я не… ну, не человек, но я вспоминаю, какого это было.

Его голос напрягается и срывается в конце, глаза краснеют и поблескивают, а Луи думает: он демон, и затем уверенно, мне все равно. Луи не святой; он знает, что на его совести жертв больше, чем у Гарри, и какое это имеет сейчас значение? Глаза принадлежат Гарри. Как и все остальное: все его странные повадки и сложности, и противоречия, которые наделяют существо, которое даже если является не человеком, понимает Луи, но все же личностью.

— Ты в порядке? — торопливо спрашивает Гарри, склоняясь вперед, от чего серебристый свет снова скользит по его лицу, выхватывая новые черты: родинку у рта, острую линию челюсти, полноту губ, блестящих от слюны, от которых Луи не может оторвать взгляда. Наверное, это заметно; его щеки горят от того, насколько обнаженным он себя чувствует, открытым и отчаянным.

— В порядке, — слабо отвечает он. — Просто… многое нужно принять.

Гарри улыбается.

— Что? — спрашивает Луи, чувствуя бешеный ритм пульса.

— Многое принять, — хихикает Гарри.

Оу.

— Господь всемогущий, — стонет Луи, так сильно сжимая бедра, что там, наверное, останутся синяки. — И что мне с тобой делать?

От неприкрытой откровенности в голосе Гарри, когда он говорит: «Все, что захочешь», кажется, замирает время, словно целая комната затаила дыхание.

— Что… — начинает Луи. — О чем ты…

— Прости, — говорит Гарри. — Я просто-

— Я тоже, — сглатывает Луи.

— Правда? — спрашивает Гарри. Кажется, у него сбилось дыхание; глаза расширились, темные, нечеловеческие и все такие же прелестные, и Луи не может отвести от них взгляда.

— Да. Можно… — на секунду он теряет голос. — Можно тебя поцеловать?

Гарри моргает. Его глаза приобретают свой привычный цвет, вокруг расширенного зрачка расцветает зеленая радужка.

— Да, — отвечает он спустя мгновение, выглядит немного ошеломленным. — Пожалуйста, — он облизывает губы.

— Вежливый такой, — дразнит Луи, но не может скрыть отчаяние в тоне, пока сам подползает ближе к Гарри, отшвыривая подушку на пол. Их колени сталкиваются, что-то значимое оседает в воздухе от звука их столкновения, более громкого, чем должен быть.

Гарри вздрагивает, закрывая глаза. Луи видно, как его щеки медленно окрашиваются в розовый, а грудь вздымается и опускается. Он так близко.

— Стой, — бормочет Гарри. — Ты уверен? Я не хочу делать ничего, чего ты не хочешь.

— Да, уверен, — Луи уже такое говорил, а каждая секунда, что он не касается Гарри, наполняется мучительной болью. Но он сдерживается, знает, что это важно, даже если не может полностью объяснить, почему именно.

— Обещаю, — говорит он. — Знаешь, мы можем даже заключить сделку, если хочешь. Я скажу тебе, если захочу остановиться, и ты сделаешь то же самое.

Гарри моргает.

— Я… да, — говорит он. Сделки имеют для него смысл, думает Луи. На них он может положиться.

Он хватает Гарри за предплечья и, увлекая за собой, наклоняется назад. Гарри ложится на него сверху, заключая в ловушку своего тела. Я тебе доверяю, думает Луи, позволь мне тебе показать.

— Отлично. Значит, сделка.

Он красноречиво облизывает губы и прикусывает нижнюю, самую малость, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются зрачки Гарри, а широкая улыбка украшает лицо. Он наклоняется вперед, и Луи чувствует призрачное тепло его дыхания на лице, когда он говорит:

— Поцелуй меня, дурачок.

И Луи целует, вытягивая шею, сокращая оставшиеся несколько дюймов и касаясь наконец-то, наконец-то, так, как ему хочется, сливаясь в сладостном и жарком поцелуе. Гарри целует отчаянно, вздыхая между болезненными касаниями губ, сокрушая все тело Луи, который не может противостоять тому, как прикосновения разжигают внутри пожар, заставляют стонать и отвечать собственными укусами и касаниями языка. Кажется, никто из них не знает, как сдерживаться, как сделать поцелуй мягче; какая-то часть Луи неуютно дрожит, думает, ты должен быть осторожен, но стоны Гарри слишком громки в его ушах, слишком перегружают системы восприятия. Его кожа пахнет потом, но больше теплом, горит под его губами, от чего он теряет рассудок, чувство стыда, и толкает бедра вперед одновременно с прикосновением губ, и ему хочется расплакаться от того, как же хорошо, и насколько большего ему хочется.

Его руки желают за что-нибудь схватиться и до синяков впиваются в мягкость бедер Гарри. Происходящее мелькает в картинках: Гарри целует его челюсть, так сильно засасывая, что Луи почти плачет; Гарри срывает с него футболку и очерчивает кончиками пальцев бока, щекотно, и Луи начинает ерзать и вертеться, отталкивая его руки; он вплетает пальцы в волосы Гарри, удерживая на месте, пока кусает его губы и жадно глотает его стоны; колено Гарри настолько, блять, сильно впивается в его бедро, что там останется огроменный синяк, и Луи это обожает; Гарри везде, его невозможно избежать.

— Боже, — задыхается он, отстраняясь, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и чувствуя на вкус собственный пот, — ты…

— Раздевайся, — нетерпеливо и грубо прерывает его Гарри. Он садится на пятки и расстегивает пуговицу джинсов Луи.

Луи ерзает под ним, а глаза моментально прикрываются от приятного трения.

— Не могу пошевелиться, — ворчит он. — Ты меня давишь.

— Прости, — искренне говорит Гарри, настолько быстро сползая с Луи, что у того кружится голова. — Снимай, — повторяет он.

— Боже, какой требовательный, — дразнится Луи, пытаясь выскользнуть из джинсов.

— Как ты вообще спишь в одежде? — глядя на него, вслух интересуется Гарри. — Так разве удобно?

— Нормально, — отвечает Луи, а затем задумывается. — Может быть. Я уже привык, — он кивает Гарри. — У тебя явно другой подход, — он наклоняет голову, думая, я никогда не видел, как ты спишь. — Ты вообще спишь? — выбалтывает он.

Гарри хмурится.

— Да, — отвечает он, его глаза следят за тем, как Луи поочередно освобождает из штанин ноги и бросает джинсы на пол, немного ерзая под пристальным взглядом и зная, что по нему все видно, по тому, как развратно топорщатся его боксеры, а тело покрасневшее вплоть до шеи. Впрочем, он слишком возбужден, чтобы волноваться. — Я сплю, — говорит Гарри. — Иногда. А ты?

— Ты видел, как я сплю, — сглатывает Луи, игриво оттягивая резинку своих трусов. Он ждет, пока Гарри сделает шаг, но парень снова замер.

— Я видел тебя без сознания, — говорит он, начиная приближаться к Луи, так медленно. — Это не одно и то же.

У Луи сейчас совсем нет времени обсуждать смысловые оттенки. Он хочет почувствовать на себе руки Гарри.

— Прекрати говорить ерунду, — как можно строже выговаривает он, но голос предательски дрожит от желания, — и трахни меня, хорошо? — он глубоко вдыхает и переворачивается на живот, наплевав на то, как распутно он выглядит. Он жаждал рук Гарри с того самого момента, как они встретились, хотел еще больше каждый раз, когда чувствовал их прикосновения, хотел этого.

— Ты… — Гарри в нерешительности запинается. — Ты уверен?

В качестве ответа Луи закатывает глаза и тянется рукой назад, чтобы стянуть боксеры, глотая вздох от того, как приятно ощущается на оголившейся коже прохладный воздух. Но Гарри не касается. Луи пытается на него посмотреть, но под таким углом больно поворачивать шею. В такой позе и дышать, наверное, вредно, но он так сильно хочет, что дыхание само по себе затрудняется.

Он явно не ожидает того, что слетает с губ Гарри, хотя должен.

— Это что… это Дьявольская ловушка? У тебя на заднице?

И вот так внезапно настроение снова поменялось; тон Гарри стал игривым и дразнящимся, немного скептическим, и Луи какое-то время смеется, прежде чем ему удается что-то сказать. Он приподнимается на локти, трясясь от смеха.

— Слушай, — говорит он, когда переводит дыхание. — Все совершают ошибки, ясно? И, технически, это пентаграмма.

Гарри издает звук средне похожий на фырканье и хихиканье.

— Отличная формулировка.

Луи вслепую тянется рукой назад, чтобы его шлепнуть, но зачерпывает только воздух.

— Заткнись. Место для нее подходящее, не нужно выставлять такие вещи на показ.

— Значит, она не позволяет демонам в тебя вселяться, да?

Луи морщится. Его любовники спрашивали — часто — о тату («Сатанистская шлюха» как-то раз назвал его один отличившийся), но это внимание ощущается по-другому; вопрос задан со знанием и пониманием.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Носил когда-то на цепочке, но ее можно перерезать. В принципе, такую метку порезать тоже можно, поэтому я и решил набить здесь, — он набил ее на свое восемнадцатилетние и никогда не показывал отцу, продолжая носить кулончик на цепочке, который он ему дал, до тех пор, пока отца не стало и он не смог больше спрашивать, почему Луи снял амулет. Никаких мыслей об отце в постели, корит он себя. Ни за что.

Гарри продолжает:

— Значит, если кому-то захочется в тебя вселиться, то им придется пырнуть тебя в задницу.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Только не заражайся идеей, — предупреждает он.

— Я и не собирался! — настаивает Гарри и умолкает. — Я обожгусь, если потрогаю? — вслух интересуется он.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Ты что же, просишь потрогать мой зад?

Когда он поворачивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, он чувствует горячую вспышку внутри, когда видит широкую похотливую улыбку.

— А можно?

Луи стонет и утыкается лицом обратно в подушку.

— Боже, да, провалиться мне на этом месте! — если Гарри к нему не притронется, то он взорвется. Какая неблагородная смерть.

Гарри проводит широкой ладонью поверх его татуировки, и от прикосновения по телу Луи разносится ток, заставляя его толкнуться наверх, навстречу касанию. Да, думает он, да, да, да.

— Я могу прикоснуться, — довольно произносит Гарри. — Хотя, кажется, рука застряла. Вот беда.

— Придурок, — ворчит Луи и резко разворачивается, приподнимаясь и впиваясь в губы Гарри. Рукой он накрывает ладонь Гарри, которой он обхватил его ягодицы, но, на раздражение, замер. Он сжимает руку, желая заставить Гарри сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Он делает. Теплый палец бесцеремонно скользит внутрь и проходится по его дырочке, выбивая из него вздох. Да, словно в бреду думает он, подаваясь бедрами назад навстречу сухому жжению. Часть его желает, чтобы Гарри придавил его к дивану и прямо сейчас оттрахал, разорвал на куски и заставил рыдать. Это разрушительный импульс, он знает, испытывал его чаще, чем хотелось бы признать. Еще месяц назад он думал, что Гарри на такое способен, но сейчас он не уверен. Сейчас это что-то большее, чем просто унять зуд, больше того, что Луи хочет.

Влажное дыхание Гарри и то, как его губы лихорадочно касаются того места, где находится тату — это больше, что-то, что одновременно до одури горячо и пугающе. Луи хочется большего, внутри него клокочет голод и желание. Прикосновения Гарри не похожи ни на что до этого, словно он у него под кожей. Все его тело оголенный провод.

— Взгляни на себя, — мурлычет Гарри. — Просто, блять, взгляни на себя.

— Не могу, — тяжело дышит Луи. — У меня нет глаз на затылке.

Гарри смеется, теплым воздухом опаляя его расселину. Как же невероятно развратно и горячо.

— Ты невероятный, — говорит он, тихо и серьезно, и Луи не знает, что лучше: слова или то, насколько близко вибрация проходится к тому месту, где он хочет, и затем решает, что, наверное, оба. Он чувствует себя опьяненным.

— Ты чертов задира, — процеживает Луи, ворочаясь в пытке удержаться и не толкнуться в лицо Гарри. Он чуть ли не ногтями хватается за последние остатки чувства достоинства, но готов отпустить, если попросят.

Когда Гарри отстраняется, Луи, не удержавшись, стонет. Нет, думает он, нет, нет, вернись. С потерей контакта ему кажется, словно он уплыл по течению, холодный и потерянный, внезапно стыдясь самого себя.

— Я… — голос Гарри дрожит. — Не называй меня так, хорошо? — почти шепот.

Не раздумывая, Луи кивает и поворачивается на спину, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в лицо, дотянуться до него и коснуться щеки, очертить большим пальцем костяшку скулы. За переменами настроения Гарри невозможно уследить, и Луи беспомощно плывет за ним, словно их талии обвязаны веревкой.

— Хорошо, — слышит он собственный голос. — Хорошо, малыш, — он не знает, откуда взялось это прозвище, но ему нравится, как оно звучит. Гарри закрывает глаза, тычась в его ладонь с тихим нуждающимся стоном. Луи не может не наклониться, чтобы его поцеловать, но замирает в дюйме от рта Гарри, касаясь носами, и говорит: — Можно?

Гарри соединяет их губы, и это… поцелуй снова другой, медленный и влажный, поглощает с самого начала.

— Ты… — говорит Луи в чужие губы и замолкает на секунду, отдаваясь на милость настоятельным касаниям языка Гарри. Он никогда такого не чувствовал, никогда прежде. — Ты нечто, — говорит он. Ты все, думает он. Все в мире. — Трахни меня, — просит он, склоняя голову, целуя обнаженное плечо Гарри, двигаясь вниз к ласточкам, языком очерчивая линии. — Пожалуйста?

— Я… — колеблется Гарри, в голосе отчетливо слышится беспокойство.

— Ты меня не ранишь, — уверяет Луи, нежно прикусывая сосок, который твердеет под зубами, и Гарри так резко вдыхает, что легкие, наверное, должны болеть. — Обещаю. У нас сделка, помнишь? Я тебе не позволю, — он чувствует, как вздымаются под ладонями его ребра. Грязное, явно непроизвольное движение бедер Гарри вниз выбивает из него стон, и он царапает кожу, куда может дотянуться, и выбивает из парня разрушенный звук, который хочется слушать на повторе до конца жизни. Он чувствует тот момент, когда Гарри капитулирует, наваливаясь на него всем телом и тяжело дыша в шею.

— Смазка в сумке, — вспоминает он, слепо дотягиваясь к ней рукой. Наверное, еще ни разу в жизни он не был благодарнее за то, что она всегда у него под рукой. Гарри и так слишком боится его ранить, так что вряд ли он трахнет его всухую, да и Луи не помнит, когда последний раз с кем-то спал. Это было еще до того, как он встретился с Гарри. Он затрудняется вспомнить: несколько месяцев назад? Четыре? Они находятся под действием связующего заклинания от силы неделю, и это уже кажется вечностью. Наконец-то, он радостно нащупывает маленький тюбик и почти роняет в спешке положить на диван, желая опять привести их тела в движение. — Вот, — говорит он, без особой на то надобности. Дыхание сбивается, когда Гарри берет тюбик.

Луи не может оторвать взгляда от его длинных, увешанных кольцами пальцев, которые удерживают тюбик так, словно он сломается. Как кто-то может быть одновременно настолько могущественным и бережным? Обладать возможностью причинить вред и быть настолько осторожным, чтобы этого не сделать? Прохладное скользкое прикосновение пальца прерывает цепочку мыслей; Луи способен лишь одобрительно застонать и толкнуться навстречу. Не сказать, что ощущение особо приятное, но все же ощущение, а предвкушение настолько сильно его распаляет, что он едва может терпеть, жадно вдыхая воздух и ерзая бедрами, чувствуя, как член твердеет за считанные секунды.

Когда свободной рукой Гарри закидывает его левую ногу себе на плечо, он со стоном поддается и почти всхлипывает, когда в тот же момент ощущает еще один палец внутри, который входит так глубоко, что Луи чувствует, как беспощадно метал колец Гарри растягивает его ноющую дырочку, и он касается к себе, начиная быстро и жестко дрочить, просто ради того, чтобы снова обрести способность мыслить.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри и склоняется вниз к Луи, прикусывая его нижнюю губу и движением так чертовски сильно растягивая его бедро, что парень под ним стонет. Затем он отбрасывает руку Луи. — Еще нет, — говорит он, возвращаясь в исходное положение. Луи не может посмотреть на его лицо; он сильно зажмуривает глаза и охает, когда Гарри ускоряет движения, безжалостно трахая его тремя пальцами, и-

— Готов, — тяжело дышит он, — давай же, блять, пожалуйста…

Гарри даже не отвечает, просто вытаскивает пальцы, спускает вниз по бедрам боксеры, хватает заднюю сторону колен Луи, правая рука немного скользит из-за смазки, и подается вперед. Первый длинный толчок болезненный; Луи приходится стиснуть зубы и глубоко дышать, но боль приятная. Такая, что еще пару мгновений омывает все тело после того, как ты вворачиваешь вывихнутый состав, и все снова становится так, как должно быть. Это правильно, лихорадочно думает он, цепляясь за спину Гарри и слушая резкие напряженные звуки их дыхания. Здесь мы и должны были оказаться.

— Боже, — задыхается над ним Гарри, бедра замирают на полпути. — Внутри тебя так… — кажется, он не в состоянии закончить предложение. Он плотно смыкает веки. Лунный свет отблескивает на зубах, когда он впивается ими в полную нижнюю губу, мерцает на широкой груди, вспотевшей под блуждающими ладонями Луи.

Посмотри на меня, думает Луи. Словно услышав, Гарри резко открывает глаза, впиваясь в него ярко-алым взглядом, и Луи спокойно его выдерживает, немного завороженный тем, что может по их темному оттенку видеть, насколько эмоционально переполнен Гарри; он понимает, что даже так глаза не менее красноречивы, влажные и широкие, пока Гарри прикусывает губу и хмурит брови, бедрами пускаясь в небольшие ритмичные движения, и, да.

— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, обретая голос. — Так хорошо, малыш, ну же, — он ногтями царапает широкую спину Гарри и чувствует, как дергается внутри него член. — Дай это мне, — говорит он, думая, позволь мне тебе это дать.

— Я не хочу тебя ранить, — бормочет Гарри, по-прежнему широко распахнув глаза, словно боится моргнуть. — Ты должен меня остановить, если я сделаю тебе больно, ты должен.

Они уже об этом говорили, но Луи не огрызается. Лишь уверяет.

— Скажу, скажу, обещаю, мы же договорились, помнишь? Ты не сделаешь мне больно, давай же, — он пытается подтолкнуть спину Гарри пятками и осознает, что ноги слегка онемели, и ему это нравится.

Ощущения зашкаливают, так было с самого начала. Гарри не то что грубый, но беспощадный; глубокие развратные толчки его бедер ни на секунду не прекращаются, когда он забрасывает ноги Луи повыше, меняя угол, пока не находит нужный и вышибает из него весь дух. Он не позволяет ему перевести дыхание, начиная вдалбливаться с двойной скоростью, сгибая Луи пополам, так сильно и быстро толкаясь внутрь, что больно, пиздец как больно, но еще это лучшее, что Луи когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни; чувствуется запредельно, приятнее любой сломанной кости или минета в уборной и всего, что было в жестокой жизни Луи, и он всхлипывает от того, как хорошо, как сильно он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. Он бы отдал Гарри все, лишь был он удерживал его в таком положении, придавливая своим весом и вбиваясь так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Блять, — бормочет Гарри, склоняя голову и сильно прикусывая сосок Луи. Он не выказывает никаких признаков физического истощения — в отличие от Луи, чьи ноги начинают дрожать, а руки отчаянно пытаются за что-нибудь ухватиться, — но звуки, которые он издает — дрожащие и ошеломленные, так что, может, он чувствует то же, что и Луи и это, это, именно та мысль, которая подводит его к краю. Ладони Гарри хватает пары движений, прежде чем Луи всхлипывает и кончает себе на грудь и живот. Из него словно выбили оргазм, и он чувствует, что едва может дышать, словно только что окончил заядлую драку.

Гарри все еще продолжает его трахать, и ощущения уже далеко не столь приятные, но выражение на лице Гарри — закрытые глаза, губа белеет под зубами, сильно нахмуренные брови — заставляет Луи расслабиться и протянуть руку, чтобы очертить большим пальцем его скулу и поймать взгляд, когда он открывает глаза, заглянуть прямо в их глубину, бесконечную и слегка пугающую, и тихо сказать:

— Гарри.

Что-то в его выражении ломается. Ощущение того, как он изливается внутри Луи меркнет в сравнении с тем, как он выглядит, разрушенный и напуганный, и Луи ощущает мгновенное отчаянное желание обвить его руками и прижать к себе. Так он и поступает.

Минуту спустя, в течение которой все, что он слышит и чувствует это их сбившееся дыхание, слегка не в унисон, Луи осознает, что Гарри дрожит, ощущает влагу на шее, но это не пот. Гарри тихо плачет, но всхлипы сотрясают все его тело, увлекая за собой и Луи, который все еще чувствует внутри себя его обмякший член и испытывает от этого дискомфорт, но его мысли всецело поглощает плачущий демон. Каким-то образом он не паникует — он знает, что делать, хоть и не знает как, поэтому позволять инстинктам его направлять.

— Эй, шш-ш, — говорит он, поглаживая влажные волосы Гарри, и смахивает падающие на лицо и плечи локоны. — Ты в порядке? — глупый вопрос, но он все равно спрашивает, блуждая ладонями по спине парня, вверх-вниз, начиная от поясницы и заканчивая лопатками. Он чувствует под ладонями напряженные зажатые мышцы. Наверное, это больно, и Гарри резко вдыхает, когда Луи на пробу давит на особо зажатое местечко. Гарри все еще плачет, поэтому не понятно, ему приятно или больно, поэтому Луи прекращает и вновь принимается медленно его поглаживать, бормоча всякие глупости ему в шею.

— Прости, — выдавливает Гарри спустя долгое время. — Просто… эмоции зашкаливают.

Он смещается, почти полностью освобождая Луи от своего веса, и выходит из него с дрожанием. Луи тоже дрожит, все тело пульсирует, завтра наверняка будет больно ходить. Если он пожалеет об этом утром (которое, по большему счету, уже наступило — на часах 4:45), он с ненавистью поймет, что напоминания не избежать, но сейчас он позволяет себе насладиться болью.

— Да уж, — соглашается Луи. Он чувствует, как Гарри успокаивается, его дыхание выравнивается, и поэтому ерзает, пытаясь выбраться из-под него, чтобы лечь на бок и продолжать его гладить. Они тесно прижаты друг к другу, хотя слишком жарко и не хватает воздуха. Он легонько шлепает плечо Гарри, но жест получается очень нежным. — Отличная работа, — шутит он, надеясь вызвать у Гарри улыбку.

Получается; крошечная, но все же улыбка. Его глаза снова обрели изумрудный цвет, зрачки потихоньку сужаются, но все равно огромны.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — произносит он, тихо, и отводит от Луи взгляд, выражение на лице снова становится замкнутым и бесстрастным.

— Не сейчас, — решает Луи. Он знает, что решение правильное, потому что оно прогоняет мрачное выражение с лица Гарри, и он снова решается на него посмотреть. На спине начинает охлаждаться пот, там, где он не прижат к Гарри, и он дрожит.

— Холодно? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Немного, — где-то неподалеку валяется одеяло, но Луи не знает где. Но Гарри его находит, и укрывает Луи.

— Так хорошо? — спрашивает он. Луи немного ерзает, чтобы одеяло прикрыло ноги, и вздыхает.

— Хорошо, — подтверждает он, сонный и довольный, и, осмелев настолько, что перекидывает через талию Гарри руку и притягивает ближе, губами прижимаясь к его плечу. Рядом с тобой я тоже чувствую себя больше человеком, думает он и удерживает мысль на языке, пока прижимается поцелуем к бицепсу Гарри, каким-то образом одновременно боясь, что слова соскользнут и боясь, что нет, и несколько мгновений спустя засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«Lincoln Logs» - это классическая строительная игрушка, название которой переводится как «Бревна Линкольна», 16-го президента США, освободителя чернокожих рабов и национального героя Америки.
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/G/01/toys/detail-page/c26-B004S6EHFQ-3-l.jpg
> 
> [2] в фольклоре Шотландии волшебные существа, которые живут в море во дворцах из перламутра и жемчуга. В воде они передвигаются в обличье тюленей, а выходя на сушу, сбрасывают шкуры. Считается, что роаны - самые добродушные и добрые из волшебных существ.
> 
> https://4stor.ru/uploads/posts/2016-05/1463016497_selkie.jpg  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Qb4F2JLAhkM/UxkEeNVrZmI/AAAAAAAAQXE/d9zQezFaTOA/s1600/selkie1.jpg


End file.
